James Sirius Potter y el heredero de Voldemort
by Quinocho
Summary: James Sirius Potter empieza a estudiar en Hogwarts. Hará un nuevo amigo, un niño huérfano que oculta más de un secreto. Mientras, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley investigan una inquietante posibilidad: en Hogwarts estudia un descendiente de Lord Voldemort. Pero ese niño ¿realmente es tan malo como creen?
1. La taberna El Caldero Chorreante

Aquel caluroso día del mes de agosto, algo más de dieciocho años después de la batalla de Hogwarts, hacía bastante calor en Londres, mucho más de lo que es habitual en el Reino Unido. El calor afectaba por igual a muggles y magos, que aquél día llenaban en gran cantidad la taberna de El Caldero Chorreante, pidiendo cerveza muy fría, zumo de calabaza muy frío, y cosas parecidas. Hannah Abbott, la tabernera, no daba abasto con los pedidos. Su marido, Neville Longbottom, héroe de guerra, ex auror y a partir del primero de septiembre nuevo profesor en Hogwarts–aunque esto aún no lo sabía nadie–había estado ayudándola, pero en ese momento no se encontraba allí porque había ido un momento a Flourish y Blotts a comprar un libro que necesitaría para sus clases. En aquel momento, Hannah estaba tras la barra del bar, abanicándose para combatir el calor, pensando en sus hijos, que aquél día estaban en casa de su abuelo Richard, en su marido, el valeroso y dulce Neville Longbottom, y se alegró de que ya no tuviera que perseguir magos oscuros. Pensó en la última misión, que casi acaba con él, cuando tuvo que viajar a Irlanda con Seamus Finnigan, su compañero de clase y luego compañero Auror, a acabar con un misterioso mago oscuro que se hacía llamar el Diabhal Dubh. Sonrió. Luego miró a uno de sus clientes, un joven de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, muy alto, expresión amable, ojos color miel, y el pelo rizado y con un extraño color: azul turquesa. y que estaba saboreando un zumo de calabaza helado.

En aquel momento, la puerta de la taberna se abrió, y por ella entró un niño de unos diez u once años. Era bastante delgado, bajito, de pelo negro y desgreñado, ojos color pardo oscuro, mejillas ligeramente prominentes, y tenía aspecto de estar muy asustado. Vestía una gorra y una camiseta del Chelsea, vaqueros algo raídos, y zapatillas deportivas. Llevaba a la espalda una mochila, también del Chelsea, y en la mano derecha llevaba un papel. Miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo, luego hizo ademán de salir.

-¿Buscas algo, chico?-le dijo desde su mesa el joven al que estaba mirando Hannah, que dirigió su atención al recién llegado.

-Esto...yo...sí, buscaba al señor Neville Longbottom. ¿Es usted?-preguntó el niño con voz casi inaudible.

Hannah entendió al instante que aquél chico debía ser un hijo de muggles que acababa de enterarse de que era un mago y andaba algo perdido. Era un espectáculo familiar para ella, y salió de detrás de la barra por si era necesaria su ayuda. Mientras tanto, el joven proseguía hablando, con una sonrisa afectuosa:

-No, no soy Neville Longbottom. Me llamo Edward Remus Lupin, Ted para los amigos. Pero conozco muy bien al señor Longbottom. Resulta que ahora mismo no está aquí, pero si me dices para qué le buscas, podemos llamarle y vendrá en un periquete.

El niño se quedó parado. Parecía más asustado que nunca. Ted, entonces, le invitó a sentarse. Hannah decidió que no era necesaria su ayuda y volvió a su puesto detrás de la barra, para atender a dos clientes.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Te invito-le dijo Ted al niño en tono amable.

-Esto...no, gracias-dijo el niño con voz temblorosa.

-Tranquilo, chico-dijo Ted. -Imagino que es la primera vez que entras aquí, ¿no?

El muchacho asintió.

-Por tu atuendo, deduzco que has vivido toda tu vida con muggles, ¿verdad?

El muchacho asintió de nuevo, y una expresión de terror apareció en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, chico. Creo que ya sé por qué estás aquí. Hace poco vino alguien a verte y te dijo que estabas admitido en el colegio Hogwarts,¿verdad?

El muchacho asintió otra vez.

-Hasta hace poco, imagino que pensabas que ese colegio era simplemente una creación de esa escritora muggle, J. , ¿me equivoco?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-Y has venido a buscar al señor Longbottom para que te guíe por el callejón Diagon para comprar tus cosas, ¿no?

-Sí, señor, me dijeron que le buscara porque él era de las personas que tienen derecho a sacar dinero de la cuenta de Gringotts en la que está depositado el dinero para las becas de Hogwarts.

Ted asintió.

-Te han informado bien. Si te esperas un minuto, me encargaré de avisarle.

Ted se levantó, se sacó del bolsillo interior de la túnica que llevaba una varita mágica. Murmuró unas palabras, y de la varita salió un camaleón de luz plateada, que partió raudo hacia el cielo. Luego volvió a sentarse y miró fijamente al muchacho.

-No me has dicho como te llamas.

-Me llamo John Smith. Pero ese no es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres, es el nombre que me pusieron en el orfanato. Mis padres me abandonaron allí hace años.

-Cuanto lo siento, chico. Yo tampoco conocí a mis padres: murieron cuando yo era un bebé. Pero mi padrino y su esposa han sido como unos padres para mí-dijo Ted.

John se quedó callado durante unos instantes. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Conoces los libros de Harry Potter?

-Pues claro.

-Y lo que cuentan es real, ¿no?

-Bueno, hay cosas que no lo son, porque se ha hecho de modo que esa escritora muggle las cambiara de forma que no se diera demasiada información a los muggles. Pero en gran parte son reales.

-¡Entonces sé quien eres! ¡Eres el hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks!

-Correcto, veo que te los conoces bien-dijo Ted con una sonrisa.

-¡Y tu padrino es Harry Potter!

-Correcto una vez más.

-¡Entonces Harry Potter existe!

-Ya lo creo que existe-dijo Ted con una sonrisa.

-Jó. No puedo creerlo Hace una semana pensaba que todo eran fantasías, y entonces vino esa señora y me dijo que yo era un mago y transformó un libro en un conejo y me dijo que Hogwarts existía y me dijo que viniera aquí a comprar las cosas y me dijo que preguntara por el señor Neville Longbottom que es otro personaje de los libros-dijo John, muy agitado.

Hablaron durante un rato. Ted le contó toda clase de cosas sobre el mundo de los magos, y también le comentó que por ejemplo la descripción en los libros de Harry Potter de la entrada al andé cuartos no se corresponde con la realidad (porque en la estación de Kings Cross no hay andén entre las vías 9 y 10).

En ese momento, entró en la taberna un señor de treinta y cinco a cuarenta años, alto, de mirada afectuosa, ojos pardos y cara redonda, que se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que estaban Ted y John.

-¿Es usted el señor Neville Longbottom?-preguntó John.

-Así es-dijo el señor, sonriéndole. John, entonces, le alargó el papel. Neville lo leyó, luego le hizo señas de que le siguiese. Cuando hubieron desaparecido por la puerta del patio, Ted se quedó en la mesa, muy pensativo. Hannah se sentó a su lado.

–¿Sabes, Hannah? Estoy pensando que ese chico podría ser...ya sabes...él.

–¿Tú crees?

–No lo sé, pero algo me dice que sí. Creo que sería una buena idea que tu marido no le quitara ojo, aunque de momento no le digas nada.

Se quedaron hablando durante un rato, hasta que la puerta tintineó otra vez, y por ella entraron un señor muy alto, de treinta y cinco a cuarenta años, pelirrojo, pecoso y de ojos azules como el mar. Iba acompañado por un niño de la misma edad que John.

-¡Hola, Ted!-saludó el señor pelirrojo.

-Hola, Ron. Hola, James-dijo, dirigiéndose al niño, que le devolvió el saludo.

–Estás muy alto y muy guapo–dijo Hannah. James se ruborizó levemente, luego dijo con entusiasmo:

-Hace unos días recibí la carta, y hoy vamos a comprar mis cosas para Hogwarts.

-Primer año, ¿no?-preguntó Ted.

-Sí-dijo James con entusiasmo.

-Espero que tengas una estancia en Hogwarts más tranquila que tus padres-dijo Ted.

–Y yo–dijo Hannah.

-Al menos parece que el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no tiene nada de raro-dijo Ron.-No tiene a Quien tú sabes pegado a la coronilla, no es un fraude, no es un hombre lobo, no es un mortífago disfrazado, no es un sádico espía del ministerio, no es un ex mortífago y no tiene demasiado interés por enseñar artes oscuras.

-¿Qué dices, tío?-preguntó James con curiosidad.

-Nada, nada-dijo Ron en tono evasivo. "Es que James no sabe mucho de nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y yo quedamos en no contarles nada para que no se metan en líos queriendo imitarnos" dijo Ron al oído de Hannah, que asintió.

–Pues yo creo que cometéis un error al no contarles nada. Eso no evitará que se metan en problemas–dijo Ted entre dientes.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Ted–preguntó James.

–Nada, nada–dijo Ron, nervioso, y James no insistió.

-¡Vamos tío, ya estoy impaciente por entrar al callejón Diagon!-dijo tirándole de la mano a Ron. Se despidieron de Ted y se dirigieron hacia el patio de atrás de la taberna, donde estaba la entrada. Hannah se volvió a la barra y Ted siguió pensando durante un rato. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a una idea que le hubiera venido a la cabeza en ese momento. En ese momento, entraron de nuevo en la taberna Neville y el niño de once años, cargados de bultos.

–No sé qué voy a hacer con todo esto–dijo el niño, nervioso. –Vivo en un orfanato y no tengo sitio.

–Yo te los guardo, si quieres–dijo Neville. –Aunque la varita debes quedártela tú. Recuerda que una regla básica de todo mago es no separarse nunca de la varita.

–¡Hola!–dijo Ted, levantándose. –¿Tienes ya tu varita?

El niño sacó un paquetito marrón de una de las bolsas y se lo mostró a Ted.

–Fresno y garra de hipogrifo–dijo el chico. –El señor Ollivander me dijo que hacía bastante tiempo que no fabricaba una de ese material, que esa varita la hizo hace mucho tiempo de una garra de hipogrifo que le regaló Hagrid, más que nada por no hacerle un feo, y que no había escogido a nadie. Me dijo también que las varitas de hipogrifo tienen mucha personalidad y que si me ha elegido a mí, es que tengo fuerte personalidad.

–Entiendo–dijo Ted, al que no le interesaba mucho lo relacionado con las varitas. –¿Te vas ya?

–Sí–dijo el niño.

–Si te parece, el uno de septiembre vienes primero aquí, y yo te llevo hasta Kings Cross–dijo Neville.

–Gracias, profesor–dijo el muchacho, despidiéndose.

El chico se despidió, y Ted quedó solo con Neville.

–¿Sabes? Estoy pensando una cosa respecto a ese chico. Algo me dice que podría ser...

–...¿que podría ser él?–dijo Neville. –Sí, yo también he tenido esa sensación. ¿Estás seguro?

–Pues claro que no estoy seguro–dijo Ted. –Pero le he mirado a los ojos y se le parece. Y lo que me ha contado sobre que le abandonaron de pequeño y su edad cuadran.

–Y si es él, desde luego tiene los mismos ojos de su madre, aunque obviamente eso no es culpa suya–dijo Neville. –Lo malo es que no podemos probar que sea él.

–Bueno, podemos investigar. Yo se lo puedo comentar a mi padrino y a Ron, y tú puedes observarle mientras esté en Hogwarts. Ahora con el nuevo trabajo te será más fácil.

-Es cierto. Además, no olvides que uno de los motivos por los que acepté la oferta que me hizo hace unas semanas la profesora Sprout fue que tenía una vaga esperanza de que él estuviera entre los nuevos alumnos.

Ted asintió. Luego pagó su consumición y salió de la taberna. Se dirigió hacia un callejón oscuro, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le viera, y luego giró sobre sí mismo y se Desapareció.


	2. Las lágrimas de James Sirius Potter

Saltemos un par de semanas de los acontecimientos del capítulo anterior. Estamos a día 1 de septiembre. Ese día, Harry y Ginny han ido con Ron, Hermione, sus hijos Albus y Lily y sus sobrinos Rose y Hugo, los hijos de Ron y Hermione, han ido a despedir al andé cuartos a James Sirius Potter, el hijo mayor de Harry Potter, que tras unos cuantos abrazos y besos (de los que James intenta zafarse en vano), y de muchas lágrimas (en especial en el caso de Albus) se ha subido al expreso de Hogwarts. El silbato ha sonado y el tren empieza a deslizarse camino de Escocia y de Hogsmeade.

Una vez que el andé cuartos se perdió de vista (y con él papá y mamá y Albus y Lily), James Sirius Potter se acomodó en el departamento del expreso de Hogwarts y se puso a pensar. Aquella mañana antes de partir para la estación de Kings Cross se había hecho el duro con Albus y le había soltado unas cuantas pullitas, como de costumbre, y había dicho que era un tipo duro y que no echaría de menos su casa, pero lo cierto es que no era verdad: estaba muy asustado. Era la primera vez que se marchaba de casa. Y en Hogwarts no conocía a nadie de su edad. No es que no conociera a nadie allí: aquel año estudiaban el el colegio su prima Victoire, de 16 años, su prima Molly, de 15 años y su primos Fred y Roxanne, de 12. Pero las personas con las que le tocaría compartir dormitorio serían unas completas desconocidas. ¿Y si se metían con él? ¿Y si eran unos muermazos? Porque lo cierto es que James Sirius Potter había mostrado ser un dignísimo heredero de sus tocayos en lo tocante a travesuras y bromas, y le gustaba divertirse y pasárselo bien, en especial con su primo Fred y con Hugo, que a pesar de la diferencia de edad era un auténtico torbellino.

Pero lo que más le asustaba era que estaría lejos de sus papás. Aunque habría dejado que le hicieran la maldición Cruciatus antes de reconocerlo, lo cierto es que aquel chiquillo de once años estaba muy unido a sus padres, Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley, y les echaría terriblemente de menos. La tarde anterior, Mamá le había prometido escribirle a diario, y su primo Fred, que le había oído, se metió mucho con él (ganándose, por cierto, una reprimenda de su padre, George, pues éste le tenía mucho cariño a James por ser un discípulo aventajado suyo en el sutil arte de las travesuras y las bromas). James se había sentido muy avergonzado, pero muy, muy en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba tener un montón de cartas de mamá y papá.

Y también echaría mucho de menos a sus hermanos, Al y Lil, como le gustaba llamarles. Cierto es que le tomaba el pelo a Albus Severus como cinco veces al día, pero también lo es que era su hermano, y que James había heredado de su madre el carácter fiero hacia quien se atreviera a ponerle la mano encima a sus familiares. Una vez (James Sirius sonrió al recordarlo), unos matones muggles de quince años habían intentado meterse con Al en un parque en el que estaba jugando, y él les había amenazado con el dedo diciendo: "Dejadle en paz o...". "¿O qué?", le habían respondido. Pero no hizo falta una respuesta, porque el líder del grupo de matones (que era una enorme bola de grasa) se había convertido en un cerdo al instante, con lo cual los demás habían huido. Papá le había regañado por usar magia en presencia de muggles, pero Al le había apretado la mano (James habría preferido que no lo hiciera, siempre le daba mucha cosa que alguien pudiera ver a su hermanito haciendo eso, violando aquella sacrosanta ley que dice que los hermanos mayores deben avasallar a los hermanos pequeños). Sí, echaría mucho de menos todo eso. Y también echaría mucho de menos las broncas que le echaba Lily. Sí, el pequeño James Sirius Potter se ganaba unas buenas broncas por parte de su hermanita. Y lo peor es que Albus había descubierto hacía poco que lo que más temía James eran esas broncas, con lo que si le tomaba demasiado el pelo, Albus corría a buscar a Lily, y James tenía que soportar la filípica de la pequeñaja. Y lo malo es que como se le ocurriera replicar, Lily corría a buscar a papá, y entonces sí que la hemos liado. Todos decían que Lily era muy dulce y muy tierna, pero James sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto, que era una manipuladora diabólica y astuta. Y la primera víctima de sus manipulaciones era...el propio James. Alguna vez había intentado recordarle que ÉL era el hermano mayor, y ponerse firme con ella, pero entonces la chiquilla le miraba con esos ojillos de corderilla degollada, y James se fundía como la mantequilla. Esos días, James procuraba desquitarse con Albus, que era más bueno que el pan y nunca devolvía los golpes.

Se puso a mirar por la ventanilla del compartimiento en el que viajaba. Pero no podía concentrarse en el paisaje: constantemente pasaban por su mente imágenes de la casa de Godric Hollow, de papá, de mamá, de Al, de Lil, de los abuelos Weasley, de la Madriguera, de tío Ron y tía Hermione, de los incontables primos con los que tanto se divertía (bueno, con todos no, las hijas de tío Percy, Molly y Lucy, eran unas empollonas aburridísimas, y que fueran empollonas no era una justificación para ser aburridas: Victoire también era muy empollona y eso no quitaba para que fuera una estupenda compañera de juegos), de su casi hermano Ted Lupin (que afortunadamente no se había vuelto aburrido al hacerse mayor), de las lecciones de travesuras que le daba tío George, de las comidas gratis en el Caldero Chorreante con que le obsequiaba tío Neville (que no era su tío en realidad, pero lo cierto es que él, Al y Lil le habían adoptado como tal), de las fantásticas historias que les contaba tía Luna (que tampoco era su tía, pero ellos la querían como si lo fuera) sobre los animales misteriosos que había descubierto junto a su marido Rolf. Y también (tuvo que reconocerlo), pensó en su aburrido tío Percy, que no paraba de hablar de papeleo, informes y cosas así. Pensó que hasta Navidad todo eso iba a desaparecer de su vida. No es que no supiera nada de Hogwarts: había oído tantas historias que era casi como si hubiera estado allí. Y tía Hermione se había empeñado en que se leyera la historia de Hogwarts, pero con muy poco éxito (en cambio, la prima Rosie se la había leído de pe a pa, y no perdía ocasión para recitársela de memoria cada vez que se veían). Y aunque hubiera muerto antes que admitirlo, lo cierto es que James notó que sus ojos castaños se estaban humedeciendo, y que algo húmedo y cálido se deslizaba por sus frescas mejillas de niño.  
-¿Pero qué...?¡Si estoy llorando!-se dijo James, alarmado. Avergonzado por su debilidad, se secó las lágrimas ojos con la manga y se sonó la nariz. No, no era propio de él eso de echarse a llorar. ¿Qué diría Al si me viera así? Seguro que entonces sería él el que se metería conmigo. Qué antinatural: un hermanito metiéndose con un hermano mayor. No. Nadie tiene por qué saber esto...  
-¿Estás bien, James?-dijo una voz, sobresaltándole. Se giró, y vio que en la puerta del compartimiento estaba una chica de dieciséis o diecisiete años, extraordinariamente bella, muy alta, de ojos azul muy claro, una larga melena de pelo rubio y liso. Era su prima Victoire Weasley, la hija mayor de tío Bill, que estaba mirándole muy preocupada. James se puso muy colorado de pensar que quizá le habría visto...  
-Es que te he visto llorar, y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien—dijo la joven en tono preocupado, agitando su hermosa melena rubia, que todos sabían volvía locos a los chicos.  
-No es nada, no es nada-dijo James con una sonrisa muy chulita, arreglándose la camisa. -Es que me pican un poco los ojos.  
-Ya, ya-dijo otra voz en tono escéptico, acercándose a la puerta. James habría preferido que se lo tragara la tierra en ese momento. Era la voz de la persona cuyas pullas James más temía: su primo Fred, que la mitad del día era su cómplice de travesuras y la otra mitad se peleaba con él sin parar, porque en lo que a burlas se refiere, era un aprendiz al lado de Fred. Victoire se apartó un poco para dejar paso a un chico de doce a trece años, muy alto, de piel oscura, pelo rizado, unos pocos granos, y gesto burlón.  
-Hola, Fred-saludó James .

-Vaya, primito, parece que después de todo vas a echar de menos a tus papás y tus hermanitos. Desde luego, no era eso lo que andabas diciendo estos últimos días-le respondió su primo en tono sarcástico.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó James irritado.

-Venga primito, ¿me vas a decir que no estabas llorando hace un rato?—le replicó Fred, burlón.

-Es que me picaban los ojos-mintió James.

-Sí claro, y mi papá es una persona muy respetuosa de las reglas-replicó su primo con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Peleándoos otra vez?-dijo una chica de la misma edad que Fred, algo más baja que él, piel más clara y pelo castaño liso con un tinte rojizo, que entraba en el compartimiento en ese instante.

-Hola, Roxie-saludó James.

-Desde luego, querido primo, mi hermano-señaló a Fred- y tú sois de lo que no hay. Cuando no estáis planeando alguna travesura, no paráis de pincharos.

-Roxie, no empieces ahora con tus rolletes habituales-protestó Fred.

-Pues lo siento, pero eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer. No hay nada de malo en que James estuviera llorando–respondió tajante Roxanne.

-¡No estaba llorando!-protestó James.

-Mentirosillo-replicó Roxie. -Estabas pensando en que vas a dejar atrás por un tiempo a tu familia y por un momento no te pudiste contener y lloraste. Pero como los hombres sois así de brutos, eso te dio vergüenza y ahora andas haciéndote el duro.

-¡No estaba haciéndome el duro!-mintió James, pues eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo, aunque jamás lo reconocería.

-Roxie tiene razón-intervino Victoire, que había permanecido muda durante esta breve discusión.-Te conozco demasiado bien, Jamie, sé perfectamente cuando andas haciéndote el duro, y estos últimos días lo has hecho constantemente. Si los hombres no fuerais tan ... no sé, tan así con vuestras emociones, te habrías echado a llorar más de una vez. Yo lo hice cuando tenía once años y estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts, eso no tiene nada de malo.

-Pues yo no-dijo Fred muy orgulloso-Yo no lloré.

-Ah, entonces ¿qué era eso húmedo que te rodaba por las mejillas el año pasado la noche antes de que te fueras a Hogwarts? Puedes fingir ante James pero no conmigo, que a fin de cuentas dormimos en la misma habitación-le reprendió su hermana.

Fred se puso colorado como un tomate. James supo que Roxanne había dado en el clavo, pero que Fred no quería reconocerlo, no fuera que eso supusiera que James se apuntara un tanto.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Victoire en tono conciliador.-Jamie lloró porque pensó en que iba a echar de menos a su familia...

-¡NO lloré!-insistió tercamente James, a quien le había sentado como un tiro que su prima lo llamara "Jamie": odiaba que le llamaran así.

-Déjalo ya, primo, que te hemos calado-le replicó Victoire poniéndose seria-. Como digo, lloraste porque pensaste en lo mucho que ibas a echar de menos a tu familia. Eso no tiene nada de malo: significa que les quieres muchísimo. Pero los hombres sois tan brutos que pensáis que manifestar eso es malo. Y lo mismo va por ti, Freddie-este también odiaba, y su hermana lo sabía, que usaran diminutivos para referirse a él.

James lanzó un suspiro. ¿Qué tendría su prima que siempre tenía razón?

-Está bien, prima, tú ganas. Sí, estaba llorando, pero me dio vergüenza que me vieran–dijo James.

-Así me gusta, Jamie. Venga, date la mano con Fred, y volved a planear travesuras, que eso se os da muy bien-respondió Victoire con una sonrisa cómplice.

Y así lo hicieron: se estrecharon la mano. Aunque en ese momento se oyó un enorme ruido, como de alguien que se ha ventoseado, y Fred se empezó a reír.

-¡Pero serás marrano!-dijo Roxie, tapándose la nariz. James, por el contrario, también se rió, y también abrió su válvula de escape intestinal, lo cual fue recibido con risas por parte de su primo.

-Sois unos guarros-dijo Victoire molesta. -Nos vamos de aquí.

Así, las dos chicas abandonaron el compartimiento, mientras los dos primos quedaban riéndose a carcajadas y haciendo un concurso de ventosidades. Finalmente, ambos se sentaron, y se rieron durante un buen rato.

-Estás bien, ¿no, primo?-dijo Fred al cabo de un rato. Lo cierto es que Fred quería mucho a James, pero su manera de expresarlo era, al igual que en el caso de su padre y su difunto tío homónimo, tomarle el pelo.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Ansioso por empezar el curso. El año pasado fue un rollo: no tenía ningún cómplice y además tenía a Ted y Victoire encima de mí todo el tiempo para que estudiara y no hiciera travesuras. Pero ahora que no está Ted y que has venido tú, pienso desquitarme.

-¿Y traes todo el … material necesario?-preguntó James, cuyos ojos le brillaron al oír las palabras de su primo.

-Desde luego. Papá me ha dado clandestinamente lo último en artículos de broma Weasley. Digo clandestinamente, porque mamá no quiere que haga travesuras, quiere que sea un tipo serio.

-Yo intenté cogerle a mi papá su capa invisible, pero me pilló. En cambio, logré birlarle esto...-rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un viejo pergamino.

-¿Esto?-dijo Fred con una mueca.

-Esto es una de las posesiones más preciadas de mi padre. Y por cierto, el tuyo también lo usó.

-¿Y qué es? No parece muy impresionante–dijo Fred, escéptico.

-Pues ahora verás-Sacó su varita mágica del bolsillo, tocó el pergamino con su punta y dijo en voz alta: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Pero entonces aparecieron en el pergamino estas palabras:

"Querido hijo, después de que te pillara intentando cogerme mi capa invisible, supuse que tratarías de cogerme el mapa del merodeador, de modo que dejé en mi cajón este pergamino que es exactamente igual. El verdadero mapa, siento decírtelo, sigue en mi poder. Lo siento, pero aún tienes mucho que aprender en materia de travesuras. Besos. Papá".

-Vaya, parece que tu papá ha sido más listo-dijo Fred con una sonrisa. James hizo una mueca de disgusto: había imaginado anticipadamente lo impresionado que se quedaría su primo al ver el mapa del merodeador, y resulta que su papá se le había adelantado.

-No pasa nada, primo-le animó Fred.-Todavía podemos hacer unas travesuras muy buenas. El año pasado me entretuve observando a alumnos que se merecen que se la juguemos. Por ejemplo, vi a un tío de Slytherin que había encantado las punteras de sus zapatos para hacerlas reflejantes, y mirarles con ellas a las chicas por debajo de las faldas.

-Es perfecto-dijo James. -Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, me lo señalas. Esa será nuestra primera víctima. Tiene que notarse que somos Gryffindors, y los Gryffindors se distinguen por su caballerosidad.

-Aún no lo eres-le recordó su primo.

-Creo que no hay dudas de que acabaré allí: mis padres y mis cuatro abuelos fueron de esa casa. Hasta llevo una bufanda roja y amarilla en mi baúl.

-Esa no es una regla infalible: el padrino de tu papá fue un Gryffindor en una familia de Slytherins. Quién sabe, igual contigo funciona a la inversa y eres el primer Slytherin en una familia de Gryffindors.

-¡NO!-exclamó James horrorizado.

-¿Te preocupa quedar en Slytherin?-preguntó Fred con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Un poco sí, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas la abuela de Ted también fue Slytherin, y eso no quita para que sea una buena persona-dijo James con muy poca convicción.

Lo cierto es que la sola idea de que pudiera acabar en la casa de las serpientes le horrorizaba. Por mucho que su papá le hubiera insistido en que eso daba igual, a él no. Pero Fred se había dado cuenta de que James no era del todo sincero, y se pasó un buen rato pinchándole, hasta que llegó el carrito de la comida. Compraron algunos bocadillos y un par de pasteles de calabaza. Mientras comían, siguieron discutiendo la cuestión de las casas. James tenía muy claro que quería ser un Gryffindor, pero, ¿quién sabe? a lo mejor su papá tenía razón y la cosa no importaba tanto. Pensó que tía Luna había sido una Ravenclaw, lo mismo que su marido Rolf; y que Hannah, la esposa de tío Neville había sido una Hufflepuff. Y la mamá de Ted, Nymphadora Tonks, también. Pero...¿Slytherin? ¡De allí habían salido Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, y muchos mortífagos! ¡De allí también provenía Draco Malfoy y toda su familia! Poco importaba que papá les hubiera ordenado ser respetuosos con ellos, lo cierto es que James les detestaba (al igual que tío Ron, por cierto). Y sí, Andromeda Tonks, la abuela de Ted, provenía de allí, pero era la excepción, lo mismo que Peter Pettigrew y Gryffindor. James Sirius Potter lo tenía muy claro: como le pusieran en Slytherin, se haría a sí mismo la maldición Avada Kedavra...

-Hey, primo-dijo Fred de repente-, ¿te he dicho que me voy a presentar a las pruebas de quidditch?

-No, pero me parece una buena idea. Me ha dicho mamá que Gryffindor lleva siete años sin ganar el torneo, y doce sin ganar la copa de las casas.

-James, que no es seguro que acabes en Gryffindor-le recordó Fred maliciosamente.

-Bueno, olvidemos eso ahora-dijo James, con un gesto de desdén-El caso es que Gryffindor lleva años sin ganar nada, y ya es hora de que eso cambie. Y tú, siendo hijo de dos estupendos ex jugadores del equipo, seguro que serás muy bueno.

-Gracias, primo-dijo Fred con una sonrisa-Aunque no sé si con eso bastará para ganar la copa de las casas: Ravenclaw tiene estudiantes muy empollones.

-Este año quizá no, pero el año que viene entrará nuestra prima Rosie, que es muy lista. Seguro que gana la tira de puntos para Gryffindor.

-Seguro-concordó Fred. Esta vez no se atrevió a decir nada sobre que a lo mejor no acababa allí, porque bien sabía el cariño que James le tenía a su prima. Y qué diablos, él también, aunque por supuesto eso no podría reconocerlo.

Y así, las horas fueron pasando volando, mientras los dos primos alternaban discusiones y charlas amistosas sobre las cosas que harían cuando llegasen a Hogwarts, y el expreso corría a través de la campiña británica, rumbo a los Highlands escoceses, donde se alzaba el castillo de Hogwarts.


	3. El jefe de los Aurores

Mientras James Sirius Potter se dirigía por primera vez a Hogwarts, el auror Ron Weasley cruzó la línea de cubículos de los Aurores y llamó a la puerta del despacho de su jefe, Harry James Potter, que también era su cuñado, su mejor amigo, y su séptimo hermano. Una voz desde el interior dijo: "Pase". Ron abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola tras de sí.  
-Señor–dijo con voz solemne– aquí tiene el informe que me pidió sobre la operación de captura de ese grupo de magos oscuros que pretendía resucitar a los Mortífagos, que rematamos con éxito ayer. Espero que lo encontrará de su entera complacencia-dijo, pasándole un rollo de pergamino a su jefe, un señor de treinta y cinco a cuarenta años, estatura media, de pelo negro y enmarañado, ojos verdes, gafas, y con una extraña cicatriz en la frente.  
-Por los gayumbos de Merlín, Ron-dijo Harry con voz divertida, tomando el rollo que le pasaba Ron-, ¿es que no puedes olvidarte ni por un momento de que ahora soy tu jefe? Ahora no nos oye nadie, puedes llamarme Harry.  
-Lo siento, señor-dijo Ron con una sonrisa traviesa. Harry sonrió también.  
-Anda, siéntate-dijo indicándole una silla. Ron se sentó.  
-¿Qué tal fue la operación?-preguntó Harry.–No te he preguntado nada porque no volviste hasta anoche, y esta mañana tenía otras preocupaciones.  
-Los pillamos a todos, y nos incautamos de una gran cantidad de objetos de magia oscura–dijo Ron en tono triunfal.–Los hemos mandado al laboratorio de investigación magicriminalística de Hogsmeade para que los estudien.  
-¿Y qué clase de magos son los que habéis pillado?–preguntó Harry.  
-Pues nada especial, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Eran como unos diez, pero no tuvimos que llamar a la fuerza de choque, nos bastamos Ernie, Dean, Seamus y yo. Cuando los redujimos, llamamos a la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica para que se los llevaran y registramos el lugar. La única pega es que se nos escapó ese brujo haitiano que tanto le interesa al FWI.  
-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo que me quieres decir es que los magos a los que pillasteis no eran especialmente buenos, ¿verdad?  
-Pues no, Harry. Conocían el ABC de la Magia Oscura: maldiciones imperdonables, algo de pociones de magia oscura, libros y prendas con maldiciones y todo eso. Pero ni siquiera eran muy diestros en hechizos no verbales. Y por supuesto, nada de magia sin varita.  
-¿Y qué hay de todo eso de que pretendían resucitar a los mortífagos y todo eso? No olvides que el motivo por el que montamos una operación a gran escala fue ese.  
-Pues ha sido lo mismo que en los otros cinco casos semejantes que hemos tratado desde que eres jefe de los Aurores: más fanfarronería que otra cosa. No obstante, en la documentación que hemos encontrado y en los interrogatorios sí que hay algo que creo que deberías saber.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-No estamos seguros aún, pero el caso es que hemos encontrado menciones a un "heredero de Voldemort".  
-¿Heredero de Voldemort? ¿Hablas de algún familiar suyo?–preguntó Harry con inquietud.  
-Las gemelas Patil estan investigándolo–respondió Ron. –Hasta ahora, y por lo que hemos podido averiguar, Morfin Gaunt, el hermano de Voldemort, no tuvo descendencia. Su madre, Merope, tampoco tuvo más hijos aparte de él, así que parece que no va por ahí la cosa.  
-¿Y no podría ser que Voldemort hubiera tenido algún hijo que no conociéramos?-sugirió Harry.  
-Desde luego, imposible no es, pero ¿no te parece que sería muy raro que hubiera tenido un hijo y que no hayamos encontrado ni la menor pista de él?  
-Quizá estéis buscando en el sitio equivocado–dijo Harry.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Supongamos que Voldemort hubiera forzado a una mujer muggle o a una squib. No controlo muy bien cómo funcionan nuestros registros de nacimientos, pero según tengo entendido, si de ese acto sexual surgiera descendencia, no quedaría registrada como tal.  
-¿Podrías ser un poco más claro?–dijo Ron, desconcertado.  
-Nuestros registros de nacimientos funcionan de tal modo que si una bruja tiene un hijo mago, su nacimiento queda automáticamente registrado, de forma que ese hijo queda inscrito en Hogwarts desde el nacimiento. Así sucedió contigo y conmigo, porque nuestras madres fueron brujas. Por el contrario, no quedan registrados ni los nacimientos de padre mago y madre muggle, ni los de padre mago y madre squib. Igualmente, tampoco quedan registrados los nacimientos de magos hijos de muggles.  
-¿Y qué ocurrió en el caso de Hermione? Su madre es muggle–objetó Ron.  
-En tales casos no se detecta el nacimiento, pero sí es posible detectar el rastro de la magia que hace involuntariamente antes de los once años. Se manda un aviso a la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica, que realiza una investigación, y averiguan lo necesario. Si creen que se trata de un caso de un mago hijo de muggles, lo mandan al Director o Directora de Hogwarts, que es el que toma la decisión definitiva de ofrecerle una plaza. Eso fue lo que se hizo con Hermione, y también con Voldemort.  
-Pero la madre de Voldemort era bruja, y su nacimiento no quedó registrado, de modo que Dumbledore tuvo que investigarlo.  
-Creo recordar que en ese recuerdo que vi del primer encuentro de Dumbledore con Voldemort se mencionaba que sí había quedado registrado–le contradijo Harry. –Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que quiero decirte es esto: si Voldemort forzó a una chica muggle o squib, y ésta dio a luz un hijo mago, ese nacimiento no quedaría registrado como tal en nuestros archivos mágicos. O al menos, no necesariamente.  
-Pero sí pudiera ser que ese hijo o hija hubiera estudiado en Hogwarts-dijo Ron, que comenzaba a entender-Pero no veo cómo puede ayudarnos eso. Si investigamos uno por uno a todos los ex alumnos de Hogwarts que sean hijos de muggles, podemos tirarnos años hasta que descubramos algo.  
-Sí, pero conozco a alguien que seguramente se le ocurrirá alguna idea.  
-Hablas de Hermione, ¿verdad?  
-Pues sí-respondió Harry.-Si te parece, le mando un avioncito de papel a su despacho explicándole lo que ocurre, y le pido que venga aquí, que necesitamos de su cerebro.  
-Okey, Harry.  
Así, Harry escribió en un papel lo que ocurría, lo dobló hasta formar un avioncito, y le dio un toque de varita mientras decía: "Despacho de Hermione Granger". El avioncito se alzó en el aire y se perdió de vista. No tuvieron que esperar mucho: poco después, Hermione se presentaba en el despacho de Harry que le explicó con más detalle lo que pasaba.  
-Henos aquí, el Trío reunido de nuevo-dijo Ron con una sonrisa.  
-Vamos Ron, si nos vemos todos los días-replicó la chica alegremente.  
-Pero no para esto. Nos reunimos para averiguar el paradero del heredero de Voldemort. Eso se parece bastante a lo que hacíamos en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?  
-Verdad-admitió Hermione. -Según creo, necesitáis que os sugiera cómo investigar si Voldemort dejó algún descendiente, ¿no?  
-Así es, sí-respondió Harry.  
-Dejadme pensar-dijo Hermione, concentrándose. Ron y Harry guardaron silencio, mientras el cerebro de Hermione discurría. Finalmente, Hermione alzó la mano.  
-Creo que ya lo tengo.  
-Dispara.

–Puesto que no tenemos noticia de que Voldemort tuviera un hijo, podemos adoptar como hipótesis de trabajo que ese hipotético hijo se lo quedó la madre. Como no ha quedado registrado ningún hijo de Voldemort que naciera de madre bruja, podemos suponer, como ha dicho Harry, que se trataba de una squib o de una muggle.

–Continúa–dijo Harry con interés.  
-Si se ha dado esa situación, en los registros civiles muggles lo inscribirían como de padre desconocido. Y esos datos quedarían reflejados en los archivos de Hogwarts. Por lo tanto, necesitamos averiguar cuántos alumnos de Hogwarts constan como hijos de madre muggle o squib, y padre desconocido desde el nacimiento de Voldemort. Dado que Voldemort nació en 1926, eso nos da 90 años justos. Como entran cada año unos cincuenta alumnos, salen cuatro mil quinientos alumnos en total para investigar.  
-Eso es mucho-suspiró Ron.  
-No es tan difícil–replicó Hermione. –Mirad: Empezamos descartando a los nacidos entre la primera derrota y la desaparición de Voldemort. Luego descartamos a los nacidos desde entonces.

–Pero olvidas que quizá ese supuesto heredero no es hijo sino nieto de Voldemort–repuso Ron.

–Bueno, tenemos primero que identificar al hijo o hija de Voldemort. Si resulta que es bruja, ya nos pondremos con sus descendientes si los tiene. Volviendo a donde estábamos, después de descartar a los que nacieron cuando Voldemort estaba desaparecido o después de su muerte, descartamos a los hijos de madre bruja, que serán fáciles de localizar cotejando los listados de cada año con los registros mágicos de nacimientos que hay en Hogwarts. Luego, descartáis a los hijos de muggles que tengan padre muggle o mago conocido. No creo que después de eso queden tantos nombres por investigar.  
-Pero Hermione, ¿qué pasa si la madre entregó a su hijo en adopción? En tal caso, figurarán como padres sus padres adoptivos, y no habremos avanzado nada–objetó Harry.–Y si suponemos que Voldemort forzó a la madre de ese supuesto hijo suyo, eso es lo más probable.  
-Sí habremos avanzado, porque en los archivos de Hogwarts figura siempre este dato: es obligatorio preguntarlo en la entrevista que se hace a los padres muggles de hijos magos–objetó Hermione.  
-¿Y si se crió en un centro de acogida, como Voldemort?–dijo Harry, que obviamente quería agotar todas las objeciones posibles.  
-Cierto, se me olvidaba, eso también tenemos que tenerlo en cuenta. Pero no es problema, porque si ese es el caso, también lo encontraréls.  
-Hermione, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres la chica más lista que he conocido jamás?–dijo Ron.  
-Como unas cien veces al día, Ronald-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de cumplidos-dijo Harry. -¿Qué tal si dejamos a un lado el trabajo y hablamos un poco de nuestras cosas? Eso también lo hacíamos mucho en los viejos tiempos.  
-Tienes razón, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes?–preguntó Ron.  
-¿Sobre qué?–preguntó Harry  
-Bueno, tu hijo James partió en el expreso de Hogwarts esta mañana, y el año próximo será Albus quien lo haga, lo mismo que nuestra Rosie–respondió su amigo.–Yo siento como si me faltara algo, porque James es casi como otro hijo más para mí.

–Ya lo sé, Ron, también Rose y Hugo son como otros hijos para mí. Lo cierto es que nos vamos haciendo mayores¿Sabes? a veces parece que fue ayer cuando vosotros y yo cogimos ese tren por primera vez. Yo estaba nerviosísimo, era todo tan nuevo.  
-Para mí, en cambio, me resultaba todo muy familiar-dijo Ron.-Llevaba yendo allí a despedir hermanos desde que tenía un año.  
-Y recuerdo que entraste en mi compartimiento porque no había sitio en otros, y que lo primero que hicimos juntos fue compartir chuches. Yo las pagué porque tú no podías.  
-Cierto, cierto-recordó Ron con una sonrisa.  
-Ese día también os conocí yo-recordó Hermione.  
-Y no empezamos muy bien, me pareciste una mandona sabelotodo-recordó Ron. Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño.  
-¿Y ahora?–preguntó algo picada.  
-Ahora sigues siéndolo, pero la diferencia es que me resultas muy atractiva cuando te pones en ese plan-dijo Ron, dándole un beso. Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente, mientras Harry se tapaba la boca para no reírse.  
-Oye, Ron-dijo Harry-, si queréis...ya sabéis, os dejo el despacho y hago un encantamiento silenciador para que no os oigan-esta vez fue Ron quien enrojeció ligeramente y Hermione la que se rió.  
-Lo digo en serio, que alguna vez me he venido aquí con Ginny para eso, y puedo aseguraros que es ideal-Ron enrojeció un poco más y frunció el ceño, mientras Hermione empezaba a reírse abiertamente.  
-Vamos, Ronald, no te pongas en plan hermano mayor protector-le dijo dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro. -Estoy seguro de que Harry respeta a tu hermana tanto como me respetas tú a mí.  
-Tienes razón, mi reina. Es que a veces me sale esa vena, lo siento.  
-No pasa nada. Venga, mueve el culo, que hay mucho que investigar.  
-A tus órdenes, mi reina-dijo Ron, levantándose y haciéndole una reverencia a su esposa, y besándole la mano a continuación. Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente, mientras que Harry se tapaba la boca para no reírse.  
-Largaos ya, tortolitos-dijo Harry fingiendo estar molesto aunque lo cierto es que no lo estaba, y siempre se ponía muy feliz cuando veía así a las dos personas a las que más quería en el mundo, fuera, claro está, de Ginny y sus tres hijos.  
Ron y Hermione obedecieron y se marcharon. Harry se puso a estudiar el informe que le había pasado Ron, pero sin mucho éxito: su mente volaba hacia el expreso de Hogwarts, donde en esos momentos estaría su hijo mayor. Suspiró, pensando en cómo había pasado el tiempo. Lo cierto era, sin embargo, que los últimos once años habían sido los más felices de toda su vida. Por supuesto, no es que estuvieran libres de momentos duros (el peor de todos fue la muerte de los padres de Neville, lo que había dado lugar a que éste se liara por un tiempo con una tal Helena McSnakey), pero haciendo balance los momentos buenos superaban a los malos. Sí, no podía quejarse. Tenía una esposa a la que adoraba, unos hijos estupendos, y una familia extensa muy numerosa (dos suegros, cinco cuñados, cuatro concuñadas, nueve sobrinos y un ahijado que era casi como un cuarto hijo para él). Además, tenía un montón de amigos, algunos de los cuales (Neville y Luna, junto con sus respectivos cónyuges, Hannah y Rolf, y sus hijos -Frank, Hannah, Alice y Neville júnior en el primer caso, Lorcan y Lysander en el segundo), eran casi como familiares suyos. Se sentía feliz hasta cuando tenía que separar a James y Albus cuando se estaban peleando -lo cual sucedía como cinco veces al día-, pensando en que él no había tenido nada de eso.  
Sí, no tenía motivos para quejarse. Tenía cuanto podía desear. Y la cicatriz no le había dolido desde el día de la batalla de Hogwarts. No obstante, aquella mañana una sombra había aparecido en su felicidad: aquél supuesto heredero de Voldemort. ¿Sería verdad, o sólo un rumor sin ninguna base?  
Sólo el tiempo podría decirlo.


	4. La selección de James

La noche estaba cayendo ya cuando el expreso de Hogwarts se adentró en las montañas de Escocia. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a Hogwarts. James, que lo sabía, estaba cada vez más tenso. Y Fred, que se dio cuenta, volvió a tomarle el pelo durante un rato, diciendo que iba a caer en Slytherin.  
Cuando Fred se cansó, se pusieron a hablaron de los profesores que tendrían. James sabía que Hagrid había tenido que dejar su puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas porque el año anterior había querido que los alumnos aprendieran a cuidar acromántulas, y unos cuantos habían acabado con dolorosas picaduras. Y según le contó Fred, tío Ron había apoyado esta vez el despido de Hagrid del puesto de profesor. En cuanto a quién le sustituiría, Fred había oído rumores de que sería Rolf Scamander, el marido de Luna, pero nada era seguro.

–Me cae bien–dijo Fred. –Estaría bien que me diera esa asignatura.

Minerva McGonagall había dimitido como directora de Hogwarts, y había vuelto a su puesto de profesora de Transformaciones, cuya docencia compartía con Heraclitus Goldenghorm, el jefe de la casa Gryffindor. James, aunque respetaba mucho a McGonagall, prefería que le tocara Goldenghorm, pues Fred le había comentado que aunque estaba como una cabra, sabía un montón y en sus clases se lo pasaban pipa. No obstante, algo le decía a James que le tocaría McGonagall y que sus padres se moverían para que eso ocurriera. Pomona Sprout había sustituido a McGonagall en la dirección de Hogwarts, pero Fred no sabía quién sería su sustituto como profesor de Herbología, ni tampoco lo sabía James. El día anterior se lo había preguntado a su papá, pero éste no había querido responderle. "Mala señal", pensó James. Encantamientos estaría a cargo de Emeric Goshawk ("es un gruñón que no para de recordarnos lo zoquetes que somos todos", dijo Fred), hijo de Miranda Goshawk, la autora del libro de texto que usarían. Pociones la daba Lisa McDougal, la jefa de Slytherin, que era absolutamente insoportable, prosiguió Fred. En cambio, siguió su primo, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Daniel Weinberg, el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, es muy agradable y sabe un montón. Astronomía, finalmente, la daba la misma persona que les dio a sus papás, Aurora Sinistra  
-¿E Historia de la Magia?-preguntó James.-¿No la seguirá dando el fantasma Binns, verdad?  
-Me temo que sí-respondió Fred. James lanzó un suspiro: recordaba bien que sus papás le contaban que siempre se dormían en su clase.  
Finalmente, el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade. Los dos amigos salieron al andén, y pudieron ver a lo lejos a Hagrid llamando a los alumnos de primer curso. Allí, Fred y James se separaron: el primero se dirigió hacia los carruajes, y el segundo, hacia donde estaba Hagrid.  
-¡Hola, James!-saludó el gigante. -¿Nervioso?.  
-No-mintió James.  
-¡La tercera generación Potter!-dijo Hagrid entusiasmado. -Parece que fue ayer, cuando llegaron aquí tus padres y tus abuelos. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero no perdamos tiempo. ¡Niños, seguidme!  
El grupo de temblorosos niños de primer curso siguió a Hagrid hasta el embarcadero. James se colocó en un bote, junto con dos hermanas gemelas de pelo negro y rizado, muy parlanchinas, y un chiquillo delgado, moreno y de ojos oscuros y penetrantes, y que no decía ni una palabra. James no sabría decir por qué, pero el caso es que aquél muchachito atrajo especialmente su atención.  
-Hola-saludó James, mientras la barca en la que iban se deslizaba majestuosamente por el lago junto con las demás, rumbo al castillo de Hogwarts, que se divisaba en la lejanía.  
-Hola-dijo el niño del pelo moreno, con voz apenas audible.  
-Me llamo Potter. James Sirius Potter.  
-Yo soy Smith, John Smith. Ese es el nombre que me pusieron en el centro de acogida en el que vivo.  
-¿No tienes padres?-dijo imprudentemente James.  
-No-respondió el niño fríamente. James se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.  
-Lo siento. No me he dado cuenta de que eso podría dolerte.  
-No pasa nada-respondió John, mirándose los pies mientras hablaba.  
-¿Nervioso por comenzar?-preguntó James intentando cambiar de tema.  
-Un poco-admitió John,-Aunque peor que en ese centro de acogida no voy a estar. Allí nadie quiere ser mi amigo porque dicen que les doy miedo y que soy raro y que siempre pasan cosas extrañas donde yo estoy.  
-Eso será que haces magia sin darte cuenta.  
-Eso me dijo aquella señora tan amable que vino a decirme que me habían admitido en Hogwarts. Yo creo que si aquí todos son magos, entonces no será problema que yo haga cosas raras y a lo mejor alguien quiere ser mi amigo-hizo un débil esfuerzo por sonreír, pero no le salió bien. James vio entonces que en los ojos castaños de John había una expresión de profunda tristeza y dolor como nunca había visto antes, lo cual hizo que el niño se conmoviera profundamente. James podía ser muy travieso, pero también tenía un buen corazón. En ese momento, John pareció caer en la cuenta de algo a juzgar por su expresión. Le preguntó:

-Has dicho que te apellidas Potter, ¿no?

-Pues sí.

-¿No serás hijo de Harry Potter, verdad?

James lanzó un suspiro. Era la clase de preguntas que temía que le hicieran. No obstante, se limitó a asentir, luego dijo:

-Preferiría que no me lo recordaras, seguro que en el colegio todos van a compararme con él, Harry Potter, el que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso.

-Lo siento-dijo John con tristeza, tras lo cual quiso alejarse, pero James le retuvo. John, no obstante, no dijo nada sino que se le quedó mirando durante un rato. Luego volvió a preguntarle:

-¿Conoces a un chico que se llama Ted Lupin?

-Pues claro, es ahijado de mi padre, pero para mí es como mi hermano mayor-dijo James alegremente, y es que él, Albus y Lily querían a Ted como a un hermano.

-Es que cuando vine al Callejón Diagon a comprar mis cosas, fue muy amable conmigo. Yo estaba muerto de miedo, pero él me tranquilizó.

-Es cierto, no sé como lo hace, pero Ted tiene un don para darte confianza. Cuando hago una travesura muy gorda y tengo miedo de confesárselo a mi padre, se la digo a él-dijo James con una sonrisa malévola.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato mientras las barcas recorrían el lago. James le habló al muchacho de las cosas que sus padres y sus tíos le contaban de Hogwarts. No obstante, también le contó que tenía la sensación de que le ocultaban cosas y que al preguntarle a su padre sobre eso, le contestó: "hay ciertas cosas que hicimos que preferiríamos que no repitieras".

-Creo que sé a qué se refieren-le respondió John. -Me he leído los siete libros de Harry Potter y creo que hablan de lo que cuentan esos libros. Tú te los sabrás de memoria, ¿no?

-Pues no, no he leído ninguno-dijo James, lo cual dio pie a una mirada de sorpresa de John.  
Finalmente, las barcas tocaron tierra. El asustado grupo de niños salió de las barcas y se agrupó en torno a Hagrid. James notó que el corazón le latía violentamente. Se acercaba el momento de la verdad. Sabría si quedaba en Slytherin (la sola idea le horrorizaba). Sabría qué clase de compañeros de cuarto tendría (eso era lo que más le inquietaba: que tendría que dormir con unos completos desconocidos). Y sabría qué profesores le tocarían. Vio que John parecía también bastante nervioso. Los niños siguieron a Hagrid por unas escaleras que subían hasta el patio de entrada y las puertas de roble de Hogwarts.  
-Bien, niños, acercaos, no os disperséis-dijo el gigante, haciendo con los brazos señas de que se acercaran. -¿Estamos todos? Bien...  
Llamó con fuerza a las puertas de robles. Éstas se abrieron, y salió por ellas un hombre de treinta y cinco a cuarenta años, alto, ligeramente regordete, de cara redonda y aspecto simpático en general. James se quedó boquiabierto cuando le reconoció.  
-Profesor Longbottom, aquí están los muchachos de primero—dijo Hagrid.  
-Gracias, Hagrid-dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.  
-¡Hola, Neville!-exclamó James, saludando con la mano. Para su sorpresa, Neville no le devolvió el saludo sino que le miró con severidad.  
-Escúchame bien, Potter-dijo Neville.-Cuando vaya a visitarte a tu casa, o vengas al Caldero Chorreante, podrás llamarme Neville. Pero mientras estés aquí en Hogwarts, y sobre todo mientras estés en mis clases de Herbología, yo seré para ti el Profesor Longbottom y te dirigirás a mí llamándome "señor". ¿Entendido?  
-Entendido-musitó James, poniéndose colorado. Todos se rieron de buena gana al ver la cara de vergüenza que se le ponía a James.  
-Señor-dijo James levantando la mano.  
-¿Sí, Potter?  
-¿Es usted el nuevo profesor de Herbología?  
-Así es, Potter. Y no pienses que por el hecho de que tus padres sean amigos míos voy a darte un trato de favor. ¿Queda claro?  
-Clarísimo-musitó James, enrojeciendo aún más, mientras las risas aumentaban.  
Neville, entonces, les dio la bienvenida, y les indicó que le siguieran. John, el chico al que acababa de conocer James, se colocó a su lado y se puso a hablar con él como si le conociera de toda la vida, mientras que James, muerto de vergüenza, se puso al final del grupo y les siguió hasta un cuartito cercano al Gran Comedor. Llegados allí, Neville Longbottom les dijo que tenían unos minutos por si querían arreglarse un poco.  
En ese momento, una carcajada se oyó por encima de sus cabezas. Todos miraron hacia arriba, y vieron ... a Peeves el Poltergeist, que les miraba con ojillos maliciosos.  
-¿Pero quién tenemos aquí? ¡Un grupo de pequeñines de primero para que me ría un rato con ellos!  
-Lárgate, Peeves-dijo Neville.  
-Uuuuuuuuh, el profesor del largo trasero está enfadadooooo-replicó burlonamente Peeves, haciéndole unas cuantas pedorretas. Acto seguido, sacó una bolsa de tomates podridos y empezó a tirárselos a los asustados niños, que intentaron refugiarse como pudieron, mientras Peeves se reía sin parar. Neville, entonces, sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo silenciador. Eso hizo que Peeves dejara de reírse, pero entonces se puso a hacer cortes de manga y gestos vulgares con su dedo corazón, mientras sacaba un frasco de tinta y empezaba a rociar con él a los niños. Finalmente, Neville logró echarle amenazando con llamar al Barón Sanguinario.  
-¿Quién era ese?-preguntó John, muy asustado.  
-Es Peeves el Poltergeist. No le hagáis mucho caso y os dejará tranquilos la mayor parte del tiempo-dijo Neville en tono tranquilizador.  
-No te preocupes, John-le tranquilizó James. -Mi papá me habló muchas veces de Peeves, y puedo asegurarte que aunque sea un gamberro, es sólo eso y no más.  
-Profesor-dijo una chica. -Ese poltergeist nos ha dejado perdidos de tinta y tomate.  
-Lo sé. Id allí a lavaros como podáis-señaló a dos lavabos cercanos-y luego os quitaré toda la tinta que pueda mediante magia.  
Y así se hizo. Finalmente, Neville les hizo señas de que le siguieran. Les guió fuera del cuartito y a través del vestíbulo principal, hasta el Gran Comedor.  
Aunque James ya sabía cómo era por todo lo que le habían contado sus papás y sus tíos, no pudo evitar el quedarse deslumbrado por el espectáculo: las cuatro grandes mesas abarrotadas de alumnos (pudo distinguir en la mesa de Gryffindor a Victoire, Roxie y Fred, y en la de Ravenclaw a Molly, la hija mayor de Percy), las velas que flotaban, el cielo nocturno sobre sus cabezas, y al final de todo, el estrado en el que estaba la mesa de los profesores, y un taburete sobre el que estaba colocado el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador. Éste cantó su canción, como todos los años. Los niños de primero lo escucharon arrobados, salvo James, para quien eso no era una sorpresa. Una vez terminada la canción, Neville les explicó en qué consistía la selección. James pateó el suelo con impaciencia: todo eso ya se lo sabía. Notó, sin embargo, que John Smith miraba con aprensión el taburete.  
-¿Crees que me tocará en Slytherin?-le preguntó en voz baja. James pudo ver en sus ojos que la perspectiva le asustaba mucho.  
-No lo sé. Pero mi papá me dijo que el sombrero tiene en cuenta tus preferencias. A lo mejor, si cuando te pongan ese sombrero le dices por lo bajo que no quieres estar allí, te hace caso-le respondió James. John pareció tranquilizarse. Por otra parte, James tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia estar en la casa de las serpientes. Aquél chiquillo del pelo negro le caía cada vez mejor, porque a él tampoco le gustaba la idea.  
Neville desenrolló el pergamino con la lista y empezó a nombrar uno a uno a los alumnos. Éstos se sentaban en el taburete, Neville les ponía el sombrero, y este gritaba al cabo de un rato: "¡Gryffindor!" o "¡Slytherin!" o "¡Hufflepuff!" o "¡Ravenclaw!". James prestaba especial atención a quiénes quedarían en Gryffindor. Vio que el sombrero mandaba dos chicos a Gryffindor antes de que le tocara el turno: Sean McCormick, un escocés pelirrojo y de pelo rizado, y Gerry O'Leary, un irlandés muy alto, rubio y con pecas, ambos hijos de muggles.

Y finalmente llegó el momento: Neville dijo en voz alta: "¡Potter, James Sirius!".

El aterrorizado hijo mayor de Harry Potter. Miró hacia sus primos, y vio que Victoire y Roxie le miraban con atención, mientras que Fred tenía una expresión malévola en su cara, como si fuera a hacer una de las suyas.  
James se sentó en el taburete, y vio cómo Neville le ponía el sombrero. Éste le tapó los ojos y quedó apoyado en el puente de su nariz. Ya no podía ver nada del gran comedor, sólo el interior del sombrero ("Vaya cabezón que debía tener Godric Gryffindor", pensó James). Entonces, oyó una voz que decía: "¡SLYTHERIN!"  
James sintió que la tierra se le hundía bajo los pies. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En la casa de las serpientes? No, no podía ser, era terrible. ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a Fred después de aquello? ¿Qué diría su familia? Una lágrima tembló bajo sus párpados. Se dispuso a quitarse el sombrero, cuando oyó una voz que sonaba dentro de su cabeza que decía: "¿Tanta prisa tienes, chico? Aún no te he seleccionado?"  
¿Pero qué...? En ese momento, oyó de nuevo la voz de Neville:  
-¡WEASLEY! Se cree usted muy gracioso, ¿verdad?  
-Disculpe, señor, es que no pude resistirlo, lo llevo en la sangre-dijo Fred ahogando una risita. James sintió un deseo ardiente de estrangular a su primo por darle ese susto.  
-¡Siéntese! Por hacerse el gracioso, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
-¡Pero señor! Sólo era una broma.  
-Pues yo no seré quien se ría. Siéntese, y permítanos que continuemos.  
Un murmullo recorrió el Gran Comedor. Neville hizo señas a todos de que se callaran. James, por su parte, se decía :"Te mataré, Fred, te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga". En ese momento, volvió a oír la voz del sombrero, que decía en voz alta: "¡GRYFFINDOR!".  
James suspiró aliviado y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió con paso firme a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras el siguiente alumno se sentaba en el taburete. Agarró a su primo (que le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa) por la solapa de la túnica y le dijo:  
-Te mataré, Fred.  
-Venga primo, ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor?  
-No le veo la gracia.  
-Pues yo sí-intervino Roxie, riéndose por lo bajo.-Tendrías que haber visto la cara que pusiste cuando Fred gritó "Slytherin".  
-Es cierto-dijo Fred.  
-Ssssssssh-dijo Victoire haciendo señas hacia el taburete.

Y es que la selección proseguía. Evan Sanders, un chico de Liverpool, moreno y con gafas fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Después le llegó el turno al chico que acababa de conocer, John Smith, que se sentó muy pálido en el taburete. Vio que mascullaba algo, y supuso que sería que no deseaba estar en Slytherin. Neville le colocó el viejo sombrero...  
Pasó un rato bastante largo sin que el sombrero dijera una palabra. James notó que el niño se ponía cada vez más pálido y asustado, que cruzaba los dedos y agitaba frenéticamente los talones..."Como no se decida, se nos muere de miedo", pensó el hijo de Harry Potter. Finalmente, por toda la sala se oyó un "¡GRYFFINDOR!".  
James aplaudió, mientras John se dirigía sonriendo ("Vaya, sabe sonreír", se dijo James."Empezaba a dudarlo") a la mesa de Gryffindor. Le hizo señas de que se sentara a su lado, a lo cual accedió.  
-Te has librado de las serpientes, ¿eh?-dijo James con una sonrisa.  
-Pues sí-respondió John, dando un suspiro de alivio, y frotándose maquinalmente el antebrazo izquierdo.  
Mientras tanto, la selección prosiguió. Finalmente, todos los niños de primero quedaron seleccionados en sus casas. Neville cogió el taburete y el sombrero y se los llevó. La profesora Sprout les dio la bienvenida a todos, e hizo señas de que comenzara el banquete. En ese momento, los platos que había sobre las mesas se llenaron mágicamente de comida, lo cual hizo que todos los niños de primero abrieran ojos como platos.  
Se pusieron a comer a diez carrillos. James, mientras comía, se decía mentalmente que algún día iba a devolverle esta bromita a Fred. También se propuso conocer mejor a John Smith.

Finalmente el banquete terminó. Sprout, entonces, se dirigió de nuevo al atril y presentó a los nuevos profesores: Rolf Scamander, en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Neville Longbottom, en Herbología. Todos aplaudieron ruidosamente, en especial James, Fred y Roxanne, que conocían bien a Neville. Tras exponerles las normas de conducta, les invitó a que partieran para sus dormitorios. James siguió a Victoire y Terrence Connors, los prefectos de Gryffindor, a lo largo de las escaleras y pasillos, hasta un retrato situado al final de un estrecho corredor que James identificó como el de la Dama Gorda, de la que tanto le habían hablado sus padres y tíos.

–¿Contraseña?–preguntó la Dama Gorda.

–Trueno Tonante–dijo Victoire con voz clara.

El retrato basculo, y todos entraron en la acogedora Sala Común, que James conocía de las historias que le contaban sus padres. A pesar de todo, se quedó fascinado por lo que veía, en especial por los retratos, que les saludaban alegremente. Victoire les indicó sus dormitorios, y como estaban muy cansados, subieron rápidamente allí, donde les aguardaban sus baúles. Tras presentarse unos a otros, y algunas bromas, se pusieron los pijamas, se acostaron y se durmieron.


	5. El nuevo amigo de James

-¡Despierta, Potter, que es hora de desayunar y de empezar las clases!—le gritó alguien a James, sacándole de su sueño.  
James Sirius Potter se desperezó, y miró a su alrededor. Vio que quien le había despertado era un chico rubio y pecoso cuya cara no le sonaba. Por un momento se pregunto dónde estaba, pero entonces se acordó de que el día anterior había llegado a Hogwarts, de manera que estaba en uno de los dormitorios de la torre de Gryffindor, el mismo en el que habían dormido su padre y su abuelo James, y que el chico rubio y pecoso era Gerry O'Leary, uno de sus nuevos compañeros. Rezongando, James se levantó, y tras asearse un poco, se vistió con la túnica negra de Hogwarts (que ya llevaba cosido el escudo de Gryffindor), se puso el sombrero puntiagudo de mago (" no sé por qué tenemos que ponernos estos gorritos tan ridículos, con lo que molan las gorras de los colegios muggles", pensó), echó un vistazo a sus nuevos compañeros de habitación, y bajó a la sala común. Allí ya le esperaba Fred, que le preguntó sobre sus compañeros mientras salían de la torre de Gryffindor por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigían al Gran Comedor.  
-Tres son hijos de muggles, y no paraban de hacerme preguntas sobre cómo funcionan las cosas en Hogwarts. Les he contado lo que me contaron mis papás, aunque exageré un poco algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, les dije que el primer día en la clase de Transformaciones tienes que conjurar comida de la nada, y que si no lo haces, te convierten en un gusano-dijo con una risita.  
-Eso no está bien, James-dijo una voz femenina severa a sus espaldas.-Conjurar comida de la nada es imposible, y aunque lo fuera, los hechizos de conjuración son muy difíciles.  
-Victoire, no seas aguafiestas, sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco. En cuando entren en clase, verán enseguida que estaba tomándoles el pelo–dijo James al ver a su prima.  
-Pues se te va a acabar la risa a ti también, porque Transformaciones te la dará McGonagall, que no va a quitarte el ojo de encima. Y a lo mejor, como ahora tengo que hablar con ella para que me dé las instrucciones de principio de curso, podría...decirle alguna cosilla sobre tu peculiar sentido del humor–dijo en tono severo.  
-¡Chivata!-le reprochó Fred.  
-Chivata no. Prefecta-dijo, señalando la insignia roja que llevaba prendida al pecho. -Y una de mis obligaciones como tal, según nos recordó la Premio Anual en el tren, es cortar todo intento de acoso escolar. Y que seas mi primo no hará que te libres de mi vigilancia. Y eso va también por ti, Fred, que tengo entendido que tienes planes para hacer unas cuantas trastadas.  
-Pero Victoire...-dijo Fred poniendo la sonrisa más inocente que pudo.  
-Ni Victoire ni nada. Veo que hemos llegado al gran comedor, os dejo. Pero que sepáis que no tengo intención de quitaros el ojo de encima. Y si llega a mis oídos la más mínima queja de que estáis burlándoos de alguien, pienso escribir a vuestros padres.  
-Entendido-dijeron Fred y James. Lo cierto es que eso era lo único que temían. Ni a Harry ni a George les importaría mucho que hicieran unas cuantas travesuras, en especial si era a gente que se las mereciera. Pero si se trataba de meterse con alguien sólo porque no sabía nada de Hogwarts, la cosa cambiaba.  
-No pongáis esa carita de corderos degollados, niños-dijo Victoire en tono severo.-Piensa en esto, James: tu papá tampoco sabía nada de Hogwarts en su primer día, y tu tío Ron le ayudó mucho con eso. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si supiera que su hijo mayor anda aprovechándose de la ignorancia de otros para meterse con ellos?  
James bajó un poco la cabeza y se ruborizó ligeramente. Lo cierto es que el niño estaba muy unido a su padre, y la perspectiva de defraudarle le horrorizaba. De hecho, eso era lo que más temía: el defraudar a su padre, máxime sabiendo el gran prestigio de que gozaba en el mundo de los magos.  
-Y tú, Fred, a ti te digo lo mismo–prosiguió Victoire, alzando el dedo con gesto admonitorio. Tu papá y tu difunto tío le tomaban el pelo sobre Hogwarts a personas hijos de magos, como tu tío Ron. Nunca se les ocurrió meterse, por ejemplo, con tía Hermione, ni con ningún hijo de muggles. Lo sé porque tu papá me lo contó. En su primer año, no solo no se metieron con sus compañeros hijos de muggles por no saber nada de Hogwarts, sino que la primera víctima de sus travesuras fue un Slytherin que había llamado "sangre sucia" a una hija de muggles.  
-Lo siento, Victoire-dijo Fred, bajando a su vez la cabeza.  
-Veo que ambos lo habéis entendido. James, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte a tus compañeros de cuarto, explicarles que les has tomado el pelo, y pedirles perdón por haberles asustado.  
Y James así lo hizo. Les explicó que les había dicho que lo que supuestamente tenían que hacer el primer día era algo imposible, y que por ello también era falso que fueran a convertirles en gusanos, y les pidió perdón. Para alivio del niño, se rieron y dijeron que era una broma muy graciosa. Quien no se rió, sin embargo, fue el cuarto compañero de habitación, John Smith, que le miró sin decir nada, pero a James le pareció detectar en su triste mirada cierto tono de reproche, lo que le hizo sentirse muy culpable. Tomó la decisión de hacer caso a su prima y no volver a tomarle más el pelo a nadie aprovechando su ignorancia del mundo mágico. En cambio, la idea de hacerle travesuras a gente a la que pillara llamando "sangre sucia" a los hijos de muggles le seducía mucho, y se le ocurrió que podía sugerírsela a sus compañeros de cuerto.  
-Vamos James, siéntate de una vez, que el desayuno está servido-le dijo Fred, indicándole una silla a su izquierda.

Los dos primos se sentaron, y empezaron a devorar uno de esos pantagruélicos desayunos británicos junto con todos los demás alumnos de Hogwarts. Durante el desayuno, James tuvo la ocasión de conocer a Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de Gryffindor, que sabía todo tipo de historias sobre sus antepasados Potter. También pudo hablar con sus compañeros de cuarto, y les dijo que si alguien les insultaba llamándoles "sangre sucia", que no dudasen en decírselo, para que él y Fred pudieran darle una lección (mientras decía eso, miró de reojo a su prima Victoire, y le pareció detectar cierto gesto de aprobación en su mirada). En un momento determinado, Heraclitus Goldenghorm, el jefe de su casa, les repartió los horarios, y en efecto, Transformaciones las tendría con Minerva McGonagall. Neville Longbottom le daría Herbología, mientras que el resto de los profesores eran los que le había dicho Fred en el tren.  
Terminado el desayuno, James se levantó y se dispuso a dirigirse con sus compañeros a su primera clase (Encantamientos), cuando notó que le tiraban de la manga de la túnica. Era John Smith.  
-Potter...-dijo tímidamente.  
-Llámame James, por favor. Odio esa costumbre de llamar a otros por el apellido.  
-Quería pedirte un favor.  
-Adelante.  
-¿Querrías...querrías...que yo fuera amigo tuyo?

James miró con sorpresa a John. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que fuera su amigo?  
-No te entiendo-le dijo.  
-En el centro de acogida en el que vivo nadie quiere ser amigo mío porque me tienen miedo. Ni siquiera quieren hablar conmigo. No sabes lo terriblemente solo que me siento constantemente—dijo John con tristeza.  
-Entiendo—respondió James, muy conmovido a su pesar.—Pero creo que andas algo confundido. Para hacerte amigo de alguien, la manera de conseguirlo no es pedírselo.  
-Ah, entiendo. Tú tampoco quieres ser mi amigo. No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado—respondió John en tono resignado.  
-¡No, espera! No quería decir eso.  
Pero ya era tarde. John le había vuelto la espalda y se había dirigido al aula de Encantamientos. James se maldijo por su torpeza. Era evidente, pensó James, que John, a causa de lo solo que estaba siempre, apenas sabía nada de cómo relacionarse con la gente. El problema es que James tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué decirle. A fin de cuentas, sólo tenía once años. Y por otra parte, él era un niño muy sociable, y hacía amigos con mucha facilidad. Pero cuando haces amigos casi instintivamente, resulta un poco complicado explicarle cómo lo logras a alguien que no ha tenido un amigo en su vida, como parecía que era el caso con John.  
-¡POTTER!-le gritó una severa voz femenina. Era la profesora McGonagall.  
-¿Señora?  
-¿No tienes ahora clase de encantamientos?  
-Ah, sí. Disculpe-dijo James, que salió corriendo hacia allí. Entró jadeando en el aula y se sentó precisamente al lado de John Smith, que le miró con tristeza. "¿Por qué no dejará de mirarme así?", se preguntó James. "Hace que me sienta culpable".  
-Bien, Potter-dijo el profesor Goshawk, jefe de la casa Hufflepuff, que era quien daba esa asignatura.- El primer día y ya llega tarde a mi clase. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor-todos lanzaron miradas asesinas a James, que se disculpó atropelladamente. El profesor empezó a hablar.  
-Mi estimada y querida pandilla de pequeños zoquetes, bienvenidos, por decirlo de algún modo, a la clase de Encantamientos. Los Encantamientos son, por así decirlo, el A.B.C. de la magia. Será mi tarea, si es que ustedes no son tan inútiles como parecen, enseñarle a hacer cosas como agrandar y empequeñecer objetos, cambiarlos de color, moverlos, hacerlos levitar, y en general, darles propiedades nuevas. Dudo mucho, sin embargo, que yo consiga enseñarles gran cosa. Por regla general, mis jóvenes pedazos de madera, mis nuevos alumnos se dividen entre los hijos de muggles que no saben nada de magia y son conscientes de ellos, y los hijos de magos -miró a James- que creen saber algo de magia pero en realidad no saben nada y están llenos de ideas erróneas. Si de mí dependiera, daría clase sólo a hijos de muggles. No saben nada, pero son un papel en blanco y no tengo que perder el tiempo quitándoles ideas equivocadas. Veo sonrisas de escepticismo. No obstante, voy a demostrarles que son todos unos inútiles que no saben nada. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el conjuro para agrandar un objeto?-James levantó la mano.  
-¿Sí, Potter?  
-"Engorgio".  
-Bien, Potter, veo que sabe usted mucha magia. Imagino que no le importará ponerla en práctica. Veamos...-sacó un bloque de madera y lo colocó sobre su mesa. -Salga, por favor.  
James salió y se acercó a la mesa.  
-Ahora, realice el encantamiento para agradar este bloque.  
James le miró aterrorizado. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que hiciera magia así sin más?  
-Hágalo, o le descontaré otros cinco puntos a su casa.  
James hizo de tripas corazón, agitó la varita de cualquier modo y gritó "Engorgio", pero el bloque de madera, en vez de agrandarse, se prendió fuego. Goshawk lo apagó conjurando agua con su varita.  
-Siéntese, Potter. Veo que el tener un papá jefe de la Oficina de Aurores no lo es todo.  
James se dirigió a su asiento, colorado como un tomate. Pero entonces, el profesor empezó a llamar uno a uno a los alumnos para que lo hicieran, sin que tuvieran más éxito. En algunos casos, no ocurrió nada. En otros, el bloque tembló un poquito. Otro incluso lo hizo cambiar de color. Cuando todos acabaron, el profesor lanzó un suspiro.  
-Típico. Quizá algunos piensen que si han podido hacer magia, están más avanzados. Pues se equivocan, porque ninguno ha conseguido agrandarlo ni lo más mínimo. Si no les importa, empezaremos con lo más básico: movimientos de la mano. Guarden las varitas, no quiero que por casualidad alguno de ustedes acabe prendiéndose fuego-miró otra vez a James, que se puso aún más colorado-, que empezaremos practicando movimientos sin ellas.  
James miró hacia su compañero de mesa. Le pareció que por un instante había desaparecido esa expresión de tristeza en sus ojos, y hasta que iba a sonreír, pero pronto volvió a la misma mirada de siempre. "No importa", pensó James. "Voy a lograr que John sonría, cueste lo que cueste".  
El resto de la clase resultó de lo más aburrido. No hicieron nada de magia, sólo practicaron movimientos de muñeca, y tomaron apuntes. Finalmente, un toque de campana señaló el final de la clase, lo cual alivió mucho a todos.  
-Vaya rollazo de clase-masculló James, dirigiéndose hacia la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
-Pues yo creo que ha estado bien-dijo John-Empezamos con lo más básico, y de ahí iremos subiendo.  
-¿Y qué me dices de eso de que los que no han logrado nada están mejor?  
-Es obvio, ¿no? La señora que me vino a ver me dijo que se trataba de aprender a controlar la magia que todos tenemos. Si intentamos un encantamiento y nos sale otro, es evidente que muy bien no la controlamos. Porque no se trata de que hagamos magia o no, que eso lo hacemos todos, se trata de que hagamos exactamente la clase de magia que queramos en el momento que queramos.  
-No lo había visto así. ¿Sabes?, creo que deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor.  
-¿De verdad?-dijo John. ¿Se equivocaba James, o había una expresión de alegría en sus ojos?  
-De verdad. Aún queda mucho para que lleguemos a ser amigos, pero creo que si nos conocemos mejor, eso será un comienzo.  
-Mira, creo que ya hemos llegado-dijo, señalando un aula cercana.  
-Es verdad. Vamos allá.  
-James...  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Te importa si me siento contigo?  
-Claro que no, hombre-dijo James con una sonrisa.  
Entraron en el aula, y se sentaron el uno al lado del otro. Mientras esperaban a que llegase el profesor, James empezó a preguntarle cosas sobre cómo era la vida en un centro de acogida. John no es que fuera muy comunicativo, de hecho, había que sacarle las respuestas con un sacacorchos. Pero lo poco que logró sacarle le dejó muy entristecido. John había sufrido mucho allí, mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginar. Hasta entonces, no es que tuviera muchas ganas de ser su amigo. Pero al oírle, le salió su lado bueno, y se propuso escribirle a su papá para que le diera algún consejo sobre cómo llegar a ser amigo de alguien que había sufrido tanto. Finalmente, oyeron unos pasos en la puerta, e inmediatamente después vieron entrar al profesor de la asignatura, Daniel Weinberg, jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw.


	6. El heredero de Voldemort

El resto de su primer día en Hogwarts no puede decirse que transcurriera demasiado bien para James. En la clase de Transformaciones (que tuvo después del recreo) creyó que un gato que estaba sobre la mesa en el momento en que entraron era la profesora McGonagall, pero no, era un gato que acababa de introducir uno de sus compañeros de cuarto justamente para que James creyera eso, lo cual dio lugar a muchas carcajadas. La clase de Historia de la Magia fue tan aburrida como en tiempos de su papá y su mamá: Binns no había mejorado nada como profesor. Por último, al entrar en la clase de Herbología, James, olvidando el aviso que le había dado al respecto el día anterior, saludó ostentosamente a Neville, lo cual dio lugar a una nueva reprimenda por parte de éste. Por otra parte, James notó que Neville se fijaba de manera especial en John, pero pensó que era mejor no hacer preguntas, no fuera que metiese la pata otra vez.  
En la cena, James se sentó con Fred a su derecha y John Smith a su izquierda. Fred se rió mucho de la broma del gato, y al final admitió que la idea había sido suya. John permaneció muy callado mientras cenaban, hasta que James y su primo empezaron a preguntarle más cosas de cómo se vivía en el centro de acogida. John les contó que era un sitio duro en el que tenías que buscarte la vida y aprender a cuidar de ti mismo, porque nadie cuidaba de ti. Les contó también que la gente se alejaba de él porque cuando se enfadaba mucho pasaban cosas raras, a menudo inquietantes. Por ejemplo, una vez que un chico dos años mayor que él quiso ridiculizarle bajándole los pantalones, toda su ropa desapareció, y fue él el ridiculizado (¡Bien hecho!, le aplaudió Fred). No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero el caso es que eso dio lugar a muchos cuchicheos. Otra vez, quisieron meterle la cabeza en un váter, pero entonces el váter había disminuido de tamaño hasta ser más pequeño que un pulgar. Una tercera vez dos le tenían sujeto y el tercero iba a pegarle, pero entonces uno de los matones empezó a sufrir terribles dolores de tripa, al segundo se le aflojaron las piernas, y al tercero se le rompieron todos los huesos del brazo. Y una cuarta vez, hasta intentaron violarle, pero cuando se disponían a hacerlo, encontraron que cierta parte de su cuerpo había disminuido de tamaño hasta extremos microscópicos. James se estremeció al pensar en la escena, pero Fred le palmeó la espalda a John.

–Se lo tenían bien merecido por pervertidos–dijo, y John sonrió ligeramente.

–Esa clase de cosas ayudaron a que la gente me dejara en paz, pero por otra parte les alejaban de mí. Siempre decían que pasaban cosas raras a mi alrededor  
-Eso son estallidos incontrolados de magia, me lo explicaron mis padres-le dijo James.  
-Bueno...no del todo incontroladas–admitió John. –A veces tengo la sensación de que un poco sí que las controlaba.

–Pero sólo lo hiciste para defenderte, ¿verdad?–dijo Fred, algo nervioso.

–Claro, claro–dijo John, muy tenso.–Lo que pasa es que aunque a veces las controlara, las más de las veces pasaban cosas sin que yo lo controlara, por ejemplo, más de una vez cuando estaba muy nervioso explotaron cosas a mi alrededor. Una vez le hice un corte a un chico que había hecho un intento de acercarse a mí, que desde entonces no quiso ni verme. Esas cosas, además de aislarme, hacían que siempre tuviera miedo de hacerle daño a alguien-suspiró John. -Y ya estoy cansado. No quiero estar solo, quiero tener amigos, quiero que la gente no huya de mí, quiero estar seguro de que no le voy a hacer nada raro a quien esté conmigo.  
-Bueno, para eso estamos todos aquí-le animó Fred.  
-¿Ves a la gente que está a tu alrededor?-le dijo James a John.  
-Sí.  
-Bueno, pues seguro que a casi todos les han pasado cosas parecidas a ti. Sobre todo a los hijos de muggles. Nuestra tía Hermione nos contó que en otro tiempo era raro que hubiera hijos de muggles en Hogwarts, pero ahora lo raro es encontrar a gente que sean hijos de padre mago y madre bruja, como nosotros. Así que deja de preocuparte tanto y procura divertirte un poco.  
John sonrió ligeramente.  
-¡Vaya, sabe sonreír!-bromeó Fred, que aunque no fuera del todo consciente se había conmovido mucho por la historia de John.  
-Vamos a proponerte un trato, John-dijo James bajando la voz y acercándose a su compañero.  
-Di.  
-¿Qué te parece ser nuestro cómplice de travesuras?  
-¿Me exigirá eso hacerle daño a alguien?  
-Un poco de daño sí podemos hacer, pero sólo a gente que se lo merezca, como los que insultan a los hijos de muggles llamándoles "sangre sucia"-respondió Fred.  
-Y estamos hablando más que nada de reírnos un poco a su costa. Nada parecido a hacer maldiciones imperdonables o cosas así-dijo James.  
John se quedó callado por un momento. James tuvo la sensación de que aquello era nuevo para él, y aunque no fuera bueno en esas situaciones, su instinto le dijo que lo mejor era esperar a que digiriera lo que acababa de ofrecerle.  
-¿Lo decís en serio? –dijo finalmente.  
-Pues claro-respondió James.  
-Soy vuestro hombre-dijo John extendiendo la mano. James y Fred pusieron sus manos encima de la suya.  
-Amigos míos, en este momento han nacido Los Nuevos Merodeadores-dijo James con voz solemne.  
-¿Los nuevos qué?-preguntó Fred con extrañeza.  
-Merodeadores. Mi abuelo, el papá de Ted y el padrino de mi papá formaban un grupo llamado Los Merodeadores, que se dedicaban a hacer travesuras en Hogwarts.  
-Suena bien-admitió Fred.-Pues hale, adelante con los Nuevos Merodeadores.  
-Adelante con los Nuevos Merodeadores-intervino John.  
-¿Qué estáis tramando?-dijo Victoire desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
-Nada que sea asunto tuyo, prima-dijeron Fred y James.  
-Soy prefecta, y si estáis tramando algo malo, es asunto mío.  
-No estamos tramando nada-mintió Fred. Victoire suspiró. En ese momento, alguien que estaba leyendo un ejemplar de la edición nocturna del diario El Profeta lanzó un grito.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Tony?-preguntó Victoire.  
-Leedlo-dijo Tony, alargándoles el ejemplar del peroiódico. Victoire lo cogió, y leyó en voz alta la siguiente noticia:  
"EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO REGRESA EN SUS DESCENDIENTES"  
"En nuestra edición de esta mañana les contábamos cómo la Oficina de Aurores acaba de desarticular un grupo clandestino de Magos Oscuros llamado "Los Nuevos Mortífagos". Eso en sí no tendría nada de particular, puesto que en los últimos años han caído como unos veinte grupos semejantes. Pero éste sí tiene una cosa nueva. Según fuentes del Ministerio de Magia, este nuevo grupo andaba tras un personaje al que llaman "El Heredero del Señor Oscuro", al que pretendían erigir en su líder. El portavoz del Ministerio de Magia, Lee Jordan, se ha negado a confirmar o desmentir estos rumores. Pero nuestras fuentes nos dicen más: éste esquivo "heredero" es, al parecer, nada menos que descendiente directo del Señor Tenebroso. Puesto que no consta en ninguna parte que Quien ustedes saben tuviera hijos, parece verosímil que descienda de él a través de alguna relación secreta, ya con muggles, ya con squibs.  
"El Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, se ha negado a responder a las preguntas que se le han hecho sobre qué se haría con este misterioso "heredero" en caso de encontrarle. Pensamos, no obstante, que, aunque la pena de muerte fue abolida en la Comunidad Mágica hace más de un siglo, podría ser una buena idea resucitarla para este caso concreto, a los efectos de prevenir la gravísima amenaza que supone la existencia de un descendiente de El que no debe ser nombrado, que podría haber heredado sus poderes, y a quien muchos magos oscuros tomarían como su líder".  
"Otra posibilidad de actuación sería autorizar a los Aurores a dar muerte a este supuesto "heredero" una vez lo encuentren. Hace años, durante la primera Guerra Mágica, el Ministerio autorizó a los Aurores a matar magos oscuros siempre que lo juzgasen necesario, con excelentes resultados según recuerdan nuestros lectores".  
"En cualquier caso, la Comunidad Mágica exige que se tomen medidas cuanto antes, sean cuales sean, para impedir esta nueva amenaza contra la paz en nuestro mundo, tan trabajosamente conseguida al precio de muchas vidas. Esperamos y deseamos que el jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, Harry Potter, a quien todos tanto debemos en ello, no vacile en actuar con energía y rapidez."

James se quedó muy inquieto al oír aquella noticia, al igual que Fred y John. Los dos primos se preguntaron si aquel supuesto heredero de Voldemort no iría tras Harry Potter, o incluso si no iría tras James. No obstante, John aseguró enfáticamente que estaba seguro de que no haría ninguna de las dos cosas, e incluso sugirió la posibilidad de que quizás aquél supuesto heredero no quisiese serlo. James y Fred estuvieron de acuerdo con él, de forma que volvieron a tratar la peliaguda cuestión de cuándo y cómo empezar a hacer travesuras. Fred les sugirió esperar un poco a que James y John supieran hacer algo de magia básica (por ejemplo, hacer levitar cosas de modo que pudiesen, por ejemplo, hacer que el plato de comida de su víctima se volcase sobre él de repente), y mientras tanto, investigar a ver quiénes serían buenas víctimas, y por supuesto, pensar en buenas ideas, lo cual fue bien acogido tanto por James como por John. Finalmente, terminaron de cenar y se marcharon hacia la acogedora sala común de Gryffindor (aquella noche la contraseña era "grageas de todos los sabores"). Hicieron los deberes que les habían puesto (les costó un poco, de manera que decidieron investigar a ver si de entre sus otros tres compañeros de cuarto alguno podía ser un buen "hacedor de deberes"), estuvieron un buen rato de charla, y finalmente se fueron a la cama.

Mientras tanto, Harry Potter también había leído aquél ejemplar del Evening Prophet. Por supuesto, Harry ya sabía todo lo que contaba, y había mandado investigarlo, pero guardando el secreto. Sin embargo, el que se divulgara (¿quién sería el responsable de la filtración? "Voy a hacerle la maldición Cruciatus", pensó) iba a crearles un montón de problemas. Habría todo tipo de presiones para liquidar ese feo asunto, y quizá tendrían que hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentirían. Decidió que al día siguiente convocaría una reunión con sus colaboradores más cercanos.

Al día siguiente, tras desayunar y dejar a Lily en la escuela muggle (a Albus habían tenido que sacarlo después de que accidentalmente transformara en burro a un compañero suyo), Harry se dirigió a su trabajo y convocó la reunión que tenía prevista. En ese momento, entraron en su despacho Dennis Creevey y Seamus Finnigan, que le dijaron que habían averiguado algo sobre el heredero de Voldemort.

-Disparad-les dijo Harry.

-Hemos investigado con más detalle la documentación de que nos incautamos en la última redada. También hemos interrogado más detenidamente a alguno de los magos oscuros a los que cogimos, y nos han dicho que ese hipotético heredero de Voldemort está estudiando en Hogwarts-explicó Seamus.

-¿En Hogwarts?-exclamó Harry alarmado, pensando en que allí estudiaba su hijo.

-Así es-respondió Dennis Creevey. -La directora Sprout nos ha pasado una lista de los alumnos que estudian este año. Estamos investigando a sus familias, a ver si podemos relacionarla con la lista de los casos de violaciones sin resolver que nos ha pasado el padre de Seamus.

–¿Por qué violaciones sin resolver?–preguntó Harry.

–Si de verdad Quien tú sabes tuvo un hijo o hija, y lo hubiera hecho deliberadamente, habríamos oído hablar de ella antes, me parece. Si hubiera violado a alguna bruja, el Ministerio probablemente lo habría sabido, de manera que Seamus y yo estamos trabajando con la hipótesis de que violó a alguna muggle o squib usando magia oscura.

-Le he pedido a mi padre que nos dé una lista de casos de violaciones sin resolver, en los que hubiera circunstancias que pudieran hacer sospechar. He encontrado uno que parece prometedor-terció Seamus.

-Habla-dijo Harry con interés.  
-La víctima se llama Helen McKinnon, y era hija de los McKinnon, que como sabes, fueron asesinados por los mortífagos-respondió el irlandés.  
-Continúa, Seamus-dijo Harry escuchando con aún más interés.

-Según mi padre, se dictaminó que era una violación usando drogas, pero no se le encontró nada. Lo más llamativo es que acabó en un hospital pero no recordaba en absoluto cómo llegó hasta allí. Suena como si hubieran usado contra ella un hechizo desmemorizante, ¿no crees?

-Sí, desde luego. ¿Algo más?

-Que lo único que recordaba es estar paseando por un callejón, y luego una sensación de estar flotando libre de todo tipo de preocupaciones. ¿No te suena?

-Claro que sí: es la sensación que tienes cuando te echan la maldición Imperius. Buen trabajo, Seamus. ¿Habéis encontrado ya a esa tal Helen McKinnon?

-Aún no-respondió Dennis Creevey. -He mirado en los registros civiles muggles, y no consta que tuviera hijos. Estoy investigando los servicios sociales muggles para ver si consta que entregara en adopción a algún hijo fruto de esa violación.

-Seamus-preguntó Harry,-¿dice algo a ese respecto el informe del caso que te dio tu padre?  
-No: se cerró como crimen sin resolver. No se identificó a nadie-respondió éste.

-No obstante, me parece que habéis dado con una buena pista. Seguidla, a ver a donde nos conduce. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-respondieron Dennis y Seamus.

-Otra cosa: ¿Sabéis si esos magos oscuros tenían algún plan para entrar en Hogwarts a buscar a ese supuesto heredero?

-Lo tenían, sí-respondió Dennis Creevey.-Planeaban colarse en Hogwarts disfrazados de personal del Ministerio mediante la poción multijugos, buscar a ese heredero, y convencerle para que se fuera con ellos.

-¿Os dijeron para qué?  
-No, pero podemos figurárnoslo: seguro que querían enseñarle toda la magia oscura que pudiesen-respondió Seamus-Y quién sabe, quizá tenían malas intenciones contra ti...o contra tu hijo.

Harry tembló pensando en lo que habría ocurrido si ese plan hubiera tenido éxito. Quizá la vida de su hijo habría corrido peligro. Y todo por culpa de ese misterioso heredero de Voldemort. ¿Es que no iba a librarse nunca de la sombra del Señor Oscuro?

-Harry-dijo Seamus, que había adivinado lo que estaba pensando.-No es seguro que ese plan hubiera tenido éxito. No se burlan así como así las protecciones de Hogwarts.

-Y por otra parte, Ernie y Michael se lo han contado al Ministro, que ha tomado medidas para controlar mejor quiénes entran y salen en Hogwarts. No tienes nada que temer por tu hijo. Porque es en él en quien pensabas, ¿verdad?-dijo en tono comprensivo Dennis Creevey.

-Así es. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Dennis. No me lo merezco después de lo que le pasó a tu hermano.

-¡Harry! ¿Todavía estás con eso? ¡Tú no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de mi hermano! ¡Déjalo ya!-exclamó acaloradamente Dennis Creevey-Si no hubiera sido por ti, en vez de morir combatiendo se habría podrido en Azkaban, y muy probablemente yo también. ¿No piensas en eso, Harry?

-Dennis tiene razón-intervino Seamus. -Harry, no tienes que culparte de todo lo malo que les pasa a quienes están a tu alrededor. Si no hubiera sido por ti, probablemente antes o después habrían ido a por los mestizos como yo. Yo lo pasé muy mal aquél año.

-Vale, vale-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, entraron en el despacho el resto de los miembros del E.D. que seguían trabajando como Aurores: Ron, Parvati y Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch Fletchley, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein y Terry Boot. Venía también Hermione, que aunque no trabajara en la Oficina de Aurores, actuaba como asesora oficiosa de Harry. Harry alargó mágicamente su mesa, hizo aparecer de la nada unas sillas, y les dio instrucciones a todos para que se sentaran (Ron a su derecha, y Hermione a su izquierda, como siempre). Todos se sentaron, y se pusieron a discutir sobre lo ocurrido, así como las nuevas informaciones que habían traído Seamus y Dean. Se acordó que éstos seguirían buscando a Helen McKinnon, mientras que el resto seguirían rastreando los antecedentes de los ex alumnos de Hogwarts hijos de padre desconocido. Ron, por su parte, se encargaría específicamente de investigar a los alumnos de Hogwarts presentes. Harry decidió (y Ron y Hermione estaban de acuerdo, puesto que al año siguiente entraría en Hogwarts su hija Rosie) que tenían que averiguar quién era ese "heredero de Voldemort", y alejarlo de James (y por lo tanto, si es que seguía allí al año siguiente, también de Rosie y Albus), costase lo que costase. Y pobre de él si se negaba.


	7. Ron identifica al Heredero de Voldemort

Durante las semanas siguientes, James escribió con frecuencia a sus padres. Como ejemplo, voy a reproducir una carta que les envió pocos días después del comienzo de curso:

"Queridos papá y mamá. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien en Hogwarts, y ya me he hecho amigo de todos mis compañeros de cuarto. Os voy a contar algunas cosas. El primero de ellos se llama Evan Sanders, y es hijo de muggles. Su padre es médico y su madre es profesora. Es de Liverpool, pero vive en Londres desde hace varios años. Le gusta mucho el fútbol y no para de hablar de lo bueno que es el Arsenal, que por lo visto es un equipo de fútbol londinense. Tiene un hermano que por lo que me ha contado también es mago y una hermana que es muggle. El segundo se llama Gerry O'Leary. Nació en Belfast, pero siempre se ha considerado irlandés y de hecho sabe hablar irlandés. Es también hijo de muggles: su padre es policía y su madre es secretaria. También es muy aficionado al fútbol, y su equipo de fútbol favorito es el Chelsea. Está todo el día discutiendo con Evan sobre los méritos de sus respectivos equipos. Me recuerda a ti, mamá, y a tío Ron, cuando discutís sobre si son mejores los Chudley Cannons o las Harpías de Holyhead. El tercero se llama Sean McCormick, y es escocés, de Edimburgo. También es hijo de muggles, aunque no me ha contado nada de sus el fútbol, dice que es un juego para retrasados mentales, pero está muy interesado en el quidditch. Es muy empollón y no le veo muy a menudo, pero voy a ver si consigo acercarme un poco más a él para que me ayude con los deberes, como hacías tú, papá, y tío Ron, con tía Hermione. Pero el que mejor me cae es el cuarto. Se llama John Smith, y no sabe si es hijo de muggles o no porque sus padres le abandonaron en un orfanato cuando era un bebé, de hecho, John Smith es el nombre que le pusieron allí. Al principio no hablaba mucho, pero con paciencia, he conseguido que me vaya contando cosas. Me ha dicho que intentaron adoptarle varias veces pero que al parecer cada una de esas veces ocurrieron cosas raras, y como consecuencia le devolvieron al orfanato. Me ha dicho también que allí intentaron hacerle cosas feas varias veces, y que usó la magia para defenderse, aunque no tengo muy claro si lo hizo queriendo o sin querer.

"Ayer fueron las pruebas de quidditch. Fred se presentó, por supuesto, pero lo cierto es que lo hizo fatal, y no salió elegido. Lástima, porque los que han salido no son mucho mejores que él. Este año tampoco vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch. Habrá que esperar al año que viene, cuando yo pueda jugar, porque tengo muchas ganas y sé que se me da muy bien volar: en la clase de vuelo la profesora Demelza Robins me ha felicitado. Fred está hundido por no haber entrado en el equipo, tan hundido que ni siquiera tiene ganas de hacer travesuras. Pero bueno, yo creo que se le pasará pronto. Más vale que sea así, porque como yo aún no sé hacer mucha magia no puedo hacer travesuras muy grandes. Se me olvidaba, John está también muy interesado en hacer travesuras.

"En las clases, de todo hay. Neville es un gran profesor, y creo que la Herbología va a dárseme muy bien. La profe de pociones, Lisa McDougal, "la cuervo", en cambio, es malísima y no se le entiende nada, explica constantemente para el cuello de su túnica. A mi compi Sean McCormick, en cambio, se le da bien. Por eso, como ya te comenté, voy a intentar ser su amigo, para que me deje copiar. También me interesa que me deje copiar en Historia de la Magia, que es tan aburrida como lo era cuando estudiabas tú, de hecho, me quedo dormido constantemente. En Encantamientos he empezado bastante mal aunque creo que puedo mejorar, sobre todo porque a John se le da muy bien. El profesor está quejándose constantemente de lo zoquetes que somos, pero aparte de eso no es malo. En Transformaciones Minerva McGonagall no para de vigilarme, y eso es un fastidio. Me parece dificilísima, aunque ya he conseguido transformar una barra de madera en un rollo de pergamino. En Astronomía me aburro bastante. En cambio, he visto que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se me da muy bien: entiendo a la primera lo que nos cuenta el profesor, y hoy me ha dicho que tengo buen instinto para detectar magia oscura. Daniel Weinberg es un buen profesor y está siempre dispuesto a ayudarte con las cosas difíciles. Pero tengo la sensación de que oculta muchas cosas, y que es un hombre misterioso.

"Otra cosa que quería comentaros es lo interesado que está Neville...quiero decir, el profesor Longbottom, no quiero que se enfade, en John. Siempre me anda preguntando qué tal está, y si somos buenos amigos. No estoy seguro, pero creo que sí, que somos buenos amigos. También veo que está hablando con él muy a menudo. Tengo la sensación de que quiere saber algo concreto sobre él, aunque cuando le pregunto, cambia de tema.

"¿Habéis sabido algo sobre ese supuesto "heredero de Voldemort" del que hablaba el Profeta hace días? John está muy preocupado y me pregunta a menudo. No sé, pero a veces tengo la absurda sospecha de que mi amigo cree que es él ese heredero. Pero eso es ridículo: si fuera el "heredero", seguramente querría hacerme daño porque tú, papá, mataste a Voldemort".

"¿Qué tal están Al y Lil? Echo de menos meterme con Al diciéndole que no le admitirán en Hogwarts porque es un squib, y que Lily se chive a vosotros. Por cierto, tened cuidado con ella, parece muy tierna y cariñosa, pero es una manipuladora diabólica. Mucho ojo, papá y mamá.

"Saludos de mi parte a tío Ron y tía Hermione y al resto de la familia. Besos. J.S.P."

Las semanas fueron pasando y el tiempo fue haciéndose más húmedo y lluvioso. Como era de natural sociable, James pronto se hizo amigo de muchos de sus compañeros de primero, y no solo de Gryffindor. Pero con quien trabó lazos más estrechos fue con John , que poco a poco fue más comunicativo. James descubrió que a pesar de la expresión de tristeza que había en su mirada, también tenía muchas ganas de vivir. Y no sólo eso: también descubrió que era un gran cómplice de travesuras, para regocijo suyo y de su primo Fred.

Otra cosa que no dejó de notar en esas semanas era lo mucho que parecían estar interesados sus padres en saber más cosas de John. En especial, en saber cuándo nació y si sabía quiénes eran sus padres biológicos. Pero John no sabía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas: sólo que nació a finales de la primavera de 2005, y que su madre biológica le había entregado en adopción en julio de 2005 y que ni siquiera había dado su nombre. Por otra parte, James notó cierta sombra de tristeza en la cara de su amigo cada vez que le veía con las cartas de sus padres y pronto supo por qué: porque el verle a él con las cartas le recordaba que no tenía familia.  
Una cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención sobre su amigo John era que se ponía muy nervioso cuando en El Profeta aparecían noticias sobre un supuesto "heredero de Voldemort". Empezó a pensar que la idea que antes juzgó descabellada de que John creía ser ese "heredero" tal vez no era descabellada. Intuyó que allí había algún secreto oscuro, pero prefirió no indagar, posiblemente por temor a que sus sospechas resultasen ser ciertas. Fred opinaba que era simplemente que le entraba miedo. Victoire opinaba que esa era una explicación muy superficial, y que quizá el motivo estaba en que si John no tenía familia bien pudiera estar relacionado con la existencia de descendientes desconocidos del Señor Oscuro.  
Entretanto, el verano dio paso al otoño y éste al invierno. Los terrenos de Hogwarts se cubrieron de nieve. Hagrid (a quien James no dejaba de visitar de vez en cuando, acompañado casi siempre por John) trajo los doce árboles de navidad de rigor al Gran Comedor, y Peeves, como de costumbre, cantaba villancicos llenos de groserías. James, por supuesto, iba a pasarlas con su numerosísima familia. Pero entonces pensó en que su amigo John no tenía. ¿Qué iba a ser de él? A mediados de diciembre, mientras estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, se lo preguntó:  
-¿Qué vas a hacer estas navidades?  
-Supongo que quedarme en Hogwarts. No quiero volver a ese orfanato ni en sueños.  
-Pero este verano tendrás que volver porque el colegio se cierra.  
-Gracias por recordármelo-dijo, en tono sombrío.  
-Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa-dijo James apresuradamente para cambiar de tema. -¿Qué tal si te vienes conmigo y pasas las navidades con mi familia?  
-¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo John, cuyos ojos se iluminaron.  
-Pues claro-dijo James con entusiasmo.-Escribiré a mis padres esta noche.  
-Seguro que no querrán. No cuando sepan quién soy-dijo John con desaliento.  
James no preguntó qué quería decir. Simplemente tomó pluma, tinta y un pedazo de pergamino y les escribió a sus padres preguntándoles si John podía venirse con él. Luego se dirigió a la lechucería, llamó a su lechuza, "Bubo", le ató la carta a la pata y la despidió. Al bajar, se encontró con el profesor Longbottom. Le contó lo que había hecho.  
-Has hecho muy bien, James. Sí querría pedirte una cosa.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Que vengáis a verme los dos algún día.  
-Por supuesto, señor.  
-Pero los dos, ¿eh?  
-¿Tienes algo importante que decirle a John?  
-Pues sí.  
-¿Y qué es?  
-De momento no te lo voy a decir. Pero sí es muy importante.  
Y dicho esto, se despidió de él, mientras James regresaba a la sala común. A la mañana siguiente, recibió la respuesta de sus padres: estaban de acuerdo en que les invitara. Y no sólo eso, también aceptaban que viniera con ellos a la Madriguera. Le decían que los abuelos Arthur y Molly estaban ansiosos por conocerle, y lo mismo ocurría con tío Ron y tía Hermione, y los primos Hugo y Rose (sobre todo esta última). Se lo comunicó a su amigo, que se alegró mucho, como es natural, y a Fred, que también estaba muy satisfecho porque John le caía muy bien, y que les sugirió que el mismo día que fueran a ver a Neville, fueran a verle a él también, porque la tienda de artículos de broma Sortilegios Weasleys estaba muy cerca del Caldero Chorreante.

* * *

Pocos días antes de las Navidades, mientras el expreso de Hogwarts se dirigía de vuelta a Londres, Ron entró en el despacho de Harry:

–Harry, tenemos que hablar.

–¿De qué, Ron?–dijo Harry, inquieto al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo.

–Se trata de ese supuesto heredero de Voldemort.

–¿Ya le habéis identificado?

–Mucho me temo que sí.

–¿Cómo que "me temo"? ¡Es maravilloso que le hayáis identificado! ¡Podremos saber quién es y sacarlo de Hogwarts para que no ponga en peligro a James!

–Espera a que te cuente lo que hemos averiguado, y verás si te sigue pareciendo tan buena idea–dijo Ron, muy sombrío.

–Ron, me estás asustando. ¿Quién es?

–Te explicaré lo que hemos averiguado. Primero: Hemos encontrado a Helen McKinnon.

–¡Espléndido! –dijo Harry. –¿Qué habéis averiguado?

–Por lo que nos ha contado, sabemos que dio a luz a una hija el 22 de mayo de 1981 y que la entregó inmediatamente en adopción. Al parecer, quiso abortarla, pero el aborto salió mal: en vez de la niña, murieron las enfermeras que se lo practicaban. Por lo visto, los instrumentos salieron disparados y las degollaron.

–Ahórrate los detalles–dijo Harry con una mueca de disgusto. –Sigue.

–Dennis ha hecho averiguaciones en los servicios sociales muggles, pero no hay rastro de ninguna niña nacida ese día. Pero Seamus ha investigado en nuestros archivos, y hay un registro de un ataque con magia en el centro de servicios sociales en el que entregó en adopción a la niña. Ese ataque tuvo lugar en septiembre de 1981. Se archivó como caso sin resolver, porque por entonces los Aurores estaban demasiado ocupados con la guerra contra Quien tú sabes.

–Entiendo. ¿Algo más?

–Sí: hemos vuelto a investigar los archivos de ese centro de servicios sociales, y hemos averiguado que han sido manipulados mediante magia.

–Es obvio: para borrar todo rastro de esa chica. Desde luego, eso cuadra con lo de que esa niña sea hija de Voldemort. Pero sigue, por favor.

–Hemos investigado los registros de nacimientos que hay en Hogwarts. Si esa niña es bruja, y el incidente ocurrido cuando intentaron abortarla apunta a que sí, el nacimiento de su supuesto hijo, que en principio sería heredero de Voldemort, debería haber quedado registrado, porque en Hogwarts, como sabes, quedan registrados todos los nacimientos de madre bruja.

–Sí, lo sé–dijo Harry cada vez más interesado. –Pero deduzco que no habéis encontrado nada.

–No del todo–dijo Ron. –No consta ningún nacimiento de brujas que hayan nacido en la fecha en la que nación la hija de Helen McKinnon. Pero hemos investigado más a fondo, y...–hizo una pausa, como para hacer que lo que iba a decir fuera más solemne.

–¿Y?–dijo Harry, algo irritado.

–Que los registros de nacimientos del año 2005 han sido ALTERADOS, Harry.

–¿Eso se puede hacer?–dijo Harry, asombrado.

–He hablado con Sprout, y me ha dicho que sí. Son encantamientos muy complejos, pero es factible. Tendría que haber sido un profesor de Hogwarts.

–¿Y es posible averiguar cuándo se hizo eso? Si averiguáramos quién fue el responsable, tendríamos una pista importante.

–Estamos investigándolo, pero no parece posible–dijo Ron. –Pero no se te ocurra pensar que eso nos ha detenido.

–Si lo pensara, no te habría dado el puesto que ocupas, Ron. Sé que eres bueno ideando planes de acción, por eso te nombré..

–Gracias, Harry–dijo Ron, complacido. –Aquello nos pareció sospechoso, claro. Hemos estado investigando a todos los alumnos nacidos en el año 2005, y sólo hay uno cuyo origen no hemos podido averiguar.

Y entonces Harry entendió a quién se refería Ron.

–Neville se desesperará cuando se entere–dijo Harry tristemente.

–Lo sé, acabo de hablar con él. Pero no es él quien más me preocupa–dijo Ron.

–Quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, ¿entendido? Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá.

–Yo estoy seguro de que no–dijo Ron en tono escéptico.


	8. ¡TE ODIO!

Mientras Harry y Ron tenían esta conversación que podría tener graves consecuencias, el expreso de Hogwarts corría a través de los campos del Reino Unido, que estaban cubiertos de nieve. En uno de los compartimientos viajaban Fred Weasley (su hermana Roxie estaba con otras amigas), James Sirius Potter y John Smith. Los tres charlaban alegremente de todas las travesuras que habían hecho juntos ese trimestre (y de todos los castigos que se habían ganado por ello). James solía tener las ideas. John solía preparar el plan de ejecución y Fred (que era el que más magia sabía por ser un año mayor), el que las ponía en práctica. Gracias a todas esas travesuras que habían hecho juntos, John se había vuelto poco a poco más comunicativo, e incluso sonreía cada vez más a menudo.

Precisamente, el más alegre de los tres era John. Estaba muy contento de que James le hubiera invitado a pasar las navidades con ellos. James, en ese momento, le estaba hablando de sus hermanos.

–Seguro que le caes muy bien a Albus. Es muy cariñoso, a veces demasiado–dijo James. –Como te descuides, ya te está dando un beso.

–¿Y eso te molesta?–dijo John, extrañado.

–Un poco molesto sí es–dijo James.

–Pues yo habría dado cualquier cosa por tener aunque fuera un poco de cariño durante mis años en el orfanato–dijo John, muy serio.

–Hombre, un poco no digo que esté mal, pero es que Al se pasa. Pero bueno, me desquito metiéndome con él–dijo James.

–Pues si me da un beso, pienso devolvérselo–dijo John. Tras una pausa, añadió:–¿Qué tal crees que me recibirá tu padre?

¿Eran imaginaciones de James, o la pregunta tenía un tono de inquietud?

–Seguro que bien, papá me ha dicho muchas veces en sus cartas que comprende perfectamente por lo que has pasado porque cuando era niño sus tíos no se preocupaban nada por él. Y también me ha dicho algo más.

–¿El qué?–preguntó John. Ahora no había duda posible: estaba bastante tenso.

–Que ha pensado también en Quien tú sabes, que tuvo que pasar su infancia en un orfanato.

–Cambiemos de tema, ¿vale?–dijo John, claramente nervioso.

Cambiaron de tema. Hablaron un poco de fútbol, y John le contó cosas sobre la Premier League, y los mejores equipos. Le dijo que su equipo favorito era el Chelsea, y que una de sus posesiones más preciadas era un poster firmado por Frank Lampard, que había sido un gran jugador de ese equipo. James, por su parte, le habló un poco de la liga de quidditch, que John apenas conocía.

Al anochecer, el tren se detuvo en la estación de Kings Cross. Al bajar del tren, James vio que había venido a recogerles su padre, pero no su madre, y que tampoco estaban Albus y Lily. Y vio algo más: con él estaba otra Auror que se llamaba Susan Bones, y dos Agentes de Seguridad Mágica. Pero lo que más le inquietó fue la expresión de sus caras. Era obvio que algo no iba bien. No obstante, se les acercó y saludó a su padre. Fred, por su parte, se alejó unos pasos hacia tío George, y lo mismo hizo Roxanne. Miró de reojo a John, y vio que su amigo estaba pálido.

-Hola, James-dijo Harry en voz muy baja, mientras miraba de un modo extraño a John, que se puso aún más pálido. Harry, entonces, le hizo señas de que se acercara. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Lo sé todo-dijo Harry a John. -Sé quien eres.

-¿De qué hablas, papá?-dijo James muy inquieto. Algo le decía que lo que iba a pasar a continuación no sería nada bueno. Vio también que John miraba silencioso a su padre.

-John, ¿de qué está hablando mi padre?¿Qué es eso de que sabe quién eres? ¡Dime algo, papá! -exclamó James apresuradamente.  
-James-dijo Harry muy despacio y con voz serie-John no puede venir a casa con nosotros.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó James, extrañado. –¡Se lo habíamos prometido!¡No puedes hacerle eso ahora!

–Déjalo, James, que le entiendo–dijo John, dejando a James atónito. Aquello no tenía sentido. Sintió deseos de echarse a llorar, y más al ver en los ojos de su amigo una expresión de angustia y de miedo exactamente igual a la que tenía en sus primeros días en Hogwarts.

-Por esto-Harry apuntó con la varita al brazo izquierdo del asustado John e hizo un movimiento hacia su hombro. La manga corrió hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su antebrazo. Y todos pudieron ver entonces que, tatuado en tinta negra, había allí un dibujo de una calavera mordiendo una serpiente: era la Marca Tenebrosa, la marca de los seguidores de Voldemort.

John, entonces, y se tapó la cara con las manos. No se le oía gemir, pero James intuyó que estaba llorando silenciosamente.  
-¿Qué es ese tatuaje?-preguntó James muy preocupado.

-La Marca Tenebrosa, el signo de los mortífagos. John es el heredero de Voldemort que andábamos buscando. Es su nieto.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-protestó James-¡Te has equivocado, papá!¡Te has equivocado!-gritó James, con una convicción que estaba lejos de sentir, pues algo en su corazón de niño le decía que su papá estaba en lo cierto: su nuevo amigo era descendiente directo de Voldemort. Y lo peor era que John no decía nada. Entonces entendió la actitud de su amigo: John sabía que era ese hipotético heredero de Voldemort, y temía que Harry lo descubriera.

-Me temo que sí puede ser-respondió Harry con tristeza, sin mirar a la cara a su hijo. Hemos investigado las andanzas de la hija biológica que tuvo Voldemort, y hemos averiguado que es la madre de este niño. No hay duda: él es el heredero, así que comprenderás que no puede venir con nosotros.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con él? ¿Mandarlo a Azkabán?-dijo James, que empezaba a irritarse ligeramente, y bajo cuyos párpados empezaban a temblar dos lágrimas.

-Se lo llevarán de vuelta a un sitio donde esté custodiado con seguridad mientras cumple la mayoría de edad. Y también hablaremos con la profesora Sprout para que no siga yendo a Hogwarts.

James miró a John, que había levantado la mirada por un instante. Jamás, jamás, podría olvidar la expresión de sus ojos. Una expresión mezcla de un profundo dolor, tristeza, desengaño y resignación.

-¿Estás hablando de expulsarle? ¡Pero si no ha hecho nada!-objetó James.  
-Hombre, algunas travesuras contigo sí que he hecho-dijo John, intentando bromear.  
-¡Pero no has hecho nada que merezca la expulsión! No puedes hacerle esto, papá, no puedes.

-Es el heredero de Voldemort. No puedo consentir que esté en el mismo colegio donde estudias tú y donde estudiarán Albus y Rosie. Y menos aún que esté en el mismo dormitorio que tú.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡No es justo, papá! Nadie le ha querido nunca. Se merece una oportunidad.  
-Eso mismo pensó Dumbledore con Voldemort, y ya ves en que acabó todo.

Pero eso no convenció a James, que siguió protestando por lo que su padre quería hacer con John. Éste miraba asustado de Harry a James y de James a Harry, sin atreverse a hablar. Harry, por su parte, intentaba convencer a su hijo de que era lo mejor para todos que John no volviese a Hogwarts, sin ningún resultado.

-Lo siento, pero ya está decidido.  
-¡Pero papá...!

-Ni papá ni nada. Tienes once años, no puedes entenderlo aún. Cuando seas mayor, lo entenderás.

James miró desesperado a tío George, que observaba la escena sin decir palabra. Miró también a Fred y Roxanne, con la esperanza de que le apoyaran, pero éstos no dijeron nada. Oteó a ver si veía a Victoire, seguro de que ella estaría con él, pero para su desesperación, la vio desaparecer por la barrera del andén. Estaba solo. Sintió que la rabia y la impotencia le llenaban. Y más cuando vio que Susan Bones y los Agentes de Seguridad Mágica se acercaban a John.

–Tienes que venir con nosotros–le dijo Susan a John.

-Un momento. Papá, ¿has sido tú quien les ha dicho que vengan contigo para llevárselo?-preguntó James, que no podía creerse que su papá hubiera hecho eso.

-Así es, hijo-dijo Harry sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

-¡Papá!-protestó James, a quien las lágrimas empezaban a temblarle bajo los párpados.-¡No puedes dejar que se lo lleven!

-Déjalo, James-dijo John con resignación. -Sabía que esto ocurriría algún día desde que supe de quién descendía. Creo que tu padre tiene razón y lo mejor es que me vaya y no aprenda más magia y acabe tan mal como mi abuelo. Porque Voldemort es mi abuelo, Jamie.

Diciendo esto, John se echó su mochila al hombro, y se dirigió a los Agentes.  
-Estoy listo-les dijo. James quiso decir algo, pero John le contuvo con un gesto, y siguió a los Agentes y a Susan. James le miró desaparecer por la barrera. Y entonces ya no sintió ni rabia ni impotencia. Sintió odio. Odio hacia su padre por lo que le había hecho a John. Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero no se molestó en contenerlas. Sus puños se cerraron.

-James...-dijo tímidamente Harry tras unos instantes incómodos, una vez que hubo acomodado el baúl de James en un carrito.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡TE ODIO!-le gritó, procurando que sonara lo más ofensivo posible.

–Pero...

–¡NO HAY PEROS!¡TE ODIO!–rugió con furia, mientras otras dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Y sin mirar a su padre, echó a correr y atravesó la barrera del andé cuartos.


	9. El secuestro del heredero

Normalmente, las cenas en casa de James eran muy ruidosas, con James metiéndose con Albus, Albus quejándose de que James se metía con él, Lily riéndose y Ginny y Harry riñéndoles. Y cuando, como sucedía aquella noche, estaban invitados tío Ron y tía Hermione con sus hijos, más aún, porque Hugo era un auténtico torbellino humano.

Pero aquella noche era distinto. James no decía ni media palabra y se limitaba a comer (además, comió muy poco). Peors aún, regularmente dirigía miradas de odio a su padre. Alguna vez Harry quiso decir algo, pero James fruncía el ceño y procuraba apartar la mirada. Albus no entendía nada, pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, porque era obvio que pasaba algo malo. Tío Ron tenía muy mala cara, después de lo que había ocurrido cuando James llegó a casa desde Kings Cross y se lo encontró. Porque, durante el viaje en coche, James había tenido la esperanza de que su padrino se pondría de su parte, pero apenas traspasó el umbral, se desengañó: tío Ron le dijo que aquello era para el bien de todos, con lo que James subió corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró en él, no queriendo ver a nadie, y sin saludar a su madre y sus hermanos. Por si aquello fuera poco, cuando la cena acabó, James no quiso quedarse sino que subió a acostarse, algo que estaba totalmente fuera de sus costumbres habituales. Albus y Lily, entonces, miraron a su padre.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre, papi?–preguntó Lily.

Harry, entonces, le explicó lo ocurrido en la estación.

–¿Y por qué James se ha puesto así?–preguntó Rose.

–Porque él y ese chico se han hecho amigos a lo largo de este trimestre–dijo tío Ron.

–¿Y cómo es posible que se hayan hecho amigos, si ese chico es el hijo de Quien tú sabes?–preguntó Albus.

–"Ese chico" tiene nombre, se llama John–intervino Rose antes de que Harry respondiera. –Pero tienes razón, aquí hay algo que no cuadra. Si es nieto de Quien tú sabes, no tiene sentido que se hayan hecho amigos, tío Harry.

–James no sabía que era nieto de Voldemort–dijo tía Hermione.

–Pero cuando lo supo, sin embargo siguió defendiéndole–observó Rose con perspicacia.–A lo mejor, James tiene razón y tú estás equivocado.

–Dices eso porque estás colada por él, hermanita–dijo Hugo, dándole un codazo.

–Venga ya, enano, si ni siquiera le he visto, cómo voy a estar colada por él–dijo Rose, ruborizándose hasta las cejas.

–Pero viste la foto que te mandó James en las que sale él con ese chico y con Fred, y dijiste que era muy guapo–recordó Hugo, sonriéndole malévolamente. Rose enrojeció aún más. Hugo se dio cuenta, e insistió:–Y no parabas de decir que te daba mucha pena porque no tenía familia y estaba solo y que te alegrabas de que tuviera amigos. Venga, hermanita, que estás colada por él, admítelo.

–Bueno, un poco tal vez–dijo Rose, bajando la mirada. –Pero ya se me pasará.

–A lo mejor no se te pasa–dijo Lily con picardía. –Mamá se enamoró de papá desde que le vio en Kings Cross, y tenía tu misma edad.

Esta vez fue Ginny la que enrojeció.

–Era una niña, era un simple enamoramiento pasajero.

–¿Ah, sí?–dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

–Sí–dijo Ginny muy digna. –Pero luego te conocí en persona y descubrí que no estaba menos sino más enamorada de ti. Y cuando empecé a conocerte de verdad y supe lo que pasaba ahí dentro–señaló el corazón de su marido–te amé aún más.

–Pues a lo mejor pasa lo mismo con Rosie–dijo Hugo, sonriendo. –Que le conoce y empieza a quererle. Y a lo mejor cuando se hacen mayores hasta se casan y tienen un bebé, como hiciste tú, tía.

–No digas tonterías–dijo Rose, sin nada de convicción. Estaba tan roja que el color de su cara hacía juego con el de su pelo.

–Bueno, vale ya–dijo Ron. –El caso es que John es el nieto de Voldemort, y que Harry ha decidido que es mejor para todos que se marche de Hogwarts...

En ese momento, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Harry se levantó y corrió a abrir.

–¡Hola, Ted!–exclamó Harry. La cara de los chicos se iluminó al oír ese nombre: todos adoraban al joven metamorfomago, y no sólo porque les divertía haciendo que su cara adoptase las formas más extravagantes, sino porque siempre pasabas un buen rato con él. Se oyeron pasos, y Harry entró en el saló, seguido por Ted. Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily se levantaron de sus sillas y se lanzaron a abrazar al joven con tanto entusiasmo que le derribaron.

–Bueno, chicos–dijo Hermione, riendo.–Hay cariños que matan.

–No pasa nada–dijo Ted, mientras besaba uno tras otro a sus casi hermanos Albus y Lily, y también a Rose y Hugo. Con gran esfuerzo (es difícil moverse con cuatro niños agarrados a ti) se levantó, y saludó afectuosamente a Ron y Hermione.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí?–preguntó Harry.

–George me ha contado lo que ha pasado. He venido por si podía ayudar a arreglar un poco las cosas.

–Siéntate–dijo Ginny.

Ted se sentó en el sofá del salón. Los cuatro niños querían colocarse sobre sus rodillas, pero al final quien ganó fue Lily, que era una manipuladora psicológica estupenda, de forma que Hugo, Albus y Rose tuvieron que conformarse con colocarse a su lado (lo cual dio origen a más discusiones), y los adultos se sentaron en otros sillones.

–Contadme lo que ha pasado–dijo Ted, cuyo pelo cambió de color, de azul a negro.

Harry le explicó todo lo ocurrido, insistiendo en la actitud de James. Finalmente, preguntó:

–¿Fred y Roxanne lo saben?

–Sí. Roxanne es bastante comprensiva. Fred parece que también, pero tengo la sensación de que no está muy convencido de que John sea realmente un peligro–respondió el joven.

–Creo que eso es porque Fred no es tan cabezota como James–dijo Hermione.

–Sí, es que James es muy testarudo–admitió Harry.

–Eso lo ha heredado de ti–dijo Ginny.

-¿Soy cabezota?-preguntó Harry, aunque conocía de sobras la respuesta.  
-Más que una mula-respondió Ginny.-Y James también, no va a ser fácil convencerle de que lo que has hecho ha sido por su bien, y el de sus hermanos y primos.  
-¿Por su bien, o por tu tranquilidad?-intervino Ted.  
-¿Qué quieres decir, Ted?-preguntó Harry.  
-Que me parece que al tomar la decisión de alejar de aquí a John, únicamente has pensado en tu propia tranquilidad-respondió con seriedad.  
-¿Insinúas que no me ha preocupado el bien de James al tomar esa decisión?–dijo Harry, poniéndose a la defensiva  
-No. Sé que te preocupa el bien de James en todo momento, lo mismo que el de Al y Lil, pero me parece que aquí ha pesado más tu miedo a que les pase algo que otra cosa.  
-Creo que no estás siendo justo, Ted-protestó Hermione. -Ron y yo apoyamos lo que ha hecho Harry. A fin de cuentas, también se trata del bien de nuestros hijos.  
-A ver-dijo Ted, un poco abrumado.-Yo no digo que no os preocupen vuestros hijos, que sé que os preocupan mucho. Lo que yo digo es que aquí lo único que parece que os ha importado es el miedo a que les pase algo, y habéis reaccionado irracionalmente, alejando el supuesto peligro.  
-¿Supuesto? ¡Estamos hablando del nieto de Voldemort!-saltó Harry.  
-¿Y? ¿Es que acaso ha hecho algo malo? Que yo sepa, y por lo que nos ha contado James, era un chico muy solitario, desesperado por encontrar un amigo.  
-Voldemort también era un niño solitario-dijo Harry.  
-¿Y no te has parado nunca a pensar que si alguien le hubiera querido en su día, si alguien hubiera buscado su amistad, y no sólo medrar a su sombra, a lo mejor no se habría convertido en lo que fue luego? Piensa que a John nadie le ha querido nunca. Quizá al alejarle de Hogwarts has favorecido precisamente aquello que intentabas evitar: que se convierta en un nuevo Voldemort.  
-No te entiendo.  
-Que ahora volverá a ser solitario, con lo cual correrá el peligro de que se marchite en él toda semilla de amor, de cariño, de amistad, que hubiera en él. Eso sin contar con el resentimiento que va a a empezar a incubar. Si le encuentra algún mago oscuro, será mucho más fácil inclinarle a las Artes Oscuras.  
-Nunca lo había pensado así-admitió Hermione. Todos los demás asintieron  
-Pues haríais bien-prosiguió Ted en tono severo-. Piénsalo bien, Harry: ¿no te parece que, si no hubieras tenido la amistad de Ron y Hermione desde tus primeros días en Hogwarts, quizá te habrías visto mucho más tentado a las artes oscuras?  
-No lo creo-mintió Harry.  
-Pues yo sí, porque desde la muerte de tus padres nadie te quiso nunca. Nadie, hasta que conociste a Ron y a los Weasley-observó Ted.  
-Bueno, creo que a Hagrid le importé mucho desde el principio-objetó Harry.  
-Cierto, pero también lo es que no le conociste hasta el día de tu cumpleaños. Eso no cambia nada.  
-Veamos: lo que me estás diciendo es que fue el cariño de Ron, Hermione y la familia Weasley, así como el de Hagrid, los que me salvaron de inclinarme hacia las artes oscuras.  
-Exacto, Harry, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Piensa también en la diferencia entre mi padre y, por ejemplo, Fenrir Greyback. Mi padre tuvo la amistad y el cariño del tuyo, y de tu padrino, y eso le salvó de convertirse en un monstruo como Fenrir a pesar de su enfermedad. ¿No te parece que ese niño merece tener una oportunidad como la tuvo mi padre? Mi padre la aprovechó, ¿por qué no podría ser distinto con John?  
Todos se quedaron muy callados. Ted vio que sus palabras habían hecho efecto, y prosiguió:  
-Harry, piensa que si tú derrotaste a Voldemort, puede que sea tu hijo el que derrote a su heredero, pero no matándole, sino entregándole su amistad e impidiendo que siga los pasos de su abuelo. Y al igual que todos vosotros-miró a Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George y Angelina-le ayudasteis, vuestros hijos pueden colaborar aquí también.  
Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la habitación. Harry se quedó muy pensativo. Albus, entonces, alzó la mano:

–Papá, puede que Ted tenga razón.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Al–dijo Rose.

Tras una pausa, Hermione dijo:  
-Harry, sé que temes perder a tus hijos. Lo entiendo: yo también temo que les pase algo a Rosie y Hugo. Pero creo que Ted tiene razón, y que aquí te has dejado llevar por ese miedo, con lo que, como has podido ver, corres el riesgo de que James no te mire más a la cara, y que lo pierdas: justamente eso que temes.  
-Está bien, creo que tienes razón, Ted-el muchacho sonrió, y volvió a cambiar el color de su pelo de negro a azulado.-¿Tú qué piensas?-preguntó a Ginny, que había permanecido muy callada.  
-Ted me ha convencido. Creo que te has dejado llevar por el miedo, y yo te apoyé por el mismo motivo.  
-Pero, ¿qué pasará si le dejamos volver a Hogwarts y luego se tuerce?  
-Bueno, puedes pedir a los Aurores que intervengan. Eres su jefe, ¿no papá?–dijo Albus. El resto de los niños asintieron.  
-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?-preguntó Harry. Fue Ron el que le respondió.  
-Podemos dejarle viviendo en ese nuevo centro de acogida, y mantenernos en contacto con su directora, para que nos informe de cómo van las cosas. Por supuesto, cuando acaben las vacaciones, lo mandamos de vuelta a Hogwarts.  
-Es una buena idea, Ronald-alabó Hermione. -Pero creo que eso no será suficiente.  
-¿Suficiente para qué?-preguntó Harry.  
-Para arreglar las cosas con tu hijo.  
-Tienes razón-suspiró Harry. -¿Qué proponéis?

-Bueno-sugirió Ginny-, creo que podría ser una buena idea que mañana , al tiempo que nos vamos a la Madriguera, llevemos allí también a John , y que no le digamos nada a James para que sea una sorpresa. Y cuando se hayan reencontrado, te llevas aparte a nuestro hijo y le pides perdón.

Harry se quedó callado y muy pensativo tras oír la propuesta de Ginny.  
-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó su esposa al ver que Harry no respondía.  
-No veo muy claro eso de que venga mañana a comer con nosotros. ¿No basta con que haya aceptado que no se marche de Hogwarts?  
-No-respondió Ginny con severidad. -Ya no sólo se trata de él. Se trata de tu hijo, Harry. ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas con él?  
-Es obvio que sí-respondió Harry.  
-Pues tendrás que hacer un pequeño sacrificio y aceptar que venga mañana. Y creo que también sería una buena idea invitarle a nuestra casa a pasar unos días cada vez que James vuelva de vacaciones.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para que vea que le aceptamos, y que nos parece bien que James sea amigo suyo-respondió Ginny. Harry no dijo ni palabra.  
-Harry, ya que no por él, hazlo por James. Le has animado a que se gane la amistad de ese niño, cosa que parece que ha hecho con gran éxito. Si ahora le apartas de su vida, vas a darle un gran disgusto. Ya has visto cómo ha reaccionado cuando se lo llevaron.  
-No le voy a apartar de su vida. En Hogwarts se verán.  
-Pero con un inconveniente: que James será consciente de que no le quieres cerca de él. Si aceptas que tu hijo y John sean amigos, debes aceptarlo con todas sus consecuencias-replicó la pelirroja.  
-Creo que mi hermana tiene razón, Harry. Sé que no te hace ninguna gracia tener en tu casa a un nieto de Voldemort. A mí tampoco. Pero creo que aún estamos a tiempo de impedir que se convierta en alguien igual a su abuelo. Si le invitamos a pasar temporadas en nuestras casas y ve que le aceptamos a pesar de su herencia familiar, creo que eso puede ayudar-intervino Ron.  
-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Ronald Weasley?-intervino Hermione, muy sorprendida, pero también muy satisfecha con su marido. Todos se rieron.  
Se acordó entonces que Ron mandaría un aviso a Rolf y Luna para que trajeran a John desde el centro de acogida al que le habían llevado, a la Madriguera. Se acordó también no decirle nada a James, por si surgía algún inconveniente de última hora.  
-Hay algo más-observó Ted una vez que se tomaron estas decisiones.  
-¿Qué es?-preguntó Harry.  
-¿Qué hay de...eso otro que habíamos estado planeando para ese chico?

–Bueno, habrá que ver si Neville sigue interesado–respondió Harry.

–¿Crees que estará interesado?–preguntó Ted.

–No ahora que sabe de quién es nieto–dijo Harry.–Y Hannah, menos aún.

–¿De qué estás hablando, papá–preguntó Albus.

–Nada, hijo, cosas de mayores.

–De todas formas, creo que una buena idea sería explicarle a James el plan que teníamos, y si le parece una buena idea, podrías ir con él a ver a Neville y Hannah, para ver si cambian de idea. Creo que si el plan tiene éxito, le hará mucho bien a John y ayudará a que no se convierta en otro Voldemort– observó Ted.  
–Me parece una gran idea. Además, ayudará a arreglar las cosas con James–dijo Ginny.

–De acuerdo. Mañana se lo explicamos todo–dijo Harry. –Pero quiero que te quedes aquí esta noche y me ayudes. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo–dijo Ted.

Conque se fueron a la cama. Aquella noche, Harry durmió bastante mal. Se levantó antes que nadie y llamó a la puerta de James.

–¿Quién es?–preguntó desde el otro lado el niño.

–Soy papá. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Si digo que no, pasarás de todas formas–dijo James, fríamente. Harry empujó la puerta y entró. James se giró en la cama de forma que quedó dándole la espalda a su padre.  
–No quiero hablar contigo–dijo. Se sentía traicionado y dolorido, y se había pasado la noche llorando.  
-James, escúchame...–dijo Harry en tono suplicante.  
-No quiero escucharte, papá–replicó bruscamente el niño.  
-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, te guste o no–dijo Harry, que empezaba a irritarse.  
Por toda respuesta, James se tapó los oídos. Por supuesto, ni se volvió para mirar a la cara a su padre.  
-James, mírame a la cara, por favor.  
-No tengo ganas de mirarte a la cara-respondió éste.

Harry, entonces, agarró a su hijo por los hombros y le forzó a darse la vuelta, de manera que los ojos verdes quedaron cara a cara con los pardos.  
-¡Suéltame!-gritó James, irritado.  
-No voy a soltarte hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.  
-Gritaré pidiendo socorro.  
Por toda respuesta, Harry cerró mágicamente la puerta e hizo un encantamiento "Muffliato".  
-Ahora nadie puede oírnos. Vas a escuchar lo que quiero decirte. Seré lo más breve que pueda. Luego podrás hacer lo que quieras.  
James le miró con ira, pero nada podía hacer porque Harry le tenía inmovilizado contra la cama. Finalmente, asintió.  
-Anoche, después de que te fueras a la cama, tuve una larga conversación con tus tíos y con Ted.  
-Al grano, papá.  
-Vale, vale. El caso es que Ted me dijo que me había dejado llevar por el miedo cuando supe que John era el nieto de Voldemort. Y logró convencerme, de forma que te alegrará saber que podrá seguir yendo a Hogwarts.  
James sintió que la ira que sentía contra su padre disminuía. Pero aquello no bastaba. Harry prosiguió:  
-También he decidido que no me importa que estéis en el mismo dormitorio, y en el mismo curso.  
Seguía sin bastar. James quería que su padre aceptase que él y John eran amigos, y no estaba dispuesto a nada menos que eso. Optó por quedarse callado.  
-También quiero que sepas que no me parece mal que hables con él, ni que te lleves bien con él.  
Era algo. Decidió que lo mejor era decirle claramente a su padre lo que quería.  
-¿Puedes soltarme?–pidió  
-Si me prometes que no vas a salir huyendo, sí.  
-Prometido.  
Harry soltó a James, que se sentó a su lado, en la cama.  
-¿Te parece bien que él y yo seamos amigos?  
Harry no respondió. James sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies: casi había llegado a creer que su padre había cedido. No obstante, intentó darle otra oportunidad:  
-Lo suponía-suspiró. -Otra pregunta: ¿te parecería bien que yo le invitara a casa algún día durante las vacaciones y eso?  
Nuevo silencio. James sintió que las lágrimas subían a sus ojos otra vez: era obvio que su padre había estado fingiendo para arreglar las cosas con él, pero que no había cambiado de idea sino que seguía pensando mal de John.  
-Pensé que...creí que habías...que podríamos...–dijo con voz entrecortada–...pero no, sólo estabas fingiendo.

Harry no respondió, y James sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas: si su padre no respondía, era obvio que estaba en lo cierto  
-¿Algo más que decir?-preguntó.  
-No-respondió Harry.  
-¿Te importa dejarme salir?-dijo fríamente.  
-No, claro que no-agitó la varita, y la puerta se abrió mágicamente. James salió sin mirarle siquiera y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Justo en ese momento, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. James abrió, y vio que era tío Ron, visiblemente agitado.

–Pensé que estarías en la oficina–dijo, extrañado.

–Y lo estaba–dijo. –Pero ha ocurrido algo muy grave, y quiero hablar con tu padre.

James se inquietó tanto que se olvidó de lo ocurrido y subió de nuevo a su cuarto. Vio a su padre sentado en su cama, con la cabeza entre las manos.

–Papá, ha venido tío Ron y parece muy preocupado. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.

Padre e hijo bajaron nuevamente las escaleras y pasaron al salón, adonde había entrado tío Ron.

–¿Qué pasa?–preguntó Harry.

Tío Ron aspiró profundamente, miró a James, y dijo con voz pausada:  
-Los dos Agentes de Seguridad Mágica que se llevaron anoche a John Smith le han secuestrado y han herido gravemente a Susan. He dado la alerta general y me he venido aquí para decírtelo en persona.


	10. La promesa de Harry a James

James tuvo la sensación de que un abismo se abría bajo sus pies cuando oyó a tío Ron decir que habían secuestrado a su amigo. Se sentó en una silla cercana, mientras su padre preguntaba:

–¿Cómo está Susan?

-Me han mandado un mensaje del hospital San Mungo, diciéndome que Susan está fuera de peligro. No obstante, ahora está inconsciente, de modo que no puede decirnos nada.

–¿Has averiguado algo sobre los Agentes?

–Lo último que he sabido es que han aparecido paseándose en calzoncillos por en medio de Piccadilly Circus, y los ha arrestado la policía muggle. Seamus está intentando llegar hasta ellos a ver si podemos averiguar algo. También he mandado avisos a las patrullas de seguridad mágica para que vigilen a los ex compinches de Voldemort a los que hayan liberado de Azkaban. Dennis Creevey está interrogando a los empleados del centro de acogida al que lo llevaban, y del centro de acogida en el que vivía antes por si alguno se ha chivado. Dean y Mike están en la zona donde se produjo el secuestro, a ver si sacan algo en limpio.  
-Buen trabajo, Ron–dijo Harry.

–¿Qué pasa con James?–dijo tío Ron, señalando al chico, que miró a su padre y su padrino, sin saber qué decir. Tras un rato, preguntó con voz temblorosa, procurando no echarse a llorar:

—¿Qué le va a pasar a mi amigo? ¿Le harán daño?

—No tenemos ni idea porque no sabemos quiénes le han secuestrado, ni por qué motivo–respondió tío Ron.

—¿Querrán matarle?—preguntó James, angustiado.

—No lo creemos—respondió Ron. —Si esa fuera su intención, no se habrían tomado tantas molestias. Habría bastado con lanzarle la maldición Avada Kedavra y ya está—James se estremeció—Sea lo que sea, le quieren a él.

—¿Querrán pedir rescate?

—¿A quién?—objetó Ron—Ese chico no tiene familia. Y si intentasen pedírselo a los muggles, les tomarían por locos. No, sea lo que sea, no es eso. Sólo se me una hipótesis: que lo necesiten para alguna clase de ritual de magia oscura.

—¿Como el que usaron para revivir a Voldemort?—dijo Harry.

—Eso es.

—Hay un problema—objetó Hermione, que se les había acercado sin ser oída. Entonces, Voldemort tenía un cuerpo rudimentario en el que habitaba su alma, y lo que hizo ese ritual fue darle un nuevo cuerpo. Pero ahora Voldemort está muerto, y no existe magia alguna capaz de revivir a los muertos. No, no creo que sea eso.

—O puede que sí, quizá son tan idiotas que no lo saben—sugirió Ron.

—Se me ocurre otra hipótesis—dijo Harry con voz vacilante, sin mirar a James.

—¿Cuál?—preguntaron sus amigos.

—Que quieran convertirle en un nuevo Voldemort. ¿Por qué, si no, le tatuaron la Marca Tenebrosa?

—Papá, ¿crees de verdad eso? —preguntó James con voz seria.

—No—admitió Harry tras un instante de duda. James se alegró al oírlo.

—Yo tampoco lo creo, papá. He estado durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que John durante este trimestre. Y sé que nunca querrá convertirse en un mago oscuro.

—¿Lo sabes?—preguntó Harry con cierto escepticismo.

—Lo sé—respondió James con seguridad.

—Harry—intervino Hermione—no sabemos por qué John lleva la Marca Tenebrosa. Puede que se la tatuasen en contra de su voluntad, o que lo hiciesen cuando era pequeño, o que lo hiciera su madre biológica antes de morir. Ese tatuaje no prueba nada.

—De acuerdo, admitamos que John no querrá convertirse en un mago tenebroso. Pero, ¿y si quienes se lo han llevado piensan que sí? Puede que la persona que le tatuó esa marca tenebrosa lo hiciese con esa idea–insistió Harry.

—No te sigo—dijo Ron.

—Puede que alguien se enterara de que John era nieto de Voldemort, y se le ocurriera la idea de convertirle en su heredero, y por eso le tatuó la marca tenebrosa. Puede que fuera su madre o algún familiar de su madre. Pero cuando ella lo abandonó en el orfanato muggle, le perdieron la pista. Ahora, de un modo u otro, la han encontrado, y pretenden revivir esa vieja idea.

—Papá, te digo que John nunca querrá hacer eso—dijo James, obstinadamente.

—Te creo, hijo—dijo Harry, y James empezó a sentir algo de esperanza.

—Pero si estás en lo cierto, Harry, el problema no es que John quiera o no quiera—dijo Ron, sombríamente. Hermione asintió.

—¿Queréis decir que si no quiere convertirse en un nuevo Voldemort, igual intentan obligarle, verdad?—dijo James, angustiado.

—Así es—respondió Ron.

—Pues no lo conseguirán—dijo James fieramente. Ron movió la cabeza.

—¡Te digo que no, que no lograrán hacerle cambiar de idea!—dijo James, obstinado. Él no creía que su amigo fuera malo, y nada de lo que dijeran le haría cambiar de opinión.

—James, no es que dude de tu amigo–dijo Harry, con sinceridad. –Pero olvidas que si quienes se lo han llevado tienen esa intención, tendrán también medios muy convincentes para obligarle.

—Como la maldición Cruciatus—dijo Ron en voz baja. James se estremeció de horror.

—Ron, Hermione, ¿podéis dejarnos solos un momento?—pidió Harry.

—Claro—respondieron Ron y Hermione, volviendo al salón.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Harry tomó a su hijo por los hombros y volvió a mirarle fijamente, los ojos verdes cara a cara con los pardos.

—James, sé que ayer me porté mal contigo y que esta mañana también. Pero te prometo una cosa: que haremos lo que sea necesario para rescatar a John y traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo.

—¿Me lo prometes?—dijo James con voz suplicante.

—Te lo prometo—dijo Harry, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

Y sin pensarlo, James se encontró abrazado con fuerza a su padre. Normalmente no era muy afectuoso, pero aquello no era una situación normal. Algo le decía que su padre era sincero, y quería demostrarle lo contento que estaba estrujándole entre sus brazos hasta dejarle sin aire. Notó que el brazo derecho de su padre pasaba por detrás de su espalda y le apretaba el hombro, mientras que su mano izquierda le acariciaba el revuelto pelo. Normalmente aquello le habría molestado mucho, pero en vez de eso se aferró con más fuerza a Harry.

—Siento haberte dicho las cosas que te dije, papá—dijo el niño con voz compungida, sin soltar a su padre.

—No importa, hijo. Yo tampoco me he portado muy bien contigo—dijo Harry, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo a su hijo.

—¿Me perdonas por haberte dicho que te odiaba?–dijo James ahogando un sollozo.

—Sí, Si tú me perdonas también por no haber sido sincero contigo antes.

Por toda respuesta, James apretó un poco más fuerte su abrazo, tanto, que casi dejó a Harry sin respiración.

Más animados, padre e hijo fueron a desayunar. También bajaron Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo y Ted. Durante el desayuno, Ted hizo reír a carcajadas a todos transformando su cabeza, primero en una cabeza de burro (y soltando sonoros rebuznos), y luego en una cabeza de cerdo.

—Vaya, Ted, veo que dominas muy bien tus habilidades de metamorfomago—dijo Harry, que también se estaba riendo. A James, por su parte, se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa. Mientras, el hombre con cabeza de cerdo, volvió a transformarse en Ted.

—Se lo debo a la profesora McGonagall—dijo Ted con humildad. Lo que todavía no he conseguido es controlar que el pelo deje de cambiarme de color con mi estado de ánimo—y como para darle la razón, el pelo le cambió de azul turquesa a negro. Miró a Harry, y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

—¿Qué ocurre de qué?—dijo Harry en tono evasivo.

—Vamos, Harry, sé perfectamente que algo te inquieta. Tu mirada expresa tan claramente tus cambios de humor como el color de mi pelo—dijo, mientras su pelo se volvía de nuevo azul turquesa.

—John ha sido secuestrado, posiblemente por ex partidarios de Voldemort—dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Lo sabe James?—preguntó Ted. James asintió.

—Pero papá me ha prometido encontrarle, y papá siempre cumple sus promesas—dijo James.

—¿Por qué crees que ha sido?–preguntó Ted.

—Mi primera idea es que pretendan forzarle a ser un nuevo Voldemort–James frunció el ceño.– Pero mi instinto me dice que no, que le quieren para algo más oscuro y siniestro que eso.

—¿Como...?

—Te he contado lo que hizo Peter Pettigrew para hacer que regresara Voldemort, ¿no?

—Sí. Y en la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Weinberg nos contó algunas cosas sobre cómo se prepara la poción que usó–dijo Ted. –Nauseabundo, sí. ¿Piensas que pueden hacer algo parecido?

—No es imposible, desde luego.

—Pero hay una diferencia: que entonces Voldemort no estaba realmente muerto y ahora sí. Y no hay magia que reviva a los muertos, eso es indudable–objetó Ted..

—Pero quizá podrían animar el cadáver de Voldemort como un Inferius—sugirió Harry con inquietud.

—Y usarlo para hacer creer que ha vuelto, ¿no?—dijo Ted, cuyo pelo se volvió blanco por un instante.

—Sí. Pero otra cosa que podrían hacer es invocar al espíritu del mismo Voldemort para que eso sea verdad en cierto modo–dijo Harry.

—¿Eso se puede hacer?

—Yo invoqué a los espíritus de mis padres, al de mi padrino y al de...al de tu padre, usando la Piedra de la Resurrección–James notó una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Ted, como solía ocurrir cuando se mencionaba a Remus Lupin o a Nymphadora Tonks. –De modo que sí se puede. Si no usando la Piedra, quizá usando algún método de Magia Oscura que no conozcamos.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es qué pinta John en todo esto–preguntó Ted..

—Dado que es el nieto de Voldemort, su sangre corre por sus venas. Supongo que sabrás que la sangre es esencial en muchas prácticas de Magia Oscura.

—Te recuerdo que saqué nota máxima en el TIMO y en el ÉXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras—dijo Ted con cierto orgullo.

—Vale, vale–dijo Harry, sonriente. –Lo que digo es que quizá necesiten la sangre de John para alguna práctica de Magia Oscura que busque, bien animar el cadáver de Vóodemort como un Inferius, bien invocar su espíritu, bien una mezcla de las dos. Por otra parte, hay otra cosa que no debemos olvidar.

—¿Cuál?

—Que Voldemort desgarró su alma varias veces para hacer Horrocruxes, de modo que su espíritu no está en la misma situación que otras personas que han muerto. Por lo que pude ver el día de la batalla de Hogwarts, está atrapado en una especie de limbo entre esta vida y la otra. Ha salido de este mundo pero no está plenamente en el otro, ni lo estará jamás.

—Parece lógico. Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Mientras no despierte Susan Bones, ni consigamos sacarles nada a los Agentes de Seguridad Mágica, nada en absoluto. Sólo podemos ir a la Madriguera a comer hoy, tal como teníamos pensado hacer.

—Puedo usar el buzón mágico que tienes en la Madriguera, ese buzón que está directamente conectado con otro buzón igual en su despacho en el Ministerio.

–Es verdad–dijo Ron. –Bastará conque vaya allí y les diga que lo usen para mandarte noticias.

Terminado el desayuno, y tras asearse y vestirse, los Potter y los Weasley se dirigieron a la Madriguera, donde les aguardaban Molly y Arthur, así como Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina y sus respectivos hijos. Molly les saludó afectuosamente a todos.

–Mamá, si se te sigue cayendo la baba de ese modo con tus nietos, tendremos que ponerte un barreño bajo la barbilla–se rió George.

Tras aquello, los niños se pusieron todos a jugar...como niños, y a divertirse un montón, a pesar de lo apretados que estaban, y de la preocupación por la situación de John (de la que James puso a Fred al corriente). Entretanto, Harry les explicaba a Arthur y Molly lo ocurrido, y les rogaba que no dijesen nada de sus temores, a lo cual accedieron. La mañana pasó volando, entre las risas de los niños y los preparativos de la comida. Al mediodía, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Yo abro!—dijo Harry. Abrió, y casi instintivamente sacó la varita: al otro lado del umbral estaba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.


	11. El Fuego Devorador de Entrañas

James no conocía a Draco Malfoy, así que su presencia no le causó ninguna reacción especial. Pero pudo ver al instante que algo no iba bien por la cara que ponían sus padres, sus tíos y sus abuelos. Primero pensó en acercarse, pero pensó que sería más sensato quedarse un poco apartado a ver si así se enteraba de algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—oyó que preguntaba su padre, mientras se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica..

—Sé donde está—dijo Draco fríamente.

—¿Dónde esta quién?—preguntó su padre.

—El "heredero de Voldemort"—respondió Draco. James sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Sabía aquél tipo rubio y de rostro pálido como la nieve dónde estaba su amigo? ¿Qué haría su padre? Oyó que su padre le preguntaba al señor del pelo rubio qué sabía de ello.

—Eso no importa ahora—replicó Draco Malfoy—. Lo importante es que sé dónde podrás encontrarlo, y cuándo.

—¿Dónde?¿Cuándo?—preguntó Harry, visiblemente ansioso. Draco no respondió inmediatamente, parecía estar saboreando eso de tener a Harry Potter en un vilo. Finalmente, contestó:

—Dentro de dos días en Stonehenge, por la noche, cuando sea la luna nueva. Ve allí al anochecer y le encontrarás. Eso sí, no estará solo.

—¿Y dónde está ahora? Si me lo dices, podría rescatarle ahora mismo–dijo Harry. James alzó las orejas, mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

—Si te lo digo, y mandas a tus hombres allí, "ellos" se enterarán y la vida de mi hijo correrá un grave peligro—dijo Draco. James sintió que el corazón se le hacía de plomo.—Aunque me caigas mal, creo que por lo menos eso podrás entenderlo.

—Lo entiendo—asintió Harry, para desesperación de James, que quería que su padre le sacara al señor del pelo rubio el paradero de su amigo. —Pero dime, Malfoy, ¿cómo te has enterado de dónde lo llevarán dentro de dos días?

—Eso no importa ahora, Potter. Te he dicho dónde estará dentro de dos días. Es cosa tuya decidir si me crees y hacer algo al respecto. Pero si no me crees y no haces nada, todos lo vamos a lamentar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry, muy inquieto.

—No quiero decirte nada más, Potter—respondió Draco en tono evasivo. —Te he dicho adónde tienes que ir, y cuándo, si quieres encontrar al "heredero". El resto será cosa tuya averiguarlo.

—Un momento, Draco—advirtió Harry—, a juzgar por el lugar y el detalle de la luna nueva, imagino que pretenden llevar a cabo alguna clase de ritual de magia oscura, ¿verdad?

Draco no respondió, pero la expresión de miedo que había aparecido por un instante en sus cansados ojos grises no dejaba lugar a dudas: Harry había dado en el clavo. Y no sólo eso, sino que sería una magia oscura especialmente terrible. No dijo nada, limitándose a asentir.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. —Draco no dijo nada—Está bien, Malfoy—dijo Harry al cabo de un rato— ¿Alguna cosa más?

—Sí: que cuando vayas allí, porque estoy seguro de que irás, escoge cuidadosamente a quiénes irán contigo, porque te aviso que si "ellos" se salen con la suya, ocurriría algo que...—se interrumpió, pero una inconfundible expresión de horror había aparecido por un instante en sus ojos.

—Algo que...—empezó Harry.

—No diré nada más—replicó Malfoy—. Adiós, Potter.

—Adiós, Malfoy. Y gracias por la información.

—No lo he hecho por ti, Potter, sino por mi hijo—respondió orgullosamente Draco.

Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta, se alejó unos pasos y se Desapareció.

Harry se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Luego, volvió al interior de la Madriguera. James se le acercó, ansioso. En ese momento, vio que un pequeño buzón de madera que había al lado del reloj de las nueve manecillas que señalaba el paradero de todos los hijos de la abuela Molly parpadeaba ligeramente.

—¡Eso significa que me ha llegado algún mensaje! —exclamó Ron. Se dirigió al buzón, abrió una puertecita que tenía en la parte de atrás, y sacó un pergamino lacrado con el sello del Ministerio de Magia. Lo abrió con un toque de varita, y lo leyó.

—Es de Ernie. Dice que Susan Bones ya ha recobrado el conocimiento y que ha pedido que vengas lo antes posible, que tiene cosas importantes que decirte.

—Yo también sé cosas importantes—dijo Harry. Les hizo una seña a Ron y Hermione y se los llevó aparte. James no pudo oír qué les decía, pero vio a su tío Ron poner cara de escepticismo. Tras un rato, se acercaron al resto del grupo. James pensó en presionar a su padre, pero luego decidió que era mejor no forzar las cosas, y esperar a que fuera él el que hablara de su amigo y de lo que iba a hacer.

La comida estuvo deliciosa (no me pidáis que cuente en qué consistió porque no sé cuáles son las comidas típicas navideñas en Inglaterra), como siempre en casa de la abuela Molly. En cuanto a James, cualquiera estaría preocupado si hubiesen secuestrado a un amigo suyo, pero el niño tenía una gran fe en su padre y estaba seguro de que le rescataría, con lo cual estuvo muy alegre. Y lo cierto era, como observó Rose en cuanto salió el tema del secuestro de John, que estadísticamente James tenía buenos motivos para fiarse de su padre. Según dijo la niña, en los nueve años que tío Harry llevaba de jefe de los Aurores, se habían llevado a cabo 422 redadas mayores, 1742 redadas menores, 8456 incautaciones, 211 rescates y se había apresado a 189 magos oscuros (nadie se atrevió a contradecir unas cifras tan precisas) sin que hubiera que lamentar ninguna muerte, y sin que ningún Auror resultara herido grave. Recordaba que años atrás, cuando Kingsley le asignó el puesto en sustitución de Proudfoot, muchos habían criticado su juventud e inexperiencia, pero su irreprochable registro había acallado todas las críticas.

—Papá traerá sano y salvo a John, estoy seguro—dijo James.

—Yo voy a ver si empiezo a planear unas buenas travesuras para cuando volvamos a Hogwarts—dijo Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa. —John es un gran ejecutor.

—¿Ya no te importa que sea nieto de...ya sabes quién?—le preguntó su madre.

—Antes sí me importaba, pero James me ha convencido—respondió Fred. James se ruborizó ligeramente, y se ruborizó aún más cuando el abuelo Arthur dijo:

–Ese chico tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como amigo. A ver si nos lo presentas algún día.

Finalmente, todos se levantaron de la mesa. Los niños salieron al patio acompañados por Ted para tirarse bolas de nieve, hacer muñecos y todo eso, pues acababa de caer una buena nevada. James se divirtió mucho practicando el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa haciendo levitar bolas de nieve y colándoselas a Albus por el cogote. En otro tiempo, eso habría sido una violación de la normativa de restricción del uso de la magia en menores de edad. Pero en estos últimos años, el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, con la ayuda de Harry y Hermione, había modificado ampliamente tanto la normativa que existía, como la forma de aplicarla. Habían descubierto que el departamento responsable de su aplicación era de los más corruptos e ineptos del ministerio, y que era frecuente que se hiciera una selección de las denuncias a las que se haría caso y a las que no, fundada en los caprichos del ministro...o en la cuantía de los sobornos que recibiesen. Así fue como habían ido a por Harry en su quinto curso. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y se ponía más atención en que el hechizo usado fuera peligroso, o que se hiciera en presencia de Muggles. Asimismo, también se había mejorado mucho la vigilancia. Otra cosa que les divirtió mucho a los niños fue que se ponían a hacer muñecos de nieve, y cuando los terminaban, Ted los encantaba para que caminasen y les tiraran cosas. James recibió unos cuantos bolazos bien gordos y acabó empapado de pies a cabeza, lo mismo que Fred. También hacían ángeles de nieve, pero un tanto especiales, porque éstos, gracias una vez más a las habilidades de Ted, se movían. Entretanto, los adultos primero ayudaron a Molly a quitar la mesa y a limpiar los platos, y luego estuvieron un buen rato hablando de sus cosas. Tío Charlie hablaba de dragones, claro. Tío Percy hablaba de que estaba meditando presentarse para ministro de Magia, pues Kingsley ya había dicho que no iba a optar a un nuevo mandato. Tío George hablaba de una nueva línea de varitas de pega que iba a fabricar su tienda en cooperación con la tienda de Ollivander. Tío Bill hablaba de un par de intentos de robo en Gringotts que habían sido rápidamente descubiertos. Mamá, por su parte, hablaba de que su vieja amiga Gwenog Jones se iba a presentar a presidenta de la Liga de Quidditch. Por su parte, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a San Mungo, a ver qué tenía que decirles Susan Bones sobre lo que había pasado.

Finalmente, la tarde fue cayendo. Bill y Fleur se volvieron a su casa de Shell Cottage, con sus hijos. Con ellos fue Ted, a pesar de las protestas de James, Albus y Lily. Ted les recordó que ya cenaba con ellos varias veces por semana y que quería ver también a los hijos de Bill, y los niños cedieron de mala gana. No obstante, a James le pareció ver que Victoire miraba a Ted de una manera extraña. ¿Sería que estaba enamorada de él? Imposible, se dijo el niño, riéndose para sus adentros. Los siguientes en irse fueron George y Angelina, que se volvieron a su apartamento en Diagon Alley, encima de la tienda. Con ellos se fue su hija Roxanne. Fred pidió quedarse con James en la Madriguera. Aunque George no le apetecía mucho separarse de él, la suplicante mirada de Molly (a la que por supuesto nada le apetecía más que tener a su nietecito en su casa) le decidió.

Después de eso, se fueron Percy y Audrey, con sus hijas (que eran muy guapas, pero muy aburridas, pensó James para sí). Tío Charlie se habría quedado, pero justo entonces llegó una carta de la reserva de dragones en la que trabajaba, diciéndole que se le necesitaba porque había estallado una epidemia. De modo que se despidió de los niños y se marchó mediante red Flu a la Estación Internacional de Trasladores, donde tomaría uno que le llevaría hasta Rumanía.

—Oye, James—le dijo Fred con cierta inquietud, una vez se quedaron solos con Hugo, Rose, Albus y Lily —¿No te parece que tu padre y que tío Ron yestán tardando mucho en volver?

—No te preocupes, Fred. Seguro que están investigando algo que tiene que ver con el secuestro de John—dijo Hermione, pero James notó que el rostro de su tía estaba un poco tenso.

Y justo en ese instante, aparecieron de la nada Harry y Ron. James pudo ver enseguida que algo no iba bien. Su papá tenía una cara de gran inquietud, lo mismo que sus tíos.

—¡Hola, papá!—saludó alegremente James, al que instantes después se unieron Albus y Lily.

—Hola, hijos—dijo Harry, esforzándose por sonreír.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Ginny, saliendo al patio exterior de la Madriguera.

—Luego te lo contaré—dijo Harry. —Ahora vámonos adentro, que aquí hace mucho frío.

Así, todos entraron al salón, salvo Ginny y Molly que volvieron a la cocina, y se sentaron junto al fuego. Los niños habrían querido quedarse, pero Harry y Ron les mandaron a sus dormitorios. Hubo algún amago de protesta, pero la abuela Molly lo cortó ipso facto. De manera que los seis niños subieron muy enfurruñados arriba.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Arthur.

—Hemos estado en San Mungo hablando con Susan Bones—respondió Ron. —También hemos recibido noticias de los Agentes de Seguridad Mágica—sacó un informe de su cartera.—Este es el informe de Seamus y Dennis Creevey sobre lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó Arthur.

—Según Susan, cuando estaban llegando al centro de acogida, uno de los Agentes tocó con la varita la Marca Tenebrosa que llevaba John tatuada en su antebrazo izquierdo. Entonces, aparecieron como seis o siete figuras encapuchadas que se lanzaron contra ella e intentaron llevarse a John. Los agentes, en vez de ayudar a Susan o pedir refuerzos, se unieron a ellos. Susan luchó con denuedo, pero ocho contra una es demasiado. No obstante, pudo matar a dos y herir a un tercero. Después de eso, no recuerda nada hasta que despertó en San Mungo—relató Harry.

—¿Pudo identificar a alguno de sus atacantes?—preguntó Arthur de nuevo.

—No, porque iban enmascarados y se habían alterado la voz con magia—respondió Ron.

—¿Y dónde está ahora John?—preguntó Molly, que también había entrado en el salón. Eso es lo esencial.

Entonces, Harry les contó lo que les había dicho Draco. Ninguno de ellos se fiaba demasiado de él, pero no obstante, estuvieron de acuerdo con Harry que había que darle una oportunidad de que lo que decía era cierto. Harry les contó que había instalado vigilancia en torno a Stonehenge, y que durante el día siguiente prepararían la operación de rescate.

—Se lo he prometido a James. No puedo fallarle—dijo Harry. Todos asintieron.

—¿Qué hay de los Agentes de Seguridad Mágica?—preguntó Arthur.

—Según Seamus y Dennis, poca cosa. Estaban bajo la maldición Imperius, no cabe duda. No sólo eso, sino que la maldición fue tan fuerte que les ha afectado seriamente el cerebro. No han conseguido sacarles nada útil—suspiró Ron.

—¿Habéis averiguado para qué se lo han llevado?—preguntó Molly.

—Con seguridad no lo sabemos. No obstante, Hermione tiene una teoría—dijo Harry.

—No es nada segura y tiene una base poco firme: sólo la cara de terror de Draco cuando habló con Harry y unas pocas palabras sueltas que Susan les oyó decir a sus agresores—avisó Hermione.

—No seas modesta, Hermione. Yo creo que es la correcta. Suéltalo ya—dijo Ron.

—Creo que...lo quieren utilizar para un ritual de magia oscura especialmente terrible—dijo Hermione, bajando la voz.

—¿Qué clase de Magia Oscura?—preguntó Ginny, inquieta.

—Algo espantoso. Según lo que he podido leer sobre ella, consiste en: Primero, purificar al "receptor" con Fuego Devorador de Entrañas. Luego, usar los pocos restos que quedan del cadáver de Voldemort para transformar el cuerpo receptor de manera que se le asemeje. Y tercero, invocar el alma de Voldemort para que "habite" en ese cuerpo—dijo Hermione, con un leve temblor de voz.

—¿Qué es eso del Fuego Devorador de Entrañas?—preguntó Molly.

—Algo horrible, inhumano. Es un fuego que se invoca mediante magia oscura, que comienza en un pequeño punto de tus entrañas y las va consumiendo lentamente, poco a poco, hasta que sólo queda un esqueleto envuelto por tu piel.

—Pero todo eso se hace después de matar a la persona sobre la que se invoca ese fuego, ¿no?—preguntó Ginny, estremeciéndose. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir que "eso" devora VIVA a la persona?—Hermione asintió.

—¿Y que lo piensan utilizar con un NIÑO DE ONCE AÑOS?—exclamó Ginny, atónita. Hermione volvió a asentir.

—Repugnante—exclamó la pelirroja. Todos asintieron.

—Y lo que viene después tampoco es manco—dijo Ron. —Se colocan dentro los restos de Voldemort y mediante magia oscura se le transforma en una réplica suya.

—Y luego se invoca al espíritu de Voldemort para que habite en ese cuerpo, según he entendido, ¿no?—dijo Ginny, que tenía aspecto de estar a punto de vomitar. Hermione asintió.

Después de aquello, discutieron durante un rato aquella información , así como el plan que iban a seguir para el rescate de John. Hermione explicó que la razón de que quisieran llevar a cabo ese ritual de magia oscura en Stonehenge era la siguiente: En los tiempos de Merlín, los magos britanos construyeron siete puertas entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, una de ellas en Stonehenge. Se las llamaba abreviadamente Las Siete Puertas, y su existencia era desconocida para la mayoría de los magos. Esas puertas permitían, dada la adecuada combinación de hechizos y encantamientos, invocar los espíritus de los muertos y comunicarse con ellos. De hecho, se creía que la Piedra de la Resurrección había sido fabricada con una piedra extraída de una de las puertas, pues su magia era semejante aunque menos poderosa. No obstante, esas Puertas también tenían un peligro: el acercarse demasiado a una de ellas suponía ser absorbido al momento en el Otro Mundo. Dado el mal uso que se hacía de ellas, a principios del siglo XVIII se decidió clausurarlas, si bien luego se optó por dejar una en funcionamiento en Londres, para investigación y para llevar a cabo la pena de muerte (pues en aquellos tiempos la pena capital se aplicaba dentro de la comunidad mágica). Se encontraron y clausuraron cinco. También se determinó, investigando viejos manuscritos, que había una en Stonehenge, pero las personas encargadas de encontrarla y clausurarla no supieron llegar hasta ella: los conjuros protectores que había en torno a ella eran demasiado fuertes. En cuanto a la que había en Londres, era la misma a través de la cual había caído Sirius Black.  
-Pero obviamente, los secuestradores de John han averiguado cómo llegar hasta la puerta que hay en Stonehenge, y cómo usarla-observó Harry. Harry explicó entonces que la vigilancia que había puesto en la zona tenía como meta averiguar qué clase de conjuros protectores había en torno a Stonehenge, y qué hacía falta para romperlos.  
Hermione explicó también que otro peligro que existía era que si la invocación de los espíritus no se hacía correctamente, la magia de la Puerta podía descontrolarse y desatar una invocación descontrolada de espíritus, malignos o benignos, y que eso podría causar terribles consecuencias. Harry pensaba que ese era el motivo por el que Draco le había insistido en que eligiese cuidadosamente a sus acompañantes cuando fuera a rescatar a John: si ocurría eso que había dicho Hermione, necesitaba a gente que supiera qué hacer.  
También se tocó la cuestión del Fuego Devorador de Entrañas. Ron tenía sus dudas de que los secuestradores de John supieran hacerlo porque era magia oscura muy compleja. Harry, sin embargo, pensaba que eso no importaba mucho porque si lo hacían mal, eso podría causarle graves heridas a John de todas formas.  
La velada se prolongó durante un rato. Finalmente, todos se fueron a acostar. Ron y Hermione dieron las buenas noches a Rosie y Hugo, mientras que Harry y Ginny hicieron lo mismo con Lily, Albus y James. Los dos primeros estaban ya dormidos, de modo que sólo recibieron un beso de buenas noches de parte de sus padres. No obstante, James no estaba dormido.  
-Papá–dijo, muy angustiado.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Has averiguado algo sobre John?-preguntó .  
-Sí. Y puedo asegurarte que estamos organizando su rescate. Si todo va bien, pasado mañana por la noche le rescataremos.  
-¿Y qué harás con él entonces?–dijo.  
-Si te parece bien, podemos invitarle a que pase el resto de las navidades con nosotros-sugirió Ginny.  
-¡Claro!-dijo James, cuyo joven rostro se iluminó. Pero entonces recordó algo a lo que había estado dándole vueltas mientras intentaba dormirse. Debió notársele en la cara que estaba inquieto, porque sus padres le preguntaron qué pasaba.  
-Papá, los que han secuestrado a John quieren hacer algo horrible con él, ¿verdad? –dijo.  
Harry vaciló durante un instante, pero finalmente asintió.  
-Pero no debes preocuparte-dijo Harry. -Sé dónde estará dentro de dos días, y te prometo que haré todo lo que sea necesario para impedir que le hagan nada malo, y para rescatarlo. ¿Vale?  
-Vale-dijo James, volviendo a sonreír, y abriendo ligeramente los brazos. Normalmente no lo habría hecho, pero estaba tan angustiado por la suerte de su amigo que quería que su papá le abrazara y su mamá le besara. Y lo hicieron, algo que logró que James se sintiera más seguro. Sí, su papá rescataría a su amigo.  
-Duérmete, James. Y no te preocupes por nada-le dijo Harry.  
-Te quiero, papá-dijo James, dándole un beso.  
-Yo también-dijo Harry dándole otro beso. Ginny hizo lo mismo.  
James entonces se dio la vuelta sobre un costado y cerró los ojos. Harry sonrió, se agachó para darle otro beso, y salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta. Ginny le siguió al dormitorio que ambos compartían ese día.  
-Tengo que dirigir personalmente el rescate de John-dijo Harry.  
-¿Es realmente necesario?-dijo Ginny muy inquieta.  
-Sí. No porque dude de la gente que está a mis órdenes, sino porque le he prometido a James que rescataría a su amigo y no puedo fallarle otra vez.  
-Pero puede ser muy peligroso.  
-No es la primera vez que dirijo una operación peligrosa. Y te recuerdo que hasta ahora no he perdido a nadie. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto esta vez?  
-Harry...algo me dice que no volverás vivo. ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá James entonces? Creo que lo ideal será que organices la operación pero no la dirijas tú. Tú mismo has dicho que confías en tus hombres.  
-Y confío en ellos, pero James también confía en mí. Si rescato yo a John, verá que soy sincero con él y que no me importa que sean amigos. Si me quedo en mi oficina, le habré defraudado.  
Ginny no estaba muy convencida, pero prefirió no insistir.  
-Buenas noches, Harry.  
-Buenas noches, Ginny.  
Harry apagó las luces con un movimiento de su varita, se giró sobre su costado, cerró los ojos y se durmió.


	12. Preparando el rescate de John

A la mañana siguiente, y tras desayunar, tío Ron y tía Hermione se fueron con sus hijos a visitar a los abuelos Granger. Molly habría preferido que se quedasen, como es lógico, pero su hijo la convenció de que los papás de Hermione también tenían derecho a ver a sus nietos. James y Fred, por su parte, se fueron a casa de este último. Aquello siempre entusiasmaba al hijo mayor de Harry, puesto que Fred vivía encima de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley, y las visitas a su primo significaban visitas a la tienda y sobre todo al taller donde George y Lee Jordan ponían a punto los nuevos artículos, lo cual siempre suponía sorpresas. Por otra parte, tío George era la persona más divertida del mundo (siempre que no le hablasen de su gemelo: entonces se ponía muy triste), y siempre se lo pasaban muy bien con él. James recordaba con especial cariño aquél año en que su tío les hizo creer que le habían partido por la mitad, mientras que Fred, por su parte, opinaba que lo que más le gustaba era la comida encantada para huir del tenedor, con lo cual había que perseguirla por la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Harry, tras informar detalladamente de todo lo que había ocurrido al ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt y al resto de la Oficina de Aurores, se dedicó a preparar en su despacho del Ministerio el rescate de John. Supo por el personal del Departamento de Investigación Mágica del Ministerio que romper los encantamientos protectores del santuario subterráneo de Stonehenge al que iban a llevar a John no era excesivamente difícil, pero que tenía truco: para romperlos había que pronunciar los encantamientos necesarios en lengua irlandesa. Por ese motivo nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora.

"¿Cómo consigo yo alguien que sepa hablar irlandés en veinticuatro horas?", se preguntó Harry en voz alta.  
"Ehem", exclamó Seamus Finnigan, que acababa de entrar en su despacho justo en ese momento, acompañado por Dean Thomas.  
-¿Sí?-preguntó Harry.  
-Me ha parecido oír que necesitabas a alguien que sepa hablar irlandés-le dijo Seamus.  
-Así es: lo necesito para romper los encantamientos del templo subterráneo de Stonehenge.  
-Pues en tal caso, soy tu hombre.  
-¿Sabes hablar irlandés?  
-Si soy irlandés, digo yo que sabré hablar esa lengua-exclamó Seamus, algo picado.  
-Muchos muggles irlandeses no la conocen, Seamus-le recordó Dean.  
-Es cierto, muchos compatriotas míos desprecian su cultura-dijo Seamus con un suspiro.

-Bueno, bueno-les interrumpió Harry. -Luego discutiremos eso, si queréis. El caso es que para llevar a cabo la operación de rescate de John Smith, tendremos que entrar en el templo subterráneo de Stonehenge. Para entrar allí, necesitaremos romper los hechizos protectores. Y para romperlos, necesitaremos a alguien que sepa hablar irlandés. ¿Podemos contar contigo, Seamus?

-Desde luego, Harry.  
-Está bien. Baja al Departamento de Investigación Mágica, y que te expliquen lo que hay que hacer. ¿Alguna cosa más?

-Sí-dijo Dean. -He hablado con los guardias de Azkaban, y hemos descubierto que faltan Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Morgan Yaxley y Antonin Dolohov-enumeró Dean.

–¿Cómo es posible?–dijo Harry.

–Parece que se cambiaron por algunos presos que iban a soltar usando Poción Multijugos–respondió Seamus. –Lo que no hemos averiguado es cómo la introdujeron allí.  
-Es decir, que parece que tendremos que enfrentarnos alguno de los mortífagos más peligrosos, ¿no?-dijo Harry con desaliento.  
-Así es-dijo Dean.  
-Lo cual quiere decir que es muy posible que sí puedan invocar la magia oscura que quieren usar. Y convierte en más importante que tengamos éxito-dijo Harry.  
-Entendido-respondieron Dean y Seamus.  
-¿Alguna cosa más?–preguntó Harry.  
-No–dijo Dean.  
-Bien. Seamus, ve a donde te he dicho. Dean, avisa a Kingsley de que es posible que estén sueltos algunos mortífagos muy peligrosos.  
-Ya le he avisado antes de ir a tu despacho-respondió Dean.  
-Bien. Puedes irte, entonces.  
-Adios, Harry.

Seamus y Dean abandonaron el despacho de Harry, mientras éste se sentaba a reflexionar. De repente, la misión de rescate se volvía más peligrosa. No es que desconfiara de ninguno de sus Aurores, pero los presos evadidos de Azkaban eran extremadamente peligrosos, muy versados en Magia Oscura, y plenamente dispuestos a usarla si llegara el caso. Eso sin contar con que todos estarían llenos de resentimiento y con ganas de venganza, contra él y contra todas las personas a las que amaba. "No lo permitiré", se dijo. "Les cogeremos cueste lo que cueste". Y hechas estas reflexiones, se sumió de nuevo en su trabajo.

Esa mañana también llegaron otras noticias interesantes. Dennis Creevey le informó de que había visto a los mortífagos Yaxley y Dolohov paseándose por el jardín de Malfoy Manor, lo cual confirmó a Harry en lo que ya sospechaba: que John estaba encerrado en esa mansión, probablemente en el mismo sótano en el que estuvo él, y que muy probablemente el hijo de Draco Malfoy estaría siendo vigilado, para así asegurarse que su padre no les delatara. Las hermanas Patil, que ese día estaban vigilando en Stonehenge, le comunicaron mediante el correo interno del Ministerio que habían visto en la zona a dos magos de aspecto sospechoso trayendo cosas, aunque no quisieron intervenir porque eso habría puesto en peligro vidas de muggles. En otro momento, le anunciaron la visita de su antiguo profesor Horace Slughorn. Harry les dijo que le hicieran pasar.  
-Buenos días, Harry.  
-Buenos días, señor.  
-No me llames señor, hombre. Llámame Horace, que ya no soy tu profesor–dijo el anciano con voz alegre.  
-¿Qué le trae por aquí? Desde que se marchó usted de Hogwarts no he sabido nada de usted.  
-He estado un tiempo descansando, y hace poco he empezado a trabajar en San Mungo.  
-Haciendo pociones curativas, imagino, ¿no es eso?–inquirió Harry.  
-Así es. Un trabajo más tranquilo que el de profesor.  
-Yo creo que usted era un gran profesor.  
-Me halagas, Harry. Pero obviamente, aquél padre que me hizo la maldición Cruciatus por suspender a su hijo no pensaba lo mismo. Ya no estoy hecho para eso.  
-Lo supongo–dijo Harry, que recordaba bien aquello, porque había sido él el que fue a arrestar al culpable. –Pero imagino que no habrá venido aquí sólo para revivir viejos tiempos, ¿no?  
-Claro que no. He venido a traerte algo que puede serte muy útil en la operación de rescate que vas a llevar a cabo mañana.  
-¿Cómo se ha enterado de...?–dijo Harry, muy sorprendido.

–Mejor no preguntes–dijo Slughorn, visiblemente nervioso. –Lo que importa es esto que te traigo-rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica verde esmeralda y sacó un frasquito lleno de un líquido blanco, que entregó a Harry.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Es el único antídoto que se conoce contra el Fuego Devorador de Entrañas. He estado toda la noche en vela preparándolo, pero ahora ya está listo.  
-¿Y funciona?  
-Ya lo creo que funciona. Lo probé con un perro, y fue efectivo.  
Harry prefirió no preguntar en qué había consistido esa "prueba". En vez de eso, siguió preguntando sobre el antídoto.  
-Como te digo, puedo garantizarte que funciona. Eso sí, conviene que tengas en cuenta esto: Para que sea eficaz, debes dárselo a la víctima como máximo cinco minutos después de que el fuego haya empezado a arder. Si lo haces así, esta poción apagará el fuego y restañará todos los daños internos que haya causado. Si no, lo único que hará será enlentecer la acción del fuego, con lo que la muerte de la víctima será mucho más lenta y dolorosa.  
-Horace, no sé si se ha fijado usted que estamos hablando de un niño de once años.  
-Lo sé perfectamente, Harry-suspiró el anciano-. Preparar esta poción es especialmente arduo y fatigoso, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de desplomarme sobre mi caldero, me venía a la mente la imagen de un niño ardiendo por dentro por los efectos de esa maldición, y eso me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.  
-Está bien. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Puede retirarse.

Slughorn se retiró. Harry, por si acaso, hizo analizar una pequeña muestra de la poción que le había dado Slughorn, que resultó ser exactamente lo que su antiguo profesor le había dicho. Lo que le extrañó era que el mago del laboratorio le dijo que aquella poción no se podía preparar de un día para otro, que requería dos semanas de maduración y que los ingredientes eran difíciles de conseguir. Era como si Slughorn hubiera sabido desde hacía tiempo lo que se preparaba, pero aquello era muy extraño: hacía mucho menos de dos semanas que habían secuestrado a John. Intentó hallar una explicación, pero no lo consiguió.

Un buen rato después, Seamus volvió de Stonehenge con un plano mágico del santuario secreto que había debajo, que mostraba imágenes detalladas de cada estancia cuando la tocabas con la varita. Harry se fijó en que en una de ellas había una puerta que comunicaba el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos y que era exactamente igual que aquél arco por el cual había caído su padrino muchos años antes, lo cual concordaba con lo que habían averiguado. Por otra parte, los Aurores que vigilaban la mansión Malfoy informaron de que habían visto salir al jardín a Scorpius Malfoy, acompañado por una bruja de aspecto de loca. Tras discutirlo con Ron, Harry decidió que era mejor no llevar a cabo el rescate directamente en la mansión, pues ello pondría en grave riesgo la vida del hijo de Draco, y atenerse al plan original. Se decidió también que al caer de la tarde del día siguiente, varios Aurores estarían dentro del santuario secreto de Stonehenge, mientras que otros se colocarían fuera, entre las piedras y ocultos en los diversos monumentos megalíticos de la zona, a la espera de que aparecieran allí los secuestradores de John.

–En la zona hay muchos turistas muggles–le recordó Dennis Creevey.

–Habrá que poner encantamientos antimuggles temporales–respondió Ron.

Se decidió también que sería preferible esperar a que los secuestradores entraran en el templo, y allí arrancarles al niño de sus garras y sacarlo fuera rápidamente, para que los Aurores que aguardaban se lo llevasen de allí rápidamente. Otra decisión que se tomó fue que se repartiría un poco de la poción contra el Fuego Devorador de Entrañas a todos los aurores que iban a estar en el santuario, por si algo les retrasaba y los mortífagos tenían tiempo dei invocarlo.

—Harry, ¿has pensado lo que ocurrirá si llegan a invocar espíritus?—le preguntó Ron.

—En tal caso, habrá que destruir la Puerta. Eso les hará volver a donde pertenecen. De todas formas, Kingsley me ha mandado destruirla.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará si esos tipos invocan a espíritus y nos arrastran a través de la Puerta?

—Es un riesgo que hay que correr, Ron.

—¿Sabes? Algo me dice que no saldremos vivos de esta misión.

—Eso ni lo pienses—dijo Harry estremeciéndose ligeramente. No es que temiera a la muerte, pero sí le entristecía la posibilidad de dejar a sus hijos huérfanos.

Siguieron discutiendo durante un rato los detalles del plan. Finalmente, decidieron qué aurores estarían en la misión. Se decidió que ellos dos estarían dentro del santuario, junto con Seamus y Dean. Se decidió también que fuera estarían Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot y Michael Corner.

Finalmente, el día terminó. Ron se volvió a casa de los padres de Hermione, donde ella y sus hijos habían pasado el día. Harry, por su parte, se volvió a la Madriguera, y al llegar, vio que Ted había regresado y estaba, como de costumbre, divirtiendo a sus hijos con sus habilidades de metamorfomago. Vio también que James había vuelto de casa de su primo Fred.

—¿Qué tal, Harry?—le preguntó Ted.

—Muy bien. Ya está todo preparado para la operación de rescate de mañana. Si todo sale bien, James—miró hacia su hijo—pasado mañana John estará aquí de vuelta.

—¿Vas a dirigir tú la operación?—le preguntó su ahijado.

—Así es—le respondió Harry. —Le he prometido a James que rescataré a su amigo, y pienso cumplirlo.

James palideció ligeramente, y vio que sus hermanos también parecían inquietos

—Vamos, chicos, ¿qué os pasa? No es la primera operación que dirijo–dijo Harry, pero James notó que estaba intentando tranquilizarles.

—Harry—dijo Ted, haciendo la pregunta que James tenía en mente:—¿es verdad lo que nos ha dicho Arthur de que allí estarán alguno de los mortífagos más peligrosos?

—Me temo que sí, Ted.—dijo Harry tras un instante de vacilación, que a James no le pasó inadvertido.

—Y entre ellos, si mis datos son correctos, estará el que mató a mi padre, ¿verdad?

Harry no respondió.

—Lo tomaré como un sí–prosiguió Ted. –Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que quiero ir contigo—Harry le miró horrorizado, y los niños hicieron lo mismo.

—¡No puede ser, Ted!

—¿Por qué no? Desde luego, no será porque no sepa nada de magia, porque saqué extraordinario en todos mis ÉXTASIS.

—Eres demasiado...

—...¿joven? Vamos, Harry, tengo la misma edad que tú y tío Ron cuando luchasteis en la batalla de Hogwarts.

—No es lo mismo, Ted.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay?—insistió el joven, sin hacer caso de las miradas de espanto que le dirigían los hijos de Harry.

—Que yo ya me había enfrentado cara a cara con Voldemort en tres ocasiones, cuatro si contamos con el pedazo de su alma que había en el diario de Tom Riddle. Que yo ya había luchado en dos batallas anteriormente. Y así y todo, casi me cuesta la vida, si no llega a ser por los errores de Voldemort. No, Ted, no puedo consentirlo.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan, jovencito. No vas y se acabó.

—¡No, Ted, no vayas! —suplicaron los niños, agarrándole.

—Ya lo ves, Ted. ¿Qué dirán mis hijos si te pasa algo?

—¿Y qué dirán si te pasa algo _a ti_?—le replicó Ted, cuyo pelo cambió de azul turquesa a rojo intenso. James, Albus y Lily miraron a la vez a Harry.

—Si me pasa algo a mí, me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que estás tú para ayudar a Ginny a cuidar de mis hijos—le replicó con firmeza Harry, mientras sus hijos volvían de nuevo sus inquietas miradas hacia el joven metamorfomago.

Y Ted no supo qué responder a eso. Harry se dio cuenta, y prosiguió.

—´Sé que te gustaría vengarte del hombre que mató a tu padre. Pero créeme, la venganza no soluciona nada. Recuerda lo que le pasó a mi padrino.

—¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó James, viendo que Ted se quedaba callado.

—Cuando se escapó de Azkaban, no pensaba más que en una cosa: vengarse de Peter Pettigrew. No sólo no lo consiguió, sino que tuvo que mantenerse fugitivo hasta el día de su muerte. Si en vez de pensar tanto en la venganza, hubiera mantenido la cabeza fría, se habría dado cuenta de que había alternativas viables que permitirían haber desenmascarado al traidor y haber descubierto la verdad. Y muy posiblemente, Voldemort no habría regresado y se habrían evitado muchas muertes.

—Como la de mis padres—suspiró Ted.

—Correcto—le respondió Harry.

—Tú ganas, Harry. Me quedaré con los niños mientras tú te ocupas de la operación de rescate—dijo Ted, de mala gana, mientras su pelo se ponía de color negro.

Por un momento, James pensó en decirle a su padre que no fuera, que no fuera, que ya tenía bastante con lo que había hecho para asegurar el rescate de su amigo, pero por algún motivo, no fue capaz, quizá porque muy en el fondo quería poner a prueba a su padre. Y así quedó la cosa.


	13. El rescate del heredero

Al mediodía del día siguiente, y tras una rápida comida, Ron envió a sus hijos a casa de George, mientras que Harry mandó los suyos a casa de Luna. Era una costumbre que habían adquirido desde hacía tiempo cada vez que organizaban una redada: sabía que si algo salía mal e iban a por ellos, tanto George y Angelina como Luna y Rolf sabrían qué hacer. Hermione y Ginny habrían querido ir con ellos, pero Harry y Ron se opusieron. No es que dudaran de sus cualidades, pero ellas no pertenecían a la Oficina de Aurores. Hecho esto, y tras una emotiva despedida de sus respectivos hijos, sobre todo de James, que estaba muerto de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar, Ron y Harry se dirigieron al Ministerio a pertrecharse debidamente. Kingsley les entregó personalmente un traslador programado para ir de Stonehenge a San Mungo, que se activaría con un toque de varita de cualquiera de los Aurores que iban allí. También les pasó órdenes de detención contra los mortífagos que habían secuestrado a John por fuga, agresión a un Auror y secuestro con uso ilegal de la maldición Imperius. Tras las últimas instrucciones del ministro, Harry y Ron partieron para el punto en el que habían quedado con sus compañeros aurores, que estaría junto a uno de los numerosos monumentos megalíticos que rodean Stonehenge. Vieron que ya les aguardaban allí el resto de sus compañeros, y que no había turistas muggles.

–Los encantamientos antimuggles están alzados, podremos trabajar tranquilamente–le explicó Dennis Creevey.

Todos se sentaron en círculo, con Harry y Ron en el centro.  
-Repasemos el plan-dijo Ron, levantándose-. Ernie, Justin, Michael y Terry estarán escondidos junto al dolmen en el que está oculta la entrada al santuario subterráneo-lo señaló con el dedo-. Seamus, Dean, Harry y yo estaremos dentro del templo. El grupo de fuera vigilará la llegada de nuestros clientes, y cuando lleguen, nos avisáis mediante un Patronus de cuántos son y si traen al niño. Si son muchos, atacad para que tengan que dividirse, y así nos será más fácil rescatar al chico, ¿está claro?

–Clarísimo–dijeron todos.

–Pero Harry, ¿no sería mejor que no nos separáramos?–objetó Dean.

–No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos–dijo Harry. –Prefiero que estemos algunos en el santuario para impedírselo. Vamos a dejarles que lleven al chico hasta el santuario, y allí mi grupo atacará a los secuestradores, rescatará al chico y lo sacará de allí usando el traslador que nos ha dado el ministro. ¿Está claro?  
-Sólo una cosa: creo que sería una buena idea que alguien se fuera con John en el traslador-observó Ernie.  
-Sugiero que sea Harry-dijo Ron. Harry intentó protestar diciendo que no quería dejar solos a sus compañeros, pero estos se mantuvieron firmes.  
-Harry, ¿dudas de que yo sea capaz de dirigirles?-exclamó Ron, un poco picado.  
-Claro que no-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
-Pues está decidido: rescatamos a John, tú lo coges y lo sacas de allí usando el traslador que te ha dado Kingsley, ¿de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo-dijo Harry.  
-Mientras tanto, los que nos quedemos aquí nos encargaremos de nuestros clientes-prosiguió Ron-. Si la cosa se pone fea, avisamos a Harry mediante un Patronus para que pida refuerzos y nos los mande.  
-Me parece bien-dijo Harry.  
-Pues vamos allá. Cada uno a su puesto. Y no os olvidéis de los hechizos de invisibilidad-les recordó Ron.  
Se hizo como decía Ron, con lo que pronto todos se volvieron invisibles. Ernie se fue con su grupo al interior de Stonehenge (la parte visible para los muggles). Harry, por su parte, se dirigió con su grupo hacia uno de los dólmenes.  
-¿Listos?-preguntó Harry a sus invisibles amigos.  
-Listos-exclamaron todos.  
-Adelante, Seamus-exclamó Harry.  
El irlandés se acercó, y tocó con su varita una de las dos rocas laterales que constituían el dolmen y empezó a murmurar una serie de hechizos ininteligibles. Entonces, entre las dos rocas apareció una puerta. Seamus la tocó con la varita murmurando "Alohomora". La puerta se abrió, mostrando un pequeño vestíbulo que daba a una empinada escalera de piedra que parecía muy desgastada. Todos entraron. Seamus volvió a tocar la puerta con la varita, y ésta se cerró de golpe, dejándolos completamente a oscuras..  
-Encended las varitas-ordenó Harry.  
Cuatro puntos de luz indicaron que la orden se había cumplido. Harry, entonces, empezó a descender muy despacio por la escalera, seguido de cerca por sus amigos (Harry no podía verlos, pero les oía muy claramente). Estaba muy oscuro, pero a la luz de las varitas podían verse toda clase de escritos y símbolos rúnicos en las paredes.  
-Seguro que Hermione entendería lo que dicen-murmuró Ron.  
-Ssssh-susurró Harry, mientras seguía descendiendo.  
Finalmente, llegaron al extremo de la escalera, al que daban varios corredores. Seamus les indicó el de la izquierda, y todos le siguieron. Recorrieron varias salas y pasillos oscuros, sin detenerse a examinarlos (aunque a Harry le pareció reconocer retratos de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts), hasta que llegaron a una gran sala de techo abovedado.  
-Es aquí-explicó Seamus.  
Harry recorrió la sala con la mirada. Apenas se veía nada, pero a la escasa luz de las varitas se podían distinguir unas gradas circulares que rodeaban la gran sala. Todos se acercaron un poco más al centro, y vieron que en él había un gran estrado de piedra. Sobre el estrado, una mesa de piedra renegrida y un gran arco de piedra del que colgaba una especie de velo.  
"Es exactamente igual que el arco por el que cayó Sirius", pensó Harry con un estremecimiento. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Como la espera podía ser larga, decidió que los cuatro se sentarían en la grada más baja, muy cerca de la mesa de piedra, listos para intervenir.  
-¿Para qué es esa mesa de piedra?-preguntó Dean en voz baja, una vez que se acomodaron allí y apagaron las varitas.  
-Está claro, ¿no? Quieren sujetar a ella al pobre John para asarlo a la parrilla con el Fuego Devorador de Entrañas-dijo Ron con un gesto de cólera.  
-Y sin duda, cuando invoquen los espíritus, si no se lo impedimos, apareceran por ese arco, ¿no?-preguntó Seamus.  
-Supongo que sí-respondió Harry.  
-¿Qué pasaría si probamos a pasar por ese arco?-preguntó Dean.  
-Pues que te vas al otro mundo, digo yo-respondió Ron.-Así le ocurrió a Sirius.  
-Pero por lo que nos contaste, a Sirius ya le habían lanzado una maldición mortal antes de que cayera-objetó éste-. ¿Qué pasaría si lo cruzamos sin más? Igual podríamos visitar el otro mundo y volver a contar lo que hemos visto.  
-Por si acaso, te sugiero que no lo intentes-dijo Ron.  
-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Harry-Por otra parte, no olvidéis que Kingsley nos ha dado orden de destruir el arco para que nadie pueda usarlo de nuevo para invocar espíritus. ¿Está claro?  
-Clarísimo-respondieron todos.  
-¿Cómo vamos a destruirlo?-preguntó Seamus-Supongo que tendrá todo tipo de hechizos protectores.  
-Sí, pero tiene un punto frágil. Allí-señaló un pequeño hueco circular en la base del arco-Kingsley me ha dicho que si lanzamos un sencillo hechizo Reducto allí, bastará.  
-Curioso hueco. Parece como si hubieran quitado aposta una piedra-observó Dean.  
-Y así es-dijo Harry. -Por lo que ha averiguado Hermione, los hermanos Peverell sacaron de allí la Piedra de la Resurrección.  
-Recuerdo que cuando mi madre me leía el Cuento de los Tres Hermanos, yo pensaba que era todo inventado. Ni se me ocurrió pensar que las Reliquias de la Muerte fueran reales-recordó Ron.  
-Nunca se piensa en todo-dijo Seamus.  
En ese momento, apareció en la sala un jabalí de luz plateada. Harry hizo señas a sus amigos de que se callaran. El jabalí se les acercó y habló con la voz de Ernie.  
-Vienen hacia aquí. Traen consigo al niño y son como una treintena.

–¿Treinta?–dijo Ron, alarmado, una vez que el Patronus se hubo desvanecido. –¿De dónde han sacado a tanta gente?

–Dean, Ron, id a ayudar a Ernie. Yo me quedaré aquí con Seamus–respondió Harry.

–Pero...–objetó Ron.

–Es una orden. Id.

De mala gana, Ron y Dean se dirigieron al exterior, y esperaron...y esperaron...

–Harry, ¿qué hacemos?–preguntó Seamus, visiblemente nervioso.

En ese momento, el Patronus de Ron, un perro Jack Russell Terrier, apareció y habló con la nerviosa voz de Ron:

–¡Harry!¡Son zombies además de magos!¡Hay unos pocos magos y como unos veinte zombies!¡Dos magos van con el chico hacia vosotros, y también como unos diez zombies!

–¿Zombies?–dijo Seamus, atónito.

–Ya hablaremos de eso luego. Prepárate–dijo Harry, sacando la varita. –Será mejor que te quites el Encantamiento Desilusionador.

Pocos instantes después, Seamus reapareció, varita en mano. Estaba pálido, pero sereno.

–Escóndete detrás del altar–dijo Harry. Seamus obedeció, y Harry se escondió también.

Se oyeron pasos, y poco después, un extraño grupo apareció. Uno de ellos era un hombre de edad indefinida, piel oscura, casi calvo, con rostro que parecía hecho de arcilla mal amasada, todo cubierto de pinturas y tatuajes, y orejas llenas de pendientes. Vestía un taparrabos muy desgastado, y por encima una capa andrajosa. Otro, por sus formas, parecía ser una mujer, pero llevaba el rostro tapado con una máscara. El resto, una decena, eran las figuras más horribles que Harry hubiera visto jamás. Vistos de lejos ya causaban escalofríos por su extraña forma de andar, como robots que arrastraran los pies. Pero sus caras eran algo inenarrable, Parecían estar hechas de cera y tener ojos de cristal, y sus bocas estaban completamente inmóviles, en una suerte de mueca perpetua. Iban vestidos con largas túnicas negras, que les caían hasta el suelo. Harry sintió un escalofrío de miedo. Supo que aquello eran zombies. Pero luego vio algo que le recordó por qué estaban allí: en medio del grupo flotaba una camilla, sobre la cual estaba tendido John. Estaba completamente desnudo, y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies por extraños dibujos. Y peor aún: los brazos y las piernas estaban acribillados de pequeños cortes. Hizo una seña a Seamus, que asintió. Rápidamente, se levantaron, saltaron por encima del altar y apuntaron con sus varitas al extraño grupo.

–¡Quietos!¡Soltad al niño!

El mago de piel oscura se limitó a chasquear los dedos, y los zombies, de un salto gigantesco, se lanzaron contra Seamus y Harry. Tenían la piel fría como un cadáver, como notó Harry al sentir el contacto de sus manos con la mano con que sostenía la varita, y una fuerza prodigiosa, como notó cuando se pusieron a forcejear con él. Intentó lanzarles hechizos aturdidores, con poco éxito porque parecían ser inmunes. Oyó que Seamus también se batía ferozmente contra otros zombies, y que les lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo. Pudo vislumbrar que los dos magos hacían levitar al inmóvil John hasta el altar y que conjuraban cuerdas para atarlo. Desesperado, Harry redobló sus hechizos aturdidores, y consiguió que los zombies retrocedieran un poco. Oyó que los magos empezaban a formular extraños conjuros mientras hacían pases de varita sobre John y...

Un grito espantoso hizo helarse la sangre en las venas de Harry. Era de John, que empezó a retorcerse de dolor y a gemir, mientras los dos magos seguían formulando conjuros. Notó un repugnante olor a carne quemada: el Fuego Devorador de Entrañas estaba empezando a hacer su labor. Aquello le dio fuerzas adicionales. Apuntó la varita hacia uno de los zombies y gritó:

–¡CONFRINGO MAXIMUS!

El zombi voló en pedazos, cubriendo a Harry de tripas y sangre. Oyó que Seamus hacía lo mismo. Se acercaron a los dos magos que estaban junto a John, que sacaron las varitas.

–¡DESMAIUS!–gritaron Harry y Seamus. Los dos magos cayeron Aturdidos al suelo. Harry sacó la botellita de poción que le había dado Slughorn y con gran esfuerzo, logró verterla por la boca de John. El olor a carne quemada disminuyó y John dejó de gritar. En ese momento, oyeron ruido de batalla, y unos momentos después vieron a sus compañeros entrar en la sala en la que estaban, batiéndose con otros.

–Llévatelo de aquí, Seamus–ordenó Harry, tras desatar a John con un hechizo "Relashio", lanzándole el traslador al irlandés. –Luego pide refuerzos y vuelve.

–Pero...

–¡VETE!–rugió Harry.

Seamus obedeció: agarró a John, puso la mano de éste sobre el traslador, y unos instantes después había desaparecido.

…...

Mientras tanto, Ginny estaba en casa de Luna junto con Ted y sus hijos. Después de cenar y de mandar a los niños a la cama, se quedaron charlando en el salón. Luna y Rolf hablaban de su último viaje a Estados Unidos para investigar las costumbres del Bigfoot, y Ginny hablaba de un reportaje que estaba realizando sobre un uso ilegal de la maldición imperius sobre los árbitros en la liga de Qudditch.  
En ese momento, apareció en el salón un perro Jack Russell terrier de luz plateada, que habló con la voz de Ron:  
-Hemos conseguido rescatar a John, pero Harry está muy grave en San Mungo y los sanadores dicen que se muere. Si me necesitáis, estoy allí.

Un silencio helado se hizo en el salón de la casa de Luna cuando se extinguió el Patronus de Ron. Ted miraba a Ginny, ésta a Rolf, y todos miraron a Luna, que nunca perdía la serenidad y siempre sabía qué decir...salvo ahora. Porque ella también se había quedado muda.  
-Harry se muere...-alcanzó a murmurar Ginny, a quien las lágrimas empezaban a temblar bajo sus hermosos ojos pardos.  
-No puede ser-dijo Ted, que también hacía esfuerzos por no llorar. -Ha sobrevivido por cuatro veces a la maldición asesina. No puede morir así como así.  
-Me temo que sí puede-dijo Luna, serena pero claramente afectada. -La primera vez sobrevivió gracias al sacrificio de su madre. La segunda, gracias a que su varita era gemela de la de Quien-tú-sabes. La tercera, de nuevo gracias al sacrificio de su madre, pero indirectamente. Y la cuarta, porque Quien-tú-sabes intentó usar contra Harry la varita de saúco sin ser su dueño verdadero. Pero aquí no se ha dado ninguna de esas circunstancias.  
-Pero no pueden haberle lanzado la maldición asesina-observó Rolf.-Esa maldición te deja frito, no te deja agonizante.  
-¿Qué más da lo que le hayan hecho? ¡El hecho es que mi Harry se muere, y mientras nosotros estamos aquí hablando!-gritó Ginny.  
-Tienes razón-dijo Rolf. -Si te parece, que Ted despierte a los niños, mientras yo me ocupo de activar un traslador hasta San Mungo. Luna, si te parece bien, avisa a Hermione y a sus hijos.  
Se hizo como Rolf había sugerido. Mientras él se ocupaba de convertir una tetera en un traslador, Luna se dirigía a avisar a Hermione mediante la red Flú, y Ted despertaba a los hijos de Harry.  
-Despertad. Vuestro padre está en San Mungo, tenéis que ir con él-fue todo lo que les dijo. Los tres quisieron saber más detalles, pero Ted respondió evasivamente que no sabía nada. Se vistieron rápidamente y fueron al salón, donde su mamá les esperaba junto a la tetera- traslador.  
-Mamá, ¿qué pasa con papá?-dijo James muy asustado. Albus y Lily no dijeron nada, pero miraron a su mamá con ojos aterrados, queriendo saber.  
-Os lo diré cuando lleguemos allí. Agarraos fuerte a mí, para que este traslador nos lleve a donde está papá.  
Los niños se aferraron a Ginny, mientras ella tocaba el traslador, que les transportó en un periquete hasta la recepción de San Mungo. Rápidamente, Ginny se dirigió a la bruja recepcionista, seguida por los niños.  
-¿El ala de Aurores?  
-¿Por quién pregunta?-inquirió la bruja fríamente.  
-Harry Potter, jefe de la oficina de Aurores.  
-Ah, sí-dijo sin ni siquiera mirar a la exaltada Ginny. -Por ahí-le señaló un pasillo con la mano. Ginny contuvo su deseo de lanzarle un mocomurciélagos por su frialdad y se lanzó hacia donde le indicaba. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del ala de Aurores, y por ella apareció Ron. Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos para no gritar al ver cómo estaba su hermano: su túnica estaba desgarrada y polvorienta, su pelo estaba sucio y revuelto, tenía numerosos hematomas y cortes en la cara, la cual estaba toda ensangrentada, lo mismo que su túnica. Ambos se miraron a la cara, sin decir palabra. Ron no dijo nada, pero Ginny vio en los ojos azules de su hermano que no había esperanza.  
-No hay nada que hacer, ¿verdad?-preguntó Ginny en voz muy baja para que no la oyeran sus asustados hijos.  
-Nada-dijo Ron con voz estrangulada. -Smethwyck dice que no pasará de mañana por la tarde.  
-Tío Ron-dijo James acercándose y formulando la pregunta que sus hermanos no se atrevían a hacer:-¿Papá está bien?  
Ron tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Hizo señas a Albus y a Lily para que se le acercaran. Se puso las manos en las rodillas y se agachó para mirarles a los ojos a los tres. "Merlín, Albus tiene exactamente los ojos de Harry", pensó.  
-Niños-dijo Ron con voz muy suave.-Vuestro papá se...se...se...se...-Ron no pudo decir "se muere", pero James lo adivinó a la perfección.  
-Se muere, ¿verdad?-Ron vio que una lágrima temblaba bajo los párpados del niño. Ron miró desesperado a su hermana, que también hacía esfuerzos por no llorar. Finalmente, se armó de valor y volvió a mirar a la cara a su sobrino.  
-Sí-dijo Ron con voz apenas audible, y luego cerró los ojos para no ver la reacción de sus sobrinos, mientras se enderezaba otra vez.  
-¿Podemos verle?-preguntó James, secándose los ojos con la manga.  
-Claro-dijo Ron. Notó que James le cogía la mano derecha y que Albus le cogía la izquierda. Se sintió desesperado: nunca había sido muy bueno manejando ese tipo de situaciones, y ahora tenía que lidiar con tres niños cuyo padre se moría. Vio que Lily se había cogido de la mano de su hermana.  
-Vamos, Ron, guíanos-dijo ésta, con voz firme.  
Entraron en el ala de Aurores y fueron hasta una pequeña sala de espera. Allí estaban varios de los Aurores que habían ido con Harry y Ron, que estaban todos igual de maltrechos que el pelirrojo. También había varios sanadores que se ocupaban de atenderles los numerosos cortes y contusiones que presentaban. Faltaban Michael Corner, Justin Finch y Dean Thomas, advirtió Ginny.  
-Dean Thomas ha muerto-dijo Seamus ahogando un sollozo.  
-Justin Finch está herido grave, pero se recuperará-dijo Ernie Macmillan, que tenía un profundo corte en la frente.  
-Michael Corner está en coma profundo-dijo Terry Boot. -Esta en observación y no se sabe si se recuperará.  
James miró a todos los compañeros de su papá, y vio que todos desviaban la mirada al verle.  
-Tío Ron, ¿qué ha sido de John? Imagino que también le habrán matado, ¿no? -preguntó James.  
-Pues no-respondió Seamus. -Tu padre consiguió darle a tiempo la poción contra el Fuego devorador de entrañas, y yo mismo le trasladé aquí. Después pedí refuerzos y me volví allí.  
Normalmente, James se habría alegrado mucho de ello, pero lo cierto es que no sintió nada. O mejor sí. Sintió una oleada de odio hacia John. "Es culpa tuya que papá se esté muriendo", pensó. Pero luego recordó otra cosa: era él, James Sirius Potter, el que había reaccionado con furia cuando su papá quiso llevar a John lejos de él, y era por eso por lo que su papá había querido dirigir él la operación de rescate. Por él, para que viera que era sincero al decirle que no le importaba que fueran amigos. Un terrible sentimiento de culpa empezó a quemarle como fuego por dentro, casi tanto como el fuego devorador de entrañas. Porque no tenía razón. No era culpa de John que su papá se muriera. Era culpa suya, sí. Suya y nada más que suya. Él, James Sirius Potter, era el asesino de su padre.


	14. El canto del fénix

Estaba James tan concentrado en culparse de la muerte de su papá, que ni se dio cuenta de que su mamá y sus hermanos entraban con tío Ron a ver a Harry. Sin darse cuenta de adónde iba, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Salió de la salita en la que estaba y émpezó a pasearse por el ala de Aurores...

—¡James!¡Eh, James!—dijo una voz infantil, sacándole de sus pensamientos y de su dolor. El niño levantó la mirada y vio a quien menos deseaba ver: John Smith, vestido con el pijama de los pacientes de San Mungo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le respondió con brusquedad. Sabía que no era justo responderle en ese tono, pero sentía que tenía que desahogarse.

—Venía a ver a tu papá, para darle las gracias por salvarme la vida. Estuvo increíble. Se batió con ese horrible brujo haitiano que iba con mis secuestradores, y con otra bruja que iba con él, y con un puñado de zombis para llegar hasta donde estaba yo. Fue difícil, pero aun así consiguió llegar hasta esa horrible mesa de piedra en la que me habían atado. No sé qué me hicieron esos tipos, pero me pareció que estaba ardiendo por dentro. Pero el caso es que tu papá me dio no sé qué clase de poción, que me alivió en un pispás. Luego le mandó a uno de los aurores que iban con él, uno irlandés con el pelo castaño claro, que me trajera aquí, donde me curaron y me hicieron tomar unas pociones calmantes, y me practicaron unos encantamientos regocijantes. Luego supe que habían traído a tu papá aquí, por la enfermera que me cuidaba. ¿Cómo está? ¿Es verdad que se muere?

—Sí. Imagino que venías a contemplar el trabajito que has hecho. Te felicito: has logrado lo que tu abuelito no consiguió.

Aquello era injusto y James lo sabía, pero era tal su dolor y su rabia que sentía deseos de culpar a alguien de la inminente muerte de su padre.

—James...no te entiendo. Yo no me alegro de que tu papá se esté muriendo—balbuceó John, visiblemente confuso.

—Ya—dijo James en tono escéptico. Se sentía fatal por hablarle así a John, pero por otra parte sentía un irresistible deseo de culparle de lo que ocurría, para así aliviar el horrible sentimiento de culpa que sentía por dentro y que le estaba quemando como si fuera el Fuego Devorador de Entrañas.

—Escúchame, James, por favor...—dijo John, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapársele. —Sé cómo curar a tu papá.

—Comprendido...eres más sabio que los sanadores de San Mungo—dijo James en tono sarcástico, procurando que sus palabras sonaran lo más hirientes posibles.

—¡No es eso!—dijo John, que empezaba a irritarse. —¡La enfermera que me cuidaba me dijo que lo único que podía curar la herida que le han hecho a tu papá son las lágrimas de fénix!

—Y resulta que tienes un fénix escondido en el culo, ¿no?—le replicó groseramente James.

—Yo no, pero sí los Moutohora Macaws.

—¿Los qué?

—Los Moutohora Macaws. Son un equipo de quidditch neozelandés, que tienen como mascota un fénix llamado Sparky. Lo leí en Hogwarts, en ...

—Me la suda donde lo leyeras—le interrumpió James. —¿De qué nos sirve eso ahora?

—Nos sirve—dijo John con cara de querer atizarle a James, tan evidente que éste empezó a lamentar el tono que había usado—, porque estos días están participando en el torneo navideño de quidditch que se juega en Inglaterra, y precisamente mañana por la mañana juegan en Londres...

—¡Mañana por la mañana mi papá estará muerto!—gritó James, agarrando por los brazos a John.

—Por los gayumbos de Merlín, ¿vas a dejarme hablar?—dijo John, en tono molesto.

—Está bien—dijo James esforzándose por contenerse. —Sigue.

—La enfermera que me cuidaba me contó que hay internado en San Mungo un jugador de ese equipo, Muldoon, en la planta de Daños Provocados por Hechizos, porque le hicieron desaparecer accidentalmente los huesos de las piernas, y están tratándole con crecehuesos.

—¿Y de qué nos sirve todo eso?

—¡Pues está claro! Vamos a ver a ese jugador, le pedimos que llame al fénix mascota de su equipo (que se llama Sparky), y lo llevamos a la habitación de tu papá para que llore sobre la herida que tiene tu papá y le cure y así no se muera—dijo John a toda prisa.

James trató de digerir lo que le acababa de decir John. Había esperanzas. Había esperanzas de que su papá no muriera. No sabía cómo conseguiría llegar hasta la habitación de Muldoon, pero tenía que hacerlo, costara lo que costara. Justo en ese momento, vio que tío Ron se le acercaba rápidamente.

—¿Dónde dementores estabas?¡Tu padre quiere verte antes de morir, y vas tú y te largas!

—¡Tío Ron! ¡Sé cómo conseguir que mi padre no se muera!

—Yo haría lo que fuese para que eso no pasara, pero el sanador Smethwyck ha sido bien claro: no hay nada que hacer. Vamos, ven aquí—agarró a James por una manga y lo arrastró hacia la habitación en la que estaba hospitalizado Harry, donde estaban también Albus y Lily, así como Ted y Hermione, que acababan de llegar. Cuando entraron, Ginny le dio un bofetón a su hijo, y luego le agarró con fuerza por los hombros.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, pequeño sinvergüenza? ¡Tu padre se está muriendo, y quería verte a ti también, y tú desapareces! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!—le riñó a gritos. James quería haber dicho algo, pero no le salieron las palabras.

—Déjale, Ginny—dijo Harry desde su cama, con voz apenas audible. James le miró y se estremeció. Vio que su papá estaba pálido como la cera y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Al igual que Ron, tenía el pelo sucio y más desgreñado de lo habitual.

—Acércate, mi niño—dijo Harry haciéndole señas a su hijo. Normalmente, James habría protestado de que le llamasen "mi niño", pero no se atrevió a hacerlo esta vez, sentía que este no era el momento. Se acercó temblando a la cama, y se colocó a la derecha de Albus. Vio que su padre tenía una herida en el pecho, que a pesar de los vendajes, sangraba. Al instante olvidó el débil rayo de esperanza que le había dado John unos instantes antes y vio ante sí la terrible, espantosa, abrumadora, horrible, angustiosa realidad: su papá se estaba muriendo.

—Perdóname, papá—musitó James, esforzándose por contener las lágrimas. Cualquiera le habría dicho que ese no era el momento para hacerse el duro delante de sus hermanos, pero no olvidemos que James era un niño y ese tipo de razonamientos aún le quedaban un poco grandes. —Yo tengo la culpa de que te estés muriendo. Soy un asesino...

—Deja de decir tonterías—le cortó Harry, alzando un poco la voz.

—Señor Potter, no debería hacer esos esfuerzos—le dijo la enfermera.

—¿Y si los hace, qué?—gritó Ginny. —¡Se está muriendo y quizá no pase de mañana!¿En qué va a empeorar eso su situación!¡Lárguese de aquí y deje que mi marido hable con mis hijos!—en su exaltación, no se dio cuenta de que Albus y Lily se habían echado a llorar.

—Ginny—dijo Ron, —por favor, cálmate...—intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero Ginny saltó como una leona.

—¿Que me calme? ¿Que me calme? ¡Mi marido se está muriendo!¡No me pidas que me calme, grandullón descerebrado! —Albus y Lily lloraron más fuerte y se abrazaron a Ron, que no supo qué hacer.

—Llévatela de aquí—dijo Ron a su esposa, tras un momento de duda. Hermione la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

—Como iba diciendo, James...haz el favor de no decir más tonterías–prosiguió Harry con voz débil–. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Si alguien tiene la culpa de mi estado, soy yo. Yo te animé a que buscaras la amistad de John y a que lo trajeras a casa por Navidad. Cuando supe quién era, en vez de intentar darle una oportunidad, me entró el canguelo y quise alejarle de ti, y no quise escucharte a pesar de que tenías toda la razón al oponerte a lo que yo quería hacer. Recuerdo que cuando yo era niño me lamentaba cuando no querían hacerme caso, y ahora voy y me comporto igual contigo. Perdóname tú por no haberte querido escuchar.

—Te perdono—dijo James. Bajo sus párpados temblaban dos lágrimas solitarias. Se las habría secado con las mangas, pero tenía los brazos ocupados sujetando por los hombros a sus hermanos, que se aferraban a él con fuerza. Como no pudo secarse las lágrimas, éstas resbalaron libremente por sus mejillas.

—Dame un abrazo, hijo—dijo Harry abriendo ligeramente los brazos. James se inclinó sobre su padre y le dio un abrazo. Y entonces ya no pudo resistirlo más y rompió a llorar abiertamente, sin importarle si le veían sus hermanos. Harry, mientras, le acariciaba la espalda con la mano izquierda y le revolvía suavemente el pelo con la derecha. Albus y Lily, mientras, se habían abrazado a su tío Ron.

En ese momento, una música misteriosa llenó la habitación. No era una música corriente. Era una música que llegaba hasta el corazón y reconfortaba el alma. Todos dejaron de llorar al instante y miraron con extrañeza a su alrededor. Aquella música era algo indescriptiblemente maravilloso. Era como tomar un tazón de sopa calentita en un día gélido, como una mano amiga cuando estás inconsolable.

—¡El canto del fénix!—exclamó Ron—¿Pero cómo...?

James se había hecho la misma pregunta. Entonces, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, y por ella entró John Smith. James abrió la boca como queriendo preguntar, pero éste se limitó a llevarse un dedo a los labios. Todos callaron igualmente. Por detrás de John, entró un mago que llevaba una camiseta del equipo de quidditch de los Motohora Macaws, y por detrás del mago, entró un magnífico ave fénix que se puso a revolotear por la habitación.  
-¿Quién es el moribundo?-preguntó el mago a John. Éste señaló a Harry. El fénix, entonces, se posó suavemente sobre el pecho de Harry. El sanador Smethwyck retiró suavemente el vendaje que cubría la herida del pecho. Entonces, el fénix caminó suavemente hacia la herida y miró a Harry a los ojos.  
-Que nadie se mueva ni trate de forzar a _Sparky_-dijo en voz baja el mago con la camiseta de los Motohora Macaws. -Tiene que ser él el que llore por el estado en que se encuentra el señor Potter, de nada servirá forzarle.  
Albus y Lily se acercaron a James y le aferraron con fuerza. James los apretó contra sí. En ese momento, los tres hermanos pensaban y sentían lo mismo que James, como este intuyó fácilmente: ¿se curaría su papá, o le verían morir? Ginny se acercó a sus hijos. Hermione tomó la mano de Ron, y Ted se aferró a una silla con fuerza, y su pelo cambió de azul a blanco.  
El fénix bajó la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos. Luego bajó la cabeza un poco más hacia su herida, y una lágrima empezó a resbalar de sus ojos, y cayó sobre la herida. Luego, otra lágrima la siguió, y otra, y otra...  
La herida empezó a hervir furiosamente. Harry gimió de dolor, lo cual hizo que Albus y Lily apretaran con más fuerza a su hermano. Luego, poco a poco, el color de la herida empezó a cambiar de azul lívido con manchas rojas a un color carne normal. Y el rostro de Harry tomó un color más saludable. Finalmente, Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar pausadamente.  
-Se ha dormido-dijo Smethwyck. -Eso es buena señal.  
James sonrió de oreja a oreja a sus hermanos, que le devolvieron la sonrisa, y luego los tres se fundieron en un abrazo. Ginny se les unió, y lo mismo hizo Ted. Ron abrazó con fuerza a Hermione. Todos lloraban y reían.  
-Ehem-dijo el mago de la camiseta. -Si el señor Potter está curado ya, creo que me puedo llevar a _Sparky_, ¿no?  
-Claro-dijo John, viendo que nadie hacía caso. El mago extendió el brazo, y el fénix se posó sobre él. Luego les saludó con la mano y se marchó.  
-¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?-preguntó Smethwyck al cabo de un rato.  
-Creo que este jovencito tiene algo que decir al respecto-dijo Ron.  
Entonces John les contó lo que le había dicho a James un poco antes. Les dijo también que cuando Ron se llevó a James a la habitación de su padre, él subió al ala de daños provocados por hechizos, y se coló en la habitación del jugador. Antes de que le echaran de allí, dijo a gritos que Harry Potter se estaba muriendo y que sólo las lágrimas del fénix podrían curarle, y que por favor si podrían ayudarle. Entonces el jugador sugirió traer a su mascota fénix, _Sparky_. Llamaron al cuidador del fénix, que le trajo a San Mungo, y gracias a las indicaciones de John, pudo encontrar la habitación de Harry.  
-Le has salvado la vida a mi papá. Gracias-dijo Lily, dándole un beso a John, que se puso colorado como un tomate. Albus se dispuso a darle un abrazo, pero John le contuvo con un gesto. Ginny, sin embargo, le apretó con mucha fuerza y se puso a cubrirle de besos, sin que al parecer se diese cuenta de que John se estaba ruborizando más y más.  
-Mamá, creo que se está poniendo colorado-dijo James con una risita. Ginny, entonces soltó a John, pero para el pobre niño aquello fue salir de Málaga y caer en Malagón, porque al momento cayó en los brazos de Hermione y de Ron, llevándose también una buena ración de besos por parte de la esposa de Ron. Finalmente, las ansias besadoras del personal femenino se calmaron un poco.  
-Supongo que no te importará que yo no te dé un beso, ¿verdad?-dijo James. John, que tenía el pelo revuelto de los abrazos, asintió.  
-Pero gracias de todas formas, John. Gracias por salvarle la vida a mi padre-le tendió la mano, y John se la estrechó con fuerza.  
-Qué diablos-dijo James de pronto. Y sin pensárselo, atrajo a John hacia sí y le dio un abrazo. John volvió a ruborizarse.  
-Ehem-dijo una voz desde la cama. Todos se volvieron y vieron que era Harry. James miró a John, y luego a su padre.  
-Papá...  
-Sé lo que me quieres pedir. No me importará que John y tú seáis amigos, con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Que John me diga la verdad sobre quién es.  
-Pero papá...  
John, sin embargo, asintió, y tras hacerle una seña a James de que se callara, empezó a relatar:  
-Supe por primera vez sobre todos ustedes leyendo los libros de J. .  
-¿Quién es?-preguntó Ginny.  
-Es una escritora muggle que ha publicado una serie de siete libros relatando mis aventuras-explicó Harry. -Continúa, por favor.  
-La primera vez que los leí pensé que eran verdad. Luego estuve en la estación de Kings Cross, y vi que la descripción que hace de los andenes que dan a las vías 9 y 10 no se corresponde con la realidad, porque esas vías están una al lado de la otra sin un andén que las separe, mientras que en los libros se dice que entre ellas hay una barrera divisoria. Lo comenté con un profesor mío y me dijo que es que eran ficción. Y con esa idea me quedé, hasta que vino aquella mujer del Ministerio de Magia y me dijo que yo era mago y que estaba admitido en Hogwarts. Naturalmente, si al menos eso era verdad, otras cosas podrían serlo, y me entraron muchas ganas de conocer a Harry Potter, y más después del día en que fui a comprar la varita, en el que conocí en persona al profesor Longbottom, que era uno de mis personajes favoritos. Pero pocos días antes de ir a Hogwarts, me apareció esto...-se remangó la manga izquierda del pijama y señaló la Marca Tenebrosa que llevaba tatuada allí. -Yo me quedé muy preocupado, porque sabía por los libros que esa Marca era el signo de Voldemort. Pensé si no sería yo un mago oscuro. Por si las moscas, decidí que nadie sabría lo de mi tatuaje, por si eso hacía que no quisieran ser amigos míos. Ya estaba harto de que en el centro de acogida la gente se alejara de mí por las cosas raras que hacía, y no quería que en Hogwarts se alejaran de mí. Luego estuvo esa noticia en el Profeta, que decía que había aparecido un descendiente de Voldemort. Dado que yo no sabía quiénes eran mis padres ni mis abuelos, empecé a temerme lo peor: que ese descendiente era yo. Podría habérselo dicho a James y a Fred, pero entonces empezamos a ser amigos y a hacer cosas juntos. Yo estaba tan feliz de tener amigos por fin, que no quería echarlo todo a perder. Luego James me contó que usted le había dicho por carta lo que se sabía del descendiente de Voldemort. Yo até cabos con lo poco que sabía y deduje que ese descendiente era yo. Y luego vino la invitación a pasar las Navidades en casa de James. Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad entonces, pero era tan feliz de que me hubieran invitado que no fui capaz.  
-¿Y por qué piensas que tendrías que haber dicho la verdad?-preguntó Hermione, que escuchaba con mucha atención.  
-Porque entonces James no habría querido invitarme, me habría quedado en Hogwarts, no me habrían secuestrado, no habría habido que hacer una operación de rescate y el papá de James no habría estado a punto de morir.  
-Bueno, bueno-dijo Harry.-Creo que es suficiente con eso, muchacho.  
-Entonces, ¿podemos ser amigos, papá?-preguntó James, expectante.  
-Claro que sí, hijo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa. James, entonces, sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo a su papá.


	15. El propósito de James

James y sus hermanos habrían querido quedarse con su papá, pero Ginny le pidió a Ted que se los llevara a la Madriguera, y a pesar de las protestas, así se hizo. Después de aquello, Harry ordenó a sus compañeros Aurores (Ron incluido) que fueran a que les curasen las heridas y que se volvieran a sus casas a lavarse.

A la mañana siguiente, James fue a visitar a John al hospital de paso que iba a visitar a su padre. Vio que había dos Aurores con él, seguramente para interrogarle, uno hombre y otro mujer. Vio que la mujer era Susan Bones, la que había ido a llevarse a John unos días antes. El otro le sonaba la cara aunque no sabía su nombre. Era alto, fornido y de pelo rubio claro.

–Pasa, James–dijo John al verle, haciéndole señas. James entró.

–Hola, James, no sé si me conoces. Me llamo Ernie, Ernie Macmillan, y ella es mi esposa, Susan–dijo el Auror varón, estrechándole la mano a James.

–Encantado, señor–dijo James.

–Estaba contándoles a estos señores lo que ha pasado–dijo John.

–Y lo haces muy bien, nadie diría que has pasado por la terrible experiencia por la que has pasado–dijo Susan, dándole unas palmadas de ánimo.

–No es nada. El problema viene ahora–dijo John. –¿Qué va a ser de mí? No tengo nada, todas mis posesiones estaban en mi mochila, que se quedó allí donde me secuestraron.

James puso una cara muy larga. Pero Susan Bones sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Tu mochila está en mi casa, chico–dijo. –Te habría lavado la ropa, pero no me atreví porque no conozco bien las fibras que usan los muggles para sus prendas.

–Puedes preguntarle a tía Hermione, ella es hija de muggles–sugirió James. –Y cuando la tengas lavada, se la traes.

–Excelente idea–dijo Susan Bones. –Ah, otra cosa...–se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su túnica verde de Auror, y sacó una varita mágica.

–¡Mi varita!–exclamó John.

–La he guardado con el mayor de los mimos–dijo Susan. –Y mi Ernie la ha limpiado cuidadosamente. Está lista para que la uses otra vez.

–¡Gracias, señora!–dijo John, alargando el brazo para coger su varita.

–No me las dés a mí, dáselas a James, que ha sacado la cara por ti–respondió sonriente Susan, tomando a James por el hombro, y haciendo que se ruborizara.

–No es nada, no es nada...–dijo James, muy tenso. No quería que le recordaran la discusión con su padre.

–Está bien–dijo Ernie, riendo. –Os dejo solos, que seguramente tendréis muchas cosas que contaros.

Salieron y les dejaron solos. James se quedó mirando fijamente a John, que hacía movimientos con su varita. Luego, le preguntó si le gustaría pasar las navidades con él.

–Ya sabes que sí, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, no después de lo que ha pasado. Tu padre casi muere por mi culpa.

–¿Y adónde vas a ir?–preguntó James.

–Ni idea. Supongo que al orfanato donde vivía...–dijo con voz triste.

–¿Y no te gustaría tener una familia que te quisiera, en vez de seguir en ese horrible sitio?–preguntó James.

–Nada me haría más feliz–dijo John con tristeza. –Pero en el mundo muggle nadie me quiso, y ¿qué mago me querrá en su casa cuando sepa de quién soy nieto?

–No tienen por qué saberlo–dijo James.

-Deben saberlo-replicó John.-Yo he estado ocultándoselo a Fred y a James estos meses, y el resultado ha sido que tu padre casi muere.

–Pues voy a encontrarte una familia. Te lo prometo–dijo James, con firmeza.–Y otra cosa: si mi padre no quiere que pases la navidad contigo, seguro que mi padrino o mis abuelos sí que quieren.

…...

El día de Navidad, todo el numeroso clan Weasley estaba reunido en la habitación de Harry en San Mungo. Por supuesto, hubo jerseys Weasley a mogollón. Como a la abuela Molly ya no le daban las fuerzas para hacer tanto jersey, sólo los hizo para sus nietos. Aquel año, el reparto fue así:

–Victoire recibió un jersey amarillo claro con una "V" bordada en azul.

—Louis, recibió un jersey azul claro con una "L" bordada en amarillo.

—Dominique recibió un jersey rojo con una "D" bordada en azul.

—Molly recibió un jersey negro con una "M" bordada en rojo.

—Lucy recibió un jersey marrón con una escoba voladora bordada en amarillo.

—James recibió un jersey verde con una "J" bordada en negro.

—Albus recibió un jersey gris una "A" bordada en verde.

—Lily recibió un jersey blanco con una "L" bordada en rojo.

—Fred recibió un jersey azul oscuro con una "F" bordada en amarillo.

—Roxanne recibió un jersey naranja con una "R" bordada en amarillo.

—Hugo recibió un jersey marrón con una "H" bordada en rojo.

—Rose, por último, recibió un jersey gris con un gran libro de magia bordado en rojo.

En aquél momento, Susan Bones entró. Llevaba una mochila en la mano: la mochila de John.

–Yo se la llevo, y de paso, le invito a que baje a conocer a toda mi familia.

Y así lo hizo. Subió hasta la habitación de John, que estaba leyendo uno de los libros de magia de Hogwarts que le había prestado James.

–Aquí traigo tu ropa. Si quieres, salgo para que te cambies.

–No te preocupes, no me importa–dijo John. –No hay nada que no hayas visto ya.

John se quitó el pijama, quedando desnudo. James se fijó en la Marca Tenebrosa, pero luego se horrorizó al ver que tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de cortes.

–¿Eso te lo han hecho los que querían asarte vivo?–dijo con voz entrecortada.

–Sí–musitó John.

–Joder, hasta te han hecho cortes en la picha, son unos degenerados–dijo con voz de asco.–Menos mal que no se les ha ocurrido cortártela.

–No hablemos de eso, por favor. ¿Me pasas unos calzoncillos?

James metió la mano en la mochila y se dispuso a sacar la prenda solicitada, cuando oyó un gritito ahogado desde la puerta. Alzó la mirada, y vio que John se había cubierto su desnudez con las manos. Miró hacia la puerta, y vio a su prima Rose, agazapada junto al marco y tapándose la cara con los ojos.

-Esto...hola-dijo Rose, ruborizadísima.  
-Hola...-masculló John, sin quitarse las manos de delante de sus partes íntimas.

James hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse, pero se contuvo.

–Si te esperas un poco, podrás hablar con él. No te destapes los ojos aún–dijo James, tratando de mantenerse serio.

–V...vale–dijo Rose con voz nerviosa.

Le pasó los calzoncillos a su amigo, que se los puso. Luego le pasó unos pantalones vaqueros, que se puso igualmente.  
-¿Estás visible?-dijo Rose.  
-¡Sí!-dijo John, mientras tomaba la camiseta del Chelsea que le alargaba James. Se dispuso a ponérsela, pero Rose le contuvo con un gesto.

–¿Qué pasa?–preguntó James.

Por toda respuesta, Rose tomó temblorosa el brazo izquierdo de John y miró la Marca Tenebrosa que llevaba tatuada.

–¿Te duele?–preguntó.

–No, pero gracias por interesarte–dijo John con voz nerviosa.

–¿Te importa dejar que termine de vestirse?–dijo James.

–Perdón–dijo Rose, retrocediendo. –Por cierto, me llamo Rose Weasley, Rosie para mis primos y amigos-dijo la niña, tendiéndole la mano a John, que se la estrechó una vez se puso la camiseta.  
-Tanto gusto. Yo soy John y soy compañero de cuarto de James-respondió, mientras se ponía una chaqueta de chándal, también del Chelsea.  
-Te has olvidado de lo fundamental-dijo James con una sonrisa-, que le acabas de salvar la vida a mi padre.  
-¿De verdad?-dijo Rose.  
-De verdad, prima-dijo James. Rose, entonces, y antes de que John pudiera evitarlo, le echó los brazos al cuello y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla, lo cual le hizo ruborizarse aún más que en aquél fugaz momento en que la niña le había visto desnudo. James se rió por lo bajo al ver la cara que ponía.  
-Muchas gracias por salvarle la vida a mi tito Harry. ¿Quieres que te presente a mi hermano Hugo?-preguntó Rose. John asintió. Rose, entonces, salió, y volvió al poco rato llevando de la mano a su hermanito Hugo, de ocho años y medio. Éste le tendió la mano a John con mucha seriedad, el cuál se la estrechó.  
-Soy Hugo Weasley. Encantado de conocerte.  
-Encantado.  
-¿Conoces a mis papás?-preguntó Hugo.  
-Sólo de vista-respondió John.  
–¡Pues ven, que te los presentaré, y de paso conoces al resto de mi familia!–gritó Hugo, tirándole del brazo a John.

Bajaron las escaleras, mientras Hugo hablaba sin parar de sus papás, de su hermana y de las cosas que hacían juntos. John asentía sin decir nada, pero James se dio cuenta de la expresión de tristeza que había en su mirada. "Es porque no tiene una familia", pensó, y recordó la promesa que le había hecho. Entraron en la sala donde estaba Harry, y James se ocupó de presentarle a John toda su familia. Todos le saludaron afectuosamente, y a ninguno pareció haberle afectado demasiado lo ocurrido: se ve que el hecho de que le hubiese salvado la vida a Harry contaba mucho más.

Al mediodía hubo una gran comida navideña, que también se hizo en San Mungo. A pesar de sus objeciones, todos insistieron en que John se quedase, y éste finalmente accedió (¿Eran imaginaciones de James, o Rose había insistido más que nadie? Imaginaciones mías, pensó). Todo fue bien, hasta que Rose preguntó imprudentemente por la familia de John. James le dirigió una mirada de odio a su prima, pero ya era demasiado tarde: John volvía a tener en sus ojos aquella terrible expresión de dolor y tristeza.  
-No tiene familia, so tonta-dijo James con irritación. Rose se echó a llorar, lo cual dio pie a que Ginny reprendiera a su hijo.  
-Si no tiene familia, podríamos conseguirle una-dijo Hugo con inocencia.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Albus con interés.  
-Está claro: buscándole unos padres adoptivos-dijo James con firmeza.  
-¿Quién va a querer adoptarme cuando sepan de quién soy nieto?-dijo John conteniendo un sollozo.  
-No es necesario que lo sepan-dijo Rose, que quería arreglar su metedura de pata anterior.

–Estoy de acuerdo–dijo James. –Y no me vengas con eso de que si me lo hubieras dicho antes, esto no habría pasado.  
-Es que habría pasado, admítelo–dijo John, y James no supo qué replicar.  
-¡Pero tiene que haber alguien que quiera!-dijo James con desesperación, tras un rato. Pensó en su padre, pero John le había dicho antes que no era una buena idea. Pensó en tío Ron, pero este miraba hacia otro lado. Era obvio que no era una buena idea. Lo mismo ocurría con tío George.  
-James-dijo Ginny, sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Sí, mamá?  
-Eres muy considerado con los sentimientos de John. Pero piensa que no es cosa fácil buscarle unos padres adoptivos a alguien.  
-Lo sé, mamá, pero John necesita unos padres que le quieran. Quizá si Voldemort hubiera tenido unos papás, no se habría convertido en quien era.  
-Tiene razón-dijo tía Hermione.  
-Pues vamos a hacer una cosa, James-intervino el abuelo Arthur. -Entre todos nosotros, vamos a buscarle unos padres adoptivos a John.  
-¿Haríais eso por mí?-dijo el niño, cuya expresión de tristeza cambió a una más esperanzada.  
-Por supuesto, muchacho. A fin de cuentas, acabas de salvarle la vida a mi marido-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron. No obstante, Harry miró fijamente a John, luego dijo:

-Puede que eso esté más cerca de lo que creéis.

-¿Qué quieres decir, papá?-preguntó James, esperanzado.

-Ahora no puedo decirte nada. Sólo quiero decirle a tu amigo que tenga fe.

–Harry–dijo Ted en voz baja. –¿Estás hablando de...eso que hablábamos al principio de curso?

–Sí.

–Pero me parece que habíamos quedado en que ella no quería.

–Yo creo que se la puede convencer–dijo Harry. –Si vas a verles esta tarde y les cuentas lo que piensa James, podría cambiar la cosa.

–Harry, James es un niño, no sé si le valdrá su opinión.

–A ti te valió–objetó Harry.

–¿De qué estáis hablando, papá?–preguntó James.–¿Es que conocéis a alguien que querría...adoptar a John?

–¡No se te escapa una!–dijo Harry. –Sí, es eso.

–¿Quién?–preguntó John.

–Primero tenemos que preguntar si siguen interesados–dijo Ted. –Harry opina que si les hablo de que James ha hablado en tu favor, seguirán interesados. De momento, mejor que no sepas quiénes son, para que no te crees falsas esperanzas.

–Ted–dijo James.

–¿Sí?

–Si te dicen que no, dímelo, y yo voy a convencerles–dijo con voz firme.


	16. Una familia para John

Durante los días siguientes James no supo nada de lo que estaba haciendo Ted. Decidió olvidarlo, y en vez de eso, procuró concentrarse en hacer que su amigo John se lo pasara bien. Pues tras algunas dudas, John aceptó pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en casa de Harry, y James le invitó a que durmiera en su cuarto con él. Rápidamente se ganó el cariño de Albus (lo que no tenía nada de raro, pues Al era muy cariñoso) y de Lily (lo cual sí era más raro). Entretanto, Harry tuvo que presidir el entierro de Dean Thomas, a quien, a petición de Harry, se acordó concederle a título póstumo la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase (la de Tercera Clase ya la tenía desde la batalla de Hogwarts). Lo más duro para Harry fue tener que darles el pésame a sus padres, pero con la ayuda de Ginny, pudo hacerlo. Seamus propuso enterrarle con la moneda mágica del Ejército de Dumbledore, a lo cual la familia de Dean accedió.  
Dos días antes del regreso a Hogwarts, James y John fueron al callejón Diagon acompañados por Ted, con la intención de visitar a Neville, que se había interesado mucho en que fueran a verle. Aquél día, "El Caldero Chorreante" estaba bastante tranquilo. Hannah les saludó con la mano al verles entrar.  
-¡Hola, Hannah!  
-¡Hola, James!¡Hola, Ted! Veo que traéis a alguien más con vosotros.–dijo, mirando a John  
-Ah, sí. Él es John, es mi compañero de cuarto-dijo James, señalando a su amigo. Éste se inclinó ceremoniosamente, tomó la mano de Hannah y se la besó.  
-Estás hecho todo un caballero, John-dijo Hannah muy divertida.–Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte.  
-Es la caballerosidad la que distingue a los Gryffindors-dijo Neville, saliendo de la trastienda.  
-Buenos días, profesor Longbottom-dijo James, muy seriamente.  
-Cuando estemos fuera de Hogwarts, puedes llamarme Neville, como has hecho siempre. Pero solo fuera de Hogwarts, ¿eh?-dijo el aludido, muy solemnemente. John no dijo nada y se limitó a tenderle la mano a Neville, que se la estrechó.  
-¿Por qué no os venís conmigo a la trastienda y me contáis qué es de vuestra vida?-les invitó. Los niños accedieron y se fueron con Neville. Ted, por su parte, dijo que quería quedarse charlando con Hannah Abbott porque tenía algunas cosas importantes que comentarle.  
Entraron en la trastienda. Neville encendió el farol con la varita y les invitó a sentarse. Tras servirles una taza de té, como todo buen inglés que se precie, se sentó a su vez.  
-Han sido unos días muy movidos-dijo James.  
-Lo sé, vuestro padre me ha contado que ha participado en una operación de rescate que casi le cuesta la vida-James se estremeció ligeramente al recordarlo-.  
-Sí, me tenían que rescatar a mí–dijo John.  
-Lo sé. Tu padre–miró a James–me ha contado por qué te habían secuestrado. Me quedé muy sorprendido, ignoraba que Quien ya sabéis tuviera descendencia.

–¿No le importa que sea nieto suyo?–preguntó John, ansioso.

–Tú no escogiste eso. Lo que nos define como personas no es de quiénes seamos hijos, sino las elecciones que hagamos. Y por lo que me ha contado Harry, elegiste salvarle la vida.

–Lo cierto es que no hice nada, sólo sugerí la idea de usar un fénix.

–Pero podrías no haberlo hecho, y nadie le habría dado importancia. Lo fundamental es que escogiste salvarle la vida. Eso es lo que cuenta.

–Y creo que también cuenta que antes de eso escogió ser amigo mío–intervino James.

–Cierto–dijo Neville con una sonrisa. –Y por lo que nos ha contado Ted, le defendiste a capa y espada.

–Por favor, cambiemos de tema–dijo James, muy incómodo al recordar la discusión con su padre.

–Cierto. Quisiera preguntarte una cosa, John.

–Diga, señor.

–¿Te gustaría tener padres?

–Nada me haría más feliz, pero entre los muggles nadie me quiso porque soy mago, y entre los magos nadie me querrá porque soy nieto de Quien usted sabe.

–Creo que eres injusto. Yo creo que sí que hay quien te quiera, sólo necesita que le convenzan–dijo Neville.

–¿Qué quieres decir?–preguntó James, esperanzado.

–Espera un poco–dijo Neville.–Volviendo a donde estábamos, ¿cómo te gustaría que fuesen tus padres?  
-Tendrían que ser unos papás que no les importase que mi abuelo fuera...ya sabe usted quién.  
-¿Y no sería mejor que no lo supieran directamente?-inquirió Neville.  
-No, seguro que luego se enterarían de todas formas y sería peor-dijo John.  
–Pero tú mismo acabas de decir que nadie te querría si supiera de quién eres nieto.

–Sí, pero aun así creo que es mejor que sepan la verdad. James lo sabe y no por eso me ha rechazado–dijo John, mirando a James de un modo que hizo sentir incómodo al muchacho.

–Pues claro que no–dijo James, con orgullo. –Mi abuelo no rechazó al padre de Ted por ser un hombre lobo, y el padrino de mi padre tampoco.  
-¿Disculpe, señor?-preguntó John.  
–Lo sé–dijo Neville. –Pero supongo–prosiguió, volviéndose hacia John– que querrías alguna otra cosa, ¿no?  
-Me gustaría tener hermanos con los que jugar y divertirme. Y querría que esos padres adoptivos me quisieran mucho-dijo John, entusiasmándose más con cada palabra.-Pero algo me dice que nunca lo conseguiré-volvió a poner esa mirada de tristeza tan suya.  
-¿Y por qué piensas eso?-preguntó Neville.  
-Es obvio: en cuando sepan la verdad sobre mí no querrán.  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro, chico-dijo Neville en tono misterioso. -Debes tener un poco de fe. Esa es una gran lección que me enseñó tu padre, James-dijo, mirando al hijo mayor de Harry Potter.  
-No le entiendo, señor.  
-¿Alguna vez te he hablado de mis padres, John?  
-No, señor: en clase sólo nos habla de plantas mágicas. Sé algo por los libros de J. K. Rowling, pero no sé si lo que cuentan es cierto.

–Verás. El caso es que mis papás eran dos Aurores muy prestigiosos. Pero poco después de nacer yo, varios mortífagos les aplicaron la maldición Cruciatus hasta hacerles enloquecer, de manera que tuvo que criarme mi abuela. Mientras yo era pequeño, siempre estaban comparándome con mis padres y lamentándose de que no tenía su talento, con lo cual acabé creyéndomelo. Eso fue así hasta mi quinto año. Ese año, el papá de James, me enseñó a tener fe en mis posibilidades, y gracias a ello pude luchar en varias ocasiones contra los mortífagos, pude organizar la resistencia contra los Carrows y ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort. Y a principios de este año, yo estaba asustadísimo y pensaba que no iba a ser capaz ni de abrir la boca en las clases de Herbología, pero una vez más Harry me animó a tener confianza, y gracias a ello puedo dar mis clases.

-Y muy bien-dijo John.  
-¡Pelota!-dijo James, riendo. Neville se rió también.  
-Lo que quiero decirte es: ten fe en tus posibilidades. Ya has hecho lo más difícil: encontrar a un amigo-señaló a James. -Y ya hay varios magos adultos que conocen tu situación y de quién eres descendiente, y no por eso te han rechazado. Insisto, ten fe.  
James no estaba demasiado convencido. No obstante, la bondad que transpiraba la mirada de su profesor de Herbología le tranquilizó un poco. Puede que tuviese razón después de todo.  
-Si fueras un bruto, un sinvergüenza o un chulo-dijo Neville-, sería distinto. Pero no lo eres: eres agradable, estudioso y sincero-John se ruborizó ligeramente-Y ya verás como encontramos a alguien que quiera.  
-¿Usted cree?-dijo John en tono escéptico.  
-No lo creo, estoy seguro-dijo Neville con voz firme.  
En ese momento, entraron en la trastienda Ted y Hannah, que miró a John de un modo peculiar y luego se dirigió a su marido.  
-Nev, ¿te importa servir tú las mesas un rato?  
-Claro que no, mi amor-dijo Neville, levantándose y dándole un beso.  
-¿Te importaría salir tú también, James?-dijo Hannah Abbott, sentándose al lado de John. James no quería irse, pero Ted le hizo una seña clara, de modo que salió detrás de Neville.

Mientras John hablaba con Hannah y Ted, James se quedaba haciéndole compañía a Neville, que se ocupaba en servir las mesas. De buena gana habría querido hacer preguntas sobre lo que estaban hablando, pero algo le decía que eran cuestiones muy personales, así que prefirió quedarse callado. Al cabo de un rato, Ted y John salieron de la trastienda. James observó que Ted llevaba un pequeño portafolios bajo el brazo.

—Niños, esperadme aquí mientras voy a llevar estos papeles al ministerio-dijo Ted. Tras decir esto, se metió en una chimenea, gritó "Ministerio de Magia" mientras lanzaba un puñado de polvos Flu, y desapareció en medio de una llamarada verde.

—¿De qué habéis hablado?—preguntó James con curiosidad.

—¡Cotilla!—le reprendió Neville.

—No importa—replicó John.—Ted ha sacado un pergamino en el que había escritas un montón de preguntas. Me las ha ido leyendo, yo las iba contestando, y él tomaba nota. Sólo eso.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

—Pues...preguntas sobre mí, sobre las cosas que me gustan y no me gustan, todo eso. Ted dice que es parte de la carrera muggle de Psicología que ha empezado este año.

—¿Pisicología?—preguntó Neville, intrigado.

—PSSicología—corrigió John. —Es el estudio de la mente humana. Ted dice que es muy interesante, y que te sorprenderías de las cosas que pueden averiguar los muggles sobre ti sin necesidad de Legeremancia. En el colegio muggle me hicieron muchas veces cuestionarios parecidos, y también en el centro de acogida.

—A lo mejor es que han empezado a buscarte una familia adoptiva para ti, y las preguntas tienen que ver con eso—sugirió James. Neville no dijo nada.

—Ojalá sea por eso—dijo John con voz esperanzada. —Aunque no lo creo. Cuando estaba en aquél centro de acogida, intentaron adoptarme como unas siete u ocho veces, y siempre me devolvían allí al poco tiempo. Seguro que ahora pasa lo mismo—dijo con tristeza. James no supo qué responder.

—¿Por qué no vais a ver a vuestro tío George?—sugirió Hannah, saliendo de la trastienda.

—¡Vale!—exclamó James con entusiasmo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Ted?—recordó Neville.

—No pasa nada: cuando vuelva del Ministerio, le dices que estamos en la tienda de tío George—respondió el niño.

Y dicho esto, los dos amigos salieron del pub por el patio de atrás y recorrieron el callejón Diagon hasta llegar a la tienda. Entraron y saludaron a tío George, que estaba ocupado vendiendo un simulador de decapitación. Luego subieron a la vivienda, donde estaban Fred y Roxanne, discutiendo como siempre.

—¡Hola, primo!—saludó James.

–Hola, "brazo de serpiente"–dijo Fred.

–¿Cómo le has llamado?–dijo James, cerrando los puños.

–No importa, me gusta el apodo–dijo John, tranquilizándole.

–Entonces a partir de ahora te llamaré siempre así–dijo Fred. –Cambiando de tema, ¿es cierto lo que nos ha contado papá de que eres el nieto de ...Quien tú sabes?

–¿Algún problema con eso?–dijo James, poniéndose a la defensiva.

–No, no–dijo Fred. –Sólo quería saberlo.

–Sí, lo soy. Y casi me asan vivo por eso.

–¿Cómo?–dijo Fred.

John les contó entonces lo ocurrido en el santuario subterráneo. Fred y Roxanne pusieron unos ojos como platos.

–Ahora, si no os importa, preferiría no hablar más de ello–pidió John.

–Claro–dijo Fred.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?—propuso James.

—Me apunto a eso—dijo Fred.

—Y yo—dijo John.

—¿Puedo jugar yo también?—preguntó Roxanne.

—¿Estás loca? Eres una niña. Vete a jugar con tus muñecas—dijo Fred con desdén.

Por toda respuesta, Roxanne sacó su varita y apuntó a la nariz de Fred.

—Te aviso que tía Ginny me ha enseñado a hacer el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos.

—Demuéstralo—la desafió su hermano.

Pero pronto se arrepintió de aquello, porque Roxanne agitó su varita mientras gritaba "mocomurciélagos", y al poco rato, Fred estaba pringado de pies a cabeza de mocos y sitiado por murciélagos hechos de mucosidad, ante la risa de James y John. Fred entonces dijo "vale, vale, puedes jugar con nosotros, ¿te importa parar esto?", a lo cual su hermana respondió con un gemido que no sabía pararlo. Con lo cual, Fred siguió pringándose más y más. Finalmente, James y John bajaron corriendo a pedir ayuda a tío George, que subió y con un movimiento de varita detuvo el maleficio.

—Nenaza—le dijo a su hijo Fred antes de volver a bajar.

—¿Podrías quitarme todo esto de encima?—le suplicó Fred.

—¿Por qué? Estás muy guapo así—le dijo perversamente su hermana. Fred le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero como estaba todo cubierto no pudo verla. George, en cambio, le dio una palmadita afectuosa a su hija y exclamó "Fregotego", mientras agitaba su varita. Los mocos desaparecieron, y reapareció el pobre Fred, rojo de vergüenza y con el pelo todo revuelto. Todos rieron a carcajadas al ver la cara que había puesto. Finalmente, Fred también se rió, y más fuerte que nadie.

—Está muy bien eso de saber reírte de ti mismo—le elogió su padre. Fred sonrió. Tras lo cual, George bajó a la trastienda para seguir con su nuevo simulador de decapitación. Mientras tanto, y tras los convincentes argumentos dados por Roxanne para que la dejaran jugar a ella también, Fred, James, John y Roxie se pasaron un buen rato jugando con el juego de quidditch en miniatura que le habían regalado al primero de ellos por Navidad (como consuelo por que le hubieran rechazado para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, dijo James maliciosamente). Aquel juego era parecido a lo que es el futbolín en el mundo muggle, pero con la diferencia de que los jugadores volaban de verdad y se controlaban mediante toques de varita mágica. Jugaban Fred y James contra Roxanne y John, y ganaron los últimos por 2100 a 500. Al final de la mañana, Ted pasó a recoger a James y John, y les llevó de vuelta a El Caldero Chorreante, a la trastienda, donde estaban Neville, Hannah Abbott y sus cuatro hijos: Frank, de 9 años (cumpliría 10 en marzo), las gemelas Hannah y Alice, de 7 años, y Neville junior, de 5 años.

—Chicos, os presento a John, el niño del que os he estado hablando hace un rato—dijo Neville a sus hijos. Todos saludaron muy cariñosamente a John y a James, aunque se interesaron especialmente en el primero.

—Papi, está muy mal decir mentiras—dijo la pequeña Hannah después de mirar a John durante un buen rato, lo cual le hizo sentirse incómodo.

—Yo no te he mentido, hijita—dijo Neville, sorprendido.

—Claro que sí. Cuando nos contabas su historia, nos dijiste que él—señaló a John—era el nieto de V... de Quien tú sabes. Y no es verdad.

—Sí que es verdad, me temo—dijo el niño con un suspiro—Él era mi abuelo.

—No es verdad—dijo la pequeña Alice. —Porque Quien tú sabes era muy feo, y si tú fueras su nieto tendrías que ser muy feo, y no eres feo, eres muy guapo, así que no puedes ser su nieto—dijo con energía. John se puso colorado y James se tapó la boca para no reírse. La pequeña Hannah, por su parte, asintió a lo que decía su gemela.

—Pero Quien vosotros sabéis no fue siempre feo. Cuando tenía mi edad era guapo—dijo John. No obstante, aquello no pareció convencer demasiado a los hijos de Neville.

—Quien tú sabes era muy malo y como era muy malo nunca estaba triste porque las personas malas nunca están tristes—dijo el pequeño Frank con mucha seriedad—, y si tú fueras su nieto nunca estarías triste pero ahora tienes cara de estar muy triste. —John se ruborizó aún más, aunque esta vez James no sintió el menor deseo de reír.

—Mi hermano tiene razón. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?—preguntó Alice. John se miraba los pies y tenía cara de no saber donde meterse. Neville, por su parte, miró nervioso a Ted: era obvio que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababan de decir sus hijos. Por suerte, el joven metamorfomago parecía haber previsto todo esto, porque dijo sin vacilar:

—Mirad, niños. Es cierto que Quien vosotros sabéis es abuelo de John, pero también lo es que él nunca quiso ni tener hijos ni tener nietos. Hay gente muy mala que querría que él se volviera malo como Voldemort, pero si sois buenos con él como lo ha sido James—esta vez fue el hijo mayor de Harry Potter el que se ruborizó ligeramente—podéis evitarlo.

—John está triste porque no tiene un papá ni una mamá que le quieran—dijo Hannah Abbott, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de John. Normalmente, James habría hecho una mueca ante ese gesto de cariño, pero aquella vez no sintió el menor deseo. John, entonces, contó que en el centro de acogida hubo padres que intentaron adoptarle, pero que siempre le devolvían al poco tiempo porque decían que era raro y que daba miedo.

Los cuatro hijos de Neville le miraron con pena.

—Pues son tontos, porque no eres raro—protestaron los cuatro niños al unísono.

—Niños—dijo Neville conteniéndoles con un gesto. —Pensaban que era raro por la magia que hacía. Tenían miedo a la magia. A muchos muggles les pasa igual. No debéis criticarles por eso.

—¡Pero por su culpa John no tiene un papá ni una mamá!—protestó Frank.

—Pero si esto que vamos a hacer sale bien, puede que eso cambie—dijo Ted.

—¡Claro que va a salir bien! ¡No seas aguafiestas, Ted Lupin!—le reprendió Hannah.

—¿De qué estáis hablando?—preguntó James.

—Creo que sería una buena idea que le explicáramos todo a John. Estábamos tan nerviosos que hemos empezado por el final, presentarle a tus hijos—dijo Ted a Neville.

—¿Explicarme qué?—dijo John, a la vez intrigado e inquieto.

—Que ya hemos encontrado una familia de magos que está dispuesta a adoptarte—dijo Hannah Abbott. Esa familia ha estado considerando la idea de adoptarte desde que supo de tu existencia. Cierto que la madre tenía algunas dudas después de saber de quién eras nieto, pero después de lo que les ha contado Ted, las pocas dudas que tenía ha desaparecido, y ahora está dispuesta a acogerte como a otro hijo.

–Pero el padre jamás ha dudado, ¿eh?–dijo Neville.

—¿Qué queréis decir?—dijo John asombrado.

—Que vas a tener un papá y una mamá—dijo el pequeño Frank con una sonrisa.

—Pero esa familia, ¿sabe quién es mi abuelo?—insistió John.

—Lo sabe—respondió Neville.—-Como ya te ha dicho Hannah, la madre tuvo sus dudas cuando lo supo, pero después de todo por lo que has pasado, ya no las tiene, y está dispuesta a acogerte como hijo. Y los otros hijos también saben de quién eres nieto y están dispuestos a acogerte como hermano...Si tú quieres, claro.

James miró a los hijos de Neville, y al instante supo quién eran ese padre y esa madre. Sintió una gran alegría, no sólo porque su amigo tendría una familia, sino porque tendría un gran padre y una gran madre.

—Tendré que conocerles primero, ¿no?—dijo John, que seguía teniendo cara de no creérselo.

—Ya les conoces—respondió Ted. —Sobre todo al padre.

—No entiendo—dijo John desconcertado.

—¿Por qué no os dejáis de rodeos y le decís la verdad de una vez?—dijo James entre divertido, emocionado e irritado.

—No seas impaciente, James—le reprendió Ted. —Deja que Neville termine de explicarse.

—Gracias, Ted—respondió Neville—. El caso es que este año, cuando me pasaron la lista de alumnos, me fijé especialmente en ti y en que no tenías padres, y me fijé también en cómo te relacionabas con James. Supe también que habían intentado adoptarte más de una vez y que siempre había salido mal. Lo comenté con Hannah, y se nos ocurrió que sería una buena idea buscarte una familia de adopción. Durante este trimestre, he procurado conocerte a fondo, y eso me ha convencido más y más de que mi idea era buena. Luego supimos por Harry de quién eras nieto, y eso casi hizo que Hannah cambiara de idea, pero después hemos sabido por Ted de todo lo que has pasado y de cómo James te ha defendido, y las pocas dudas que teníamos han desaparecido.

Hannah sonrió. James pensó que su amigo era un poco cortito, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de quién era esa familia de adopción?

—Estos últimos días he estado con Percy y Arthur Weasley arreglándolo todo. El cuestionario que te hice hace un buen rato era simplemente el paso final. He redactado un informe basándome en tus respuestas y se lo he pasado a tus futuros padres adoptivos. Ya sólo queda que tú digas si quieres, y tu adopción estará completa—explicó Ted.

—¿Pero quiénes son ellos?—exclamó John.

—Creo que es obvio, ¿no?—dijo James con una sonrisa.

Ted, entonces, sacó un documento oficial de su túnica y se lo pasó a John.

—Este es tu documento de adopción. Sólo tócalo con tu varita mientras dices tu nombre en voz alta, y quedará sellada.

—Pero ábrelo primero para que se convenza, ¿no?—dijo Hannah sin mirar a John, cuyo corazón de niño latía a doscientos por hora.

Ted tocó el sello del documento con su varita. Éste se desenrolló solo, mostrando a los ojos del niño quiénes eran sus futuros padres adoptivos. John abrió unos ojos como platos, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tragó saliva, tosió ligeramente y luego miró a Neville y Hannah.

—No puedo creerlo...—farfulló tras un rato de silencio.

—Pues créetelo porque es cierto—dijo Hannah. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de John.

—¿Aceptas?—preguntó Ted.

Por toda respuesta, John sacó su varita y tocó el documento en el sitio que le indicó Ted mientras pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta. El documento se enrolló solo y se selló mágicamente.

—Ya es oficial—dijo el joven metamorfomago, cuyo pelo cambió de castaño a azul turquesa, mientras se guardaba el documento.

—¿Entonces John ya es nuestro hermano?—preguntaron con entusiasmo los cuatro hijos de Neville.

John miró primero a Neville, luego a Hannah, y luego a cada uno de los hijos de éstos. Luego miró a James, que sonrió, luego a Ted, que se había cruzado de brazos. Luego se frotó los ojos, se dio varios pellizcos y volvió a mirar a todos. Finalmente, dijo:  
-No sé qué decir.  
-Pues no digas nada-respondió Ted.  
-A ver si me he enterado bien. A partir de ahora, ¿os convertís en mis padres adoptivos?-preguntó a Neville.  
-Correcto-respondió su profesor de Herbología.  
-Ahora eres como nuestro hermano mayor. Lo cual significa que como ya no seré el mayor, ya no tendré que dar ejemplo a mis hermanos y podré hacer todas las travesuras que quiera-exclamó con picardía Frank.  
-No abuses, ¿eh?-dijo Hannah con una sonrisa.  
-¡Ven con nosotros!-dijeron las gemelas agarrando a John una de cada mano. -¡Te enseñaremos nuestra casa!  
-No te resistas-le dijo Neville, riendo también.  
-Ya me he ocupado de llevar allí tus cosas-dijo Ted, mientras las niñas arrastraban a John hacia el piso superior de la taberna, donde vivían Neville y Hannah, y donde a partir de ese día viviría John. Frank y Neville junior les siguieron.  
Cuando se hubieron marchado, James preguntó:  
-Esto lo teníais preparado, ¿verdad?  
-En efecto-le explicó Neville-. Nuestros hijos sabían ya que pensábamos adoptarle antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, aunque no le conocían personalmente. No les dijimos que era nieto de V...porque no lo sabíamos. Se lo hemos dicho hace un rato, y como puedes ver, ni siquiera nos han creído. Decidimos que aprovechando que hoy teníais que ir al callejón Diagon sería un momento perfecto para que lo supieran, y después decíroslo.  
-Ted, tú tienes algo que ver en todo esto, ¿verdad?  
-Tengo todo que ver-respondió el joven metamorfomago con una sonrisa. –De momento, preferiría que no me pidieras detalles. Basta conque sepas que conocí a John el día que fue a comprar la varita, y ese día también le conoció Neville. Cuando se volvió al orfanato, hablamos un poco, y surgió la posibilidad de adoptarle.

–Y a medida que fui conociéndole durante el curso, eso dejó de ser una posibilidad. Lo hablé con Hannah, y estuvo de acuerdo–prosiguió Neville.

-Pero lo que me decidió a animar a Hannah fue lo que nos contabas en tus cartas sobre cómo os habíais hecho amigos–dijo Ted.

–Pero debo admitir que cuando supe de quién era nieto, casi me echo atrás–dijo Hannah.

–¿Y por qué cambiaste de opinión?

–Yo la convencí–dijo Ted. –Lo que la decidió fue lo que le conté sobre cómo le defendiste, James.  
-Eres muy listo, Ted-elogió Hannah-A veces parece mentira que sólo tengas dieciocho años.  
-No es listeza-dijo Ted, cuyo pelo se puso rojo por un momento, lo mismo que su cara-Es que yo también crecí sin padres y me identifico rápidamente con personas en esa situación.  
En ese momento, un débil rugido salió de la tripa de James.  
-Me parece que tenemos un poco de hambre, ¿no?-dijo Hannah.  
-Pues sí-admitió James, frotándose la barriga.  
-¿Qué tal si te subes a casa a comer con nosotros?-propuso Neville.  
-Yo avisaré a tus padres-dijo Ted.  
-De acuerdo entonces-respondió el niño.  
Conque James subió al piso superior del pub, donde estaba la casa de Neville. Oyó ruido de voces de niños, y es que los pequeños Longbottom estaban enseñándole la casa a John, que tenía en la cara una expresión que James no le había visto nunca. Resplandecía de felicidad.  
-Por cierto, James-dijo John al verle aparecer. -Ven a mi cuarto...-se interrumpió.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada, es que me suena raro decir "mi cuarto".  
-Pues acostúmbrate-dijo Neville, -porque ese será tu cuarto mientras vivas aquí.  
Los dos niños se fueron al cuarto. John rebuscó en la mochila con sus cosas que había traído Ted, y sacó un pergamino viejo y doblado.  
-Observa con atención-dijo John, sacando su varita. Tocó el pergamino con ella y dijo "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Y entonces aparecieron aquellas palabras que James tan bien conocía: "Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador".  
-Toma-dijo John pasándole el mapa. James se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
-¿De dónde lo has sacado?  
-Anoche, del cajón de tu padre. Iba a decírtelo cuando volviéramos a tu casa, pero como me parece que me voy a quedar aquí-sonrió de oreja a oreja-pues te lo doy a ti.  
-¿Por qué lo has cogido?  
-¡Hombre! pues para que podamos hacer alguna buena travesura cuando volvamos a Hogwarts-dijo John con una sonrisa pícara. James le miró con asombro.  
-El trimestre pasado no pudimos hacer gran cosa porque siempre nos pillaban. Pero ahora con eso nos vamos a desquitar-prosiguió con entusiasmo.-¿Sabes? hasta me haría feliz que a consecuencia de las travesuras que hagamos me gane alguna reprimenda de Neville o de Hannah. -dijo, secándose una lágrima fugaz con la manga.  
James miró sin palabras a John. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que le había juzgado mal. Solía estar triste porque había sufrido mucho. Pero debajo de aquella corteza latían unas enormes, tremendas, burbujeantes, hirvientes, ganas de vivir. Algo en lo que coincidía con él.  
-Hecho. Choca esos cinco-dijo, alzando la palma. John la alzó también. Acercaron las palmas rápidamente pero cuando parecía que iba a oírse un "plaf", John apartó rápidamente la mano y empezó a pasársela por el pelo con gesto de presumido. James se rió, y John también.  
-Tendremos que decírselo a Fred también, ¿no?-preguntó John.  
-Desde luego-aceptó James.  
En ese momento, Neville entró en el cuarto.  
-¿Cómo estás, John?  
-Nunca he estado mejor-dijo John, que empezó a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad y de emoción. Neville se acercó y le rodeó con los brazos. John abrazó también a Neville y lloró durante un buen rato, mientras Neville no decía nada, limitándose a acariciarle y achucharle.  
-Esto...creo que voy a ayudar a Hannah con la mesa-dijo James, marchándose de la habitación disimuladamente.  
Poco después, Neville y John salieron del cuarto en el que iba a dormir este último, con la mano de Neville sobre el hombro de John. Éste tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, pero resplandecía de felicidad. Se acercó a Hannah (que estaba poniendo la mesa ayudada por James) y también la dio un abrazo, al cual ésta le respondió dándole un beso en la coronilla. En ese momento, entraron en la sala los cuatro hijos de Neville, que también quisieron su ración de besos y abrazos. Cuando las ansias besadoras y abrazadoras disminuyeron, John le dijo a James:  
-Si dices algo en Hogwarts de cuanto has visto y oído aquí, te despellejaré. –Prométeme que no dirás nada.

–Prometido–dijo James, alegremente.


	17. Largo de aquí, Voldemortito

Pocos días después, John y James estaban en el expreso de Hogwarts, de regreso al colegio. John resplandecía de felicidad mientras le contaba a James algunas cosas de su nueva vida. Estaba tan alegre que hasta disfrutaba recordando algunas de las travesuras que le habían hecho sus nuevos hermanos (pues los hijos de Neville habían decidido considerarle como tal). También recordaba con cariño el día anterior, cuando Hannah le había llevado a comprarse ropa nueva. James también estaba feliz, sobre todo porque aquello se debía a él, al menos en parte, como le había recordado Hannah entre beso y beso poco antes de subir al tren.

–Me alegra verte tan feliz–dijo James con sinceridad.

–Y todo ha sido gracias a ti, colega–dijo John.

–Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto–dijo James, alzando las manos en un gesto defensivo. No le gustaba que se pusieran demasiado afectuosos con él, y en ese momento olfateaba peligro justamente en esa dirección. Para su alivio, en ese momento, entraron Fred y Roxanne, que se sentaron frente a ellos.  
-Hola, Fred. Hola Roxanne-saludó James.  
-Hola, James. Hola, John. Mi padre me lo contó esta mañana. Me alegro por ti–dijo Roxanne.  
-Gracias.  
-A ver si consigues que el profesor Longbottom nos enchufe un poco a James y a mí, "brazo de serpiente"-dijo Fred con una sonrisa pícara, ganándose un codazo de parte de Roxie. No obstante, John no se ofendió sino que sonrió ligeramente.  
-Lárgate-dijo Fred a su hermana. -Vamos a discutir cosas de hombres.  
-Será un placer, seguro que no decís más que guarrerías-dijo Roxanne, saliendo altivamente.  
-¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a planear nuevas travesuras usando ... ya sabes qué?-dijo John, guiñándole un ojo a James.  
-¿Usando qué?-preguntó Fred. James sacó el mapa del merodeador y Fred puso unos ojos como platos.  
-No puedo creerlo...mi padre me habló de esto, pero nunca creí que...-James hizo un gesto altivo: por fin había conseguido impresionar a su primo.  
-Ehem...¿Te apuntas a mi idea?-intervino John.  
-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Fred malévolamente.  
Y los tres niños empezaron a planear algunas travesuras. Decidieron empezar por la clase de la profesora Lisa McDougal, por plasta y por parcial a favor de Slytherin. Luego decidieron apuntar a Lusty McLecherous, un chicarrón que encantaba las punteras de sus zapatos para mirar por debajo de las faldas de las chicas, y a quien no habían conseguido hacerle nada todavía. También decidieron vigilar a ver si veían a alguien metiéndose con los más pequeños: ese sería el siguiente. Los tres pusieron en común sus conocimientos mágicos para ver cuáles serían más adecuados. John era muy bueno haciendo dibujos con encantamientos (por ejemplo: encantarlos para que un inofensivo dibujo, cuando apareciera el "blanco", se transformara en un dibujo que hiciera muecas de burla) . A James se le daban muy bien los encantamientos levitatorios y de desplazamientos de objetos (por ejemplo, encantar un plato de comida para que el "blanco" nunca atinara con el tenedor, o hacer volar un trozo de tarta para estrellárselo en la cara). Fred, en cambio, destacaba más en Transformaciones. (Por ejemplo: sabía transformar la madera en serrín o en papel, o un vaso de zumo de calabaza en un vaso de pis). En un momento del viaje, Victoire les visitó y les alertó de que no hicieran travesuras. No obstante, al irse, le dijo en voz baja a John:  
-Si alguien se mete contigo por ser nieto de Ya Sabes Quién, avísame.  
-¿Qué habrá querido decir?-se preguntó James.  
-Ni idea. Supongo que sólo te lo habrá dicho por si las moscas-sugirió Fred.  
Otro interesante momento del día vino con el carrito de la comida. Compraron entre otras cosas ranas de chocolate en cantidades industriales e intercambiaron los cromos. A James le tocó Panorámix, y como lo tenía "repe", lo cambió por uno de Mary Poppins que le había salido a Fred. A John le salieron "repes" uno de Glinda la Buena y otro del Mago de Oz, y le dio el primero a Fred a cambio de uno de Isaac Newton y a James el segundo a cambio de un cromo de Mathilda McPhee.  
En suma, el viaje transcurrió sin ningún incidente destacable. Hablaron de la clase de cosas de las que hablarían tres niños magos normales y corrientes, vamos. Finalmente, llegaron a Hogwarts y se acomodaron en los carruajes. Aquí ocurrió algo notable: que John podía ver los thestrals pero James y Fred no. Como sus padres no les habían dicho el motivo por el que eso pasaba (que John había visto la muerte pero James y Fred no), eso dio lugar a algunas discusiones (amistosas, eso sí).  
Pero al llegar al Gran Comedor, las cosas empezaron a ir mal. James notó que muchos miraban a John de un modo raro. No obstante, no quiso preguntar qué ocurría. Miró a John, y para su desesperación, vio que le había reaparecido en los ojos esa expresión de tristeza.  
-Seguro que saben de quién soy nieto y por eso me miran así-le susurró el niño a James.  
-Tonterías-dijo James, con una convicción que estaba lejos de sentir. –¿Cómo iban a haberse enterado de eso?  
-Pues en la prensa se han enterado. Mirad lo que dice el diario El Profeta-dijo Roxanne, que tenía en las manos un ejemplar de ese periódico.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo Fred.  
-Míralo tu mismo-dijo Roxanne, alargándole el periódico. Y entonces todos pudieron ver que en la primera página había un reportaje firmado por ¿se lo figuraban? Rita Skeeter, que confirmaba que el "heredero de Voldemort" del que se había hablado en los meses anteriores estudiaba en Hogwarts. Pero lo peor es que el artículo incluía una foto de John (era una foto muggle con lo que estaba inmóvil), que no dejaba lugar a dudas.  
-Seguro que por eso Victoire me dijo aquello-suspiró John.  
-Venga tío, ahora no estás solo. Mira: el profesor Longbottom acaba de llegar-dijo Fred, señalando a Neville, que acababa de ocupar su puesto en la mesa de profesores.  
-¿Qué dices?¿Que vaya a verle ahora?¿Delante de todos?-preguntó John, nervioso.  
-Ahora no, pero sí cuando subamos a los dormitorios-dijo James.  
Y así lo hicieron. Cuando la cena terminó, James y John se acercaron a Neville y se lo contaron todo.  
-Lo sé-dijo Neville. -Por ese motivo alerté a Victoire para que estuviera al tanto.  
-¿Pero cómo se han enterado?  
-Estamos investigándolo. Sospechamos que alguien que trabaje en la oficina de Aurores puede haberse ido de la lengua. Pero John, tú no te preocupes, te recuerdo que yo ya sabía de quién eras nieto antes de adoptarte-la expresión inquieta del niño desapareció al instante.  
-Ya ves que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Venga, subamos a la torre de Gryffindor, que me caigo de sueño-dijo James.  
Así pues, se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor y estrenaron el mapa, yendo a través de los pasajes secretos que les indicaba y esquivando a Peeves. Llegaron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Y al entrar, se encontraron con que gran parte de los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban mirando a la entrada, y que uno de ellos, al verles aparecer, alzó un ejemplar del diario El Profeta, señaló a John y dijo:  
-Largo de aquí, Voldemortito.  
James miró de hito en hito a quien acababa de decir esas palabras, mientras un silencio helado se hacía en la gran sala común. Lo reconoció al instante: era Pat O'Mulvaney, un alumno irlandés de tercero, bastante chuleta y que era además un abusón, lo mismo que varios de sus amigotes.  
-¿Es que no me has oído? Lárgate de aquí-dijo a John.  
John miró a James angustiado, y luego a Fred.  
-Puede que deba irme...-empezó John.  
-NI LO SUEÑES-dijo James, agarrándole por la manga. -Tú te quedas aquí.  
-¿Le estás defendiendo, Potter?–dijo O'Mulvaney con arrogancia.  
-Pues sí, gusano irlandés. Le defiendo porque es mi amigo.  
-Pues deberías escoger mejor tus amigos, Potter.  
-Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué te pasa, O'Mulvaney, es que te han dicho que es el nieto de Quien tú sabes y te has ido por la pata de abajo? Vaya un Gryffindor que estás hecho–se burló James.  
-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo el irlandés cerrando los puños. Todos retrocedieron alejándose de ellos. James vio que su prima Roxanne se acercaba a John y le susurraba al oído: "Estoy contigo". James recorrió la sala en busca de Fred, y para su desesperación, vio que se limitaba a mirar sin decir palabra.  
-Escucha, Potter-dijo O'Mulvaney, acercando amenazadoramente su puño a la nariz de James. Será mejor que le digas a tu amigo que no le queremos aquí.  
-Pues yo sí le quiero en mi dormitorio. Y si tienes algún problema, habla con el profesor Goldenghorm. A ver qué dice–replicó James.  
O'Mulvaney se volvió entonces al resto de los Gryffindors y les preguntó:  
-¿Alguien más quiere que Voldemortito se marche de aquí? -Enfurecido, James vio alzarse muchas manos, aunque no todas.  
-Somos mayoría. Lo siento, Voldemortito, pero no puedes quedarte aquí–dijo O'Mulvaney.  
-A mí no me importa que duerma en mi dormitorio-dijo tímidamente uno de los compañeros de cuarto de James, Evan Sanders, pero calló ante la amenazadora mirada de otro chico grandote, Tom Mullins. Roxanne, sin embargo, sacó la varita.  
-Si alguien intenta echar a John, le echaré un mocomurciélagos.  
Nadie se atrevió a replicar a esto. James sintió una oleada de afecto hacia su prima. Miró a Fred, con la esperanza de que saliera en defensa de John, pero no, Fred seguía callado, y miraba alternativamente a James y a sus compañeros de cuarto. James sintió que se le hundía la tierra bajo los pies. De acuerdo, se peleaba con su primo a menudo, pero siempre hacían las paces, y habían hecho muchas travesuras juntos. Y resulta que ahora, cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo, se echaba atrás. Pero no podía retroceder ahora. No, siendo hijo de Harry Potter y ahijado de Ron Weasley.  
-Si alguien intenta echar a John, le rompo las narices. -Aquello no pareció impresionar mucho a nadie, pero eso es comprensible porque James era tirando a esmirriado físicamente. Pero John pareció valorar el gesto a pesar de todo.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo una voz femenina desde el agujero del retrato. Todos se volvieron hacia ella: era Victoire, que acababa de entrar.  
-Pasa que no queremos a Voldemortito aquí-dijo el irlandés más chulo que nunca.  
-No se llama así, cabeza hueca-le replicó la prima de James. -Se llama John Smith. ¿Y por qué queréis que se marche?  
-Porque es el nieto de Ya sabes quién.  
-Ya lo sé. ¿Y qué?  
-¿Cómo que "y qué"? ¿Es que eres tonta, Weasley?  
-¡Más respeto, que soy una prefecta!  
O'Mulvaney habría dicho algo, pero había tal fuego en la mirada de Victoire que bajó los ojos.  
-Y ahora escuchadme todos, porque sólo voy a repetirlo una vez. Nieto o no de Voldemort, John es un alumno de Hogwarts y de la casa Gryffindor. Y como tal, dormirá con los demás chicos de primero y usará esta sala común como todos los demás. Y si alguien intenta impedírselo o hacerle la vida imposible, se las verá conmigo. ¿Está claro?  
Unos "sí" no demasiado entusiastas se oyeron. Victoire, entonces, se volvió hacia John, mientras el resto de los alumnos volvían a sus asuntos.  
-¿Estás bien, John?-preguntó la prefecta.  
-Sí, gracias.  
-¿Necesitas que hable con el profesor Longbottom o con el profesor Goldenghorm?  
-¡No, por favor!  
-Como quieras. Pero si alguien vuelve a meterse conmigo, no dudes en avisarme a mí o a Roxanne.  
-Ya has visto que se me dan muy bien los mocomurciélagos-dijo ésta. -Y también, que no puedes contar con el COBARDICA de mi hermano-dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a Fred.-Tú, ven aquí.  
Fred se acercó vacilante.  
-Tendré que escribir a papá diciéndole que te has rajado. Gallina.  
-¡No serás capaz!  
-No me pongas a prueba, niñato.  
-Oye, que tenemos la misma edad.  
-Pues no lo parece. Pienso escribir a papá AHORA mismo.  
Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y salió hacia la lechucería. Fred iba a seguirla, pero James le retuvo.  
-Creía que podía contar contigo, Fred.  
-¡Y puedes contar conmigo! ¿A qué viene esto?  
-Me has defraudado. Pensé que saldrías en defensa de mi amigo, pero no. Olvídate de mí (En inglés le diría "Piss off").  
Le dio la espalda y le hizo una seña a John, que no había dicho palabra, para que subieran al dormitorio. Pero entonces su prima Victoire le llamó.  
-Has sido muy valiente, James. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y tu padre también lo estará cuando sepa lo que acaba de ocurrir.  
Y diciendo esto, le tomó por las mejillas y le plantó un beso en cada una. James se puso colorado como un tomate, lo cual dio pie a risitas por parte de John y de sus compañeros de cuarto. Pero aquello no importaba. Lo que importaba era que a los ojos del niño, su prima acababa de transformarse de repente de ser una empollona insufrible a una chica fuerte y -esto era lo mejor- con la que se podía contar. No como ese cobarde asqueroso de su primo. Y qué diablos -observó James- era muy MUY guapa.  
-Hey, John-dijeron los otros compañeros de cuarto (Evan Sanders, Gerry O'Leary y Sean McCormick) de James- que sepas, ahora que no nos oye O'Mulvaney, que nos caes bien y que no nos importa que duermas con nosotros. Perdona que no te hayamos defendido antes, es que ese irlandés tiene unos puños muy fuertes y unos amigos muy brutos.  
-No pasa nada, os entiendo-dijo John comprensivo. -Venga, James, que me muero de sueño.  
Y diciendo esto, subió al dormitorio acompañado por James.


	18. ¡Avada Kedavra!

—Gracias por haberme defendido—le dijo John a James cuando estuvieron arriba en el dormitorio.

—No hay de qué. Y mi primo...maldito gallina, nunca pensé que se rajaría así–dijo James, furioso con su primo.

—Compréndelo, James, es que ese irlandés y sus amigotes son muy burros, y los compañeros de cuarto de Fred también tenían miedo, y él no quería plantarles cara–le defendió John.

—Aún así, sigo creyendo que es un gallina. Si tío George estuviera aquí, seguro que le cantaría las cuarenta–replicó bruscamente James.

—Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?—le pidó John mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

James seguía muy irritado pero optó por dejarlo correr. Él, John y sus otros tres compañeros de dormitorio se pusieron los pijamas y se metieron en la cama. Todos se durmieron pronto, salvo James que no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Siempre había visto a su primo Fred como un amigo con quien contar. Su padre le había inculcado con firmeza lo importante que es estar al lado de los amigos en los momentos malos, sobre todo cuando hacerlo exige plantarle cara a otros. Le había puesto como ejemplo a tío Ron y a tío George, que siempre habían estado a su lado en momentos malos. ¿Y qué acababa de pasar? Que Fred no había querido defender a John porque eso habría supuesto enfrentarse con compañeros suyos. Y en cambio, quienes sí le habían defendido habían sido su prima Victoire, a quien hasta entonces había mirado como una empollona insufrible, y su prima Roxanne, a quien había visto como una presumida metomentodo.

Finalmente, el día llegó. Se levantaron, se vistieron, y bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para desayunar. Allí estaba Fred, que abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero James le dio la espalda y en lugar de bajar con él, bajó con sus compañeros de cuarto. El trimestre anterior no había hablado mucho con ellos, pero eso iba a cambiar. Y lo cierto es que vencida la timidez inicial por parte de éstos, resultaron ser bastante simpáticos. Es verdad que la noche anterior no habían salido en defensa de John, pero por lo menos habían tenido la decencia de pedirle perdón por eso. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, hubo algunos que llamaron a John "Voldemortito", pero éste se limitó a no hacerles caso. Roxanne quiso sacar la varita y hacerles una demostración práctica de mocomurciélagos, pero Victoire la contuvo con un gesto.

Mientras desayunaban, llegó el correo. James recibió una carta de sus padres, que le decía: "Sabemos lo que ocurrió anoche y lo que hiciste. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Besos. Mamá y papá". Y John, para gran alegría suya, también recibió una carta, firmada por Hannah Abbott y sus tres hijos mayores (Neville junior no firmaba porque no sabía escribir aún, pero había puesto su huella digital). En ella le decían que ya le echaban de menos (a John se le escapó una lagrimita emocionada) y que esperaban con impaciencia verle en las vacaciones de Pascua.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y se levantaron para asistir a sus clases, una nueva lechuza entró en el comedor y dejó caer un sobre rojo sobre Fred. Éste miró aterrado.

—¿Qué es eso y por qué Fred lo mira tan asustado?—preguntó John a James.

—Es una Aulladora—le respondió James.

—Venga, ábrela—le dijo Roxanne a Fred, que estaba pálido. —Seguro que no es tan terrible como parece. Papá nunca te ha regañado con demasiada dureza, así que...

Fred abrió temblando el sobre rojo. Y en el Gran Comedor resonó como un trueno la voz de George Weasley, amplificada mágicamente:

"¡ALFRED ARTHUR WEASLEY¡ACABO DE RECIBIR LA CARTA DE TU HERMANA CONTÁNDOME CÓMO TE COMPORTASTE ANOCHE! QUÉ VERGÜENZA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI PROPIO HIJO NO TENGA LO QUE HAY QUE TENER PARA DEFENDER A UN AMIGO, POR MIEDO A TENER QUE ENFRENTARSE A OTROS. MENUDO GRYFFINDOR ESTÁS HECHO, SO GALLINA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES, UN GALLINA...

James estaba atónito. Nunca había visto a tío George enfadado de verdad. Pero la voz de éste prosiguió diciendo:

HASTA AYER YO ESTABA MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI, Y PENSABA QUE SEGUÍAS LOS PASOS DE MI HERMANO, PERO NO, ME EQUIVOCABA, VEO QUE NO ES ASÍ, PORQUE MI HERMANO NO ERA UN COBARDE, MI HERMANO NO HABRÍA DUDADO EN DEFENDER A JOHN, ESTOY AVERGONZADO DE TI, Y TU MADRE ESTÁ MUY DISGUSTADA CONTIGO, TIENES SUERTE DE QUE NO ESTEMOS ALLÍ PORQUE ENTONCES SÍ QUE IBAS A PASAR UN MAL RATO, YA SÉ QUÉ MASCOTA REGALARTE, TE REGALARÉ UNA GALLINA PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE HAS SIDO, UN GALLINA. ESPERO QUE POR LO MENOS TENGAS LA DECENCIA DE PEDIRLE PERDÓN A JOHN POR HABERLE DADO LA ESPALDA ANOCHE".

Para alivio de Fred, la Aulladora no dijo más cosas y se hizo pedazos a sí misma. James miró a su primo, que estaba colorado como un tomate y se miraba los pies. Se le había pasado el enfado con él.

—¿Algo que decir, primo?–dijo James.

—Sí, que mi padre tiene razón. Soy un maldito gallina. John...

—¿Sí?

—¿Ves el león de mi escudo de Gryffindor?

—Claro.

—¿Lo puedes transformar en una gallina?

—Claro, pero ¿por qué?

—Para castigarme por haber olvidado que si somos amigos, debería haberte defendido anoche.

—Como quieras...—Agitó la varita murmurando un conjuro, y el león se transformó en una gallina. Fred lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo quieres que te lo vuelva a transformar en león? Puedo hacerlo cuando quieras–dijo Joh alegremente.

—Ya te diré cuando. ¿Me perdonas por haber sido un cobarde?–suplicó Fred.

—Claro—respondió el niño tendiéndole la mano, que Fred estrechó. James no le habría perdonado tan fácilmente, pero pensó que mejor no discutir.

—Bueno, bueno. James, John, ¿no tenéis clase ahora con el profesor Weinberg? Fred, creo que tienes clase con el profesor Longbottom—les recordó Victoire.

Y así, James y John partieron para la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras charlando animadamente, mientras Fred y Roxanne salían por la gran puerta, rumbo a los invernaderos. Finalmente, los dos niños llegaron al aula, donde ya estaban el resto de sus compañeros y el profesor Daniel Weinberg.

—Espero que tengan algún motivo serio para llegar tarde, señor Potter, señor Smith—dijo el profesor con severidad.

—No, señor, estuvimos de charla—dijo James.

—Está bien. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Siéntense, por favor, que la clase va a comenzar. Hasta ahora, mis clases han sido sólo teóricas, pero eso va a cambiar: hoy vamos a empezar con clases prácticas.

Aquella clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras resultó de lo más interesante. El profesor Weinberg les habló de las distintas clases de maldiciones y encantamientos que se podían usar para convertir objetos aparentemente inofensivos en objetos altamente peligrosos, y les puso como ejemplo un rollo de cuerda encantado para enrollarse en torno al cuello de quien lo tocara. También les explicó que esa magia oscura podía detectarse. Aunque por supuesto detectar las maldiciones más complejas era tarea de especialistas (y el Ministerio disponía de magos entrenados para eso), existían algunos hechizos básicos que debían conocer, y que practicarían en las clases siguientes. También les habló de las contramaldiciones y contrahechizos utilizables para defenderse de los objetos peligrosos, así como de las medidas de precaución, y les dijo que tenía el plan de que el resto del curso lo dedicaran a eso: detectar magia oscura utilizada para volver peligrosos objetos aparentemente inofensivos, protegerse de los peligros que representaran, y neutralizar esa magia oscura.

-Ha sido una clase interesante, ¿verdad?-dijo James a John y al resto de sus compañeros de cuarto, mientras bajaban hacia el patio interior en el que solían pasar los recreos.  
-Desde luego-dijo John. -Espero que no tengamos que utilizar los conocimientos que adquiramos.  
-Esa túnica encantada para achicharrarte la piel que nos enseñó me da escalofríos-exclamó Evan Sanders.-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Túnica de eso?

-Túnica de Neso-corrigió Sean McCormick, que era el empollón de la clase, y cuya amistad James se había propuesto conseguir para que así les ayudara con los deberes de Pociones, que no se les daba nada bien. Se llama así por un centauro que fue el primero en hacer una, y que se la dio a Hércules por medio de su novia Deianira.

-¿Y qué le pasó a ese tal Hércules?-preguntó con curiosidad Gerry O'Leary.  
-Pues que se puso la túnica y le achicharró vivo-explicó con indiferencia McCormick. Todos se estremecieron ligeramente.  
Se pasaron el recreo charlando-James de temas mágicos y sus compañeros de cosas muggles, como el fútbol o las películas-, mientras esperaban a que tocase la campana para la clase siguiente, de Transformaciones con Minerva McGonagall. En ese momento, aparecieron allí O'Mulvaney, aquel compañero de Gryffindor que había llamado "Voldemortito" a John la noche anterior, acompañado de tres tiarrones de quinto curso que eran amigos suyos (uno de cada una de las casas, por cierto).  
-Tú-le dijo a John señalándole con su enorme mano.  
-¿Yo?  
-Sí. Anoche te dije que no te queríamos aquí, y veo que no has hecho caso.  
James miró a John y sacó la varita. Los otros compañeros retrocedieron unos pasos.  
-Y tú, Potter, me sorprende que siendo hijo de quien eres, le apoyes. Me parece que vamos a darte una buena lección-dijo amenazador O'Mulvaney.  
-Intentadlo-les desafió James apuntándoles con la varita.  
-Uuuuuuh-dijeron los matones que iban con el irlandés. -Pottercito nos está retando.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo una voz severa a sus espaldas. Se volvieron: era la profesora McGonagall, acompañada por Victoire.  
-Potter nos ha amenazado con su varita, señora-dijo O'Mulvaney.  
-Ellos me amenazaron a mí primero-dijo James.  
-¿Y se puede saber cuál es el problema? -preguntó la profesora.  
-Él es el problema-dijo el irlandés, apuntando con su dedazo a John. -Es el nieto de Voldemort, y no le queremos aquí.

-Lo que ustedes quieran o no no tiene importancia aquí, señor O'Mulvaney. Él es un alumno de Hogwarts, y mientras no incumpla las normas así seguirá. Así que le sugiero que procure llevarse bien con él-dijo McGonagall, severamente.

-Pero...  
-Sin peros–le atajó McGonagall con brusquedad. –Potter, Smith, creo que ustedes tienen ahora clase conmigo. Ustedes también-dijo a los demás compañeros de cuarto.  
-Así es, señora-respondió Sanders, acercándose.  
-Pues vengan conmigo-dijo la profesora, haciéndoles señas a James, John y al resto de sus compañeros. Señor O'Mulvaney, me temo que tendré que informar de este incidente al profesor Goldenghorm.  
-Te acordarás de esto, pequeñajo-masculló amenazador el irlandés a John mientras pasaba a su lado.  
La clase de Transformaciones transcurrió sin demasiados incidentes (fuera del hecho de que James, en vez de transformar un libro en un bloque de piedra, lo hizo explotar). Después de la clase, era la hora de la comida. James y John iban a bajar juntos al comedor, con el resto de sus compañeros de dormitorio. John, no obstante, le dijo a James que tenía que ir a echar una meada, y que bajara primero. Conque los dos amigos se separaron en la puerta del baño (y James tuvo la ominosa sensación de que era un error, de que no debía dejar solo a John).  
John, como tenía por costumbre, usó uno de los váteres en vez de los urinarios de pie: no le gustaba eso de sacarla en público. Había terminado y se disponía a tirar de la cadena, cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas.  
-Muchas gracias: nos vas a ahorrar trabajo.  
Y entonces, un brazo musculoso le agarró con fuerza por el cuello, mientras otro le sujetaba las manos a la espalda, impidiéndole sacar la varita. Vio que uno de los matones de O'Mulvaney pasaba a su lado y echaba un conjuro en el váter para que rebosara de orina.  
-Bien, pequeñajo-dijo el que sujetaba a John, a quien el niño reconoció como el irlandés. -Ahora vas a beberte todo eso-señaló al váter rebosante de líquido amarillo.  
-¿Y si me niego?  
-Entonces tendremos que obligarte-dijo otro matón.  
Y entonces, el irlandés le retorció las manos haciéndole gemir de dolor.  
-¡Bebe!-le gritó el tercer matón.  
-¡No!-dijo John.  
-Vaya, Voldemortito-dijo el primer matón, que era de Slytherin.-Parece que eres valiente, después de todo. Veamos si puedes con esto...  
Apuntó con la varita a John y gritó: "¡CRUCIO!". John chilló de dolor, y los otros dos matones miraron con inquietud a su compañero.  
-Oye, Higgs, que yo sólo quería reírme un poco, no quería...-dijo uno de ellos, de Hufflepuff.  
-¿Te vas a rajar, Dobbins?-le dijo Higgs.  
-Yo...no...  
-¿Y tú, Perkins?-le dijo al matón de Ravenclaw. Éste negó con la cabeza.  
O'Mulvaney, sin embargo, soltó a John y retrocedió.  
-Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esto, tíos. Nada de maldiciones imperdonables, no quiero acabar en Azkaban, si no os importa.  
Y salió corriendo. John, entonces, quedó a solas con los tres matones.  
-Bien, pequeñín-dijo Higgs. -Como iba diciendo, vas a beberte un poco de ese rico pipí, o si no...-le apuntó con la varita.  
-¿Si no, qué?-dijo John, mostrando un valor que no tenía.  
-Entonces te mataré-dijo con furia-Te echaré la maldición asesina.  
-No serás capaz-dijo John con voz de estar muy asustado.  
-Higgs, tío-dijeron los otros dos matones, asustados,-oye, estás llevando esto demasiado lejos.  
Incluso Higgs pareció vacilar. No obstante, al final agarró a John por el cuello de la túnica y lo levantó un palmo del suelo.  
-¿Me estás retando, enano? ¿A mí? ¿Quieres que te demuestre quién manda aquí?-mientras decía esto, le clavaba la varita en el ombligo, haciéndole una pequeña quemadura en la túnica. Ni se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros retrocedían asustados y al final salían corriendo.  
-Yo...no...-sollozó John, que estaba cada vez más asustado.  
-¡Pues BEBE!-dijo, señalando al váter.  
-¡No quiero!-dijo John, resistiéndose mientras el matón trataba de forzarle a agacharse hasta que su boca tocara el líquido.  
-Te mataré si no lo haces.  
-¡No pienso beber esa porquería!  
-¡Tú lo has querido!-dijo Higgs, fuera de sí.  
De un empujón tiró a John al suelo, sacó la varita y gritó: "¡AVADA KEDAVRA!".  
Y un chorro de luz verde salió de ella y golpeó a John en mitad del pecho...


	19. El heredero entre la vida y la muerte

Después de haberle lanzado la maldición asesina a John, que quedó inmóvil a sus pies como si estuviera muerto, Higgs se quedó mirándole, jadeando, respirando aceleradamente.  
-Uuuuuh, estás metido en un buen lío-dijo una voz burlona por encima de su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y vio que era Peeves el Poltergeist.  
-Voy a proclamar tu hazaña a los cuatro vientos, chavalote-dijo Peeves. Y sin dar tiempo a que Higgs hiciera algo, el poltergeist salió disparado del baño y empezó a gritar con toda la fuerza que pudo:  
-¡ASESINATO!¡ASESINATO!¡HAN ASESINADO A UN ALUMNO DE PRIMERO!¡SE HA COMETIDO UN ASESINATO!¡ASESINATO!¡ASESINATO!  
Se oyeron pasos apresurados y murmullo de voces en el pasillo.  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí, Peeves?-oyó Higgs que preguntaban fuera, una voz que identificó como la del profesor Weinberg.  
-Nada, profesor, es simplemente que Terence Higgs acaba de cargarse a un alumno usando la maldición Avada Kedavra.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo, maldito poltergeist enredador?–dijo una segunda voz, la del profesor Goldenghorm, el jefe de la casa Gryffindor.  
-La pura verdad-dijo Peeves en tono jocoso, como si estuviera diciendo algo muy divertido. -Entre y véalo usted mismo.  
Higgs habría querido huir, pero algo le retenía en el lugar, como si tuviera los pies clavados al suelo, o le hubieran echado la maldición Petrificus Totalus. Oyó ruido de pasos que se acercaban, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, y vio que eran los profesores Daniel Weinberg y Heraclitus Goldenghorm, que le miraban, el primero sin expresión alguna en su rostro, el segundo, horrorizado. También vio que habían entrado algunos alumnos más, pero no les miró.  
-¡Por la túnica de Merlín!-dijo el jefe de la casa Gryffindor. -Señor Higgs, ¿qué ha hecho?  
-Se lo acabo de decir-dijo Peeves, entrando en el lavabo-:se ha cargado a ese niño usando la maldición asesina.  
-Déme su varita, señor Higgs-dijo el profesor Weinberg, sin alzar la voz.  
-¿Qué?-dijo el aludido, con cara de no saber qué se le pedía.  
-Que me dé su varita–dijo, extendiendo la mano.  
Temblando, Higgs le dio su varita. Weinberg sacó su varita, acercó su punta a la punta de la varita asesina, y exclamó: "Priore Incantato". Para horror de Higgs, un débil rayo de luz verde salió de su varita.  
-¿Algo que decir antes de que llamemos a la Oficina de Seguridad de Hogsmeade para que se lo lleven detenido, señor Higgs?–dijo Weinberg, sin enfatizar ni alzar la voz.  
-¿D...d...detenido?-balbuceó el asustado joven, que sólo entonces parecía empezar a darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.  
-Pues sí, señor Higgs, el uso de la maldición asesina está castigado con la cadena perpetua en Azkaban, y no hay límite de edad para eso–respondió Weinberg, sin abandonar el tono tranquilo.  
Higgs movió la cabeza, asustado. Era obvio que no sabía qué decir.

–Voy a ver qué tal está–dijo Weinberg, agachándose sobre el inerte John.

–¡Cómo que qué tal está!¡Está muerto, Dan!

–Calla, Heraclitus–dijo Weinberg, palpando el cuello del niño. –Mmmm...aún está vivo.  
-¡Eso no es posible!-dijo Goldenghorm.  
-Sí lo es, si la maldición no se lanza con la fuerza suficiente o con un deseo cierto y real de matar-respondió Daniel Weinberg, sin la menor emoción, todo lo contrario que Goldenghorm, que puso una expresión de gran alegría. Higgs lanzó un suspiro de alivio.  
-No tan deprisa, canalla-dijo el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, -que eso no te va a librar de la cadena perpetua.  
-Y aunque esté vivo todavía, no lo estará por mucho tiempo. Su corazón se está parando-dijo Daniel Weinberg, que ni por esas mostró la menor emoción. Se llevó una mano a la frente, y se puso a pensar durante un rato...  
-Está bien. Heraclitus, tú avisa a la oficina de Seguridad Mágica de Hogsmeade y di que manden a un par de agentes para que se lleven a este sujeto. Luego informa a la directora Sprout de lo que acaba de pasar. Weasley-le dijo a Fred, que estaba entre los alumnos que habían entrado al lavabo-baje al Gran Comedor y tráigase a Potter y al profesor Longbottom. -Fred salió corriendo a cumplir aquella instrucción-Usted quédese aquí-dijo a Higgs-écheme una mano, a ver si puede contribuir a arreglar lo que ha hecho. Y ustedes...-miró al resto de los alumnos-lárguense, que esto no es un espectáculo.  
Todos se fueron de allí, y quedaron solos Weinberg y Higgs.  
-Si hace exactamente lo que yo le diga, estoy dispuesto a testificar en su favor aunque eso me repugne. Si intenta cualquier cosa rara, se acabó. ¿Entendido?–dijo Weinberg, que, insisto en ello, no mostraba la menor emoción.  
-Entendido-dijo Higgs, temblando. Weinberg le alargó su varita.  
-Acerque la varita al corazón del señor Smith-Higgs lo hizo-y haga movimientos circulares mientras repite las palabras que yo le voy a dictar.  
Higgs hizo lo que se le decía y se puso a trazar círculos con la varita, mientras repetía una especie de salmodia que le dictaba Weinberg, el cual empezó a hacer lo mismo.  
-¿Para qué es...?-Higgs se interrumpió ante la mirada de ira que le lanzaba el profesor, y siguió haciendo círculos con la varita y entonando aquella especie de extraña salmodia. En ese momento, entraron en el lavabo Fred, James y Neville.  
-¿Qué pa...?-preguntó James, pero se quedó cortado al ver lo que ocurría. Neville miró sin habla, lo mismo que Fred.  
-¿Está muerto?-preguntó James, cuyo corazón casi se había parado al ver a su amigo tendido en el suelo.  
-Aún no, pero lo estará si no actuamos con rapidez-dijo Weinberg. -De modo que debo rogarles a todos que hagan exactamente lo que yo les diga, si quieren que este niño se salven. ¿Quieren?-James, Fred y Neville asintieron. -Debo decirles que esta magia que vamos a usar es magia muy antigua y muy poco conocida. No puedo asegurarles nada, pero si no lo hacemos el corazón del señor Smith se parará. ¿Están dispuestos a intentarlo?-James , Fred y Neville volvieron a asentir.-Está bien. Higgs, siga con lo que está haciendo. Potter, cójale la mano derecha al señor Smith. Profesor Longbottom, cójale la mano izquierda. Weasley, quédese en el pasillo y avise de si viene alguien.-todos hicieron lo que se les decía.  
-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó James, angustiado al ver que su amigo tenía la mano helada.  
-Apoye su varita sobre el corazón del señor Smith...eso es. Profesor Longbottom, haga lo mismo...eso es, muy bien. Ahora, cierren los ojos y concéntrense en esta idea: no quieren que el señor Smith muera. ¿De acuerdo?-Neville y James asintieron. -Bien. Concéntrense, concéntrense en ella CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS. Pongan todo su corazón, toda su alma, toda su fuerza, todo su sentimiento en ello. Que nada les distraiga de eso. Y no aparten las varitas de su corazón. ¿Entendido?  
James y Neville se concentraron. Durante un rato, no se oyó nada salvo Higgs repitiendo aquella extraña salmodia mientras seguía haciendo círculos con su varita. Weinberg, por su parte, hizo lo mismo que Higgs.  
-Ahora llega el momento crucial. Y es usted, señor Potter, quien interviene. Si lo hace bien, el señor Smith vivirá. Si falla, morirá. De manera, señor Potter, que es absolutamente esencial que no cometa ni el más mínimo fallo, ¿entendido?-James asintió, pálido y tembloroso.  
-Bien. Señor Potter, quiero que abrace con fuerza a su amigo y que luego le diga al oído: "Amicus tuus ego sum". Es latín y significa "Soy tu amigo". Y que al mismo tiempo que lo dice, toque su corazón y el de su amigo con la varita, así-hizo un gesto con el brazo.-¿Podrá?-James asintió.  
-Entendido. Pero es absolutamente esencial que sienta esas palabras, que ponga su corazón en ellas. ¿Podrá? -James asintió.  
-¿Yo debo hacer algo?-preguntó Neville.  
-Si el señor Potter hace bien su trabajo-James tembló por dentro-, le explicaré lo que tiene que hacer.  
-¿Y si no me sale bien?-dijo James, angustiado.  
-En tal caso, el profesor Longbottom tendrá que hacerse cargo del cadáver de su amigo.  
James temblaba de miedo y de angustia. El saber que la vida de su amigo dependía de que supiera hacer bien lo que se le pedía ya supondría una gran presión para un mago adulto, con lo cual, ya se puede figurar el lector lo que era para un niño de once años. "Ojalá estuvieran aquí papá y mamá, si estuvieran aquí, seguro que me saldría bien", pensó con desesperación.

En ese momento, Fred entró corriendo dentro del lavabo.  
-¡Han venido tío Ron y tu papá, James!-dijo alegremente. James sintió que la terrible opresión que sentía dentro de su pecho se aflojaba.  
-Dígales que entren–dijo Weinberg.  
-Voy-dijo Fred, que salió corriendo del lavabo.

-Profesor Longbottom, ¿quiere relevar al señor Higgs?-pidió Weinberg. Se hizo el relevo. Higgs vio con miedo que entraban en el lavabo Harry y Ron, acompañados de dos Agentes de Seguridad Mágica, que procedieron a esposar a Higgs y a llevárselo. James se levantó de un salto y abrazó con fuerza a su padre. Éste empezó a acariciarle suavemente para que se tranquilizara, mientras Ron se acercaba a Neville y al profesor Weinberg.

-¿Qué ha pasado? El aviso decía que habían asesinado a un alumno, pero veo que Neville está haciendo alguna clase de contramaldición.

-Efectivamente, es una contramaldición para impedir temporalmente que se le pare el corazón. Pero si queremos detener en seco los efectos de la maldición, es necesario una magia más poderosa, y sólo el señor Potter puede hacerlo-dijo el profesor Weinberg con seriedad.

-¿Es realmente necesario?-dijo Harry sin soltar a su hijo.  
-Lo es. Luego les explicaré por qué.  
James miró ansioso a su papá.  
-Ánimo, hijo, sé que podrás-dijo, dándole otro abrazo.  
-Desde luego que sí, ahijado-dijo Ron, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.  
James respiró hondo y se arrodilló junto a su amigo.  
-Señor Potter, ¿está listo?-preguntó Weinberg.  
-Lo estoy-dijo James con voz débil pero firme, mientras Neville seguía trazando círculos con la varita sobre el corazón de John, murmurando aquella misteriosa salmodia.  
-¿Recuerda lo que tiene que hacer?  
-Abrazarle bien fuerte sin soltar la varita, luego hacer este gesto de varita mientras digo con voz firme "Amicus tuus ego sum".

-Correcto. Pero no olvide que los gestos y los conjuros son sólo un medio, el medio por el que canaliza usted su magia. Lo fundamental es lo que tenga usted ahí-señaló al corazón de James. -Si no pone todo su corazón en ello, si no desea de verdad salvar a su amigo, o si lo desea por algún motivo trivial, es decir, si lo que le mueve es otra cosa que no sea su amistad, no funcionará. ¿Me ha entendido, Potter?-James asintió.-Entendido. Cuando cuente tres, hágalo.

James volvió a asentir.  
-Uno…–dijo Weinberg lentamente.  
James cerró los ojos y se arrodilló junto a John.  
-Dos…  
-James se concentró intensamente. Quería salvar a su amigo, salvarle fuera como fuera, y si le perdía no podría soportarlo.  
-¡Tres!  
James se agachó y abrazó con fuerza a John durante unos segundos. Luego le dejó suavemente en el suelo, le tocó con la varita en el corazón, tras hacer el movimiento que le había descrito su profesor, mientras decía: "Amicus tuus ego sum".  
-Repita esas últimas palabras una y otra vez, haciendo el movimiento de varita que le he dicho-dijo el profesor. -Y recuerde…  
-Sí, decirlas poniendo el corazón en ellas. Amicus tuus ego sum, amicus tuus ego sum…–dijo, mientras movía la varita como el profesor le había mandado. Su corazón latía aceleradamente.  
-¡Alto!-dijo el profesor, haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
-¿Ha funcionado?-preguntó James, ansioso.

-Ahora lo comprobaremos. Profesor Longbottom, deje de hacer ese movimiento de varita, y quédese quieto y callado -Neville hizo lo que se le había dicho, mientras Weinberg ponía los dedos sobre el cuello de John.

-Tiene pulso…bien…bien…bien.

-¡Mire!-dijo James, señalando al corazón de John. Y es que esa zona de su pecho estaba…empezando a brillar con una luz blanca. Brilló con fuerza durante unos instantes, luego se extinguió. De pronto, el cuerpo de John empezó a alzarse lentamente en el aire.

-¿Eso es normal?-preguntó James, inquieto. Weinberg le hizo señas de que se callara, mientras el cuerpo seguía levantándose poco a poco, hasta quedar suspendido a una altura de un metro. Una luz empezó a brillar sobre él, y la luz empezó a extenderse y ramificarse, como si fuera una red luminosa que lo envolviera. La red se fue cerrando poco a poco sobre él (James pensó que iba a asfixiarle), hasta desaparecer. Luego, el cuerpo bajó poco a poco hasta quedar inmóvil en el suelo. Entonces, el profesor apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del niño y escuchó durante unos instantes, que al pobre James se le antojaron siglos.

-Está vivo-dijo al cabo de unos instantes, sin que aquello pareciera importarle mucho. James simplemente miró sin decir palabra. Quería reír, llorar, gritar, abrazar a alguien, pero no podía, estaba demasiado conmocionado por todo aquello.  
-Para que esté completamente curado aún queda mucho por hacer-advirtió Weinberg. Eso sí, lo que queda es magia convencional. Compleja, pero convencional.  
-¿No habría que llevarle a San Mungo?-preguntó Neville.

-Buena idea. Podemos llevarle a la señora Pomfrey para que le ponga en estado letárgico profundo, y luego llevarle allí.

-¿Qué es eso de "estado letárgico profundo"?-preguntó Fred, viendo que James no abría la boca.  
-Es como una especie de sueño muy profundo, en el que el cuerpo reduce las funciones vitales al mínimo-explicó Neville.  
-¿Y por qué hay que hacer eso?-preguntó James, que seguía muy angustiado.

-Porque la magia que acabamos de ejecutar mantiene a raya los efectos de la maldición asesina solamente, y si el cuerpo trabaja a pleno rendimiento, sus efectos se desvanecerán mucho antes. En cambio, si lo ponemos en estado letárgico profundo, como el cuerpo está con las funciones vitales al mínimo, durará mucho más tiempo…tiempo suficiente para que se le suministren las pociones apropiadas para revertir los efectos de la maldición, que es de lo que se trata-explicó Weinberg, con la misma tranquilidad con que explicaría una lección.

Ni James ni Fred entendieron gran cosa, pero sí captaron que era importante hacer aquello para que se le pudiera curar del todo.  
-James, si no te importa, nos vamos de aquí-dijo Harry.

-Claro, papá-dijo. Se puso en pie, y salió del lavabo acompañado por su padre y por Fred, mientras Ron se quedaba dentro para hacerle unas preguntas a Neville y al profesor Daniel Weinberg. Cruzaron pasillos y pasajera y bajaron las escaleras rumbo al Gran Comedor. Al llegar a la puerta, Harry preguntó a su hijo:

-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, papá.  
-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, papá-dijo James, que se percató de que estaban observándole y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que de buena gana se habría quedado con Harry un buen rato más. Así son los niños: siempre quieren parecer más duros de lo que son delante de otros niños, y James más que nadie.

-Vamos, no me mientas, James–dijo Harry con voz severa.  
-No te miento, papá.  
Harry movió la cabeza.  
-Como quieras. Hala, vete con tus compañeros.  
-¡Espera!-dijo Ron, bajando apresuradamente las escaleras.  
-¿Qué pasa, tío Ron?

-Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir. Si te parece, aprovechando que están todos en el Gran Comedor, nos vamos a un aula tú, yo y tu padre para que no nos molesten.

Y así se hizo. Entraron en un aula. James se sentó en una mesa, Harry se puso a su lado y le cogió afectuosamente del hombro. El niño, por un lado, se sentía tranquilo de tener a su padre al lado, pero por otro no quería que le viera nadie. Ron sacó su libreta y su pluma a vuelapluma (que, a diferencia de la de Rita Skeeter, registraba con exactitud todo lo que se decía, incluyendo tonos de voz y miradas) y con un toque de su varita, ésta se alzó por los aires.

-¿Había tenido John algún encuentro con Higgs antes?-preguntó Ron.  
-Sí.-Y contó lo ocurrido aquella mañana.

-Interesante. Parece que ese tal O'Mulvaney se quedó muy enfadado con lo de anoche y quiso desquitarse. Como la profesora McGonagall no le dejó, me apuesto lo que sea a que fue con alguno de sus matones a por John.

-¿Crees que puede haber sido él?

-No: el profesor Weinberg me lo ha dejado bien claro, fue Higgs quien lanzó la maldición. Lo que yo creo es que fueron a por John, la cosa se salió de madre, Higgs lanzó la maldición y sus compis salieron corriendo.

-O quizá salieron corriendo antes de que lanzara la maldición-sugirió Harry.

-Pudiera ser. En cualquier caso, como tengo los nombres, me parece que voy a interrogarles aprovechando que estamos aquí.

-De acuerdo. Habla con los jefes de las casas e interrógales a los tres por separado.  
-Si te parece, empiezo por el profesor Weinberg y de paso miro cómo está John.  
-De acuerdo. Yo iré a Hogsmeade a interrogar a Higgs.

-¿Puedo irme, papá, tío Ron?

-Claro, si le das un beso a tu padrino y un abrazo a tu papá-dijo Ron con voz mimosa. Tras comprobar que nadie le veía, James hizo eso y luego se dirigió al Gran Comedor a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Ron subía las escaleras y Harry salía por la gran puerta, rumbo a Hogsmeade.


	20. La explicación del profesor Weinberg

James entró en el comedor, muy agitado por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y sin tenerlas todas consigo respecto de su amigo. Pasó por al lado de las mesas de las demás casas hasta llegar a la de Gryffindor, y allí vio que O'Mulvaney había tenido la poca vergüenza de estar con los demás en vez de esconderse, así que se acercó a él, agitó la varita mientras decía "Wingardium Leviosa", y el pastel que estaba comiendo salió volando y acabó aplastado en la cara del irlandés. Luego fue con pasos acelerados a donde estaban sentados Fred y sus compañeros de cuarto.  
-¿John está bien, James?-preguntó Sean McCormick, visiblemente tenso.  
-No lo sé, el profesor Weinberg y el profesor Longbottom estaban encargándose de él–dijo James con voz nerviosa, mientras se servía un poco de comida.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Gerry O'Leary. James contó lo que sabía y se puso a comer a toda prisa para tratar de olvidar.  
-Pero según dice en el libro "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego", no hay contramaldición contra la maldición asesina-advirtió Evan Sanders inquieto.  
-¿De qué libro hablas?-preguntó James con la boca llena.  
Entonces Evan le habló de los libros de Harry Potter que había escrito la escritora muggle J.K. Rowling. James los conocía, pero no los había leído.  
-Curioso. A lo mejor le pido a mi padre que me los compre–dijo James, tragando comida con dificultad.  
-Esos libros cuentan las aventuras de tu padre. ¡Dicen que derrotó a Voldemort por primera vez cuando era un bebé!-exclamó Sean McCormick con entusiasmo.  
-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-dijo James sorprendido, tanto que se atragantó, pues su padre nunca le había contado eso. McCormick le explicó entonces qué contaban aquellos libros. James se quedó muy extrañado de que su padre, tío Ron y tía Hermione hubieran hecho todas esas cosas siendo tan jóvenes. Y es que Harry y Ginny, de común acuerdo, habían decidido no contarles demasiadas cosas, a sus hijos por si les daba por hacer alguna locura, y Ron y Hermione habían hecho lo mismo.  
-Hay una cosa que no entiendo-dijo Evan Sanders.-Que el último libro cuenta cosas que no han ocurrido aún.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?–preguntó JAmes.  
-Que habla del día en que tu hermano va a Hogwarts, y eso no será hasta el 1 de septiembre de ese año, si no recuerdo mal.  
-Es raro, sí-dijo James, que estaba tan absorbido por lo que le decían y por la comida que había olvidado por completo que quizá su amigo John estaba agonizando, tal vez muerto.– ¿Qué más cosas cuenta?  
-Dice que tú le tomas mucho el pelo diciendo que estará en Slytherin.  
-No lo había pensado, pero me parece una buena idea. Sí, creo que el día que mi hermano vaya a Hogwarts haré eso–dijo James, sonriendo a su pesar. –Pero sigue, por favor.  
-Dice que os encontráis con tu tío Percy allí.  
-Claro, irá a despedir a mis primas Molly y Lucy.  
-Que también veis a Draco Malfoy.  
-Lógico, su hijo Scorpius tiene la misma edad que mi hermano. ¿Algo más?–dijo, mientras se metía en la boca un trozo de pollo.  
-Sí: que pillas a tu prima Victoire morreándose con Ted Lupin-dijo O'Leary.  
-¿QUÉ?-exclamó James, atragantándose.  
-Que pillas a tu prima Victoire morreándose con Ted Lupin-repitió el irlandés.  
-¡Venga ya!¿Cuenta eso?  
-Desde luego-dijeron McCormick, Sanders y O'Leary.  
-Pues está claro que esa escritora muggle se lo ha inventado todo. Si mi prima Victoire liga con mi primo Ted, me como mi sombrero de mago–bufó James.  
-Te tomo la palabra-dijo Fred, con un gesto malévolo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?¿Qué estás tramando?  
-Nada, primo, sólo que tomo nota de que has dicho que si es cierto que Vic y Ted ligan, te comes el sombrero-dijo Fred maliciosamente.  
-¿Qué estáis cuchicheando?-intervino Victoire, acercándose.  
-Nada que tenga que ver contigo-mintió Fred.  
En ese momento, entraron en el Gran Comedor el profesor Weinberg y Ron. Ron se quedó en la puerta, mientras el profesor se dirigía a su mesa y hacía señas a uno de sus alumnos de que fuera a donde estaba el pelirrojo.  
-¡Es uno de los que se metieron con John esta mañana!-exclamó James, muy agitado, y recordando de nuevo todo lo ocurrido.  
-¿Qué ocurrirá?-preguntó Fred, visiblemente nervioso.  
-Querrá interrogarle sobre lo que ha pasado-sugirió McCormick.  
-Espero que empuren a ese cerdo-dijo James, enfurecido.  
-¡Mira, el profesor viene hacia aquí!-advirtió Fred.  
-Potter, venga conmigo-dijo el profesor Weinberg. James se levantó y le siguió. El profesor subió la gran escalera de mármol y recorrió el castillo hasta llegar a su despacho.  
-Siéntese-dijo, indicando una silla a James. El niño se sentó, pensando en qué iba a decirle.  
-Veamos...Lo primero, quiero informarle de que su amigo John ha sido trasladado a San Mungo, y que el profesor Longbottom ha ido con él.  
-¿Está bien?–preguntó James, muerto de angustia.  
-Queda ver si los tratamientos para revertir los efectos de la maldición asesina surten efecto, pero por lo que yo pude ver, sí, está bien considerando lo que ha ocurrido.  
Eso no era un gran consuelo, pensó James, pero por lo menos quería decir que John no estaba muerto.  
-¿Para qué me ha hecho venir aquí?-preguntó.  
-Ah, sí. Veamos por dónde empiezo...–se quedó pensativo durante un rato. –¿Conoce usted por qué su padre tiene esa extraña cicatriz en la frente?  
-Sé que se la hizo Voldemort con una maldición, pero mi padre nunca ha querido darme muchos detalles.  
-Se la hizo con la maldición asesina.  
-¿Y cómo pudo sobrevivir? Porque imagino que no se debe a que Voldemort no supiera lanzarla, como parece que ha ocurrido con mi amigo.  
-Excelente observación, Potter. Cinco puntos más para su casa por eso. Pero al grano. Esa es la gran pregunta: ¿cómo sobrevivió su padre a esa maldición? Desde que me especialicé como sanador experto en daños causados por maldiciones, me propuse responder a esa pregunta.  
-¿Y lo consiguió, señor?  
-Sí. No fue mérito mío, sino del profesor Dumbledore, eso sí. Pero yo investigué siguiendo sus ideas. Y lo que ha hecho usted hace un rato han sido mis investigaciones puestas en práctica.  
-¿Podría concretar un poco más, señor?  
-Claro, claro. Verás: lo que salvó a su padre, señor Potter, fue que su madre, Lily, es decir, su abuela, sacrificó voluntariamente su vida para salvarle.  
James miró con ojos como platos. Sabía que su abuela había sido asesinada por Voldemort, pero ignoraba que eso tuviera nada que ver con la cicatriz.  
-No...no lo entiendo.  
-Ese sacrificio, señor Potter, activó una magia muy antigua, muy poderosa y poco conocida. Yo la llamo "protección sacrificial".  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que acaba de pasar?  
-Tiene todo que ver, señor Potter. ¿Por qué cree que su abuela se sacrificó por su padre?  
-¿Porque le quería?  
-Correcto. Por amor, señor Potter. Lo que Dumbledore intuyó es algo que los especialistas tenían olvidado: que el amor, en sus diversas formas, lleva consigo una magia poderosa, extraordinariamente poderosa. Se ha investigado poco porque no se podía invocar mediante varitas o conjuros. O eso creíamos...  
-Cuando dice "amor en sus diversas formas", ¿a qué se refiere?  
-Hablo de todos los amores humanos: el de los padres por los hijos, el amor entre el esposo y la esposa, el enamoramiento, la amistad...  
-¡La amistad!-dijo James, que empezaba a comprender.  
-Así es. La idea que yo tuve es: El sacrificar la vida por las personas a las que amas es la mayor prueba de amor que pueda darse, y lleva unida una magia tan poderosa que puede resistir una maldición que se consideraba irresistible. Si eso es así, ¿no puede ser que otras pruebas de amor, de cariño, de amistad, puedan hacer lo mismo con maldiciones menos poderosas?  
-Continúe, por favor-dijo James, cada vez más interesado.  
-También he tenido en cuenta este detalle: En muchas Artes Oscuras, se requiere, para que funcionen, sentir deseo de dominar, de herir, causar dolor, matar...¿Por qué no podría ocurrir algo parecido con el amor, que es lo más grande que hay dentro del alma humana?  
-Suena lógico.  
-Y esa ha sido la línea en la que se han orientado mis investigaciones. Hasta ahora sólo ha sido teoría. Hoy he podido ponerlas en práctica por primera vez. Por eso pedí llamar al profesor Longbottom y a usted, señor Potter. El profesor ha llegado a amar al señor Smith como a uno más de sus hijos, y usted es el mejor amigo que tiene ese chico.  
-¿Por eso insistió tanto en que pusiera todo mi corazón cuando dijera aquellas palabras, cuando pensara en que quería que se recuperase?  
-Una vez más vuelve a acertar, Potter. Si había algún motivo oculto en ese pensamiento, si decía esas palabras sin sentirlas, se acabó, no funcionaría. Era necesario que usted pusiera en juego, por así decirlo, toda la fuerza de su amistad con el señor Smith.  
-¿Y ha funcionado?  
-De momento, sí. Esta noche, cuando le empiecen a suministrar el tratamiento, lo sabremos con seguridad.  
James siguió hablando con su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras durante un buen rato. Al despedirse, éste le dio un viejo ejemplar de "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal".

—Espero que le guste, señor Potter—le dijo el profesor Weinberg. —Cuando acabe, tráigamelo y le daré el siguiente libro de la serie.

James salió del despacho de su profesor, recorrió el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Vio que en la sala común le esperaban Fred, Roxanne y Victoire.

—¿Estás bien, James?—le preguntó la prefecta.

James respondió que sí. Se acordó de lo que le habían contado sus compañeros que ocurría en el epílogo de "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" y pensó en preguntarla si estaba enrollada con Ted, pero algo le dijo que no era una buena idea.

—Acaba de estar aquí el profesor Goldenghorm—prosiguió su prima. Me ha dicho que O'Mulvaney está hecho polvo por todo lo que ha ocurrido, y que nunca pretendió causarle ningún daño a John.

—Pues qué bien—dijo fríamente James, que pensaba más bien que si no fuera por el hecho de que el irlandés era altísimo y él era tirando a pequeñajo, le sacudiría una buena patada en sus partes bajas en cuanto le viera. Su prima pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque le dijo:

—Olvídale, James. No merece la pena que te tomes molestias por él.

—¡Por su culpa ha ocurrido todo esto!¡Por su culpa John está muriéndose!—gritó James muy alterado, y tratando de contener un sollozo porque no quería que le vieran llorar.

—Lo entendemos—prosiguió Victoire. —Pero que te tortures con eso no va a arreglar las cosas. Me ha contado el profesor Goldenghorm lo que has hecho hace un rato. Tanto si sale bien como si sale mal, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de que seas mi primo.

Y sin más, su prima (que era muy guapa, debo insistir en ello) le tomó por los hombros y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. James se puso tan colorado que se podría haber frito un huevo en su cara. Muchos silbaron y otros aullaron. Fred se rió por lo bajo. Pero a James no le importaba: en ese momento se sentía muy mayor. Es algo muy típico en los niños de esa edad: quieren ser como los mayores pero por otra parte quieren que los mayores se lo arreglen todo. Pensó (cosas de críos) que la sola idea de que su prima estuviera liada con Ted era absurda. A lo mejor, hasta le gustaba un poquito él, quién sabe. Cierto que aún era un crío, pero a fin de cuentas sólo se llevaban cinco años. A lo mejor, hasta podía esperar a que fuera un poco mayor...

—James—le dijo Sean McCormick, su compañero de cuarto, interrumpiendo sus fantasías—¿qué tal si nos ponemos con el ensayo sobre los encantamientos agrandadores y empequeñecedores que nos ha mandado el profesor Goshawk? Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda.

—Yo también necesito ayuda—exclamó Gerry O'Leary, a quien también se le daba bastante mal Encantamientos.

—Pues yo no—dijo muy orgulloso Evan Sanders.

—No: tú necesitas ayuda en Pociones—dijo maliciosamente McCormick. —Pero si me prometes ser mi esclavo durante el resto del curso, te ayudaré.

—Hale, a estudiar y a hacer deberes—dijo su prima revolviéndole el pelo a James. Aquello le ponía de los nervios porque le hacía parecer demasiado crío. No obstante, obedeció y se puso con sus deberes, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en que en ese momento su amigo quizá estuviera muriéndose en San Mungo. Pensó en usar la red Flu para ir allí, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ni sabía dónde había polvos flu, ni tenía idea de qué chimeneas de Hogwarts estaban conectadas a esa red...

Finalmente, llegó la hora de las clases de la tarde. Fred partió para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (tomándole un poco el pelo sobre el beso que le había dado antes Victoire), mientras James se dirigía al aula de Herbología (todavía no tenían nivel suficiente para empezar con las clases prácticas en los invernaderos), les había dicho Neville. Observó inquieto que no fue Neville quien entraba en el aula sino la directora, la profesora Sprout.

—Profesora Sprout, ¿por qué no ha venido el profesor Longbottom?—preguntó un alumno de Hufflepuff.

—El profesor Longbottom ha ido a San Mungo con el señor Smith—respondió la profesora. —Yo le sustituiré mientras tanto.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó Evan Sanders.

—Muy grave—respondió la profesora con voz sombría.

—¿Se va a morir?—preguntó angustiada una alumna de Gryffindor, Morgana Steiner.

—No lo sabremos hasta esta noche, cuando le administren los tratamientos para revertir los efectos de la maldición que ha recibido. Hale, empecemos con la clase.

Aquella clase trataba de las mandrágoras y otras plantas usadas para preparar pociones curativas. Eso sí, era sólo teórica, la práctica no la harían hasta el curso siguiente, explicó la profesora. James, no obstante, apenas se enteró de nada: su imaginación saltaba de la habitación de San Mungo donde su amigo John quizá estaba muriéndose al beso de Victoire, y de allí a una imagen maravillosa en la que aparecía pateándole los hígados a ese cerdo de O'Mulvaney, de donde reptaba hasta las andanzas del primer año en Hogwarts de su padre que se contarían en ese libro que le había dado el profesor Weinberg...

—¡POTTER!—gritó la profesora Sprout.

—¿Sí?—exclamó James, sobresaltado

—¡No está prestando atención!

—Esto...yo...—balbuceó James.

—A ver, ¿podría usted decirme por qué es peligroso coger mandrágoras sin orejeras?

James no tenía ni idea de por qué, porque ni había prestado atención en clase ni se había leído el libro, de manera que improvisó la primera chorrada que se le ocurrió. No funcionó, claro, y la profesora negó con la cabeza.

—Cinco puntos menos para su casa—sus compañeros le lanzaron miradas asesinas—, y para usted, un ensayo sobre el cultivo de la mandrágora. Bien, la clase ha terminado.

Después de aquella clase, tocaba Pociones, que no le fue mucho mejor (de hecho, la poción para reforzar la memoria que tenía que preparar le salió mal y en vez de eso le salió una poción para olvidar, lo cual supuso otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y otro ensayo extra). Luego tocaba descanso, pero James, en vez de hacer los deberes, se puso a leer "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" (ganándose una bronca de su prima). Había llegado al momento en que su padre entraba al andén 9 y tres cuartos cuando Fred le recordó que era la hora de la cena. Mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor, James le contaba a su primo lo que había leído, y recalcaba una cosa extraña: que la descripción que hacía el libro del sitio en el que estaba la entrada mágica al andén no se correspondía con la realidad, porque entre las vías 9 y 10 de la estación de Kings Cross no había un andén.

—He oído que Dumbledore le lanzó un Confundus a la escritora mientras le contaba eso, para que no describiera cómo es en realidad el lugar y que los muggles no nos molestaran—explicó Evan Sanders, que bajaba por detrás de ellos.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor. Se habían sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando en ese momento una lechuza entró y dejó caer un sobre sobre el regazo de James.

—¡Es Edith, la lechuza de mi padre!—exclamó James.

—¡Ábrelo, que igual trae noticias de John!—exclamó Fred.

—Seguro que sí, ¿por qué si no tu padre iba a mandarte una lechuza a esta hora tan rara?—dijo Victoire, y James pensó que tenía razón.

James abrió temblando el sobre, mientras sus primas Victoire y Roxanne y sus compañeros , Sanders, O'Leary y Mc Cormick se acercaban para oír qué le había pasado a John. James leyó rápidamente la carta, lanzó un grito, arrugó el sobre, agachó la cabeza y rompió a llorar.


	21. Bienvenido a casa, John

Victoire, Fred, Evan, Sean y Gerry miraron angustiados a James. ¿Significaba su reacción que John había...? No, no podía ser, la sola idea era demasiado horrible...

—Lee—dijo James con voz inaudible, pasándole la carta a Victoire, que la leyó en silencio. Sólo contenía estas palabras:

"Esta carta se la dicto a tu padre porque aún estoy muy débil para usar una pluma. El profesor Longbottom me ha contado lo que hiciste. Aunque me caes muy bien, espero que no haya malentendidos. Sólo somos amigos, nada más. No me va ese rollo y además no eres mi tipo. Dentro de tres días tendrás que volver a soportar mis ronquidos. Un saludo de tu amigo (¡SÓLO TU AMIGO, QUE QUEDE CLARO!), John "Voldemortito" Smith."

—Hombres...—dijo Victoire. —Poco menos que consideráis un crimen cualquier muestra de cariño entre amigos, y en seguida pensáis mal...

James no hizo caso, tan feliz estaba de saber que su amigo estaba vivo.

—¿Qué dice?—preguntó Fred con ansiedad.

—Que John volverá dentro de tres días, don Impaciente–dijo Victoire.

—¿Entonces está vivo?—preguntó Evan Sanders.

—Está vivo, sí.

—¡Eh! ¿Habéis oído?—exclamó en voz muy alta Gerry O'Leary. —¡John está vivo, y va a volver enseguida!

Para disgusto de Victoire, aquello no dio lugar a las reacciones alegres que había esperado (salvo por parte de James, Fred, Roxanne, Sean, Gerry y Evan). Si acaso, alivio de que no hubiera muerto.

—Dais pena—exclamó Victoire en tono severo. —En tiempos de mi padre y mis tíos, una noticia así habría dado lugar a que toda la casa Gryffindor saltara de alegría.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo la profesora McGonagall acercándose, seguida del profesor Goldenghorm, que acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué os pasa, chicos?—dijo el profesor.

—Es obvio: están avergonzados de cómo se comportaron ayer con John, se sienten culpables de lo que ha pasado y temen el momento de mirarle a la cara cuando vuelva—respondió Victoire ("Y que aire de empollona insufrible tienes ahora, prima") pensó James, ya repuesto de la tensión.

—Entendido—dijo McGonagall. —Heraclitus, es tu casa, así que creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto.

—De acuerdo. Señorita Weasley, cuando acabe la cena, ocúpese de que todos estén en la sala común, que quiero decirles algo. Y que la ayude el señor Connors, que también es prefecto—dijo, señalando a un alumno de quinto que trataba de disimular.

—Eso dice su insignia—dijo Victoire con sorna—, aunque los chicos opinan que los prefectos no se llaman Victoire Weasley y Terence Connors, sino Victoire y Weasley. Vamos, pedazo de inútil—dijo Victoire, agarrando por el brazo a su colega para que se levantara—, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Terence Connors y Victoire recorrieron la mesa, informando a todos de las órdenes de su jefe de casa. Luego, como ya habían terminado de cenar, subieron a la torre de Gryffindor.

Poco después, James y Fred subieron a la torre, cuya sala común ya estaba llena. Como todos los sofás y sillones estaban pillados, se sentaron en el suelo, mientras Victoire y Terence se quedaban de pie, frente a la entrada. Al poco rato, entró el profesor Goldenghorm, que les habló en un tono inusitadamente severo.

—Chicos, estoy muy disgustado con vosotros. El lema de esta casa siempre ha sido "donde moran los valientes", pero lo cierto es que anoche y hace poco ha habido dos muestras de cobardía. La primera, cuando casi nadie salió en defensa de John salvo Potter y Weasley. La segunda, cuando al saber que John regresaría, os ha entrado el miedo de tener que mirarle a la cara después de lo que ha pasado.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, en especial O'Mulvaney.

—Espero que cuando regrese John dentro de tres días, le preparéis una fiesta de bienvenida como corresponde. Y si tiene algo que reprocharos, espero que le escuchéis mirándole a la cara, como valientes que reconocen sus fallos. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, el profesor se dirigió a las escaleras y descendió hacia su habitación, que estaba en el piso bajo de la torre. Todos se quedaron silentes durante unos minutos. Era poco común que su excéntrico jefe de casa les reprendiera, así que debía de estar realmente enfadado. Finalmente, fue el mismo O'Mulvaney el que habló.

—Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto. Anoche tuve miedo al saber de quién era nieto y traté de intimidarle a ver si le disuadía de que se quedara. Como no lo conseguí, esta mañana reuní a un grupo de chicos para tratar de asustarle y que se fuera de aquí. Nunca pensé que uno de esos chicos fuera un asesino en potencia.

—Pues eso que has dicho, díselo a la cara mañana—replicó Victoire con severidad. ¿Me vas a decir que no te atreves a hacer eso con un niño de once años al que le sacas dos palmos?—O'Mulvaney negó con la cabeza—Pues sé valiente y pídele que te perdone, y por supuesto, no vuelvas a comportarte así, pues John nunca nos ha dado ningún motivo para pensar que sea como su abuelo.

—Yo también he contribuido porque anoche no me atreví a defenderle—dijo Fred en tono compungido.

—Pues a ti te digo lo mismo.

Todos los chicos, uno tras otro, se autoacusaron de lo ocurrido. Bueno, todos no, James no lo hizo porque a fin de cuentas él sí le había defendido. Finalmente, Victoire habló.

—Como el pedirle perdón todos lleva mucho tiempo, ¿qué os parece si yo escribo la petición de perdón y la firmáis todos salvo James?—Todos asintieron. Victoire, entonces, sacó un pergamino de su bolso y escribió en él: "John Smith, los firmantes queremos pedirte perdón por haber sido cobardes y no defenderte anoche ni hoy.". Luego, fue pasando el pergamino para que lo firmaran. Finalmente, cuando las firmas de los 86 alumnos de Gryffindor estuvieron en el documento, Victoire lo selló y se lo guardó.

—Esto ya está zanjado. ¿Qué os parece si preparamos el festín de bienvenida para John?

Todos se ofrecieron a colaborar, de manera que la prefecta no tuvo más que escoger a los más aptos, ya sea para birlar comida de las cocinas (Fred), preparar carteles y dibujos de bienvenida encantados(James), decorar la habitación y, en general, disponer las cosas.

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron sin incidentes (salvo la peculiaridad de que Herbología no se la dio Neville sino la directora Sprout). James terminó de leer el libro de "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", y por fin consiguio dominar los encantamientos para agrandar objetos y empequeñecerlos. Y finalmente, al anochecer del tercer día, estando todos reunidos en la torre de Gryffindor por la tarde, entró el profesor Goldenghorm y anunció que John venía. Victoire colocó a todos los chicos en sus puestos, y esperaron...

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Poco después de que el profesor llegase, se oyó la voz de la Señora Gorda decir: "Contraseña". A esa voz respondió una voz de niño :"Fresas con nata" (a James le dio un vuelco el corazón: era la voz de John). El retrato basculó, se oyó que alguien trepaba por el agujero, una sombra apareció en la entrada, seguida de un niño de once años bajito, moreno, de ojos pardo oscuro y mirada triste y fatigada. Todos los presentes prorrumpieron en aplausos y ovaciones al verle.

—Bienvenido a casa, John Smith—dijo Victoire, agachándose y dándole un beso en ambas mejillas.

John, pues era él, recorrió atónito con la mirada la sala común de Gryffindor. Vio que en primera fila estaban Fred y James, y también Victoire. Se fijó también en el tío que le había llamado "Voldemortito", que trataba de esconderse aunque eso era un poco complicado porque era altísimo, y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó, obviamente mitad sorprendido y mitad emocionado por el recibimiento.

-Pues que nos alegramos mucho de que estés de vuelta con nosotros-respondió Victoire, agachándose y dándole un beso. John enrojeció ligeramente y James torció el gesto: acababa de sentir un mordisco de celos.  
-Yo me alegro más que ninguno-dijo James, dándole unas palmadas afectuosas, y era cierto. Su hermanito seguramente se lo habría comido a besos, tan cariñoso era, pero James no gustaba de esas muestras de afecto.  
-Mentiroso, yo me alegro más que tú-intervino Fred, que en el terreno de expresar afecto era como James.  
-Ni la mitad de lo que me alegro yo de que esté de vuelta-replicó Roxanne, que le abrazó con fuerza.

-Echamos de menos tus ronquidos-dijeron sus compañeros de cuarto Sean McCormick, Gerry O'Leary y Evan Sanders, adelantándose a estrecharle la mano.

-Y creo que eres genial ejecutando travesuras-dijo Fred.  
Muchos otros se adelantaron a saludarle, incluyendo unos cuantos que sólo le conocían de vista.  
-Eh, Vic-le recordó James. -¿No tenemos que entregarle algo a John?

-Es cierto, primo-dijo Victoire, sacando de su túnica el pergamino con la petición de perdón colectiva firmada por todos los Gryffindors y entregándoselo a John. Éste lo leyó rápidamente y miró con cara de asombro a todos.

-¿Nos perdonas, John?-preguntó Victoire.  
-A ti no hace falta que te perdone porque tú me defendiste-replicó el niño.

-Me halagas, muchacho, pero no me lo merezco. Si te defendí fue porque antes de subirme al tren mis padres me dejaron bien claro que eso era lo que debía hacer. Y también me lo dejó bien claro…-se interrumpió y se ruborizó ligeramente.

-¿Quién te lo dejó claro?-preguntó James con curiosidad.

-No es asunto tuyo, cotilla–le cortó su prima. Se volvió hacia John y prosiguió:–El caso es que si te defendí fue porque me habían dicho que lo hiciera. No es mérito mío, yo soy tan cobarde como todos.

-Todos no: James no lo fue, él le ha defendido desde el principio, incluso discutió con su padre por eso-recordó Roxanne. James bajó la cabeza: no le gustara que le recordasen aquella pelea.

-¿Que discutiste con tu padre por mí?-exclamó John, que iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.  
-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso-dijo el niño en tono evasivo.  
-Nos estamos desviando-recordó Fred. -¿Nos perdonas?

John recorrió con la mirada la sala común, con gesto serio. Finalmente, la severidad dio paso a una ligera sonrisa.

-Está bien, os perdono.

-Otra cosa-dijo Fred-¿te importaría volver a transformar el animal de mi escudo de Gryffindor en un león? Es que como no sé qué hechizo usaste para convertirlo en una gallina, pues se ha quedado así.

John se rió de buena gana, pronunció el encantamiento y el león del escudo que había en la túnica de Fred recobró su aspecto normal.  
-Bueno, ya está bien de charla. ¿Qué tal si nos damos un buen banquete con la comida que Fred y James han birlado en las cocinas?-sugirió Jack Plumpfat, un chico de cuarto que era muy tragón.  
-¡Me apunto!-exclamó John.

Y dicho y hecho: todos se pusieron a comer, a reír y pasárselo bien. La gente de los cuadros también se divertía mucho, y lo mismo los fantasmas. Incluso Sir Nick no se quejó de que ya no pudiera comer.

Finalmente, la juerga fue decayendo. El profesor Goldenghorm apareció, y después de saludar a John, les ordenó a todos que fueran subiendo a sus dormitorios. La sala común se fue vaciando, hasta que sólo quedaron en ella John, Victoire, Fred, Roxanne y James.

-No nos has contado qué tal has pasado estos últimos días-preguntó James.  
-Han sido los días más felices que haya pasado nunca-respondió John con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos le miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Pero no te sentías mal ni nada?-inquirió Roxanne. Todos vieron que el niño se ruborizaba un poco.

-¡Serás bribón!-exclamó Victoire, pellizcándole las mejillas y dándole un beso. -Creo que sé lo que hiciste: estabas bien, pero fingiste encontrarte mal para que te mimaran, ¿me equivoco?

John puso una sonrisita de inocente, alzó los hombros como si quisiera encoger el cuello, y se cogió las manos entre sí.

-¡Te mato!-exclamó James, furioso al recordar la angustia que había pasado los días anteriores. -¡Yo estaba preocupadísimo por ti, poco menos que pensando que te estabas muriendo, y tú…!

-¡JAMES!-le interrumpió su prima con voz severa.  
-¿Qué?-dijo el niño, sobresaltado.

-Te recuerdo, querido primo, que tú tienes un papá y una mamá que te cuidaban cuando estabas enfermo, y que te mimaban incluso. John nunca ha tenido eso. ¿Vas a reprocharle porque quisiera que le mimaran un poco?

-Pero…-intentó defenderse James.

-Pero nada, que recuerdo que cuando tuviste aquél catarro fingiste estar malísimo para que tu mamá te dedicara más atención, porque estabas celoso de Albus y Lily-intervino Roxanne con voz maliciosa.

-Es verdad, lo recuerdo-dijo Fred. Ahora fue James el que se tuvo que ruborizar.

-Dejémoslo, ¿vale?-dijo Victoire conciliadora.-El caso es que nos alegramos de que John esté de vuelta, y nos alegramos de que por fin tenga quien le mime cuando esté enfermo-se agachó y le plantó otro par de besos al niño. Sí, Victoire Weasley, normalmente tan estricta, también tenía su vena maternal. -Dices que estos días has sido muy feliz, ¿no?

-Sí-respondió John con una sonrisa ligeramente culpable. Ha habido como una competición para ver quien me mimaba más, pero al final creo que ha ganado mi ma…-se interrumpió y se puso más colorado que el gran estandarte de Gryffindor que decoraba la estancia al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir-quiero decir, Hannah Abbott, qué tontería iba a decir, si mi madre está muerta…¿por qué me miráis todos así?

Y es que todos se habían quedado en silencio mirándole. Aunque John hubiera intentado rectificar sobre la marcha, estaba bien claro qué era lo que había querido decir inicialmente.

-Eso es lo más bonito que podrías haberle dicho a Hannah-dijo Victoire tras un rato de incómodo silencio.

-¿El qué? ¿Que me ha mimado más que nadie?-dijo John en tono evasivo.

-No, tonto, Vic se refiere a que casi la llamas "mi madre". Si tenemos en cuenta que hace muy poco que te ha adoptado, me parece que eso lo dice todo-respondió Roxanne.

-No te entiendo-mintió John, que había entendido perfectamente.  
-Que al decir eso era tu corazón el que hablaba-dijo Victoire con una sonrisa.

John se puso muy nervioso y miró a James, como si quisiese que le sugiriera algo que decir, pero el niño permanecía mudo y en silencio. Al final, se dejó caer en un sillón y se echó a llorar.

-James, será mejor que subas a tu dormitorio-dijo Victoire.  
-Pero…

-Haz lo que te digo-replicó su prima en tono cortante. -Y tú también, Fred. Rox…tú quédate conmigo.

James quiso protestar, pero se contuvo al momento al ver la mirada severa de su prima, de modo que subió a su dormitorio, donde estaban ya Sean, Gerry y Evan, cada uno en su cama con dosel, se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se acostó pero no se durmió. Un rato largo después, oyó que John subía. Vio que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien, colega?-preguntó James con voz muy suave.  
-Sí, gracias-respondió el niño con voz débil. -¿Vas a reírte de mí por lo que acaba de ocurrir?-había cierto tono de inquietud en su voz.

James le miró con sorpresa. Lo cierto es que nunca en su vida había tenido menos ganas de reír que en aquella situación. ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

-Pues lo cierto es que no-vio que John suspiraba aliviado mientras empezaba a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama.

-Por cierto, con todo esto se me ha olvidado darte las gracias una vez más.  
-¿Gracias de qué?

-Gracias de que si no me hubieras defendido ante tu padre, Ted no habría convencido a Neville y Hannah para que me adoptaran a pesar de que soy el nieto de V…-se interrumpió y se palpó pensativamente la Marca Tenebrosa que llevaba tatuada en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Pero qué dices, si yo no hice nada.  
-Sí que lo hiciste-dijo John mientras se subía los pantalones del pijama y se metía en su cama.-Ted me lo dijo cuando me encontré con él en San Mungo.  
-Callaos ya, que queremos dormir-se quejaron sus compañeros.  
-Será mejor que nos durmamos ya-sugirió James mientras se subía las mantas.  
-De acuerdo. Una cosa más y me duermo.  
-¿Cuál?-dijo James, tumbándose de lado y disponiéndose a cerrar los ojos.  
-Gracias por ser mi amigo, James.


	22. La charla con Hagrid

Me habría gustado decir que durante las semanas siguientes todo fue bien, pero lamentablemente no ocurrió así. Ciertamente, nadie volvió a agredir a John (entre otras cosas, porque el irlandés O'Mulvaney se ofreció a escoltarle siempre que hiciera falta, y nadie se atrevía a meterse con él dado que era altísimo), pero eso no significa que le miraran bien. Muchos le rehuían o desviaban la mirada al verle. O peor, le hacían gestos groseros. Curiosamente (seguro que Voldemort se estaría revolviendo en su tumba) quienes se llevaban mejor con él eran los hijos de familias mugres, como sus compañeros de cuarto Evan, Gerry y Sean. James estaba furioso y de buena gana le habría sacudido un puñetazo o lanzado una maldición a quienes insultaban a su amigo, pero a) no podía hacer lo primero porque era tirando a esmirriado y b) todavía sabía muy poca magia para maldecir a nadie. Victoire y Roxanne, siempre sensatas, le aconsejaban que simplemente no hiciera caso (y curiosamente John estaba más dispuesto a seguir ese consejo), mientras que Fred decía a James que tuviera paciencia, que ya se les ocurriría algo.

Entre tanto, los chicos iban progresando en sus habilidades mágicas. James ya era capaz de agrandar objetos sin que le explotaran por hacerlos demasiado grandes, y podía cambiar el color de la pintura o el tinte de los objetos (el cambio del color natural, les explicaba el profesor Goshawk entre pulla y pulla, era más complicado y se veía en Transformaciones). John (que era un negado en Transformaciones) consiguió por fin transformar un cojín en un pedrusco (lo cual le valió calurosas muestras de aprobación por parte de la profesora McGonagall). Ambos consiguieron mejorar mucho en Pociones gracias a la ayuda de su compañero Sean McCormick (lo que irritaba muchísimo a la profesora McDougal, la jefa de Slytherin: no le gustaba que un Gryffindor fuera bueno en su asignatura). En Herbología les iba muy bien a todos. Uno podría pensar que la gente se metería con John por ello llamándole "el enchufado de su papá" y cosas parecidas, pero lo cierto es que con la excepción de James, nadie en el grupo de alumnos de primero sabía que Neville le había adoptado como hijo, y por otra parte, James y John cuidaban mucho de, en clase, dirigirse siempre a él como "profesor Longbottom". Eso no quiere decir que Neville se desentendiera de John. Al contrario, lo que hacía era de vez en cuando pedirle que fuera a su despacho y pasarse un rato hablando con él. Fred sugirió que para que la gente no sospechara de tanta visita, algún día podían provocar algún pequeño desastre que justificara un castigo con la consiguiente visita, y James y John decidieron que era un consejo muy práctico, de modo que en alguna de las clases prácticas John "olvidó" seguir los consejos de seguridad, causando así un pequeño caos que justificara que Neville tuviera que castigarle.

Un día que había sido especialmente duro para John por la de veces que le habían echado malas miradas y gestos groseros (por ejemplo, un alumno le había enseñado el culo), James sugirió que fueran a ver a Hagrid a su cabaña.

–Él puede ayudarte mucho en esto–le dijo.  
-¿Por qué?–preguntó John.  
-Porque su madre era una gigante y eso le causó problemas más de una vez. Mi padre y mis tíos me han contado varias historias a ese respecto–respondió James.

Conque, una vez terminada la clase de Herbología de la tarde, y tras comunicarle a Neville sus intenciones (las cuales aplaudió), se dirigieron al linde del Bosque Prohibido donde se alzaba la cabaña del gigante. Vieron que Hagrid estaba fuera de su cabaña, hablando con un grupo de tres personas. También se fijaron en Buckbeak, su hipogrifo, que también estaba allí.

-Veo que están hablando con Hagrid el profesor Scamander y el señor Olivander. Pero la tercera persona no sé quién es-dijo John.  
-Yo sí: es Luna, la esposa del profesor Scamander. Seguramente habrá querido hacerle una visita-respondió James.  
-¿Y por qué habrá venido aquí el señor Olivander?-se preguntó John.  
-Si te parece, se lo preguntamos.  
Conque echaron a correr y llegaron hasta la cabaña.  
-¡Hola, Hagrid!-saludó James alegremente.  
-Hola, pequeño granuja. Ya pensé que te habías olvidado del viejo Hagrid-y es que los años no pasaban en balde para el gigante, cuya barba estaba ya blanqueando.  
-Ya ves que no. Por cierto, te presento a mi amigo John.  
-Mucho gusto-dijo Hagrid tendiéndole su descomunal mano a John, que sólo pudo estrecharle un dedo.  
-Hola, soy Luna-dijo Luna, saludando a su vez.  
-Es un placer-dijo John, besándole la mano, lo cual hizo sonreír a la rubia.  
-Veo que eres todo un caballero-sonrió Luna. -Muy Gryffindor-añadió, señalando la insignia roja y amarilla que John llevaba cosida a la túnica.  
-¿Qué os tare por aquí?-dijo el gigante a James.  
-John tiene problemas, y he pensado que tú serías ideal para ayudarle-dijo James con sinceridad. Hagrid se quedó pensativo por un momento.  
-Si os parece, terminamos lo que íbamos a hacer, y luego entramos y nos tomamos un té, ¿de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo-dijeron los dos niños.  
-Veréis-dijo el señor Olivander-He venido aquí a Hogwarts para proveerme de material para mis varitas. Yo ya no estoy para estos trotes, pero los señores Scamander, sí.  
-¿Qué clase de material?-preguntó John con curiosidad.  
-Pelo y cuerno de de unicornio, pelo de thestral, plumas y garra de hipogrifo-enumeró el anciano fabricante de varitas.  
-Ya lo tenemos casi todo. Sólo nos falta el pelo y la garra de hipogrifo-explicó Rolf Scamander. -Por eso le he pedido a Luna que venga porque a ella los hipogrifos se le dan muy bien. Sabed que estos animales-dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia Buckbeak, que estaba devorando un mapache-son muy suyos. No dejan que cualquiera les corte una pluma o una garra.  
-Luna, si te parece, nos ponemos con ello-dijo Hagrid.  
-Entendido. Silencio todo el mundo, me voy a acercar a Buckbeak-dijo Luna. Todos se callaron mientras ella se acercaba al animal y hacía una reverencia.  
-Si el hipogrifo hace una reverencia también, podemos seguir adelante-dijo Rolf. Y sí, el hipogrifo hizo una reverencia. Luna se le acercó y empezó a acariciarle suavemente.  
-Bucky-dijo con voz muy suave,-¿nos darías algunas de tus plumas para que las usemos para fabricar hermosas varitas?  
Por toda respuesta, Buckbeak se rascó el cuello, lo cual hizo que algunas plumas cayeran al suelo. Luna las cogió y se las guardó en la túnica.  
-¡Estupendo, Beaky!-dijo mientras le seguía acariciando.-Ahora, ¿tendrás la bondad de tumbarte en el suelo para que te corte unos pedacitos de tus uñas?  
Y para sorpresa de James y John, Buckbeak obedeció, dejando que Luna le cortara unos pedacitos de sus garras.  
-¡Bien hecho, Buckbeak!-exclamó Hagrid con voz alegre, mientras se acercaba a recompensar al animal y Luna le entregaba las plumas y los trozos de garra al señor Olivander, que se los guardó en una bolsa de cuero.  
-¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa, señor Olivander?-dijo James, acercándose al anciano, que iba sentado en una silla de ruedas mágica (semejante a las muggles, con la diferencia de que en vez de ir sobre ruedas está encantada para levitar).  
-Dispara, chico.  
-Yo tenía entendido que usted sólo usaba corazón de dragón, pelo de unicornio y pluma de fénix en sus varitas. No sabía que usara pelo de thestral o plumas y garras de hipogrifo.

-Yo no, pero mi sobrino nieto Edmund, que le estoy preparando para que me sustituya, ve las cosas de otro modo. Él cree que no hay problema en usarlas, y de hecho, fue él quien le hizo la varita a tu amigo. Un caso raro, hace un par de años, vino un señor, me trajo garra de hipogrifo y me pidió que hiciera una varita con ella, diciéndome que en un futuro vendría el mago para quien esa varita estaba destinada. Y parece que fue su amigo, señor Potter.

-¿Tienen alguna propiedad especial las varitas de hipogrifo?-preguntó John con interés.  
–Sí–respondió el anciano.– Son varitas, por así decirlo, con mucha personalidad y requieren un mago con una gran personalidad para manejarlas.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que John tiene una personalidad fuerte?-dijo James.

-Sin duda, muchacho-dijo Hagrid, interviniendo en la conversación. -Lo más fácil para él habría sido seguir el camino de... de Ya Sabéis Quién. Pero no lo ha hecho. El camino que ha escogido ha sido mucho más complicado, y sin embargo no se ha apartado de él. Si eso no es tener una fuerte personalidad, no sé qué pueda serlo-dijo el gigante con su marcado acento de Devonshire.

–¿Recuerda qué aspecto tenía ese mago que le entregó la garra de hipogrifo con la que hizo mi varita?–preguntó John.

–Curiosamente, no. No recuerdo nada de su cara, es como si no tuviera rostro.

John se quedó muy pensativo al oír aquello. Luna, entonces, intervino:  
-Señor Ollivander, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Hagrid tiene cosas muy importantes que decirles a estos chicos.  
-Como quiera, señora Scamander-respondió el fabricante de varitas.

De manera que Luna se despidió con un beso de todos (incluido John), y se llevó al señor Ollivander hacia la estación de Hogsmeade, donde un Traslador les llevaría hasta el callejón Diagon. Mientras tanto, el profesor Scamander se volvió a sus aposentos y Hagrid se llevó a los niños al interior de su cabaña, donde les invitó a tomar el té.

-Contadme, chicos, ¿Qué tal os ha ido estas últimas semanas? Imagino que bien, si se te ha olvidado venir a verte-dijo con cierto tono de reproche.-Supongo que hacer travesuras con tu primo Fred es más divertido que ir a ver a este vejestorio grandullón. Y ya que hablamos de Fred, ¿dónde está, que no ha venido contigo?

-Está castigado por haberle transformado el sombrero de mago en un capirote de burro a un chaval de Slytherin que le miraba a las chicas por debajo de las faldas-respondió John.  
-Pues creo que en vez de castigarle habría que darle una recompensa-dijo Hagrid guiñándole un ojo a James, que sonrió.  
-El profesor Goldenghorm también, pero la profesora McDougal no piensa lo mismo.  
-Entiendo. Pero no me has dicho qué tal te ha ido.

-A mí bastante bien. A John, no tanto: muchos le miran mal y hasta le insultan por ser nieto de quién es.  
-Es cierto-suspiró John.  
-Por eso hemos venido aquí, Hagrid-prosiguió James-para que le eches un cable.  
Hagrid cruzó las manos y se quedó muy pensativo.  
-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, John. Respóndeme con sinceridad.  
-Diga, señor.  
-No me llames señor, te lo pido. Lo que quiero preguntarte es: ¿Has hecho alguna travesura con James y Fred?  
-¿A qué viene eso ahora?  
-Luego te lo diré. Contéstame primero.  
-Pues sí-dijo John, sonriendo.-La última que hicimos fue ponerles las túnicas de color rosa fosforito a unos chicos que me habían insultado. Cuando el profesor Goldenghorm nos pidió explicaciones, le dijimos que estábamos practicando encantamientos de cambio de color, y no nos castigó.  
-Esa respuesta fue idea tuya, no te quites méritos-respondió James dándole una palmadita-Tampoco le has dicho a Hagrid que la idea de convertir el sombrero de Peter McLecherous en un capirote de burro fue tuya, pero que la puso en práctica Fred porque tú y yo aún no dominamos la magia necesaria.  
-Tú también tienes ideas buenas: la de ponerles las túnicas de color rosa fosforito a aquellos chicos fue tuya-respondió John.  
-Parad, parad-dijo Hagrid, riéndose. -No hace falta que me contéis todas las travesuras que habéis hecho. Lo que yo quería que vieras, John, es esto: que James y Fred te han aceptado como cómplice de sus travesuras, tanto que incluso han aceptado ideas tuyas. Yo les conozco desde que nacieron y puedo asegurarte que eso significa mucho.  
-Pero Fred no defendió a John cuando O'Mulvaney se metió con él-observó James.  
-Es cierto, pero eso sólo significa que Fred no es perfecto. Nadie lo es. Piensa más bien en que ha rectificado y te ha pedido perdón.  
-Es verdad-observó John.  
-A lo que íbamos. Te estaba diciendo que James y Fred te han aceptado como cómplice de travesuras. Es decir: que están compartiendo contigo algo que les gusta mucho hacer. Sólo soy un palurdo del Devonshire, pero sé algo sobre lo que es la amistad. Vi cómo James Potter se hacía amigo de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, luego vi cómo Harry Potter se hacía amigo de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Y puedo asegurarte que tú, James y Fred vais por el mismo camino. Eso es lo que te debe importar. No que haya gente a la que le caes mal, que esa la habrá siempre. Debe importarte que hay gente a la que le caes bien.  
-Toma nota, John-dijo James, dándole unas palmaditas.  
-Además, piensa que ahora tienes una familia que te quiere.  
-¿De verdad me quieren?-dijo John, vacilante.  
-Por supuesto-replicó bruscamente Hagrid. -Saben de quién eres nieto y no por eso te han rechazado. Y no vuelvas a dudar de que te quieren, ni se te ocurra.  
-Está usted muy seguro de ello-observó John, que seguía dudando.  
-Pues claro que lo estoy. Yo hablo todos los días con el profesor Longbottom. No tengo hijos, pero he oído a muchos padres hablar de sus hijos, y puedo asegurarte que el profesor te considera como si fueras su quinto hijo. De manera que no vuelvas a poner en duda que tu nueva familia te quiere, o me enfadaré en serio.  
-Está bien, señor-dijo John, con aspecto de sentirse un poco culpable.  
-Y otra cosa más, chico-prosiguió Hagrid. -Si no me equivoco, fuiste tú el que le pediste primero a James que fuera tu amigo, ¿no es así?-James asintió.-¿Por qué?  
-Porque...bueno, porque me caía bien, y me sentía muy solo.  
-Y sin embargo, no tenías por qué hacerlo. Podrías haber hecho lo que hizo Ya Sabes Quién, que no tenía ningún amigo, sólo personas de las que sacar provecho. Esto lo sé porque yo estudié en Hogwarts cuando él estaba allí. No tenía amigos con los que compartir nada, y tú sí.  
-Tiene usted razón.  
-Y otra cosa: Quien tú sabes tampoco tenía una familia, pero lo cierto es que no le importaba nada. Tú en cambio, valoras mucho que los Longbottom te hayan adoptado, y has empezado a quererles. Y sin embargo, podrías perfectamente no haberlo hecho y haberte quedado en ese horrible orfanato muggle en el que vivías  
-¡Escucha, escucha!-exclamó James.  
-Ya ves que lo que importa es lo que has elegido hacer. Elegiste que querías estar en Gryffindor, elegiste buscar la amistad de James, elegiste que preferías una familia a vivir solo, elegiste amar a los Longbottom. El profesor Dumbledore tenía una frase para esto: "Son nuestras elecciones las que nos definen como personas, no nuestras aptitudes".  
-Yo elegí aceptarte como amigo, y elegí defenderte ante mi padre y elegí defenderte ante nuestros compañeros-intervino James, viendo que John estaba muy callado.  
-Y yo te agradezco que eligieras todo eso-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.  
-Choca esos cinco-dijo James alzando la mano. John también alzó la suya, y los dos amigos hicieron chocar sus palmas con un gran estruendo.  
-¿Sabéis? Creo que esto merece una ración de mis pastelitos caseros-dijo Hagrid.  
-No gracias-dijo James, que conocía bien por su padre que Hagrid no era que digamos un buen cocinero. -Tenemos que irnos, muchos deberes, mucho que estudiar...  
-Vete tú, yo me quedo-respondió John, mientras James se levantaba.  
-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en la sala común de Gryffindor-dijo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al umbral-. Por cierto, se me ha ocurrido una idea para una travesura: que practiquemos el encantamiento encogedor encogiéndole los zapatos a alguien bien escogido.  
-¡Me apunto!¡Hasta luego, James!-se despidió John, cerrando la puerta tras su amigo y volviéndose a sentar en la mesa de Hagrid.


	23. El padre natural de John

Mientras John se quedaba hablando con Hagrid en su cabaña, James y Fred regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor y se quedaron en la sala común haciendo como que estudiaban y planeando darle una buena lección a aquél pervertido que esa mañana le había enseñado su trasero a John. Dado que aquél tipejo era escocés y que en las vestiduras de mago seguía la misma costumbre muggle escocesa relacionada con los "kilts", decidieron que lo que le harían sería alzarle la túnica mediante magia cuando estuviera delante de un montón de gente. Mientras discutían los detalles del cómo y del cuando, vieron que John aparecía por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
-¿Qué tal? ¿Has pasado un buen rato?–preguntó Fred.  
-Desde luego-dijo John con una sonrisa. -Ya no me va a importar que se metan conmigo y que me insulten.  
-¿Qué te ha dicho Hagrid?-preguntó James con interés.  
-Entre otras muchas cosas, me ha contado que cuando tu padre estaba en Hogwarts, una periodista entrometida llamada Skeeter reveló a todos que era hijo de una gigante, que empezó a recibir cartas con insultos y que pensó en dimitir, pero que tu padre y tus tíos Ron y Hermione le convencieron para que no lo hiciese. Me ha hablado también de que en segundo todos insultaban a tu padre diciendo que era el "heredero de Slytherin" pero que tus tíos no dejaron de estar con él, y que el padre de Fred y su hermano gemelo se reían de esa idea y que al final se demostró que el supuesto heredero no era él sino Voldemort. Me ha contado también que en el quinto curso de tu padre muchos le insultaban llamándole loco por decir que Voldemort había vuelto pero que otros muchos estuvieron con él en todo momento y que al final se demostró que tu padre estaba en lo cierto. ..  
-Estábamos planeando darle una buena lección a ese guarro que te enseñó su culo esta mañana-le interrumpió Fred.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?-preguntó el niño con interés.  
James se lo explicó. Para su sorpresa, John movió la cabeza.  
-Ni se os ocurra hacer algo parecido-dijo con mucha seriedad.  
-Pero...  
-Es conmigo con quien se han metido, no con vosotros. Y digo que no quiero que hagáis eso. Pensad en otra cosa.  
-¿No te importa lo que te hizo?-preguntó Fred muy extrañado.  
-Claro que me importa, pero sigo aquí, ¿no? Si le hacemos eso vamos a humillarle terriblemente.  
-Se lo tiene merecido-dijo fríamente James.  
-Nadie se merece eso-replicó John.  
Y aquello zanjó la discusión. No obstante, Fred propuso que si le volvían a hacerle algo semejante, sí podrían, por ejemplo, encantar la ropa interior del provocador para que se le encogiese, y les molestara mucho, o para que les provocara reacciones alérgicas.  
-Eso sí-respondió John.  
Y se pusieron a planear cómo podrían hacer eso. Necesitarían la complicidad de los elfos domésticos, y quizá un poco de investigación en la biblioteca.  
–Creo que para eso necesitaremos el Mapa del Merodeador–observó James.

–¿Lo tienes?–preguntó Fred.

–Sí, gracias a John–dijo James palmeándole el hombro a su amigo. –Ahora lo traigo.  
Conque James subió al dormitorio y bajó con el Mapa del Merodeador y se lo mostró a Fred.

–¿Es el auténtico?

–Por supuesto–dijo James. –Observa...

Sacó la varita y exclamó: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", haciendo aparecer el mapa. Fred lo miró asombrado.

–Es increíble. Papá me ha hablado muchas veces de esto, pero nunca lo había visto.

–Ya te lo dije, primo.

–¿Dónde estamos nosotros?

–Aquí–dijo James, señalando el lugar donde estaba la torre de Gryffindor. Fred observó el punto que le indicaba James, y de repente alzó las cejas.

–¿Quién es John Longbottom?–preguntó.

–¿Que quién es quién?–preguntó James.

–John Longbottom. Mirad, su punto está aquí, al lado del tuyo y del mío. En cambio, John no tiene un punto con su nombre. Creo que este mapa se ha escacharrado.

James pensó que su primo estaba tomándole el pelo, pero no: junto a su punto y al de Fred había uno que tenía esta etiqueta: John Longbottom. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa: que John Smith era el nombre que le habían puesto a su amigo en el orfanato. Quizá sus auténticos padres le habían puesto ese nombre. Pero entonces, ¿eso significaba que John era pariente de Neville? No podía ser, lo sabría, ¿o no?  
–Eh, primo–dijo Fred, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

–¿Sí?

–¿Qué crees que significa esto? Puede que el padre biológico del "brazo de serpiente" sea pariente del profesor Longbottom.

–¿Hay algún modo de averiguarlo?–preguntó John.

–Podríamos preguntárselo a él–dijo Fred.

–No me parece una buena idea, creo que eso supondría tener que afrontar demasiadas preguntas incómodas–objetó James.

–¿A tu padre?–sugirió John.

–No: tendríamos que admitir que le hemos birlado el mapa–respondió James.

En aquél momento se oyó un sonoro rugido proveniente de las tripas de James.

–Si os parece, bajamos a cenar–sugirió Fred.  
-Espera, creo que antes debemos ocultar el mapa-dijo James.  
-Hazlo, entonces.-respondió Fred.

–Travesura realizada–, dijo James, tocando el mapa con la varita, con lo que el pergamino se quedó en blanco.  
Conque bajaron a cenar. John y Fred estaban charlando alegremente. No obstante, James no hablaba sino que estaba muy pensativo, Sabía bien que el mapa podía detectar animagos, personas bajo capas invisibles y personas disfrazadas con la poción multijugos porque su padre se lo había dicho. ¿Qué significado tenía el hecho de que el mapa le pusiera a John el apellido Longbottom? Porque acababa de caer en la cuenta de que Neville no tenía parientes con el apellido Longbottom. ¿Y si acaso Neville era...? No, eso no era posible. Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien de fiar y que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas. Y enseguida supo a quién: podía escribirle a Ted. Seguro que él sabría algo. Con esta idea, se tranquilizó y se unió a la animada charla de sus compañeros.  
Después de cenar, subieron de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor. James tomó pluma y pergamino y le escribió la siguiente carta a Ted:  
"Querido Ted. Hoy he visto que cierto mapa que fabricaron tu padre, mi abuelo y el padrino de mi padre le ha dado a John el nombre de "John Longbottom", a pesar de que se llama John Smith. Quiero preguntarte si ese mapa tiene en cuenta si eres hijo adoptivo de algún mago, o si eso significa alguna cosa en especial. Por aquí las cosas me van bien pero muchos siguen insultando a John por ser nieto de quien es. Espero que lo comprendas, porque a ti también te insultaban por ser hijo de un hombre lobo. Abrazos. James.". Luego metió la carta en un sobre y le puso la dirección (Edward Remus Lupin, Hospital San Mungo, Londres).  
-¿Adónde vas, James?-le dijo Fred al ver que se levantaba.  
-Voy a la lechucería, Fred-respondió. -Le he escrito una carta a Ted Lupin a ver si puede explicarme lo del mapa.  
Conque se dirigió a la lechucería, llamó a su lechuza (Atenea) y le dio el sobre. El ave lo tomó en su pico, le dio un leve picotazo en la oreja y echó a volar. Cuando se perdió de vista, regresó a la torre y vio que Fred se había ido ya a la cama, pero que John le estaba esperando.  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con cierta inquietud.  
-Sí, sí, no te preocupes-dijo éste evasivamente. James, no obstante, vio que algo le preocupaba.  
-Vamos, tío, es obvio que algo te preocupa.  
-Está bien… Me preocupa que ese mapa me saque con el apellido Longbottom.  
-¿Y por qué? Vamos, macho, si hace unas semanas te faltó esto para llamar a Hannah Abbott "mi madre". Eso sólo significa que el mapa te considera hijo del profesor Longbottom, o por lo menos pariente cercano suyo. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Mi padre me ha dicho en sus cartas que el verdadero padre no es el que pone la semillita sino el que se ocupa de ti. Y yo soy testigo de que a Neville…quiero decir, al profesor Longbottom, le importas mucho. El otro día, cuando estaba cumpliendo en los invernaderos el castigo por prenderle fuego en la silla a ese alumno que te insultó, me preguntó mucho por ti. En especial, está muy interesado por saber cómo le ves a él, y hasta me dijo que…-miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien le oía, luego se inclinó hacia John y bajó la voz-…que le haría muy feliz si le consideraras como un verdadero padre.  
John sonrió levemente.  
-Ahora estoy un poco confuso. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca he sabido cómo es un padre.  
-Pues es alguien a quien le importas mucho, que te cuida y que se ocupa de que en el futuro seas una gran persona. Exactamente lo mismo que está intentando hacer el profesor Longbottom-dijo Victoire, acercándoseles.  
-¿A ti Neville te pregunta por John?-inquirió James.  
-Siempre que no le ve nadie, constantemente. Yo no sabía que te había adoptado hasta que me lo dijo él personalmente. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-John se ruborizó ligeramente y farfulló algo de "no quería que la gente lo supiera por si piensan que soy un enchufado o algo así".  
-No seas bobo-dijo la joven sentándose a su lado. -Es algo maravilloso que tengas por fin una familia. Y doblemente maravilloso que tu padre adoptivo sea el profesor Longbottom. Si de mayor eres la mitad de buena persona que él, serás un chico buenísimo. Y si tan sólo tienes la tercera parte de su valor, serás valiente como un león.  
-¿Es valiente el profesor Longbottom?-preguntó John.  
-Pues claro-respondió con seguridad Victoire. -De pequeño, muchos pensaban que no lo era porque era tímido y torpe, pero se equivocaban. He conocido a muchos valientes, y puedo asegurarte que él lo es más que ninguno. Así que deja de preocuparte tanto por lo que piensen los demás, porque eso no cambia ni lo más mínimo lo que eres.  
-¿Y qué soy?-preguntó John.  
-Pues eres muy guapo, eres simpático, eres cortés, eres leal, eres valiente…-John iba enrojeciendo más y más a cada piropo, mientras James se tapaba la boca para no reírse-Cuando tengas edad, si sigues por ese camino, te garantizo que todas las chicas estarán por ti.  
-¿Y yo qué?-preguntó James, un tanto picado.  
-Ay, Jamie, no me digas que estás celoso del bueno de John-dijo su prima socarronamente. -Tú también estás muy bien, hombre. Hale, idos a la cama. Si no os importa, os daré un beso de buenas noches…  
Y sin darles tiempo a decir nada, se levantó, les tomó por las mejillas y les plantó un par de besos. Luego se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas, mientras los dos niños se dirigían a sus camas, con aspecto de estar algo alelados.  
-¿De verdad soy guapo?-preguntó John a James mientras ambos se desvestían y se ponían los pijamas. Por toda respuesta, James le tiró la almohada. John se la devolvió, y ambos niños se enzarzaron en una batalla de almohadas. Sean, Evan y Gerry gruñeron por ser despertados, pero luego se sumaron con entusiasmo a la batalla. Finalmente, exhaustos pero contentos, los cinco niños se durmieron como troncos.  
A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban, llegó la respuesta de Ted:

"Sé por qué el mapa ha llamado John Longbottom a tu amigo, pero no estoy autorizado a explicártelo. Por otra parte, dile a John que no se preocupe por los insultos y las burlas mientras tenga amigos que le quieran, y creo que tú puedes contarte entre ellos. Por lo que a mí respecta, mis estudios para sanador marchan muy bien. Pronto podré empezar mis investigaciones para conseguir una poción matalobos eficaz. Dale recuerdos de mi parte a tu prima Victoire. Besos. Ted".

-¿Qué te ha dicho Ted?-le preguntó John más tarde mientras se dirigían a la clase de Herbología. James se lo contó y John se quedó muy preocupado.  
-¿Y si resulta que soy hijo del profesor Longbottom? Hijo natural, quiero decir–dijo John.  
-¿Y qué si lo fueras? A fin de cuentas, eso no cambia nada tu situación. Simplemente pasaría de ser "padre adoptivo" a "padre". No tienes de qué preocuparte.  
-Tienes razón. Es que ¿sabes? todavía no me creo que por fin tengo unos padres. Ya me pasó antes varias veces que quisieron adoptarme pero se echaron atrás.  
-Sí, ya me lo has dicho. Pero yo conozco a Neville desde que nací, y te aseguro que no se va a echar atrás.

Más tranquilo, John siguió a su amigo hasta el invernadero 1, donde ese día estudiarían las propiedades mágicas del muérdago. Neville ya estaba allí. ¿Se equivocaba James, o al entrar él y John había mirado a su amigo de un modo peculiar? No pudo dejar de pensar en eso durante la clase, lo cual supuso que el profesor tuviera que llamarle la atención varias veces. Al final de la clase, cuando todos salían, Neville les hizo señas a los dos de que le siguieran a su despacho.  
-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó James.  
-Ahora veréis-dijo en voz baja.  
Entraron en el despacho y, para sorpresa de James, vieron que Harry estaba allí, junto con Hannah Abbott, Ron y Hermione. Neville cerró la puerta con llave, lanzó el hechizo "Muffliato" y se volvió hacia John.  
-Veamos por dónde empiezo...  
-¿Qué tal si se lo sueltas de golpe?-sugirió Ron.  
-Está bien...-se agachó y miró a John a los ojos, tomó aliento y le dijo:  
-John...yo soy tu padre. No sólo tu padre adoptivo, soy tu padre natural.

John y James miraron sin habla a Neville.  
-No...no te entiendo-dijo John.  
-Creo que sí que me entiendes-dijo Neville. Y tenía razón. John se cogió la cabeza con las manos.  
-Esto...yo...no sé qué decir.  
-Siéntate, por favor. Tú también, James-indicó Neville.-Enseguida lo sabréis todo. Los niños se sentaron.  
-¿Cuándo supiste que eras mi padre?-preguntó John.  
-Lo sospechaba desde que te vi por primera vez, y supe cuándo habías nacido-respondió Neville.–Cuando me enteré de que tenías la Marca Tenebrosa, estuve casi seguro, aunque no del todo. Pero esta mañana Harry me dijo que tenía la prueba infalible que había estado buscando.  
-¿Y usted cómo lo supo?-preguntó John a Harry.  
-James le mandó una carta a Ted diciéndole que el mapa del Merodeador te había llamado John Longbottom, y Ted me lo contó a mí. Uniendo eso con lo que ya sabía, saqué la conclusión de que eras hijo de Neville.  
-¿Y qué sabías?-preguntó James.  
-Sabía que cuando murieron los padres de Neville-dijo Hannah Abbott-Nev cogió una depresión terrible y quiso dejarme. Por aquél entonces se lió con una bruja llamada Helena McSnakey, y de esa relación nació un niño...tú.  
John bajó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos. Le pareció que su felicidad se derrumbaba otra vez. Pero Hannah pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque prosiguió:  
-Sé lo que estás pensando, pero te equivocas. Neville quería criarte. Pero un día al volver a su casa, se encontró con que tu "madre" estaba tatuándote una marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo. Intentó impedírselo, pero un par de magos oscuros que estaban escondidos allí se le echaron encima y lucharon con él mientras tu supuesta madre huía contigo. No obstante, Nev logró pedir refuerzos que llegaron justo a tiempo para impedir que le mataran.  
-Yo era uno de ellos-intervino Ron.-No le mataron pero le dejaron gravemente herido. Estuvo en cama en San Mungo durante semanas, y no paraba de murmurar "se lo han llevado, se lo han llevado".  
-El caso es que Harry me avisó de lo que había ocurrido-dijo Hannah- y yo volví al lado de Neville. Él me contó lo que había hecho y me suplicó que le perdonara. Yo lo hice, y jamás he lamentado aquella decisión.  
John levantó la mirada. Todos vieron que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas.  
-¿Intentaste buscarme?-preguntó John a Neville con voz casi inaudible.  
-Día y noche, con la ayuda de mis amigos-señaló a Harry, Ron y Hermione-pero nada. Habías desaparecido por completo.  
-Pero el problema es que estábamos buscando en el sitio equivocado-dijo la castaña.-Ni se nos pasó por la cabeza que estuvieras en un orfanato muggle.  
-Es normal: ¿quién habría pensado que el hijo de una bruja que quiere grabarle la Marca Tenebrosa a un bebé de pocas semanas acabaría allí?-dijo Ron.  
-¿Y cómo acabé en un orfanato muggle?-preguntó John, secándose las lágrimas.

-No lo sabemos exactamente. Parece que tu madre natural tuvo un momento de lucidez y decidió dejarte allí donde sabía que a los mortífagos que quedaban sueltos nunca se les ocurriría buscarte-contó Harry.–Pero no estamos seguros, porque tu madre natural desapareció sin dejar rastro hace años, de hecho, la dábamos por muerta.

-¿Y supiste que yo era hijo tuyo cuando me viste?

-Lo sospeché cuando te vi por primera vez, porque tienes los ojos de tu madre natural-respondió Neville-. No pude averiguar que tu madre era ella porque los registros de Hogwarts estaban alterados, pero el corazón me decía que eras tú el hijo que llevaba años buscando. Lo hablé con Hannah, y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que aunque no fueras el hijo que yo andaba buscando, de todas formas no tenías padres y anhelabas tenerlos. Así que tomamos la decisión de adoptarte y mientras tanto investigar en busca de algo que probara con certeza que eras quien yo creías que era. Y esta mañana...bueno, recibí el mensaje de Harry, y entonces ya no hubo lugar a dudas.  
-¿Y sabías cuando pensaste en adoptarme quién era mi abuelo?  
-No: eso me lo dijo Harry. Entonces me asusté y quise echarme atrás, pero Ted me convenció de que estaba equivocado.  
-Hannah-preguntó John, algo confuso.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Sabías que Neville había tenido un hijo antes de casarse contigo?  
-Acabo de decirte que sí. Y por cierto, tus... quiero decir, nuestros hijos, lo saben también.  
-¿Qué es lo que saben?-preguntó John muy asustado.  
-Saben que yo tuve un hijo pero que lo secuestraron unos hombres malos-respondió Neville. -Y saben también que ese hijo mío ha sido encontrado de nuevo.  
-¿Y no les importa?-preguntó con voz suplicante.  
-¿Por qué va a importarles?-preguntó Hannah. -Ellos ya te han adoptado como hermano. ¿O es que no lees las cartas que te mandan junto con las mías?  
-Claro que sí las leo-dijo el niño, ruborizándose ligeramente.  
-Pues eso: para ellos ya eres su hermano. El que seas además su hermano carnal no cambia absolutamente nada.  
John se quedó muy pensativo en su silla. James de buena gana habría querido largarse, pero su padre le contuvo con un gesto. Un silencio incómodo llenaba el despacho. Finalmente, el niño alzó los ojos, miró a Neville, se levantó, y caminó lentamente hacia él. Todos contuvieron la respiración...  
-Papá-dijo John, echándole los brazos al cuello a Neville y rompiendo a llorar. Hannah se unió al padre y al hijo en un emocionado abrazo, mientras Hermione enjugaba una lágrima emocionada.  
-James, ¿no tienes clase ahora con la profesora McGonagall?-inquirió Harry a su hijo.  
-Sí-se acordó James.  
-Pues ve para allá. Ah, otra cosa.  
-¿Sí?  
-Si no te importa, devuélveme el mapa que me has birlado.  
-¡Un momento, señor Potter!-dijo John, soltándose momentáneamente del abrazo de Neville y Hannah.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Que no fue él quien se lo cogió del cajón. Fui yo, con la complicidad de Ted.  
-Vaya dos que estáis hechos-dijo Harry con un suspiro. -Pero da igual. James, el mapa, si no te importa...  
James sacó el mapa del bolsillo de la túnica y se lo dio a su padre. John miró inquieto a Neville.  
-Sabes que está mal robar, ¿no, _hijo_?-dijo éste, resaltando la última palabra.  
-Lo siento, _papá_-dijo John con voz compungida, resaltando igualmente la última palabra.-Es que...yo...  
-Querías impresionar a James para caerle bien, ¿verdad?-dijo Hannah. John asintió.  
-No voy a regañarte porque me siento demasiado feliz para eso-dijo Hannah. -Pero no vuelvas a hacer nada parecido, ¿vale?  
-Vale, mamá-dijo John sin darse cuenta. Hannah le miró asombrada.  
-¿Me has llamado mamá?  
-Sí...lo siento Hannah.  
-¡No importa! Puedes llamarme mamá siempre que quieras, que no me molesta-dijo Hannah, secándose una lágrima, y dándole un beso a John.  
-Será mejor que os vayáis a clase, no creo que la profesora McGonagall esté muy contenta de veros llegar tarde-les recordó Neville a los dos. John les miró con ojos tristes: era obvio que quería quedarse allí más tiempo. Harry miró a James, que entendió a la perfección.  
-No te preocupes, tío. Tú quédate aquí con el profesor Longbottom y con Hannah todo el tiempo que quieras. Me inventaré cualquier excusa para la profesora McGonagall.  
-¡Gracias, James!-dijo John con una sonrisa.  
-De nada, tío. Nos vemos luego, si quieres-dijo, abriendo la puerta del despacho.  
-¡Un momento!-dijo Harry. -¿No le das un beso a tu papá?  
-Y a tus padrinos-dijo Ron. James miró a John, que se tapó la boca para no reírse. Lanzó un suspiro, les dio un beso a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y partió corriendo para el aula de Transformaciones.


	24. Leones contra tejones

Tal como había prometido James a su amigo, cuando entró en el aula de Transformaciones se inventó una excusa para explicarle a la profesora McGonagall por qué había llegado tarde y por qué John no había venido aún (les dijo que el profesor Longbottom les había mandado que se quedaran un rato para ayudarle a limpiar unas macetas que habían tirado accidentalmente). Luego, se sentó al lado de Sean McCormick para poder copiar de sus apuntes y se puso a tratar de transformar vasos de cristal en catalejos, que era lo que estaban haciendo en esa clase. Después, entró John, por fin, y se sentó a la derecha de James. El niño vio su amigo que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero que ahora estaba bastante tranquilo.

—¿Estás bien, tío?—preguntó inquieto James.

—Sí, sí. Es que todo esto ha sido demasiado para mí. Pero mira, ahora tengo un abuelo del que no me avergüenzo—sacó una fotografía en la que aparecían dos señores de unos veinticinco años sosteniendo un bebé en sus brazos. Los dos señores saludaban a la cámara y le hacían signos al bebé para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Quiénes son?—susurró James.

—El bebé es el prof...quiero decir, mi padre. Qué raro me suena decir eso, "mi padre". Y los que lo sostienen son sus padres, es decir, mis abuelos. Me ha dicho mi padre que eran dos Aurores muy buenos, y que un grupo de mortífagos les torturó con la maldición Cruciatus para sacarles información durante horas, pero ellos no cedieron. Ya lo sabía de los libros de Harry Potter, pero aun así suena terrible cuando te lo cuentan.

—Me lo contaron hace poco a mí también. Es terrible que les pasara eso. No sé si lo sabes, pero hace años que murieron–dijo James.

—Sí, lo sé—suspiró John. —Como los padres de tu padre. Es algo que tenemos en común.

—Señor Smith, señor Potter—exclamó la profesora McGonagall con severidad. —A juzgar por cómo están hablando, deduzco que ya pueden hacer perfectamente esta transformación. Si no pueden, les ruego que presten más atención.

—Lo siento, profesora McGonagall, es culpa mía—dijo John antes de que James pudiera impedírselo.

Así pues, la clase continuó. Ninguno de los dos consiguió transformar un vaso en un catalejo, aunque consiguieron que los vasos con los que practicaban se alargaran un poco y que les apareciera una lente en medio. Luego la profesora les puso deberes y les despidió. Como era la hora del recreo, se dirigieron al patio, donde siguieron hablando de lo que acababa de pasar. Fred y Roxanne se les unieron, y John les explicó todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los dos hermanos pusieron ojos como platos pero no hicieron preguntas, algo que James agradeció.

—Cambiando de tema... Mirad—dijo John, mientras sacaba un pergamino de su túnica que a James le resultó familiar al instante.

—¿No será el Mapa del Merodeador, verdad? —preguntó, muy sorprendido.

Por toda respuesta, John lo tocó con la varita mientras pronunciaba las tan familiares palabras: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Y aparecieron las no menos familiares palabras: "Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador". Sí: era el Mapa.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ¡Si mi padre me pidió que se lo devolviera!—exclamó James con admiración.

—Sí, pero yo conseguí convencerle de que nos lo diera otra vez. Con un poco de ayuda de mis padres...—se interrumpió, luego prosiguió, con una gran expresión de felicidad: —Me suena muy raro decir eso.

—Ya re acostumbrarás—dijo James, dándole unas palmaditas afectuosas, mientras se quitaba el sombrero de mago y lo hacía levitar con la varita. John hizo lo mismo, pero procurando que su sombrero intentara derribar al de James. James entonces empezó a intentar que su sombrero derribara al de John. Fred también hizo levitar su sombrero y lo lanzó contra los dos sombreros de John y James, y Roxanne hizo lo mismo con lo que al final aquello acabó en una pelea colectiva de sombreros (que muchos se acercaron a jalear). Finalmente, cuando sonó la campana, todos estaban exhaustos pero alegres. Tras repartirse los sombreros (que estaban todos arrugados), cada cual se dirigió a su clase.

—¿Sabes? Me lo paso muy bien contigo—dijo James, mientras subía al aula de Historia de la Magia, dispuesto a echar una cabezadita durante las explicaciones (?) del profesor fantasma Binns. John asintió con una sonrisa: él también se lo pasaba muy bien con su amigo.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, entre clases, deberes, juegos y travesuras (como transformar las sillas en otras sillas iguales pero de hojaldre que hizo Fred en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor), hasta dos días antes del siguiente partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Esa mañana, Fred recibió una carta de sus padres, George y Angelina. La abrió, y dio un grito.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntaron James y John.

—Que mis padres vienen el sábado a ver el partido de quidditch—dijo Fred, muy nervioso.

—¿Y dónde está el problema?—preguntó Roxanne con curiosidad. Fred se puso colorado como un tomate y su hermana adivinó al instante lo que ocurría.

—¡Les dijiste que habías entrado en el equipo!—exclamó. Fred asintió cabizbajo mientras su hermana movía la cabeza lanzando un suspiro. James y John le miraron con asombro.

—¿Les mentiste a tus padres?—dijo James muy sorprendido. Fred asintió débilmente.

—¿Y por qué?—preguntó John muy confuso.

—Es que...recordaréis que la prueba la hice fatal y no entré en el equipo...y bueno...mis padres eran muy buenos...y ambos jugaban en el equipo...y es que...bueno...digamos que... me dio un poco de vergüenza y...bueno...digamos que no dije toda la verdad.

—Pues eso no puede ser, Fred—dijo Victoire, adoptando otra vez ese insufrible tonillo de superioridad que tenía arrinconado desde hace tiempo. —Ahora mismo les escribes a tus padres y les dices toda la verdad.

—¡No!—exclamó Fred, aterrorizado.

—No seas gallina, hermanito—dijo Roxanne en tono severo.—Te aviso que si no les escribes tú, les escribiré yo.

—¿Y si les escribo yo?—sugirió John.

—¿Por qué tú?—preguntó Fred, intrigado.

—Tu padre sabe quién soy yo, ¿verdad?

—Claro: te ha visto en casa de James y en la tienda. ¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió Fred.

—Bueno, yo conseguí que el padre de James me diera otra vez el mapa amparándome en mi trágica situación personal y poniéndole una miradita triste...—entornó las cejas, y todos vieron que de repente en su cara había aparecido una expresión de gran tristeza, luego volvió a alzar las cejas y la expresión desapareció y se vio reemplazada por una sonrisita taimada—. A lo mejor si escribo al señor Weasley una carta con un poquito de sentimiento, pues consigo que no se enfade.

—¡Pero serás bribón!—dijo Victoire en tono severo. James y Fred, no obstante, le miraron con gran admiración.

—¿Harías eso por mí?—preguntó Fred, expectante.

—Pues claro. Venga, saca pergamino, tinta y pluma, que yo te la escribo. Fred hizo eso. John extendió el pergamino, se puso a pensar un momento, y luego escribió:

"Estimado señor Weasley. Posiblemente se enfadará mucho cuando sepa que su hijo Fred no está en el equipo de quidditch. Yo quisiera rogarle que en cuanto lo sepa no sea muy severo con él. Yo al comienzo de curso estaba muy solo y muy triste, porque no tenía padres y vivía en un orfanato, pero gracias a la ayuda de James y la de su hijo ahora vuelvo a estar alegre y con ganas de pasármelo bien. Por favor, señor, si le regaña mucho, yo me pondré muy triste de ver que él tiene problemas con usted. Hace poco encontré por fin a mi padre, y ya no tengo envidia de quienes tienen padre, y en cambio sufro mucho cuando veo que quienes tienen padre (como Fred) tienen problemas con ellos. Por favor, señor, le ruego que no se enfade mucho con Fred, hágalo por mí. Atentamente, John Smith". Luego enrolló el pergamino y lo selló.

—¿Por qué firmas como "Smith"?—preguntó James.–Ahora tu apellido es "Longbottom".

—Mi padre me ha pedido que de momento mantenga en secreto que soy hijo suyo—respondió John, dirigiéndose a la lechucería de Hogwarts (él no tenía lechuza propia).

Y aquella noche, llegó la respuesta de George:

"Querido John. Es cierto que estoy muy disgustado por que Fred me mintiera (que no entrara en el equipo no me importa, ni tampoco a su madre). Pero he pensado que voy a hacer lo que me pides y no le voy a enviar una Aulladora como tenía pensado hacer. Me alegra que hayas encontrado por fin a tu padre y espero que me lo presentes. Un saludo cordial, George Weasley".

Llegó el día del partido. Hacía un tiempo muy bueno, y la temperatura era agradable. Los alumnos de Hogwarts se fueron acomodando en las gradas, los de Hufflepuff vestidos con bufandas y escarapelas amarillas y negras, los de Gryffindor vestidos con bufandas y escarapelas rojas y amarillas. Entre ellos, naturalmente, estaban James y John, y también Roxanne y Victoire. Se oían aplausos, ovaciones, bocinazos, y pronto empezó a oírse por los altavoces la voz del comentarista, Rory Delaney, un Gryffindor de tercer curso. La algarabía fue decayendo, lo cual permitió oír con mayor claridad:

"Buenos días, señores espectadores de Hogwarts, alumnos y profesores. Soy Rory Delaney, y les estoy comentando el partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, aquí desde el campo de quidditch. En este partido hay una novedad de última hora: Diane Sullivan, la buscadora de Gryffindor, ha sido sustituida a ultimísima hora después de haber sufrido un repentino y violento ataque de fiebre por alguien cuyo apellido trae a la memoria tardes de gloria para Gryffindor. Me refiero a Fred Weasley., que recordemos, es sobrino de Charlie, Ginny y Fred Weasley, e hijo de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson, todos ellos jugadores de grato recuerdo para la casa de los leones..."

James y John se intercambiaron una mirada cómplice desde su sitio en las gradas. Bien sabían ellos el origen de aquel repentino ataque de fiebre, y cuanto le debían el que se hubiera producido tan a tiempo a los Tofes de Fiebre que fabricaba la tienda de George Weasley. La idea había sido de Sean McCormick, secundada al momento por James y John. Fred se había horrorizado: la sóla idea era demasiado hasta para él, pero entonces John puso en juego sus recién descubiertas habilidades como manipulador, y había logrado que Diane ingiriese voluntariamente media docena de aquella porquería, sólo porque el niño dejara de poner esa carita de cordero degollado...Al despedirse aquella mañana, James le hizo esta advertencia: "como no ganes, serás tú el que tengas que forrarte a tofes de fiebre", y mientras se revestía la túnica roja de Gryffindor, Fred se la repetía una y otra vez .

"Ya salen al campo los jugadores de ambos equipos", seguía narrando Rory Delaney. "Por Gryffindor juegan: con el número 1 y como guardián, Collins. Con los números 2,3 y 4, como cazadores, Robinson, Wood y Mullan, el capitán. Con los números 5 y 6, como golpeadores, Vukovich y Martyns. Y con el número 7, como buscador, Weasley. Por Hufflepuff juegan: con el número 1 y como guardián, Jackson. Con los números 2,3 y 4, como cazadores, Davis, Buntling y Bloomberg, el capitán. Con los números 5 y 6, como golpeadores, Stebbins y Hanson. Y con el número 7, como buscadora, Macmillan".

—¿Crees que ganaremos?—le preguntó James a Roxanne, que estaba sentada a su lado, en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima de la algarabía.

—La verdad es que no–suspiró la niña. Este año perdimos el primer partido con Slytherin y el año pasado perdimos los tres partidos y este año se ha ido el único jugador bueno que teníamos. Así que...

—En suma, que seguramente nos dén una paliza, ¿no?—preguntó Gerry O'Leary desde la grada superior.

—Seguro—respondió Roxanne con un suspiro.—Me parece que mi hermano tendrá que ingerir un buen puñado de tofes de fiebre esta noche. Y la verdad, se lo merece, creo que eso que habéis hecho no está nada bien...

John y James se hicieron los suecos. "Típica reacción de alguien a quien no le entusiasma demasiado el quidditch. Igualita que tía Hermione", pensó James.

El partido comenzó. Y Roxanne tenía razón al menos en una cosa: el equipo de Gryffindor no valía nada. Los de Hufflepuff empezaron a marcar goles uno tras otro, sin que los de escarlata pudieran hacer gran cosa, salvo pararles a base de faltas (lo cual supuso que la árbitro, Demelza Robins, pitara varios penaltis). La grada de Gryffindor había dejado de animar, y contemplaba con desaliento la paliza que les estaban dando. De repente...

—¡Mira, James!—exclamó Evan Sanders. —¡Fred ha visto algo!

Y era cierto: Fred se había lanzado en picado hacia la grada este del campo, hacia un resplandor dorado. Susan Macmillan, no obstante, también se lanzó hacia allí: ella también la había visto. La grada de Gryffindor se animó otra vez. Estaban 140 a 0. Si Fred cogía la snitch, ganarían a pesar de todo... La esfera dorada revoloteó sobre el campo, sobre las gradas, subió a gran altura, bajó, mientras los dos buscadores la perseguían. Hufflepuff tiró a puerta pero Tim Collins, el guardián, consiguió pararla, milagrosamente. Fred y Susan Macmillan estaban codo con codo. Macmillan ya la cogía cuando ¡PAF! una bludger le alcanzó por detrás, haciéndola vacilar. Fred se inclinó hacia delante, estiró el brazo y ¡SÍ! la Snitch estaba en sus manos.

—¡Fred Weasley atrapó la snitch y consiguió 150 puntos para su equipo! ¡Gryffindor gana el partido por 150 a 140!—exclamó Rory Delaney.

La alegría estalló en la grada de Gryffindor. Todos se lanzaron hacia el campo, donde estaban aterrizando los jugadores de su equipo, y alzaron en brazos a Fred. Todos gritaban, lloraban, aplaudían...Era el momento de gloria de Fred. Aunque pocos sabían que aquello no habría ocurrido sin la ayuda oculta de cierto chiquillo de once años, bajito, moreno y de ojos pardos que estaba en medio de la multitud, junto a James, ovacionándole. Pero James sí lo sabía. Y también lo supo enseguida tío George, a quien James se lo contó después de que hubiera abrazado a su hijo.

–Bien hecho, John–le dijo George, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

–Pues yo creo que ha sido juego sucio–dijo Angelina, en tono de reproche.

Aquella noche hubo una gran fiesta en la sala común. Fred, por supuesto, fue el héroe del día. Diane Sullivan no estaba molesta en absoluto; reconoció que la captura había sido muy buena y que Fred lo había hecho muy bien. Victoire, no obstante, no estaba nada contenta: había sabido de lo que habían hecho John, James y Sean, y pensaba que aquello era jugar sucio. Claro que se guardó muy mucho de expresar en voz alta aquella opinión: bien sabía que no era el momento más adecuado.

Finalmente, la fiesta decayó, y el profesor Goldenghorm ordenó que todos volvieran a sus dormitorios. Antes de separarse, Fred le dio las gracias a John. Roxanne, no obstante, estaba de acuerdo con Victoire en que era jugar sucio eso de que John se aprovechara de su situación personal para manipular a la gente, y le recordó que ahora ya tenía padres y que muy probablemente no les haría mucha gracia saber que recurría a ese tipo de tácticas para conseguir lo que quería, y aquello afectó visiblemente a John.

–¿Crees que se disgustarían?–preguntó.

–Estoy segura–intervino Victoire.

–Prometo no volver a hacer nada parecido–dijo John.

–Pues sería buena idea que lo hicieras para el próximo partido si quieres que ganemos–dijo Fred con descaro. –Porque yo soy mejor que Diane Sullivan.

–Chuleta–dijo Roxanne.

–Gruñona–dijo Fred.

–Anda, vámonos–dijo James, tirándole del brazo a John.

Conque subieron los dos amigos al dormitorio, donde estaban ya sus otros compañeros, mientras Fred y Roxanne se ponían a pelearse–algo a lo que James no le dio importancia, porque lo hacían casi constantemente.

–Ha sido un buen partido, ¿no te parece, Potter?–dijo Evan.

–Lo cierto es que no–repuso Gerry. –Sin Fred Weasley, habríamos perdido.

–Pues ha sido gracias a él que ha jugado Fred–dijo Sean.

–¿Cómo es eso?–preguntó Evan.

James les contó todo lo ocurrido, y Evan y Gerry aplaudieron.

–Bien hecho, Smith–dijo el irlandés.

–Longbottom–le corrigió John.

–¿Cómo que Longbottom?–dijeron todos, salvo James.

–Porque el profesor Longbottom es mi padre–respondió John.

–¿Cómo?–exclamaron Evan, Gerry y Sean.

John, entonces, les contó cómo Neville y Hannah le habían adoptado, y cómo más adelante había descubierto que era hijo natural de Neville. Todos escucharon sin decir nada.

–Bueno, ahora ya lo sabéis todo–dijo John. –¿Qué os parece?

–Que si el profesor Longbottom es como padre la mitad de bueno que como profesor, será un padre buenísimo–dijo Sean tras un momento de silencio.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Me alegro por ti...Longbottom–dijo Evan.–Porque ahora te apellidarás así, ¿no?–John asintió.

–Y yo también–dijo Gerry.

–¿Y tú no dices nada, Potter?–observó Sean.

–Yo es que lo sabía desde hace tiempo, porque mi padre ha contribuido a esto–dijo James. –Pero yo también me alegro–añadió, dándole unas palmaditas afectuosas a John, que sonrió alegremente.

–Gracias, amigos–dijo, visiblemente emocionado.

–De nada–dijo Evan.

–Eso explica por qué no eres malo como Quien ya sabéis: porque eres hijo de alguien que es un gran tío–dijo Sean McCormick.

–Eso son chorradas, escocés pedante–dijo Gerry O'Leary.–Longbottom es bueno porque ha elegido ser bueno. Papá siempre me dice que es lo que elegimos hacer lo que determina que seamos buenos o malos.

–Pedante lo serás tú, gusano irlandés–dijo Sean poniéndose muy chulito.

–¿Puedo dar mi opinión como inglés?–dijo Evan.

–No–dijeron Gerry y Sean, acercándose el uno al otro, y disponiéndose a sacar las varitas.

–Chicos, chicos–dijo James, colocándose entre ellos. –Dejemos las disputas para luego. Ya sé que estás muy cabreado porque Irlanda perdió el partido amistoso de rugby contra Escocia, O'Leary, pero eso no es motivo para que lo pagues con McCormick.

–¿Cómo sabes tú eso?–preguntó Gerry O'Leary. –Yo pensaba que las familias de magos no seguían los deportes muggles.

–Lo sabe por mí, yo sí los sigo–dijo John. –Le pido a mi madre que compre la prensa muggle y que me mande los resultados de la Premier League y de los partidos de rugby y de cricket.

Aquello dio pie a una animada charla sobre los deportes muggles de equipo más populares en Gran Bretaña (fútbol, rugby y cricket), que, como Evan Sanders observó con orgullo, eran ingleses los tres. Se discutió sobre si eran mejores que el quidditch (McCormick pensaba que sí, O'Leary que no, y Sanders era neutral, mientras que John gustaba del fútbol en general, sobre todo si jugaba el Chelsea, mientras que aborrecía el rugby y el cricket le aburría, y James, aunque sabía algo sobre los deportes muggles, nunca los había jugado o visto jugar). Finalmente, la conversación decayó y todos se acostaron, y muy pronto se durmieron.


	25. A casa por vacaciones

Las semanas siguientes hasta las vacaciones de Pascua transcurrieron sin que ocurriera gran cosa en Hogwarts. Fred siguió entrenando en el equipo de quidditch, pero como reserva. James terminó de leer "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", y se puso a leer el libro siguiente, para llevarse nuevas sorpresas. Sabía, porque su tío George se lo comentaba constantemente, que de pequeña su madre se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de su padre, pero ignoraba que Voldemort la hubiera poseído y que su padre la hubiese rescatado de una muerte segura en la Cámara de los Secretos cuando tenía doce años tan sólo. John no volvió a manipular a nadie usando su situación personal (lo cual le valió grandes elogios por parte de Victoire y Roxanne).

Respecto a las clases, en la de Encantamientos, tras dominar los encantamientos agrandadores y empequeñecedores, de levitación y desplazamiento, y de cambio de color, empezaron a ver encantamientos para hacer que las cosas hablasen. De momento eran muy sencillitos: simplemente hacían que las cosas repitieran lo que ellos les mandaban. Por ejemplo: podían hacer que un espejo le dijese a quien se mirara en él: "Eres más feo que Picio". Sean mencionó en la clase el ejemplo clásico de espejo parlante (el de Blancanieves) y el profesor les explicó que ese encantamiento era de más nivel, porque exigía encantar el objeto para que tuviera una cierta iniciativa propia. En Transformaciones, empezaron a ver los principios básicos de la transformación de objetos animados en inanimados (por ejemplo, transformar un flamenco en un paraguas), si bien la profesora no creía que en ese curso pudieran pasar de la teoría. En Historia de la Magia, según Sean (que era algo así como el tomador oficial de apuntes, algo parecido a lo que fue Hermione en su día) habían visto cómo era la educación mágica en Inglaterra y Escocia antes de la fundación de Hogwarts. En Pociones, estudiaron pociones para reforzar la memoria y agudizar el ingenio. Y en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Weinberg les enseñó cómo protegerse de libros con maldiciones dirigidas a sus lectores (por ejemplo, un libro con una maldición para quemarle los ojos a sus lectores).

Por otra parte, James, Fred y John pronto demostraron que en cuanto talento en travesuras no tenían nada que envidiar a los Merodeadores, los ídolos de James. Un tipo de travesuras al que eran especialmente aficionados eran las travesuras relacionadas con la comida. Por ejemplo: encantar los platos de sus compañeros de mesa para que huyeran del tenedor era algo que James se le daba muy bien. John prefería encantar la comida misma para que gritara y pidiera socorro en cuanto el tenedor se le acercaba (para lo cual contó con la inestimable complicidad de los elfos de las cocinas). Fred era más de usar Transformaciones (por ejemplo: encantar los pollos para que en cuanto los pincharan les crecieran alas y patas nuevas y salieran volando). Eso no significó, sin embargo, que descuidaran el tipo más arriesgado de travesuras, las travesuras en las aulas, en especial la de Pociones. Por ejemplo: encantar las etiquetas de los frascos de ingredientes de pociones para que, por ejemplo, en el frasco de hojas de asfódelo pusiera "hojas de mandrágora", lo cual hacía que ocurrieran a menudo accidentes inesperados.

Claro que no debe pensarse que sus andanzas quedaran impunes. Al contrario: unos cuantos castigos sí les cayeron. Por otra parte, descubrieron muy sorprendidos que el profesor Goldenghorm, el jefe de su casa, no aparecía en el mapa del Merodeador. John tuvo el valor (o la poca vergüenza, no sé), de preguntarle al respecto, y entonces el profesor les reveló que él había sido el compañero de cuarto de los Merodeadores, que les había dado algunas ideas útiles para elaborar el mapa, y que lo único que había exigido a cambio de darles ideas era que el mapa estuviese hecho de tal forma que él no apareciera (es algo parecido al informático que pone una entrada secreta en un sistema diseñado por él, les dijo Sean McCormick, que era hijo de un programador de ordenadores).

—Pero señor, ¿entonces no es cierto que el mapa lo hicieran mi abuelo, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew?—preguntó James.

—Oh, sí que lo hicieron ellos, eso se lo puedo asegurar. Yo sólo actué como asesor y encubridor (nunca le conté a la profesora McGonagall lo que sabía). Lo de que yo no apareciera en el mapa era una precaución elemental que decidí tomar por lo que pudiera pasar. Y veo que hice bien—les decía el profesor, mientras apuntaba el castigo que les acababa de imponer por pillarles merodeando en su despacho.

Finalmente, llegaron las vacaciones y el regreso a casa por unos días. John y James se acomodaron con Fred y Roxanne en un compartimiento del tren. Los compañeros de cuarto de James, Sean, Evan y Gerry, también pidieron estar en el compartimiento. Roxanne puso objeciones relativas a la falta de espacio, pero Fred opinaba que cuantos más, mejor, de manera que los siete niños se estrujaron en los asientos, charlaron alegremente, jugaron al "Snap" explosivo (James y Fred tuvieron que enseñarles al resto) acabando con las caras negras (lo cual les valió una severa reprimenda por parte de Victoire), comieron grageas de todos los sabores (Fred pilló una con sabor a pis–lo que dio pie a grandes risas–, Roxanne pilló una con sabor a chorizo, John pilló una con sabor a gazpacho, James una con sabor a vinagre, Sean una con sabor a brécol, Evan una con sabor a fresas con nata y Gerry una con sabor a trébol). Pero el toque final del viaje fueron los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Fred sabía por su padre que los fabricantes habían sacado una nueva remesa, y tenía curiosidad por ver quiénes salían. Y lo cierto es que salieron entre otros Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Y finalmente, al anochecer, el expreso de Hogwarts entró en el andén 9 y ¾. John, al contrario que las navidades pasadas, ya no se sentía raro porque sabía que esta vez tendría una familia esperándole. Y no se equivocaba: estaban Neville (que había ido por la red Flu esa mañana), Hannah y sus cuatro hijos, que se tiraron encima de John en cuanto le vieron aparecer en el andén, lo cual hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas de la emoción.

Mientras John abrazaba a su familia, James le daba un abrazo a su madre (eso sí, antes se aseguró de que no le viera nadie a quien conociera), le daba una colleja a Albus (se lo merecía por haber intentado darle un beso, se dijo James), le daba un beso a Lily (ella sí podía darle besos por ser una chica), y saludaba afectuosamente a tío George, que había venido a recoger a sus hijos, y a tío Ron, que había venido a acompañar a su hermana.  
-Pareces deprimido, tío Ron-le dijo James, una vez que se despidió de John y se fue con su familia hacia el coche.  
-Estoy acabado. No valgo nada-masculló el pelirrojo.  
-Vamos, hermano, que tampoco es para tanto-dijo Ginny con una risita juguetona, mientras empezaba a meter las cosas de James en el maletero, ayudada por el pelirrojo.  
-¿Que no? Eso era en lo único que destacaba, y ahora ya ni eso me queda-dijo Ron en tono misterioso.  
-¿De qué estás hablando, tío?-siguió preguntando James, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás del coche y esquivaba un nuevo intento de Albus por darle un abrazo. Ron, sin embargo, no dijo nada mientras se sentaba en el asiento delantero de la izquierda y Ginny en el de la derecha (Obs: recuerdo a mis lectores que en el Reino Unido los coches llevan el volante a la derecha).  
-Nada: simplemente que Rose le ha ganado esta tarde al ajedrez mágico-dijo Ginny, mientras arrancaba el coche, y partía hacia Godric Hollow.  
-¡Sí!-dijo Albus batiendo palmas. -Es que Rose es muy lista.  
-Y tu tío muy estúpido-dijo Ron gruñendo, mientras el coche se ponía a correr a grandísima velocidad (mucho mayor que la que le permitiría un motor corriente, pero es que aquél coche, como mi lector se habrá figurado, era mágico).  
-Deja de gruñir-dijo Ginny.-Es normal que los hijos nos superen. No te lo tomes así.  
Ron, sin embargo, no dijo nada durante el resto del viaje: se ve que aquella derrota le había afectado mucho. Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de la familia Potter en Godric Hollow, en donde les aguardaban Hermione, Hugo, Rose y Harry, que acababa de llegar del trabajo.  
-Hola, papá-dijo James, en tono muy formal.  
-Venga, ¿así le saludas a tu padre?-dijo Ron, animándose un poco. -Que es tu padre, no tu profesor. Y-se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de James y bajó la voz- te aseguro que no te ve nadie.  
-¿De verdad?  
-De verdad de la buena-dijo su tío. Aquello era suficiente, y James le dio un abrazo a su padre. No se dio cuenta de que tía Hermione le había echado una sonrisa afectuosa a Ron.  
-¿Lo ves, Ronald? En eso sí que eres bueno, y el que hayas perdido al ajedrez con tu listísima hija mayor no lo cambia.  
-¿En qué soy bueno?-dijo Ron, haciendo levitar el equipaje de James con la varita y llevándolo hacia la casa.  
-En que tienes un don especial para tratar con los niños-dijo Harry, que les seguía.  
-Y gracias a ese don, eres un estupendo padre-dijo Hermione, dándole un beso, lo cual le hizo perder la concentración y casi fue causa de que el equipaje de James se estrellara contra el suelo, pero Ginny estuvo atenta y evitó la catástrofe.  
-Y además de ser un estupendo padre, eres un gran tío y un magnífico padrino-dijo Harry, entrando en la casa detrás de Ron, Hermione y Ginny, mientras James iba por detrás de él, jactándose de sus hazañas en Hogwarts ante sus primos Rose y Hugo.  
Ron, no obstante, no parecía demasiado convencido. Se ve que eso de la seguridad en sí mismo no era lo suyo. Pero Hermione sabía perfectamente cómo tratarle después de catorce años de matrimonio (de matrimonio muy feliz, por cierto), de manera que decidió volver a tocar el asunto durante la cena. Ginny acababa de reprender a James por haber encantado el trozo de pollo que se estaba comiendo Albus para que gritara "So bestia, ¿a ti te gustaría que te cortaran un trozo del costado?", cuando Hermione hizo la siguiente pregunta:  
-Dime, James, ¿cuál de tus tíos y tías es tu preferido?  
James pensó rápidamente: "Tío Bill mola bastante pero es muy serio. Tía Flema...quiero decir, tía Fleur, no me cae demasiado bien, lo mismo que a mamá. Tío Charlie es muy divertido pero no le veo mucho y no habla más que de dragones. Tío Percy es un rollazo, lo mismo que tía Audrey. Tío George es muy divertido y además Fred vive con él, pero a veces se pasa de enrollado. Tía Angelina es demasiado seria y tía Hermione también. Está claro, mi preferido es tío Ron". No obstante, también pensó que quizá no sería una buena idea decirlo.  
-Sé sincero, podré soportarlo-dijo Ron muy compungido.  
-Pues mi favorito es tío Ron-dijo James, muy decidido, haciendo que Ron pusiera unos ojos como platos. Y los abrió aún más cuando Albus y Lily dijeron lo mismo.  
-Ya lo ves, Ronald: los niños te adoran. ¿Por qué sigues pensando que no vales nada sólo por una tontería como la de que Rosie te haya ganado al ajedrez.  
-Oye, papá-dijo Rose muy conciliadora- si te pone triste que te gane al ajedrez, te dejo que me ganes las veces que haga falta.  
-No, cielo-dijo Ron, más tranquilo. -Lo cierto es que me alegra que me hayas ganado, eso significa que eres tan inteligente como mamá, y no tan tonta como papá.  
-Papá, tú no eres tonto-protestó Hugo, levantándose de la mesa y tirándose encima del regazo de Ron, para a continuación plantarle un par de besos.  
-No eres tonto salvo cuando te pones a decir que eres tonto y no vales nada-dijo Rose muy seria, dándole otro beso a su papá.  
-Gracias, princesa-dijo Ron ruborizándose ligeramente.

Ya más animado, Ron le preguntó a James cosas sobre cómo le iba en Hogwarts. El niño, que había leído de las andanzas de sus padres y sus tíos durante sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts, y que estaba empezando a leer "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban", intentó jactarse de haber ganado una partida de ajedrez gigante, de haber vencido él solo a un basilisco y de haber batallado a brazo partido con un grupo de acromántulas furiosas. Albus y Lily le miraban con ojos como platos, pero tío Ron le caló en seguida, y James tuvo que admitir que se lo estaba inventando. lo cual dio pie a hablar del primer año en Hogwarts del "trío".  
-Es que me siento un poco inferior a vosotros-dijo James, mirando a sus papás y sus tíos.–Vosotros hicisteis muchas cosas y yo no he hecho nada.  
-Mira, hijo-dijo Harry-, yo habría dado cualquier cosa porque mi primer año en Hogwarts hubiera sido tan normal como lo ha sido el tuyo hasta ahora.  
-Nadie te intentó matar-dijo tía Hermione.  
-Y tu peor enemigo no estaba intentando volver a la vida-dijo tío Ron.  
-Ni te ha poseído un mago oscuro muy peligroso-dijo su madre.  
-Papá-dijo James.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Por qué no me contaste nada de todo eso?  
-Porque te conozco perfectamente y temí que quisieras hacer alguna locura con el fin de estar "a la altura"-dijo Harry.  
-Simplemente queríamos que fueras un niño "normal"-terció Ginny-, lo que tu padre no pudo ser.  
-Y creo que lo hemos conseguido-dijo Harry.

–Eh, Jimmy–dijo Rose, haciendo que James soltara un gruñido: no le gustaba que lo llamasen así.

–Dime, Rose.

–Sí que has hecho algo muy especial.

–¿El qué?–dijo James.

–Lo que has hecho por tu amigo John.

–Estoy de acuerdo–dijo Harry.

–Venga, papá, si no es nada-masculló James.

–Sí que lo es–dijo Harry. –Gracias a ti, ese chico tiene una familia.

–Yo no hice nada, todo lo habéis hecho vosotros.

–Si no hubieras hecho nada, estaría de vuelta al orfanato, pero ahora vive con una familia que le quiere–le contradijo Ginny.

–Y además...–dijo Rose entre dientes.

–¿Además qué?–preguntó James.

–Nada–dijo la niña, ruborizándose hasta las cejas.

James habría querido saber qué era eso otro que quería decirle, pero Rose no quiso decírselo. Claro que eso podría deberse a lo que le dijo Hugo en secreto cuando se iban a la cama:

–Es que está colada por él.


	26. El boggart

El resto de las vacaciones de Pascua, James las pasó entre su casa y el callejón Diagon, donde estaban la casa de Fred y la casa de John. Este último, por su parte, también fue alguna vez a casa de James, que no pudo dejar de notar que su prima Rose no paraba de fijarse en John, y que procuraba pasar mucho tiempo con él.  
-Será que le gustas-le dijo James a su amigo, que se ruborizó ligeramente.  
-¿Y qué si es así?-dijo Ginny en tono severo. -A fin de cuentas, John es un chico simpático, agradable, y muy guapo-John se ruborizó aún más al oír eso, y James se tapó la boca para no reírse abiertamente. Aunque lo cierto es que su madre tenía razón. El aire libre y las excelentes comidas de Hogwarts habían hecho que John tuviera un aspecto mucho más saludable. El tener unos padres que le querían y un abuelo del que pudiera hablar sin avergonzarse habían hecho que desapareciera esa expresión de tristeza profunda de sus ojos pardos, que se había visto sustituida por una expresión mucho más alegre. Y por último, esos últimos meses había dado un estirón más que notable.  
-No te pongas colorado, John, porque Ginny tiene razón-dijo Hermione en tono amable. -Te estás convirtiendo en un chico muy atractivo, y cuando tengas edad, te aseguro que todas las chicas estarán por ti.  
-Dejadle en paz, chicas-dijo Ron en tono serio. -Que sólo tiene once años. Dejadle que sea un niño.  
-Cumpliré doce el 5 de junio-intervino John muy orgulloso. Y es que una de las mejores maneras de molestar a un niño de esa edad es decirle que es un niño.  
-Vale, vale-dijo Ron, riéndose.  
-Pero de todas formas sigo pensando que John es muy guapo-intervino Rose, haciendo que el niño se ruborizara de nuevo.  
El día anterior al regreso a Hogwarts, James fue a visitar a John al Caldero Chorreante. Le encontró en la cocina, charlando con Hannah Abbott, quien le saludó afectuosamente.  
-¡Hola, James! ¿Te apetece una Coca Cola?  
-¿Una qué?  
-Coca Cola-le explicó John. -Hasta hace poco se creía que era una bebida exclusivamente muggle, pero mi padre averiguó que la había inventado un mago, así que ahora la servimos también aquí.  
-Pues sí, estaría bien que nos tomáramos una.  
Así, Hannah les sirvió sendas Coca Colas a los dos amigos, que se sentaron a una mesa y se pusieron a charlar alegremente. James dijo que la bebida le gustaba, mientras John le contaba la historia "oficial" de la bebida (que supuestamente la inventó un médico llamado Jack Pemberton que luego se la vendió por una miseria al empresario que la fabricó por primera vez), y luego la historia real (que la inventó un mago y que eran magos los que custodiaban la fórmula, y que por eso se mantenía secreta). Cuando ya habían apurado sus vasos, entró Neville, acompañado por el profesor Weinberg y por Ted.  
-Cariño, me ha dicho la camarera que hay un boggart en la bodega, escondido en ese cajón grande que está junto a la entrada-dijo Neville a su esposa.  
-Si lo desea, puedo deshacerme de él-dijo el profesor.  
-Un momento, señor-dijo James. -¿Ha dicho un boggart?  
-Sí, señor Potter-respondió su profesor. -¿Acaso sabe lo que es?  
-Sí, lo he leído en "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban". Es una criatura que adopta la forma de lo que más te aterra.  
-Correcto. Pero ¿por qué le interesa tanto?¿No querrá luchar contra él?  
-¿Por qué no? Sé lo que hay que hacer.  
-¿Ah, sí?  
-Se agita la varita frente al boggart mientras se pronuncia el encantamiento "Ridículus":  
-Mal-dijo el profesor en tono severo. -La clave no es el encantamiento. La clave es la risa, forzarle a adoptar una forma cómica.  
-Pues eso también puedo hacerlo. ¿Me deja bajar con usted?-dijo con apasionamiento.  
El profesor no se sentía demasiado entusiasmado por la idea, pero al final cedió ante la insistencia de James, que a raíz de leer los libros de Harry Potter sentía cierto complejo de inferioridad respecto a su padre y quería impresionarle.  
-¿Y a mí?¿Me deja bajar a mí también?-intervino John.  
-NO-dijo Neville con severidad. -Aún no estás preparado.  
-Puedes bajar conmigo, y si me sale mal, estarás para apoyarme-dijo el niño.  
Ni Neville ni el profesor estaban demasiado convencidos, pero los dos niños siguieron insistiendo, de modo que al final accedieron, y los cuatro bajaron a la bodega y se detuvieron frente a la entrada. Detrás de la puerta, se oía una especie de golpeteo constante. El profesor entreabrió la puerta y miró al interior.  
-Sí, es un boggart. Se ha escondido aquí porque es un sitio oscuro y con humedad. Chicos, ¿estáis seguro de esto?-preguntó con tono de duda.  
James y John asintieron.  
-Está bien. Yo entraré primero, el señor Longbottom que entre después, y que el señor Potter y el profesor Longbottom se queden junto a la puerta. Me pondré detrás del cajón y lo abriré para que el señor Longbottom pueda enfrentarse al boggart. Pero si no puede-dijo mirando a John a los ojos-quiero que se aparte rápidamente y corra hacia su padre. ¿Entendido?  
-Entendido-dijo John.  
-Vamos allá.  
Conque el profesor, Neville, James y John entraron en la bodega, y vieron un gran cajón de madera que no paraba de agitarse. James y Neville se quedaron pegados a la puerta mientras John y el profesor Weinberg se acercaban al cajón. El niño se quedó solo frente al gran cajón que no paraba de agitarse, mientras el profesor se colocaba detrás. Miró a su padre, que alzó los pulgares, y a James, que dijo "Ánimo".  
-¿Listo, señor Longbottom?  
-Listo.  
El profesor agitó la varita, el cajón se abrió, y de él salió ni más ni menos que Lord Voldemort. Pero era un Lord Voldemort gigantesco y con aspecto de estar descomponiéndose y corrompiéndose. El boggart-Voldemort se paró enfrente de John y le miró de hito en hito. Luego habló con voz fría y aterradora:  
-Hola, NIETECITO. Me das asco, mira que hacerte amigo del hijo de mi asesino. Quizá pienses que puedes escapar de mí, pero no puedes, llevas mi marca en el brazo izquierdo-señaló la muñeca izquierda del niño con su mano putrefacta-, nunca podrás escapar de…  
-¡RIDÍCULUS!-gritó John, interrumpiéndole.  
Y entonces al boggart-Voldemort le creció una mata de pelo de color rosa fucsia, y en lugar de su túnica negra aparecieron unos calzoncillos naranjas con lunares amarillos, y unos calcetines rosa fosforito con rayas verdes. Todos se rieron, mientras el boggart-Voldemort miraba a su alrededor con aspecto confuso.  
-¡Excelente!-exclamó el profesor Weinberg. -Señor Potter, ¿está usted listo?  
James asintió.  
-Colóquese en donde está el señor Longbottom. James así lo hizo mientras John se ponía al lado de Neville, que le cogió del hombro con inmenso cariño y le dio un beso en la coronilla. El boggart-Voldemort miró a James, y luego cambió de forma, transformándose en...Harry Potter, de pie frente a James y mirándolo con una mezcla de desdén e ira.

James abrió los ojos como platos, y vio que John, Neville y Daniel Weinberg también estaban asombrados. Aquello no era lo que esperaba exactamente. Lo primero en que había pensado era que lo que más temía era que su padre muriera. Pero cuando andaba pensando en cómo convertirlo en algo gracioso, se coló en su imaginación algo distinto: su padre avergonzándose de él, rechazándole, despreciándole, hasta negando que lo fuera...

—TÚ NO ERES MI HIJO, JAMES—dijo el boggart- Harry. James le miró con terror, mientras el boggart-Harry Potter seguía hablando:.

—ERES UNA VERGÜENZA, MÍRATE, NO VALES NADA, NO SABES NADA, YO A TU EDAD YA ME HABÍA ENFRENTADO A VOLDEMORT Y HABÍA JUGADO DOS PARTIDOS DE QUIDDITCH.

James intentó pensar en cómo convertir al boggart en algo gracioso, pero no pudo. Sólo veía aquella terrible imagen de su padre despreciándole...

—TU HERMANO VALE MUCHO MÁS QUE TÚ. ÉL SÍ ES HIJO MÍO, TÚ YA NO. Y NO ERES NADA COMPARADO CON TU HERMANA: ELLA SÍ ES HIJA MÍA, TÚ NO. NO ERES MI HIJO, NO ERES MI HIJO...

—Ri...ri...ridículus—musitó James conteniendo un sollozo.

El Boggart se transformó entonces en su hermano Albus, que le miraba burlón:

—Mírate, a mí papá me quiere y a ti no—dijo el boggart-Albus Potter—. Yo soy igualito que él, mírame a los ojos. Tú en cambio no pareces hijo suyo, quién sabe, a lo mejor no lo eres. No lo eres, no lo eres, no lo eres... No eres mi hermano, no eres mi hermano...

—R...r...ri...ridículus—volvió a musitar James con voz casi inaudible.

Y Albus ya no estaba allí, estaba su hermana Lily, con la misma expresión burlona, que también se mofó de James:

—¿Holaaa?¡Llamando a mi ex hermanito James!¿Sabes? Papá siempre me dijo que no entendía cómo es que eras hijo suyo, con lo bobo y rebelde que eres. Y me dijo que prefería a Albus y a mí antes que a ti, ji ji ji...no eres mi hermano, ji ji ji, no eres mi hermanooooo...

—Ridículus—dijo James medio sollozante.

Pero lo que siguió fue lo peor de todos: en el lugar de Lily apareció su madre. Que le decía:

—¿Sabes? Tu padre no quiso tenerte como hijo. En realidad, pensó en matarte antes de que nacieras, pero tu abuela nos soltó la charla y al final naciste tú. Aunque lo cierto es que para lo que vales, es casi como si no hubieras nacido...como si no hubieras nacido...como si no hubieras nacido...

Aquello fue demasiado para James, que dejó caer la varita y rompió a llorar. No se dio cuenta de que John le apartaba de un empujón y se colocaba frente al boggart-Ginny. Entre lágrimas, vio que el boggart volvía a transformarse en un Voldemort putrefacto, que John exclamaba con voz firme "Ridículus", y que de nuevo aparecía Voldemort vestido con aquellos ridículos calzoncillos naranjas. John, entonces, luchando por contener la risa, pronunció de nuevo el conjuro, y el boggart se esfumó en una nube de humo.

—¿Estás bien, tío?—dijo John con voz muy preocupada, al ver que James estaba temblando.

—Se me pasará, tranquilo—dijo James, tragándose las lágrimas.

—Se lo dije, señor Potter. No está usted preparado para luchar contra un boggart. ¿Por qué no quiso hacerme caso?—dijo Weinberg con voz suave.

—N...no sé—farfulló James..

—¿Quisiste hacer algo que impresionara a tu padre?—preguntó Neville, que había tomado afectuosamente por el hombro a su hijo.

—Sí—admitió el niño.

—Pues ya ve que no ha salido bien—dijo muy serio Weinberg.

—Por favor, no le contéis esto que acaba de ocurrir a mi padre, le mataría—suplicó James.

—Yo creo, por el contrario, que es mejor que lo sepa cuanto antes, y mejor de ti que de cualquier otro—replicó Neville.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo el profesor.

—Pero papá—dijo John muy intrigado,—¿qué quería decir lo que ha visto James? ¿Que lo que más teme son sus familiares? Eso no tiene sentido.

—No hijo, no creo que sea eso. Yo creo que lo que más teme James es el ser rechazado por su padre. Fíjate que lo que ha visto James es que su padre le rechazaba, y que luego sus hermanos y su madre le confirmaban ese supuesto rechazo—dijo Neville.

—¡Pero yo no temo eso!—protestó James.

—Es obvio que sí—le replicó Weinberg.—Por eso se ha lanzado a luchar contra el boggart sin estar preparado. Quería impresionar a su padre, ¿y por qué iba a querer hacerlo si no es porque teme que le deje de lado? Es un temor muy hondo, muy escondido, pero que está ahí.

James iba a decir algo, pero Neville le contuvo con un gesto.

—Creo que será mejor que hablemos de esto arriba.

Así, los cuatro subieron otra vez, y fueron hacia la mesa donde se había sentado Ted.

–Buenos días, Ted–dijo James, que aún estaba temblando.

–¿Qué ha pasado?–preguntó el joven.

—Mi hijo se ha enfrentado a un boggart y lo ha vencido—dijo Neville con un nada disimulado orgullo paterno.

—Pues claro que sí—dijo Hannah Abbott, acercándose y dándole un beso a John. —Es un valiente, como lo es su padre. Voy a contárselo a tus hermanos...

–No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a James, es obvio que algo le ha asustado–dijo Ted, mirando fijamente a James. –¿Qué te ha pasado?–dijo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

James bajó la cabeza: le daba vergüenza que Ted supiera lo ocurrido.

–Vamos, señor Potter, sea valiente como buen Gryffindor y cuéntele al señor Lupin lo que acaba de ocurrir–dijo Dan Weinberg.

—Ánimo, tío—dijo John dándole una palmadita afectuosa en el hombro a James, que estaba aterrorizado.

—Sé que lo harás, James—dijo Neville.—Si eres tan valiente como para reconocer que has sido tú el que ha hecho una travesura para que así no castiguen injustamente a un compañero, lo serás para hacer esto.

James miró de nuevo a su alrededor, aspiró con lentitud, miró fijamente a los ojos grises de su casi hermano, y finalmente le contó con pelos y señales todo lo que acababa de pasar. Hasta le dijo que la razón por la que no había hecho caso a su profesor era que quería impresionar a su padre, hacer algo especial, como él a los once años. Cuando terminó, Ted se quedó pensando durante un rato. Finalmente, habló, pero no a James sino al profesor Weinberg.

—Profesor, ¿por qué ha dejado que James se enfrentara al boggart? Yo no los estudié con usted hasta tercero.

—Pensé que lo mejor era que se enfrentara al boggart para que fuera consciente de qué era lo que más temía—respondió Weinberg.

—¿Usted ya sospechaba que sería...eso?—preguntó James.

—Lo cierto es que sí. También pensé que después de leer los libros sobre las andanzas de su padre, usted se sentiría...no sé...inferior, y supuse que querría llamar su atención para que viera que no es inferior a su padre en absoluto.

—¿Querías llamar la atención de tu padre?—dijo Ted con mucha seriedad.

—Sí—admitió James en voz muy baja mientras se miraba las manos.

—Mírame a la cara cuando me hablas—le respondió el joven con brusquedad, mientras su pelo se ponía negro. James alzó la mirada por un momento, pero luego la volvió a bajar. Ted, sin embargo, se la empujó suavemente con el dedo para hacerle alzar la mirada, y luego le tomó suavemente por las mejillas, para asegurarse de que no bajara la mirada otra vez.

—Quiero que me escuches muy atentamente, James. No necesitas llamar la atención de tus padres para nada, como si tuvieras que hacer algo en especial para que te quisieran. Ellos ya te quieren muchísimo sin eso.

—Pero a Albus...—James se interrumpió, pero Ted entendió perfectamente.

—Sé lo que vas a decir: que le prestan más atención a Albus que a ti. Pero eso es porque Albus está todo el día pegado a ellos. . ¿Eso lo entiendes?

—Sí—dijo James.

—Tú eres distinto. Necesitas que te den aire, porque tienes una vena rebelde, como tu abuelo y como el padrino de tu padre. No te basta con que te manden algo, es preciso que tengas claro que ese algo es justo, apropiado, bueno, lo que sea.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo, cuando tu padre supo de quién descendía John y quiso apartarlo de ti, te negaste a aceptarlo mientras que Albus no puso ninguna pega. Y al final te saliste con la tuya—una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ted.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

—Que tus padres te prestan muchísima atención, pero procuran que no te des cuenta, porque no quiero que te sientas agobiado. Aunque no estén contigo en Hogwarts, están perfectamente al tanto de todo lo que haces por las cartas que les mandan Neville y la profesora McGonagall.

—Creo que empiezo a entender.

—Y otra cosa más. Quizá pienses que después de lo que ocurrió en Navidad en el fondo tu padre está algo disgustado contigo. ¿Me equivoco?

James no dijo nada.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. Pues estás muy equivocado. Lo cierto es que cuando pasó todo y volviste a Hogwarts, tu padre no paraba de proclamar lo orgulloso de ti que estaba.

—¿De verdad?—dijo James poniendo una expresión mucho más alegre.

—De verdad–dijo Hannah. –Yo soy testigo.

–Lo que hiciste por tu amigo fue mucho más impresionante que las andanzas de tu padre que se narran en esos libros de J.K. Rowling–dijo Ted.

—Hombre, no creo que sea para tanto.

—¿Cómo que no es para tanto?—exclamó Neville, que había permanecido mudo, tanto que se habían olvidado de que estaba allí. —¡Gracias a ti, John tiene ahora unos padres y yo he recuperado a un hijo al que creía perdido!

—Pero si no hice nada...

—¿Nada? ¡Lo hiciste todo, James!—le atajó Neville.—¡Fue gracias a ti que me decidí a adoptar a John! ¡Sin la firmeza con la que le defendiste, Ted no habría insistido para que lo hiciera, ni mucho menos se habría enfrentado a Harry!

—¿Es cierto?—preguntó el niño en tono escéptico.

—Sí que lo es—dijo Ted. —Fue la fuerza de tu amistad con John la que me mantuvo firme, y si no hubiera sido por eso habría capitulado, porque eso habría sido lo más fácil.

—Pero yo no he luchado contra Voldemort, ni contra un basilisco.

—Créeme, todos nos alegramos muchísimo de que no sea así. Yo estaba presente el día en que naciste, y aunque entonces sólo tenía siete años, recuerdo perfectamente la cara de tu padre cuando te cogió en brazos por primera vez, y no digamos la de tu madre. Y aunque te parexca extraño, tu padre me ha confesado de que está muy orgulloso de que fueras capaz de enfrentarte a él para defender a tu amigo porque yo estaba siendo injusto con él. Eso requiere mucho valor.

—Soy un Gryffindor...—dijo James sonriendo levemente.

—Por los cuatro costados—dijo Neville.

—Aunque el sombrero tardó bastante en escogerme.

—Yo sé por qué—dijo Neville.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó James.

—Porque no tenía claro si encajabas más en Hufflepuff, por la lealtad, o en Gryffindor, por el valor. Me lo dijo el sombrero una vez que estuve en el despacho de la directora. Más o menos, lo mismo pasó conmigo.

James se quedó muy pensativo. Luego volvió a preguntar:

—Entonces, ¿soy especial aunque no haya hecho nada parecido a lo que hizo mi padre de pequeño?

—Por supuesto que eres especial, James—dijo Ted. Y antes de que el niño pudiera evitarlo, le tomó por las mejillas y le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Claro que eres especial—dijo Hannah Abbott, que había entrado sin ser notada y había escuchado gran parte de la conversación. Acto seguido, le dio otro beso a James, que empezó a ruborizarse.

—Alguien muy especial, que me ha devuelto a un hijo y le ha dado unos padres a un niño que no los tenía, que te estará eternamente agradecido por eso—añadió Neville, que le dio un tercer beso a James, que se ruborizó aún más.

—No te importará si no te beso, ¿eh?—dijo John con una risita. —Aunque es cierto que te estoy muy agradecido porque ahora yo también tengo un papá y una mamá—dijo, mirando con cariño a Neville y Hannah. –¿Qué tal si te vienes conmigo a mi casa?

–Me apunto–dijo James. –¿Te vienes, Ted?

–No, tengo unas cosas muy importantes que hablar con el profesor Weinberg. Hasta luego, James.


	27. El tercer trimestre

Llegó el día de regresar a Hogwarts tras las vacaciones. Ese día, Ted acompañó a James a la estación, junto a su madre, y también Albus y Lily, que, para desesperación suya, se empeñaron en acompañarle. Al apearse del coche en el aparcamiento, James oyó una voz que le saludaba. Se volvió: era Sean McCormick, su compañero, que se dirigía también al expreso.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido estas vacaciones, James?—le dijo, mientras caminaban rumbo al andé cuartos y pasaban por delante del carrito de equipajes de mentirijillas y el cartel de "andén 9 y tres cuartos" que hay en una pared del edificio de la estación en el que están las vías 9 y 10, donde como siempre había muchos fans de Harry Potter haciéndose fotos.

—Oh, muy bien—dijo James en tono jactancioso.—Fíjate, me enfrenté yo solito a cinco boggarts y los derroté.

—Pues no es eso lo que me ha dicho John—dijo el escocés en tono malicioso, mientras se detenían frente a la barrera mágica (que por cierto estaba en un sitio distinto al que estaba cuando iban Harry y Ginny al colegio).

—Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, miente—dijo, mientras se colocaba detrás de Sean y se disponía a coger carrerilla.

—Me dijo que lo intentaste una y otra vez contra UN boggart pero fallaste, de modo que fue él el que...—esas últimas palabras se perdieron porque Sean había pasado ya la barrera. James la pasó por detrás de él y se encontró en el andé cuartos, donde ya estaba el expreso de Hogwarts,

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo según él?—dijo James con suspicacia.

—Pues te apartó de un empujón y le hizo el encantamiento "Ridículus"—respondió Sean, sin perder esa sonrisita maliciosa.

—James, ¿qué te he dicho de presumir de hazañas inexistentes?—le dijo su madre, apareciendo por detrás de James, acompañada por Albus y Lily.

—Que no debo decir mentiras—dijo James con un suspiro.

—Pues haz un poco de caso—le reprendió. James se ruborizó ligeramente.

—¡Mira!—dijo Albus, señalando a otra familia que estaba junto a un vagón. —¡Ahí está John!

James corrió a saludar a su amigo, lo mismo que Sean. Vio que estaban con él Hannah Abbott y sus hermanos, Frank, Alice, Hannah y Neville junior. Todos se despedían de él cubriéndole de besos y abrazos, y John se dejaba hacer sin protestar, todo lo contrario que James.

—James, ¿por qué no me dejas nunca que te dé besos?—dijo Albus con inocencia. El muchacho suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía Albus que empeñarse en ser tan mimoso? ¿Es que no era consciente de que el que tu hermano menor te dé besos delante de todo el mundo puede mancillarte la reputación? Pero por algún motivo, a John eso no le importaba, porque en ese momento estaba devolviéndole los besos a sus hermanos.

—Hola, James—le saludó su amigo, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos. —Perdona que no te saludara, pero es que éstos—dijo, señalando a sus hermanos—me tenían muy ocupado—puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para que los niños vieran que no le importaba en absoluto que fueran mimosos con él.

—Hola, John—saludaron Sean y James. Éste pensó en decirle algo sobre cuál es el papel que debe desempeñar un hermano mayor en una familia (porque a fin de cuentas eso es lo que era ahora John), pero algo le dijo que eso no le haría mucha gracia a su madre, así que calló.

—¿Listos para empezar un nuevo trimestre de travesuras y diversión?—se oyó decir a otra persona desde su derecha. Se giraron y vieron que era Fred, que venía acompañado por Roxanne y por su madre.

—No os paséis, que este trimestre serán los exámenes finales—dijeron las madres, en tono severo. Salvo la de Sean, que por ser muggle se había tenido que despedir al otro lado de la barrera. Pero Ginny también se dirigió a él.

—¡Hola, chicos!—exclamó Victoire, que llegaba en ese momento, acompañada por Fleur. Al acercárseles, James pensó en el epílogo de "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte", que le habían relatado sus compañeros de cuarto pero que no había ocurrido aún. Pensó sobre todo en esa, para él, antinatural imagen de Victoire morreándose con Ted y trató de captar algún signo de ese supuesto enamoramiento. Sin mucho éxito, claro: aún era muy niño para saber ver esas cosas.

El expreso de Hogwarts lanzó un silbido de aviso. Era hora de subir.

–James, este trimestre no podré escribirte–dijo Ted.

–¿Por qué?–preguntó James.

–No puedo decírtelo. Pero tranquilo, que no pasa nada malo.

¿Eran figuraciones suyas, o Ted había dicho eso sin demasiada convicción? Por si las moscas, James prefirió no preguntar. Desgraciadamente, James no sabía disimular sus sentimientos, y Ted se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado, porque su pelo cambió al color negro, como siempre que se ponía serio.

–Escucha–dijo Ted, agachándose hasta que sus ojos color miel quedaron a la altura de los de James. –No hay nada de que tengas que preocuparte. Sólo tengo que ir a un sitio y hacer ciertas cosas que son extremadamente importantes. Pero este verano volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo–dijo James, sin convicción.

–Anda, dáme un abrazo–dijo Ted.

James miró nervioso a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no le miraban, y abrazó a su casi hermano. Mientras, Hannah le daba un abrazo maternal a John y le decía adiós.

—Adiós no, mamá—le respondió éste, recalcando lo de "mamá". —Sólo hasta pronto—dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo y dándole otro beso.

—Hasta pronto, hijo—dijo Ginny, intentando darle un abrazo a James, que volvió a zafarse (aunque aquello fue salir de Málaga y caer en Malagón, porque eso permitió que Albus le diera un abrazo y le besara, ante lo cual James hizo una mueca de disgusto).

Los niños se subieron al tren y se sentaron en uno de los compartimientos. El tren dio un silbido y se puso en marcha lentamente. James vio que Lily y Albus intentaban seguir el tren durante un rato hasta que les dejó atrás.

Cuando la estación de Kings Cross se perdió de vista, Fred se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—¿Habéis leído el Profeta de esta mañana?

—Mis padres son muggles, no leen esas cosas—dijo Sean.

—Y mis padres no lo leen porque dicen que no cuentan más que mentiras—añadió John.

—Y los míos no me dejan leerlo—dijo James.

Fred, entonces, sacó un ejemplar de ese periódico de su mochila y lo desplegó. Vieron que había un titular que decía : "Nuevo director para Hogwarts".

—¿Nuevo? ¿Y qué ocurre con la profesora Sprout?—dijo Sean.

—Según esto, ha dicho al Consejo Escolar que no quiere seguir—respondió Fred.

—¿Y dice por qué es?—preguntó James.

—Parece ser que están enfrentados, porque el año próximo la cifra de chicos candidatos a entrar será mucho mayor de lo habitual. La directora quiere hacer obras de ampliación , pero el Consejo Escolar ha dicho que no, que eso costaría mucho dinero y que la calidad de la enseñanza podría resentirse. Entonces la directora les ha preguntado qué criterio se seguiría para dejar fuera a alumnos, y el Consejo ha votado que se dé prioridad a los hijos de magos y a los mestizos, y en cuanto a los hijos de muggles, ha dicho que se les haga una prueba selectiva antes de final de curso para decidir quiénes se quedan fuera. La directora estaba en desacuerdo y ha dicho que no quiere seguir.

—¿Y cómo es que hay más alumnos de lo habitual?—preguntó Sean.

—Me lo explicó tío Percy—dijo Fred, dándose aires de importancia.—Hace años el Ministerio puso en marcha un nuevo sistema para identificar a magos hijos de muggles, gracias a lo cual ahora se identifican muchos más magos en esa situación. Resulta que el próximo año entrarán los primeros alumnos hijos de muggles identificados con ese sistema.

—¿Y qué criterio proponía la directora?—preguntó John.

—La directora dijo que los hijos de magos pueden aprender magia de otras formas, pero que los hijos de muggles no tienen más alternativa que ir a Hogwarts, de modo que es a ellos a los que se debería dar preferencia. Y el Consejo dijo que no.

—¿Y no sería más fácil ampliar el colegio y contratar a más profesores?—preguntó Sean.

—Pues sí, pero como ya digo, no se quieren gastar dinero en eso—respondió Fred.

Los cuatro niños se pasaron el viaje hablando de todo eso. Luego pasaron a hablar de quién les gustaría para director, y se pusieron de acuerdo en que su favorito era Neville, porque al ser padre de John, a lo mejor les enchufaba para que no les pusieran castigos. No obstante, todos pensaron que los candidatos mejor situados eran Daniel Weinberg, en su calidad de subdirector, y Lisa McDougal, a quien daba ventaja su calidad de "sangre pura", frente a Weinberg, que era hijo de muggles.

Aquella noche en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, la directora Sprout les confirmó públicamente lo que habían leído en el Daily Prophet: que no seguiría de directora a cuenta del desacuerdo que había tenido con el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts sobra la postura a adoptar con el hecho de que al año siguiente habría más alumnos británicos magos aspirantes a entrar que plazas disponibles. Anunció también que se quedaría como directora en funciones hasta que terminaran los exámenes y se celebraran las elecciones a nuevo ministro, pues Kingsley Shacklebolt había decidido retirarse.

–Papá–le preguntó John a Neville al día siguiente, después de la clase de Herbología.

–Dime, hijo.

–¿Vas a presentarte a director?

–No puedo, no llevo el tiempo suficiente–respondió Neville.

–¿Se sabe quién va a salir?

–Eso depende del Consejo Escolar. Los profesores preferimos a Dan Weinberg, pero muchos padres no ven del todo claro eso de nombrar director a un hijo de muggles. Yo creo que será decisiva la opinión de Minerva McGonagall. Ella no tiene problema con tener como jefe a un hijo de muggles, pero no se lleva nada bien con el subdirector. Así que ha dicho que quiere pensárselo bien antes de decidir a quién apoya.

–¿Y si no sale Weinberg, quién saldría?

–Lisa MacDougal es la mejor situada, porque es de sangre pura. Pero aunque les gusta a los padres, los profesores nos llevamos fatal con ella, así que no la votaríamos.

–¿Y McGonagall la apoyaría?–preguntó James.

–Me ha dicho que quiere sopesar quién le cae peor. Yo creo que Weinberg, pero por otra parte, me consta le atrae mucho la idea de que haya un hijo de muggles al frente de Hogwarts.

–¿Weinberg le cae peor que MacDougal?–dijo James, asombrado.

–Sí. No sé por qué: el profesor Weinberg siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, y de hecho defendió mi nombramiento como profesor de Herbología. Pero bueno, los odios y los amores son misteriosos.  
Si bien los primeros días del trimestre se habló bastante de aquellas dos cuestiones (nuevo ministro y nuevo director), pronto ambas quedaron olvidadas porque se acercaban los exámenes. En el caso de James y sus amigos, además, las lecciones eran cada vez más complejas, sobre todo en Encantamientos, donde, una vez vistos los tipos más básicos, estaban empezando a ver las reglas que regían la combinación de encantamientos sobre un objeto cualquiera, y en especial cómo dos encantamientos simples podrían combinarse para formar uno más complejo. En Transformaciones estaban empezando a ver los principios básicos de cómo transformar un ser vivo en un objeto, (p.e. un escarabajo en un botón) si bien no empezarían con ello hasta el siguiente curso, a la vez que veían transformaciones de un objeto en otro cada vez más complejas (por ejemplo, transformar una mesa en una silla). En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras seguían viendo distintos casos de objetos con magia oscura, estaban empezando a ver los principios básicos de la magia defensiva (si bien el profesor les explicó que aún pasaría algún tiempo antes de que pudieran ver contramaldiciones y contraembrujos), tales como la distinción entre los distintos tipos de hechizos contra personas (en inglés sería: distinción entre "jinx", "hex" y "curse"). En Herbología, Neville les mostraba todo tipo de hongos mágicos, y les explicaba cómo distinguirlos de los normales y en especial de los peligrosos, y también les explicaba los distintos tipos de hechizos que podían usarse. En Pociones les explicaron entre otras cosas algo que encantó a Evan, que era fan de los cómics de Asterix: cómo se preparaba la poción que da una fuerza sobrehumana del druida Panorámix. Lo cual dio pie a que en Herbología Evan le preguntara a Neville si podía dedicarles una clase a las propiedades mágicas del muérdago, que los druidas galos conocían muy bien, a lo cual Neville accedió complacido. Entre otras cosas, les insistió en que para que esa planta manifieste todas sus propiedades mágicas, debe cortarse con un instrumento de oro (a lo cual alude Panorámix en el cómic titulado "La hoz de oro"). Entretanto, Fred se entrenaba con dureza, con la esperanza de que pudiera jugar en el último partido de la temporada (que se jugaría el día del aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts). Por supuesto, no se olvidaron de las travesuras, lo cual les valió reproches de Victoire, que opinaba que si no fuera por los puntos que habían perdido, estarían en cabeza de la Copa de Las Casas. Una que tuvo mucho éxito (obra de John) fue transformar la mesa de la profesora MacDougal en una exactamente igual, pero hecha de hojaldre, lo cual hizo que se desparramara todo el contenido de un caldero, y desencadenó fuegos artificiales por toda el aula de Pociones.  
El segundo de mayo, se celebró el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts, que se celebró con grandes festejos. Por la mañana se jugó el último partido de quidditch de la temporada, entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Y lamentablemente, Fred no jugó. Pero no fue porque no quisieran alinearle, no. Fue como castigo impuesto la noche anterior por la profesora MacDougal, por (según ella) alterarle la poción a un compañero de Slytherin para que le saliera mal. Fred opinaba que aquello era una jugada de la profesora para que no pudiera estar en el partido y Gryffindor perdiera. James, no obstante, tenía sus dudas al respecto, porque había oído a ese chico de Slytherin meterse con Angelina Johnson, la madre de Fred. Mientras se acomodaban en las gradas, se lo comentó a sus amigos John y Sean, que estuvieron de acuerdo en que quizá esta vez Fred estuviera padeciendo un castigo merecido. Aunque también opinaban que algo de cierto podría haber en la opinión de Fred de que ese castigo era para que Gryffindor perdiera el partido. Y se ratificaron en su opinión cuando Slytherin ganó el partido por 590 a 70, ganando así la Copa de Quidditch.  
Esa noche el coro de Hogwarts, dirigido por Flitwick, ofreció un concierto muy aplaudido, con canciones como "Double Trouble" (es la que sale en "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban") y "The Magic Works". Pero el plato fuerte del día iba a ser la representación., sobre todo porque no había habido representaciones teatrales en Hogwarts desde que el director Dippet las prohibiera mucho tiempo atrás (si mi lector quiere saber por qué, le invito a que se lea "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" que publicó J.K. Rowling). Y lo que se representaría iba a ser nada menos que la batalla de Hogwarts. Los retratos de Dumbledore y Snape harían los papeles de Snape y Dumbledore, mientras que los demás intervinientes de la batalla estarían interpretados por alumnos de sexto y séptimo año.  
El más curioso sobre la representación era James. Más que nada porque había leído los cuatro primeros libros de Harry Potter y había visto que sus padres no le habían contado muchas cosas, y sospechaba que en aquella batalla habían pasado cosas que no sabía. Y no se equivocaba, porque ignoraba completamente que su padre hubiera caminado hasta el interior del Bosque Prohibido para entregarse voluntariamente a la muerte en manos de Voldemort, y se quedó de piedra ante la escena en que éste le lanzaba la maldición asesina a su padre. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el momento en que Neville se plantaba cara a cara frente a Voldemort sin varita ni nada, y a pesar de todo se atrevía a retarle diciendo que se uniría a él cuando se helara el infierno. Aplaudió cuando vio el momento en que su abuela Molly mataba a Bellatrix Lestrange (muchos otros lo hicieron también) y lloró cuando la profesora McGonagall recordó a los caídos en la batalla, entre los que estaban los papás de Ted y su tío Fred.

Lo que había hecho su padre el día de la batalla de Hogwarts dejó a James vivamente impresionado. Ya he comentado que sentía cierto complejo de inferioridad de ver lo que éste había hecho en Hogwarts y compararlo con sus "logros", y lo cierto, pensó, es que nunca podría superar aquello. No, pensó, yo nunca tendré el valor de sacrificar voluntariamente mi vida por las personas a las que amo. Tras algunas dudas, mencionó de pasada el tema a su padre en las cartas que se cruzaban (tres veces por semana de media, según nos contó J.K.R. en el epílogo del séptimo libro), y éste le dijo que se estaba infravalorando, que valía muchísimo y que antes o después podría demostrarlo. Aunque aquello no convenció demasiado al niño, le tranquilizó, y le dio ánimos para seguir adelante con los estudios y las travesuras, y a primeros de junio, con los exámenes.  
El día 5 de junio, John cumplió los doce años. No había celebrado un cumpleaños en su vida, de manera que aquél día hubo una celebración por todo lo alto en la torre de Gryffindor, en la que John sopló doce velas (la tarta la había mandado Hannah Abbott desde su casa, y las velas estaban encantadas para que se volvieran a encender una vez apagadas, de manera que John tuvo que soplar unas veinte veces, y cuando estuvo agotado, Fred apagó las velas usando un encantamiento extinguidor). James miraba continuamente a su amigo, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había cambiado desde los primeros días del curso. Entonces estaba con una perpetua expresión de tristeza en sus ojos pardos, y ahora éstos le brillaban de felicidad y alegría.  
-Eso es obra tuya, primo-le dijo Victoire.  
-Tampoco hice gran cosa–dijo James, procurando quitarse méritos.  
-Una vez más te equivocas. Ese cambio es obra tuya. No te quites méritos–le respondió la joven.


	28. La recompensa de James

Los exámenes pasaron, llegaron las notas, y tanto James como sus amigos pasaron de curso con todo aprobado. Victoire, por supuesto, sacó la máxima nota en todo. Empezaron los planes para las vacaciones. John le comentó a James que se las pasaría fuera de Gran Bretaña, porque Luna y Rolf les habían invitado a él y a su familia a una expedición a España, para investigar las costumbres de los gamusinos(1), y Neville quería aprovechar para investigar las propiedades mágicas de algunas hierbas que sólo se dan en España. Sean McCormick las pasaría entre Edimburgo, donde vivía, e Inverness. Gerry O'Leary planeaba viajar a Cork y a Limerick, mientras que Evan Sanders iba a pasar un par de semanas en Benidorm, en España.  
Y llegó el último día del curso, y el banquete final, la noche antes de la partida, en el que se iba a entregar la Copa de las Casas. Slytherin iba con bastante ventaja, y aunque la directora había anunciado que se entregarían puntos de última hora, los leones no tenían demasiadas esperanzas.

–Qué asco que ganen las serpientes–suspiró James, mientras devoraba a diez carrillos.

Al terminar el banquete, la directora Sprout se levantó, se dirigió al atril y pidió silencio con una mano.

–Escuchadme bien. Antes de anunciar el ganador de la Copa de las Casas, lo que seguramente todos estaréis esperando, hay algunas cosas que quisiera decir.

Um murmullo de protesta acogió estas palabras. Sprout pidió silencio nuevamente, y prosiguió:

–Quiero anunciaros en primer lugar que el curso que viene vais a encontrar el edificio de este colegio con bastantes cambios.  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó un alumno.  
-Porque la cifra de chicos nuevos será mucho mayor de lo habitual y tendremos que hacer obras de ampliación. El Consejo escolar no quería gastarse mucho dinero, pero gracias al generoso patrocinio conjunto del pub El Caldero Chorreante y la tienda de artículos de broma Sortilegios Weasley, tendremos todos los recursos que necesitamos.  
-¿Entonces ningún alumno hijo de muggles se quedará fuera?-preguntó Evan, muy inquieto.  
-No, señor Sanders. Nadie. De manera que pido un aplauso muy fuerte para las personas que lo han hecho posible: Hannah Abbott, el profesor Longbottom por El Caldero Chorreante y George Weasley y Lee Jordan por Sortilegios Weasleys.  
Un estruendoso aplauso llenó el Gran Comedor. James, por supuesto, aplaudió más fuerte que nadie. No sólo estaba feliz de que ningún hijo de muggles fuera a quedarse fuera, sino que además aquello se debía a personas a las que amaba con todo su corazón. Fred se ruborizó ligeramente, pues a fin de cuentas el héroe del día era su padre.  
-Queda por anunciar el ganador de la Copa de las Casas.-prosiguió la directora Sprout- Pero antes, es preciso asignar unos puntos de última hora, como ya dije esta mañana.  
James, naturalmente, pensó en lo que había ocurrido en el primer año de su padre, y por un instante su imaginación voló: se vio convertido en el héroe del día porque le asignaban puntos a tutiplén y ganaba la copa para Gryffindor. Pero aquello fue breve. A fin de cuentas, no había hecho nada especial...  
-Hace bastante tiempo que no se otorga ninguna medalla a Servicios Especiales a Hogwarts. Pero este año se otorgará una, y con ella, doscientos puntos para la casa a la que pertenece el alumno.  
Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el Gran Comedor. ¿Quién habría ganado esa medalla?  
La directora agitó su varita, y una bandeja sobre la que había una magnífica medalla voló hasta sus manos.  
-Este año entró en Hogwarts un alumno cuyo abuelo era ni más ni menos que Thomas Marvolo Riddle, conocido por Lord Voldemort. Entonces no lo sabíamos. Era un alumno más. Durante los primeros meses del curso, encontró la amistad, algo que no había tenido hasta entonces.  
John apretó la mano de James debajo de la mesa, mientras la directora Sprout proseguía:  
-En Navidades, averiguamos quién era y, movidos por el miedo, planeamos echarle del colegio y apartarle para siempre del mundo de los magos. Parecía una medida muy lógica. Pero lo que no supimos ver fue que así le crearíamos un resentimiento y un odio que favorecerían que se convirtiera en el "heredero de Voldemort", tal como lo denominaron muchos por entonces...  
James alzó las cejas. John también.  
-...Pero hubo alguien que no se dejó llevar por el miedo y los prejuicios, y que escuchó la voz de su corazón. No fue un adulto sino un niño de tan sólo once años, que se había hecho amigo suyo. Que no quiso aceptar resignadamente que se marginara a su amigo. Que defendió con firmeza a este alumno sólo porque era su amigo. Que al hacerlo tuvo el valor de enfrentarse hasta a su padre...  
James bajó los ojos. ¿Iban a restregarle eso por las narices precisamente ahora?  
-...Y gracias al valor y la tenacidad de este niño, superiores a las de muchos magos adultos, consiguió que rectificáramos. Su padre aceptó que fueran amigos. Yo acepté que siguiera en Hogwarts. Este "heredero de Voldemort" no fue marginado, sino que siguió aquí. Y no sólo eso: encontró unos padres que le dieran su amor y su cariño. Estos padres habían vacilado en su deseo de adoptarle, pero fue gracias a la tenacidad de este valioso amigo que decidieron seguir adelante. Decidieron darle a este niño algo que nunca había tenido: el amor de unos padres.  
John apretó nuevamente la mano de James, procurando eso sí que nadie le viera.  
-...y gracias a ello, este "heredero de Voldemort" no se convertirá nunca en tal. Si Tom Marvolo Riddle hubiera tenido amigos así, no se hubiera convertido en el monstruo que fue luego. La actuación de este valioso amigo ha rendido un gran servicio a toda la comunidad mágica y a Hogwarts. Si eso no es un servicio especial, no sé qué puede serlo.  
James abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Iba a ocurrir eso que estaba pasándole por la imaginación?  
-Este alumno, este gran amigo, ha mostrado la valentía que distinguen a la casa de Gryffindor. Se ha mostrado un perfecto hijo de su padre, un amigo leal y un modelo para todos al no permitir que el miedo y los prejuicios ensordecieran la voz de su corazón. Por todo ello, es con gran placer que otorgo la medalla de servicios especiales de Hogwarts, así como doscientos puntos a su casa, a JAMES SIRIUS POTTER.

James se quedó mudo. A su alrededor, los alumnos y los profesores prorrumpieron en aplausos, pero él tuvo la sensación de que se oían muy a lo lejos, tan atónito estaba. Pero entonces John le dio unos codazos y Fred le hizo saltar de la cabeza el gorro de mago con un encantamiento levitador. Miró hacia el estrado de la profesora Sprout, que le hacía señas de que se acercara. Así pues, se levantó y se acercó allí mientras en el Gran Comedor todos se ponían en pie y seguían aplaudiendo rabiosamente. Mientras la profesora Sprout le colocaba la medalla, James se sentía flotar. Vio una lagrimita en el severo rostro de la profesora McGonagall, una sonrisa aprobatoria en el rostro de Hagrid, y vio también que Neville se secaba una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Mientras regresaba a su mesa, sentía un intenso deseo de llorar, pero de felicidad, de alegría, de emoción, que se incrementó cuando todos sus compañeros empezaron a felicitarle, a estrecharle las manos, a palmearle la espalda. Y cuando Victoire le dio un par de besos, tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de júbilo. Es posible que esa noche hubiera niños de once años más felices que James, pero lo veo difícil. Finalmente, los aplausos decayeron, y la profesora Sprout siguió hablando.  
-Sumando esos doscientos puntos, la copa de las Casas queda así: Hufflepuff, 356 puntos, Ravenclaw, 432 puntos, Slytherin 465 puntos, Gryffindor 555 puntos, por lo que Gryffindor gana la copa de las casas.  
Y aquello sí que fue el acabóse. Un alarido estalló en la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos gritaban, lloraban, reían, aplaudían, se abrazaban...Lanzaron sus sombreros al viento (luego hubo algunos problemas para recuperarlos), gritaban cosas como: "¡SÍ!, "¡Hemos ganado!", "¡Somos los mejores!" y cosas así. Era la primera vez que Gryffindor ganaba la Copa desde que el Trío salió de Hogwarts. Además, durante el curso siguiente, la copa estaría expuesta en la sala común de Gryffindor, lo cual les alegraba aún más. James pensaba que cuando aprendiera a hacer un Patronus, usaría como recuerdo feliz el recuerdo de ese día.  
Y finalmente, llegó el último día. Las túnicas de mago fueron guardadas en el fondo de los baúles y reemplazadas por la ropa muggle. Mientras los elfos domésticos transportaban mágicamente los equipajes hasta los carritos, los chicos desayunaban. Luego hicieron el breve viaje hasta Hogsmeade, y subieron al tren, que dio un silbido y se puso en marcha.  
-Este verano te echaré mucho de menos, James-dijo John, mientras el tren recorría la campiña inglesa. -Voy a estar fuera de Inglaterra casi todo el tiempo.  
-Yo también te echaré de menos, John.  
En otro momento, Evan Sanders le preguntó a James si alguna vez había visto un partido de fútbol en vivo.  
-Pues no-respondió James.  
-Si quieres, un día que juegue el Arsenal, te invito.  
-No le hagas caso, Potter. El Arsenal no vale nada-intervino Gerry O'Leary. -Donde esté el Chelsea, que se quite todo lo demás. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?  
-Puedo ir con los dos-dijo James en tono conciliador.  
-Pero si vas a ver un partido Arsenal-Chelsea, ni se te ocurra apoyar al Chelsea-exclamó Evan.  
-Ah,no. Si no apoya al Chelsea, estará cometiendo un crimen peor que usar una maldición imperdonable-atajó Gerry.  
De manera que los dos muchachos se pusieron a discutir sobre si era mejor el Chelsea o el Arsenal, mientras James les miraba con gesto divertido. Claro que en ese momento apareció Sean McCormick, que opinaba que el Glasgow Rangers era mejor que todos, lo cual animó la cosa aún más. Eso sí, cuando sacaron las varitas, Victoire intervino y paró la discusión.  
Finalmente, llegaron a Kings Cross. James sacó la medalla y se la colgó bien visible, para poder presumir de ella. Al bajar al andén, vio que estaban esperándole sus padres, tío Ron, tía Hermione, Albus, Rose y Hugo, que le saludaron muy afectuosamente. Tía Hermione, entonces, le dijo que había invitado a Harry y su familia a pasar un tiempo con ellos ese verano, lo cual alegró mucho a James pues tío Ron era su tío favorito, su prima Rose le caía muy bien y su primo Hugo era muy divertido, y eso que era tres años menor que él. Mientras cruzaban la barrera hacia la estación muggle de Kings Cross, John, entonces, les hizo una petición: que James se hiciera una foto con Rose, Hugo y Albus y que se la diera, para poder acordarse de ellos mientras estuviera de vacaciones. Muy emocionada por esta petición, Ginny accedió, sacó una foto mediante su cámara digital muggle y, tras imprimirla en una tienda muggle que prestaba ese servicio, se la entregó.  
-No es una foto mágica, como ves, estamos quietos-dijo James.  
-No me importa-dijo John, guardándosela.

Y llegó el momento de las despedidas. James abrazó a su amigo. Rose, para sorpresa de John, le dio un beso y le dijo que era un chico muy guapo, lo cual hizo sonrojarse ligeramente a John, ante las risas ahogadas de James. Albus y Hugo, aunque no conocían mucho a John, también se despidieron muy cordialmente. Finalmente, todos se separaron. John se fue con Hannah Abbott, mientras que James se iba hacia el coche de su familia. Normalmente, no habría sido posible meter a ocho personas cómodamente, pero es que aquél coche tenía un encantamiento de extensión indetectable.  
Mientras el coche se dirigía hacia Ottery StCatchpole, donde estaba la casa de Ron y Hermione, James se metió un poco con Rose y le dijo:

–Estás coladita por él.

–Claro que sí, ya te lo dije–observó Hugo maliciosamente.

Rose no respondió, pero se puso colorada como un tomate. James pensó en reírse, pero luego una vocecita le dijo en su interior: "Oye, que tu madre tenía la misma edad que Rose cuando conoció a tu padre, y ya desde el primer día hubo algo. ¿Y si con esto pasara lo mismo?". Además, Rose le caía muy bien. Entonces James se sintió avergonzado de haberse metido con ella, con lo que se inclinó hacia su prima y le dijo esto al oído:  
-Te comprendo, prima. No te preocupes, que el año próximo haré todo lo que pueda para que John lo sepa y pueda conocerte mejor.  
-¡Gracias, primo!-dijo Rose, dándole un abrazo.  
Y así, James Sirius Potter hizo un propósito para el siguiente curso: conseguir que su prima Rose venciera su timidez y conociera un poquito mejor a su amigo John. Quién sabe, a lo mejor, él y John acababan convirtiéndose en cuñados en el futuro...


	29. Epílogo

Durante ese verano, tío Ron aprendió a conducir (con un poco de ayuda de tía Hermione, claro). Harry estuvo muy ocupado investigando el paradero de un peligroso "bokor" (mago oscuro especializado en vudú) haitiano llamado Duvalier, que había estado entre los que intentaron invocar el espíritu de Voldemort, para averiguar finalmente que había huído a Estados Unidos y que estaba siendo buscado por el FWI (Federal Wizarding Investigation), el equivalente americano a la Oficina de Aurores. Ginny destapó un caso de corrupción en la liga de Quidditch, lo cual llevó a la dimisión del presidente del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, Ludovic Bagman (que no había escarmentado, se había vuelto a endeudar hasta las cejas por enésima vez por culpa de las apuestas, y había aceptado sobornos para pagar sus deudas). Tía Hermione, además de ayudar a Ron a sacarse el carné, había sido nombrada secretaria del Departamento Legislativo del Wizengamot por el nuevo ministro de Magia, Percy Weasley.

Porque ese había sido el gran acontecimiento del verano: en las elecciones celebradas en julio, tío Percy había sido elegido ministro de Magia, derrotando con claridad a Dolores Umbridge , que aspiró al puesto desde Azkaban, y se presentaba como defensora de los derechos de los "sangre limpia", mientras que Percy recibió el voto sobre todo de los hijos de muggles, de los mestizos, y de algunos "sangre limpia" que preferían cualquier cosa antes de ver a la cara de sapo como ministra. Para su victoria, había sido muy importante el apoyo de la familia Weasley.  
En Hogwarts, la dirección había pasado de las manos de Pomona Sprout a las del profesor Daniel Weinberg, hasta entonces subdirector, para escándalo de muchos que no aceptaban que un "sangre sucia" fuera director de Hogwarts (de hecho, ninguno lo había logrado hasta entonces), que se ocupó de llevar a buen término las obras de ampliación y de contratar a nuevos profesores para poder asumir el incremento de alumnos que tendría lugar ese año y los siguientes.

A mediados de julio, llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts a Albus y Rose. James (que ya había terminado de leer los cuatro primeros libros de la serie y estaba empezando con el quinto) recordó que en el epílogo de "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" él se metía mucho con Albus diciéndole que a lo mejor iba a Slytherin, y como le pareció una buena idea, empezó poco a poco a tomarle el pelo con eso. Primero fue lanzándole silbidos como de serpiente, luego insinuándoselo. Y sí, Albus se ponía muy nervioso con eso. Un día, su madre le pilló, pero eso no le disuadió, sino que simplemente le impulsó a ser más precavido. En cuanto a Rose, todos estaban seguros de que si no iba a Gryffindor, estaría en Ravenclaw, pues era una niña muy lista.  
En agosto, James aceptó las invitaciones de sus compañeros de cuarto a ver partidos de fútbol, y tuvo ocasión de conocer mejor a Evan Sanders y Gerry O'Leary. Supo que Evan tenía dos hermanos, y que uno de ellos, Lloyd, era mago también e iría a Hogwarts un año más tarde. El padre de Evan era médico, y se interesaba mucho por la medicina mágica (aunque James no pudo contarle gran cosa), mientras que su madre era profesora de Ciencias, y le contó a James que hasta hacía un año enseñaba que la magia no existía. En cuanto a la familia de Gerry, su padre, Aidan, era policía de Scotland Yard (de hecho, como James supo entonces, formaba parte del pequeño grupo de policías muggles que colaboraban con el trabajo de la Oficina de Aurores), mientras que la madre era secretaria. En cuanto al fútbol en sí, no le llamó especialmente la atención, aunque por otra parte hay que decir que los estadios sí le impresionaron mucho (sobre todo el estadio muggle de Wembley, adonde fueron para ver la FA Cup).  
Otra cosa que hicieron en agosto fue comprar las cosas del colegio para Rose y Albus. Rose, curiosamente, tuvo una varita con el mismo núcleo que la de John: hipogrifo, mientras Albus la tuvo con núcleo de pluma de fénix como su padre. También compraron lechuzas a los dos. Su papá había dicho que aceptaba cualquier variedad de lechuza, con tal de que NO fuera un búho nival. James no entendió por qué hasta que se lo explicó Hagrid.  
Lo único que entristecía un poco a James era no saber nada de John, que había partido con su familia a acompañar a Luna y Rolf y sus hijos a una expedición a España a investigar las costumbres de los gamusinos. Recordaba que tía Hermione había discutido con Luna diciendo que los gamusinos no existían, que eran un animal de mentirijillas que se usaba para asustar a los cazadores novatos en España, pero Luna no cedió. Por el contrario, sí había recibido cartas de Sean, que vivía en Edimburgo, y a Fred le había visto con frecuencia.  
Y llegó por fin el día de regreso a Hogwarts. James supo por su madre que tío Ron había hecho el examen práctico del carné de conducir muggle el día anterior, y que seguramente cuando lo vieran en el andé cuartos sabrían la nota. Supo también que Ted había vuelto de un viaje de estudios a Rusia, y que probablemente estaría también en el andén. Visualizó una imagen de Ted besándose con su prima Victoire, tal como contaba esa escritora muggle, J.K. Rowling, en el epílogo de su novela, y por algún motivo le resultaba muy desagradable, no sabía decir por qué. Le pareció que era algo así como un incesto, o quién sabe, quizá es que tenía celos, porque su prima le parecía muy atractiva.  
Bajaron los baúles de James y Albus y los subieron al coche. Se sentaron en el asiento de atrás junto a su hermanita, Lily (que no paraba de llorar porque se quedaría sola en casa), y se pusieron en marcha.  
-¿Sabes, Al? Esta noche soñé que el Sombrero te ponía en Slytherin?-dijo James con voz solemne.  
-¡NO!-protestó Albus. -¡NO estaré en Slytherin!  
Ya estaba hecho. James empezó a pincharle, y Albus a responder con una protesta tras otra, hasta que su madre le regañó. James se calló, pero decidió que volvería a la carga cuando pudiera. Y así lo hizo: cuando se apearon del coche y se dirigieron hacia la barrera mágica del andé cuartos siguió pinchándole (ganándose otra reprimenda), hasta que tomó carrerilla y pasó la barrera.  
Miró a su alrededor a ver si veía alguna cara conocida. Y tuvo éxito: se encontró con Fred y Roxanne.  
-Querido primo, ¿has visto quién está ahí?-dijo Fred, con una risita sarcástica.  
James miró a donde le indicaba su primo: eran Ted y Victoire.  
-Voy a saludarles-dijo. Se acercó a ellos, pero no hubo dado algunos pasos, cuando se detuvo horrorizado. Porque Ted y su prima estaban MORREÁNDOSE. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Casi sin pensarlo, se les acercó y les preguntó qué estaban haciendo.  
-Nada que a ti te importe, mocoso-dijo Ted con voz irritada.  
-Sólo ha venido a despedirse de mí-dijo Victoire, que se había puesto roja.  
-Lárgate, enano-dijo Ted, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.  
James volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Vio que Fred se subía al tren, y quizá se equivocase, pero le pareció detectar un gesto burlón en sus ojos. Vio también que sus padres habían entrado ya al andén, acompañados por Albus y Lily, y que también estaban tío Ron y tía Hermione, con Rose, que vestía ya el uniforme de Hogwarts, y Hugo. Se les acercó y les contó lo que había pasado. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de ellos reaccionó con disgusto, más bien al contrario, Y el único disgusto que vio fue el de su madre con él por haber interrumpido a su prima y a Ted mientras se besaban. Su hermanita hasta dijo que estaría bien que se casaran y que Ted viviera con ellos mientras fueran novios. James, que quería compensar un poco su ridículo, insinuó que hasta podría compartir su habitación con Albus, pero su padre, para alivio suyo, dijo que no.  
El expreso de Hogwarts dio el silbido de aviso. James miró hacia un vagón y vio a través de la ventanilla a sus compañeros Evan, Gerry y Sean, que le hacían señas. Tras tomarle un poco más el pelo a Albus con los thestrals, se subió al tren y fue hacia el compartimiento en el que les había visto. Vio que Fred estaba ya con ellos.  
-Una pregunta, querido primo-dijo.  
-Dispara.  
-¿Qué fue aquello que dijiste que harías si veías a Ted y Victoire morreándose?  
-Dijo que se comería su sombrero de mago-dijo Sean.  
-Pero no les he visto morreándose-mintió James, a quien no le gustaba las caras que estaban poniendo sus amigos.  
-Mentirosillo-dijo Evan. -Tu primo nos ha indicado quiénes son, y les hemos visto hacerlo...  
-Mirad, están morreándose otra vez-dijo Gerry, que estaba mirando por la ventana. James miró a su vez y tuvo que admitir que era cierto. Se estaban morreando muy apasionadamente. Finalmente, se separaron y Victoire se subió al tren. Se oyó un silbido, y el tren se puso en marcha. Todos se sentaron. James se quedó muy pensativo.  
-James, tienes que cumplir tu promesa. Has visto a Ted y Victoire morreándose, así que tienes que comerte el sombrero-dijo Sean muy serio.  
-Esperad-dijo James en tono evasivo, viendo cómo Fred rebuscaba en su mochila y sacaba de ella el sombrero de James. -Falta un testigo de lo que dije. A lo mejor, él opina otra cosa. Quizá piense que no tengo por qué hacer eso...  
-Pues estás muy equivocado-dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos se giraron, y vieron que era John. O más bien, supieron que era él por la voz y por la mirada, porque había cambiado mucho. Tenía el pelo más largo y desgreñado, el rostro muy bronceado por el sol, tenía una figura más corpulenta, y sobre todo, había crecido de manera espectacular y se había vuelto mucho más apuesto.  
-Dime, James, ¿cómo lo prefieres? ¿Con ketchup o con mostaza?-dijo, tomando el sombrero de James de las manos de Fred.

**Hola, queridos lectores. Aquí termino este fanfic, pero obviamente la historia no termina aquí. Habrá una segunda parte, que se titulará (qué original) "James Sirius Potter y el heredero de Voldemort" (segunda parte)**. **Hasta entonces, me despido temporalmente de vosotros, animándoos a que me mandéis reseñas y comentéis.**


End file.
